Far From Over
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: COMPLETE AU, Eight years post ROTS. When Darth Vader learns that his son is still alive, he is determined to find him. All the while, Obi-Wan Kenobi is struggling to hide the young boy from his father's prying eyes…FS inside, R
1. Prologue: A Twist of Fate

**Far From Over**

**Full Summary:** AU, When a suitless Darth Vader learns that his son is still alive after eight years, he is determined to tear the entire galaxy apart looking for him. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan Kenobi is struggling to hide the young boy from his father's prying eyes. But as both of them will soon learn, things don't always go as they have been planned. R&R

**Author's Note:** I decided to do this story after reading KittandChips stories as well as other Luke is living with Vader stories. I hope I don't steal any of the ideas that those people have used and if I did, I'm sorry. This story takes place eight years after 'Revenge of the Sith' and Vader was not burned, as the prologue will explain and this story has nothing to do with my 'Whispers of Daybreak' story. Reviews are appreciated but please no flames.

**Author's Note 2: **Sorry for so many author's note and I am sorry for starting so many stories but this is one of those plot bunnies that has been swimming around in my mind for months now and I finally decided to type it up.

**Prologue**

**A Twist of Fate**

_The air on the volcanic planet of Mustafar was hot and stale and lava flowed past the hangar bay where a Nabooian style ship was parked. A young man with dark blonde hair and narrowed blue eyes gazed at the beautiful young woman that was standing in front of him. The woman had dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and she was about eight months pregnant._

_Voices began to sound and they came from the couple that was standing on the landing pad that lay over the river of lava. The scent of soot and ash were in the air from the charred and burnt land that lay around them._

"_Anakin, there is good inside of you, don't do this," Padmé whispered, her eyes filled with tears. "All I want is your love."_

_"Love won't save you Padmé, only my new powers will," Anakin whispered as he gazed at her._

_"Ani, don't do this," Padmé whispered again, tears coming to her eyes._

_Anakin narrowed his eyes. "I, alone, have the power to save you, Padmé, I have enough power to overthrow Palpatine and we can rule the galaxy together," he said._

_Padmé's eyes filled with shock. "I cannot believe what I'm hearing," she said sadly. "Obi-Wan was right, you have changed."_

_Anakin narrowed his eyes. "Obi-Wan?" he demanded._

_"Yes, he knows, he wants to help us, Ani," Padmé whispered._

_Anakin narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan," he snapped angrily._

_Padmé's eyes clouded. "Ani, you're breaking my heart, you're going down a path I cannot follow," she cried sadly.._

_"Because of Obi-Wan?" Anakin demanded._

_"Because of what you've done, of what you plan to do. Stop! Stop now! Come back…I love you!."_

_Anakin narrowed his eyes as anger crossed through his features as he turned his gaze to the Nabooian ship and started pacing. "LIAR!" he screeched in anger as Obi-Wan appeared on the ramp of the Nabooian ship._

_"I…" Padmé began, glancing over her shoulder and looking shocked to find Obi-Wan standing there._

_"You've betrayed me, you're with him, you've brought him here to kill me!" Anakin hissed, stretching out a hand._

_"No…I…" Padmé began but broke off before grasping her neck as Anakin began to choke her through the Force, anger was clouding his thoughts and his common sense.._

_"Let her go, Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted as he made his way down from the ramp. Anakin glared at him before letting go of Padmé and she crumpled to the ground, unconscious._

_"You've turned her against me," he hissed._

_"You've done that yourself," Obi-Wan replied._

_"You took her away from me!" Anakin shouted._

_"Your anger and lust for power have already done that," Obi-Wan shouted. "You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now…until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy!"_

_"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi, I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire," Anakin snapped._

_Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "Your new Empire?" he echoed._

_"Don't make me kill you!"_

_Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed even more. "Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic…to democracy!" he snapped angrily._

_"If you're not with me, you're my enemy," Anakin hissed angrily, pulling out his lightsaber. And Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber as well and his eyes were clouded with sadness._

_"Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes. I will do what I must," he said a bit sadly._

_"You will try," Anakin retorted angrily._

Lord Vader, return to Coruscant immediately,_ Palpatine's voice sounded in Anakin's mind as he began to circle Obi-Wan who knelt down beside Padmé as if to check on her. _You will have another shot but not today, I fear you are in grave danger.

_Anakin scowled angrily before turning around and stalking toward the center where the Separatists were located. He glanced over his shoulder and glared at Obi-Wan before pulling out his lightsaber. "This is not over!" he shouted before he tossed it at Obi-Wan, so swiftly that it nearly hit his former master and then he turned around before stalking away fuming in anger._

_**~*~**_

_The trip back to Coruscant was uneventful but it took Anakin longer to find his master than before. He couldn't find the Emperor on Coruscant so he headed toward the half-done Star Destroyer that lay in orbit around the city-planet. As he landed the shuttle, he climbed out of it before walking toward Palpatine who was waiting in the hangar bay._

_"Lord Vader, welcome," Palpatine greeted him as Anakin made his way to stand beside his new master._

"_Where is Padmé? Is she safe? Is she all right?" Anakin asked cautiously. He had left Padmé unconscious on Mustafar but he felt she had been still alive._

_Palpatine gazed at him with narrowed yellow eyes. "It seems in your anger you killed her," he said._

_"I…I couldn't have," Anakin protested. "She was alive; I felt it… I…" Anger coursed through his veins when realization hit him. He had caused Padmé to die, his betrayal had given her no reason to live. _Why couldn't it have been me?_ He thought angrily, the power of the Force coursed through him and his anger flared outward, crushing nearly everything in the hangar bay where he was standing. "NO!" Anakin shouted, grief and anger coursing through his veins._

_**~*~**_

Darth Vader sat up sharply as the dark memories continued to course through his mind. His beloved wife was dead, he had killed her but…_I couldn't have, she was alive when I left Mustafar,_ he thought silently as he leaned back on his bed, his cold-blue eyes were narrowed slightly.

He shook his head again before he got to his feet and walked toward the window of his castle's bedroom. It was still late at night but the lights for Coruscant's higher levels illuminated the light and made night seem more like day.

_These dreams have been haunting me since that night on Mustafar eight years ago,_ Vader thought crossing his arms over his chest and continuing to gaze out of his castle's window.

He shook his head to clear it before walking back to his bed and lying down, almost as soon as he closed his eyes, he found himself swimming in another dream.

~*~

_"Luke! Luke! Where are you?" a strangely familiar voice sounded and Vader glanced up as an older version of his sister in law, Beru Whitesun-Lars came into the open._

Luke? Is that not the name Padmé…? _Vader pushed the thought to the back of his mind, his eyes were still narrowed and he was unsure of why he was dreaming of this. That was what he thought until he caught sight of the small boy Beru was calling to._

_"I'm coming, Aunt Beru," the boy called and Vader was startled, the boy looked exactly like him though more slender and shorter. His hair was sandy blonde and his eyes were the brightest electric blue orbs that reminded Vader of his own eyes._

_"Where's Uncle Owen?" the boy called Luke asked curiously as he followed his Aunt into the house, the house that Vader recognized at the Lars Homestead._

_"He went to Anchorhead to get some power converters for the vaporator," Beru replied. "He should be back in a few hours."_

_"Why is Uncle Owen always saying I am too much like my father, Aunt Beru? I heard him talking to you yesterday night about the incident at Beggar's Canyon and I don't understand," Luke said._

_Beru sighed. "You're father was reckless and a very good pilot, that is all Owen meant by it," she said._

You're father was reckless and a very good pilot,_ those words repeated themselves in Vader's mind and he narrowed his eyes. He knew that his stepbrother and his sister in-law knew of how great a pilot he was and how reckless he was. _Could Beru be talking about me?_ He thought but he pushed the thought to the back of her mind, Palpatine had said he had killed his wife._

He said you had killed your wife, did he ever say you had killed your child?_ An inner voice said and Vader frowned, seeing the logic in his inner voice's analysis and he began to wonder._

Did my child truly survive? And is this young boy Luke really my son?

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the prologue**

**Darth: you got some of the quotes in the first part wrong**

**Blaze: so? I haven't seen Revenge of the Sith in a long time after all**

**Darth: (snorts) weirdo**

**Blaze: ah shut up**

**Darth: yeah, I ain't doing that (goes off to find some pie)**

**Blaze: (sighs) please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be any time soon**


	2. An Outer Rim Mission

**Blaze: cool, here's the first chapter**

**Darth: yay!**

**Tigerstar: cool**

**Blaze: (ignites lightsaber) what are you doing here?**

**Tigerstar: (swallows) can I be your co-host?**

**Blaze: (deactivates lightsaber and hands it back to Vader) all right**

**Vader: so that's what happened to it**

**Palpatine: don't tell me you lost your lightsaber…**_**again!**_

**Vader: sorry?**

**Blaze: idiot (attacks Palpatine)**

**Palpatine: ahhh! (Takes off running)**

**Blaze: (laughs) works every time, here is chapter 1 and I hope you like it and this story is AU, as it says in the summary because Vader was never burned and several other things that are revealed later.**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Star Wars, George Lucas does and I am only saying this once, I probably should have posted this in the first chapter but oh well.**_

**Chapter 1**

**An Outer Rim Mission**

The Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader slowly made his way into the throne room of Emperor Palpatine, his eyes were narrowed and his thoughts drifted to the memory and the vision he had the night before. He could not get the vision out of his mind; the young boy that looked so much like himself and the logic that made him want to believe his son was truly alive.

_No, Anakin's son was still alive and Anakin is dead,_ Vader told himself firmly but frankly, he could not make himself believe his own words. He shook his head to clear it as the turbolift doors opened and he walked into the throne room.

Emperor Palpatine glanced up at him as Vader made his way toward the large staircase that led to Palpatine's throne. Vader fell to one knee before the Emperor before lowering his head. "What is thy bidding, my master?" he asked.

Palpatine narrowed his eyes. "Rumors have come to me saying that a Jedi who escaped the Purges is located somewhere in the Outer Rim," he said coolly. "I cannot say for sure if this rumor is correct but I have reason to believe that the surviving Jedi may be Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Anger crawled through Vader's body and he lowered his head before he pulled his lips back in a feral like snarl. _The damn idiot who turned Padmé against me,_ he thought angrily before shaking his head slightly and it went unnoticed by the Emperor.

"I want you to find this Jedi and kill him, no matter what," Palpatine said coolly.

"Very well, my master, do you know where he may be?" Vader asked lifting his head and gazing at the Emperor with cold-blue eyes.

"I have reason to believe the Jedi is on the desert planet of Tatooine," Palpatine replied. Vader bit his lip to keep from scowling when he thought about the place of his birth, the planet that had brought so much pain and suffering to him.

"Very well, my master," Vader muttered.

"Is something wrong, Lord Vader?" asked Palpatine narrowing his sithly yellow eyes.

"No, my master." Though there was something wrong because he did not want to go back to the place of his birth. He knew, however that, he had to obey his master even if he didn't want to.

"Very well, you are dismissed, Lord Vader," Palpatine said with a slight dip of his head.

Vader nodded before getting to his feet and he turned around before walking toward the turbolift. His thoughts drifted to the dream he had the day before and he couldn't help but wonder if the dream had been a vision and if it was a vision, then did that mean his, no Anakin's, son was still out here?

_And if he is, will I find him on Tatooine as my vision showed me?_ He thought. _And what if I do find him? What will I do with him then? And if the boy in my vision truly is my son then what will Palpatine say to that?_

He shook his head to clear his thoughts before walking toward the speeder that will take him to his hangar bay. He knew he should contact Admiral Ozzel onboard the _Executor_ but his thoughts kept drifting to his vision. Shaking his head before biting his lip to keep from sighing, Vader parked the speeder in the hangar bay before climbing into his modified TIE fighter.

"Admiral Ozzel?" he called into his comlink and it was a moment before the holographic image of the Admiral of the _Executor_ appeared.

"Yes, my Lord?" Ozzel said saluting.

"I will be arriving on the _Executor_ shortly, plot the course for the Tatooine system and await my arrival," Vader ordered.

"Yes, my Lord," Ozzel said before Vader disconnected the transmission before flying the TIE Advanced fighter to the Super Star Destroyer that floated in orbit of the city-planet of Coruscant.

~*~

The sandy landscape of Tatooine was never-ending and large rolling sand dunes lay scattered upon the surface of the planet. The twin suns Tattoo 1 and Tattoo 2 were high in the sky, shedding rays of sunlight onto the landscape. The sky above was clear but wind swirled around the landscape, causing sand to rise up and swirl around the area.

Luke Skywalker gazed up at the sky with narrowed eyes as he strained to see through the swirling sand that was around him. It was near noon; Luke knew he would have to go inside soon but he enjoyed staying outside. He may not like his homeworld of Tatooine but he still enjoyed being outside.

He sighed before closing his eyes briefly and wrapping his arms around his slender form. He was small for his age, his friends always thought that of him at least, but he knew he got his height from his mother, even if he didn't know who his mother was. Every time he asked his guardians who his parents were, they would not tell him.

"Luke? _Luke?_" Luke glanced up when he heard his Aunt Beru's call. Beru Whitesun-Lars was very nice but Luke couldn't help but feel as though she wanted to tell him of his parents but Owen wouldn't let her. He didn't know how he knew this, it was just a feeling he had but he believed the feeling he was having.

"What is it, Aunt Beru?" he called back.

"Why don't you come inside? It looks as though the sandstorm is going to be getting worse. I only hope it will pass soon because I must go to Anchorhead to buy some equipment for our speeder, it broke down again last night," Beru replied poking her head out of the homestead.

"All right, Aunt Beru," Luke called back before walking into the homestead and Beru stepped aside to allow the small eight-year-old boy into the homestead. He narrowed his eyes as they slowly adjusted to the dim light of the homestead.

His Uncle Owen Lars was sitting at the table in the kitchen drinking some blue milk before he narrowed his eyes. Owen Lars was a very serious man but Luke felt as if his Uncle was trying hard to keep his parentage from him. Every time Luke attempted to ask his Uncle about his father, Owen would change the subject or not answer at all.

"It is about time you have joined us," Owen commented with a small smile as he took another drink of his blue milk.

"I was enjoying the outside," Luke protested.

"I know, Luke, come, your Aunt Beru has made dinner and I am sure you are hungry," said Owen.

"All right," Luke said before he sat down in his seat and Beru handed him a cup of blue milk and some bantha meat. He nodded his thanks before starting to eat as Beru and Owen began speaking.

"I am going down to Anchorhead tomorrow to pick up some parts for the speeder if the sandstorm passes by then," Beru was saying when Luke tuned into the conversation. "I was thinking of taking the boy with me."

"That is fine by me, I have to work on the vaporators," said Owen.

"Very well, Luke, do you wish to come with me to Anchorhead if the sandstorm passes over by then?" said Beru.

"I'd like to come, Aunt Beru," he replied smiling slightly before taking a drink of his milk and placing it on the table.

"Let us hope the sandstorm passes over by then," Beru muttered and the table fell silent. The only sounds that could be heard were the winds and sand hitting the walls of the homestead and sand was flying all around outside. Luke leaned backwards in his chair before narrowing his eyes slightly and getting to his feet.

"I'll be in my room," he said to his guardians.

"All right, Luke, good night," Beru said smiling and Owen nodded in reply. Luke watched them for a long moment before getting to his feet and making his way to his room. He walked into it but didn't walk to his bed; instead he knelt down beside the door and pressed his ear against it. He knew eavesdropping was wrong but he also knew that his guardians talked about interesting things when he wasn't around. The common subject that they have been discussing for the past four years has been Luke's parents.

_I just wish they would at least tell me the names of my parents,_ Luke thought before shaking his head to clear it and tuning back into the conversation he was sure was going on.

~*~

Beru Whitesun-Lars let out a long sigh as she leaned back in her chair and watched the spot where her nephew had disappeared. "As I told you time and time again, we cannot keep the information about his parents from him," she said softly to her husband.

Owen narrowed his eyes. "You promised me you wouldn't tell him," he pointed out before sighing. "I know you wish to tell him, Beru, but you must understand that I am doing this to help him. He must not know about his parents, that was why he was entrusted to our care when he was barely born."

Beru narrowed her eyes. "Are you scared of how he will react?" she demanded. "Luke has the right to know about his father, whatever you may think."

"I am not scared of how he will react, I am just concerned for his welfare," said Owen. "I do not want him to end up like his father."

Beru sighed. "I know you do not," she said before shaking her head and getting to her feet. "I should get some sleep, I have to go to Anchorhead tomorrow and I hope the sandstorm will be over by tomorrow."

Owen nodded. "Good night, Beru, love," he said before also getting to his feet. "I think I shall join you." He followed Beru as she led the way toward their room, unaware of Luke listening from behind the door to his bedroom.

~*~

Luke shook his head as he continued to listen to his guardians. _Why won't they talk to me about my parents?_ He wondered silently as he walked over to his bed. He lied down on it before slowly falling into a deep sleep.

The following morning, the sandstorm had passed by but the wind still swirling around outside. The sky was clear and the twin suns shed their sunlight onto the sandy landscape below. Luke slowly got to his feet before dressing quickly and walking out of his room. He glanced up at as Beru glanced up.

"Good morning Luke," she greeted him with a small smile.

"Good morning Beru, when are we leaving?" asked Luke.

"In a moment, I am just going to double check on the parts that we will need for the speeder," Beru replied. Luke nodded before following Beru as she walked out of the hut and the little boy watched as his aunt surveyed the broken down speeder.

"Are you ready to go?" Beru asked before leading the way toward the running speeder and climbing into the driver's seat.

"Can I drive?" Luke asked curiously.

Beru laughed. "You're much too young, Luke, don't worry, it won't be long before you can drive and fly as well," she said and Luke sighed before climbing into the passenger's seat and Beru started the speeder up before heading toward Anchorhead.

~*~

Vader gazed out at the stars that lay before him as the _Executor_ prepared to make its' jump into lightspeed. His hands were clasped behind his back and his blue eyes were narrowed as he scanned the stars in front of him. He may not like having to return to Tatooine but he didn't mind getting away from Coruscant for a while.

_If only it did not have to be Tatooine,_ Vader thought before glancing over his shoulder as Ozzel walked toward him.

"We'll be making the jump to lightspeed now, my Lord, we should reach the Tatooine system in a few days," said Ozzel.

"Very well, I will be in my chambers, do not disturb me," Vader ordered as he turned around before walking off of the bridge, his black cloak swirling around his ankles. He walked down the hallway toward his chambers before walking into them and closing the door behind him.

He walked to his bed before sitting down and shifting into a meditative pose. He may not enjoy meditating but it helped to calm his thoughts and he welcomed the peace of mind. But this meditation wasn't as peaceful as he would have preferred.

He found himself reliving the moments in his past that he would rather leave behind him forever. And the sound of a baby's crying intruded on his meditation as though he was reliving the visions that had caused him to lose his beloved wife as it is.

And the memory of the dream or vision he had the day before also came back into his mind and he remembered the little boy, the image of his sister in-law, the familiar homestead where his mother had lived and the familiar dusty landscape of his homeplanet of Tatooine.

Vader's eyes snapped open as the memory continued to course through his mind. He had to find some information to prove his vision right and he knew there was one way he could do this. He had the boy's first name though he couldn't be sure if the boy, or the traitor Kenobi, kept the boy's last name as the same.

Vader got to his feet before walking over to his communication area and he quickly logged onto the HoloNet before going to a quick people search system that lay within the HoloNet. He typed in 'Luke' and, almost as a second thought, added 'Skywalker' after the first name before searching.

One result came in and Vader frowned before clicking on the link and the profile of an eight-year-old boy came up. The profile read:

Name: Luke Anakin Skywalker

Age: 8 Standard Years

Birthplace: Polis Massa

Mother: Padmé Naberrie Amidala

Father: Anakin Skywalker.

Siblings: unknown

Vader stiffened as he reread the short profile on the boy and more in particular, the father section. Anakin Skywalker, his former self, was the father of the boy and Vader suddenly realized that he was a father. _No…Anakin is,_ Vader protested silently but he couldn't make himself believe those words.

A new determination came into his mind as he reread the profile once again. He was going to find his son and no matter what he had to do, he was going to accomplish his mission one way or another.

~*~

Luke gazed at the sky above his head, only a few days had passed since he and his aunt had returned from Anchorhead before they fixed the speeder. He glanced over his shoulder as Owen and Beru walked out of the hut.

"It's late, why are you out here?" Beru asked.

"I am not tired," Luke replied. "And I just wanted some fresh air. I'll be inside in a few minutes."

"All right, Luke," Owen said before walking back into the hut. As Beru turned to follow him, Luke glanced up at his aunt.

"Aunt Beru, why won't you tell me about my father?" he asked.

Beru sighed but before she could say anything, Luke gazed up at him with innocent wide blue eyes. "Can I at least know his name? I don't know anything about my father and I don't see why I can't know anything about my father."

Beru sighed again. "His name was Anakin," she said finally. "He was a pilot and that is all I will tell you."

"Why?" Luke protested.

"I just can't, Luke," Beru replied with a small smile. "I am sorry but it is for your own safety."

"But why? Why can't I know any information about my father? And what do you mean it's for my own safety?" Luke asked narrowing his electric blue eyes. The small boy turned away from his aunt before stalking back into the hut before Beru could reply to his questions.

~*~

Obi-Wan Kenobi gazed up at the sky above his head before narrowing his gray-blue eyes as a strangely familiar Force presence came to him and he shook his head._ He can't be here, he doesn't know I am here,_ he thought but the Force presence was unmistakably that of his former apprentice.

He got to his feet quickly before grabbing his dark brown cloak and slinging it over his shoulders. He clipped his lightsaber to his belt before glancing at the other lightsaber that lay on top of the chest in his hut, the lightsaber that had belonged to his former apprentice.

_The apprentice I failed,_ Obi-Wan thought, the familiar ache of sadness coursed through his veins and he took a deep breath before picking up Anakin's lightsaber and clipping it to his belt. He may have failed his former padawan but he had to think about Anakin's son right now.

_And if Vader truly is in the system…_ Obi-Wan thought, _...Then Luke is in even more danger than I had thought._

**A/n what do you think?**

**Darth: that was the first chapter**

**Tigerstar: you don't say**

**Blaze: (pops up out of nowhere while eating a chocolate cream pie) hi**

**Tigerstar: ahhhh! (Leaps into Mace's '64 Mustang before driving off)**

**Mace: ah come on! He's a cat! (Takes off after Tigerstar on Vader's Motorcycle)**

**Vader: ah come on! (Takes off after Mace on Obi-Wan's speeder)**

**Obi-Wan: I'm not even gonna bother**

**Darth: (laughs)**

**Blaze: (hands a slice of chocolate cream pie to Darth)**

**Darth: thanks (eats the slice)**

**Blaze: please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be any time soon**


	3. Leaving Tatooine

**Blaze: and time for chapter 2**

**Darth: yay!**

**Tigerstar: (still driving around in Mace's Mustang) cool**

**Mace: ah come on! You're a cat you shouldn't be driving**

**Tigerstar: you'll find I'm full of surprises**

**Luke: hey! I said that!**

**Vader: yeah, he did!**

**Tigerstar: so? (Takes off in Mace's Mustang)**

**Mace: (scowls and takes off after him)**

**Blaze: here is the next chapter and I hope you like it and also, the planet Zharan is the same name as that of the planet in my 'Whispers of Daybreak' story but it is not the same planet.**

**Chapter 2**

**Leaving Tatooine**

The two suns, Tattoo 1 and Tattoo 2, were starting to rise into the sky by the time Obi-Wan neared the Lars Homestead. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he scanned the sandy landscape around him. The wind blew around rapidly but Obi-Wan paid no mind to it, he was thinking of his former padawan.

He shook his head. _I have to concentrate on Anakin's son right now, I cannot allow Luke to go down the same path his father went,_ Obi-Wan thought as he flew the speeder closer to the Homestead before landing it. The door to the hut opened and Beru and Owen walked out of it.

Obi-Wan leapt out of the speeder before drawing his cloak around him and gazing at Anakin's stepbrother and sister in-law. "What are you doing here? I told you to not come back here," Owen said angrily.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Where's the boy?" he asked.

"He's still asleep," Beru replied quietly throwing a quick warning glare at Owen. "Well, at least I hope he is with Owen yelling as loudly as he is."

Owen narrowed his eyes before turning his gaze back to Obi-Wan. "Why are you here?" he asked again this time in a softer voice.

"Something has changed, Owen, there is a sense of darkness nearby and I fear it may be that of Darth Vader," Obi-Wan replied.

"But why would he be here? He doesn't know of Luke, does he?" Beru asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I do not know, I honestly do not know," he replied. "I hope he doesn't but there is no telling with him."

"Is he in the system?" Owen asked.

"Yes, it has been a long time since I felt his presence but he is here," Obi-Wan replied.

"Who's here?" Luke's soft voice sounded at the doorway and Obi-Wan spotted the little boy poking his head out of the homestead. His electric blue gaze that was the same as his father's was scanning his guardian's face and he turned his blue gaze to Obi-Wan.

"Ben!" he said happily running out of the homestead before hurrying to Obi-Wan's side.

Obi-Wan laughed and hugged the little boy, the boy that reminded him so much about his former padawan that it brought tears to his eyes. He quickly blinked his eyes to rid them of the tears before turning to look at Luke. "Why don't you go inside, Luke? I have to speak with your guardians," he said ruffling Luke's hair.

Luke smiled. "All right, Ben," he said before walking back into the homestead and Obi-Wan straightened up.

"If Vader does come here, it is likely he will be able to figure out who Luke is just by looking at him, Luke does bare an unkindly resemblance to him after all," Obi-Wan said.

"What can we do? I don't want Luke in Vader's hands anymore than you do but I can't see what we can do to help him," Beru said.

"Vader does not know Luke is living with you, it would be best if Luke left you all together," Obi-Wan replied. "I think it is time for Luke and I to both leave Tatooine."

"But why? I don't want to leave Tatooine," Luke protested poking his head out of the homestead.

"Go back inside, Luke," Owen said.

"Why? I don't want to leave all my friends behind," Luke said narrowing his eyes.

"It's a matter of your safety, Luke," Beru said softly before she glanced at Obi-Wan. "Will you take care of him?"

Obi-Wan inclined his head slightly. "I will," he replied before glancing at the little boy who was gazing at him with narrowed eyes. "Come on, Luke, don't you want to get off this planet."

Luke nodded. "I do but…" he hesitated and glanced at his guardians. "What about Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen?"

"We'll be all right, Luke, we are more concerned about your safety," Beru replied with a small smile.

Owen sighed. "Yes we are, I may not like you," he said to Obi-Wan. "But you are the only one I can think of that can ensure my nephew's safety."

"Then we should leave now," Obi-Wan said before glancing at Luke. "Are you ready, Luke?"

Luke hesitated before walking back into his house, he returned a few seconds later with a model T-16 Skyhopper in his hands. "I…I think so," he stammered out, gazing at his guardians with wide eyes.

"Go on, Luke, you'll be fine," Beru said pulling Luke into a hug before patting him gently on the shoulder.

"Yes, go on, I'm sure you'll be fine," Owen added with a small smile. Obi-Wan knew Owen didn't like him, didn't trust him either, but he was very protective of his nephew in spite of keeping the truth from him, on request from Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan gently took the little boy's hand as Luke stepped away from Owen.

"How are we going to get off of this planet?" he asked.

"There's a transport leaving Tatooine for the planet of Zharan in a few hours we'll be going there," Obi-Wan replied before helping Luke into the speeder. "Also, this is for you." He pulled out Anakin's lightsaber before handing it to Luke and the little boy took it, his eyes wide.

"What's this?" he asked.

Obi-Wan sighed before glancing at Beru and Owen, he nodded a goodbye to Luke's guardians before starting the speeder up and flying toward the spaceport of Mos Eisley. "It belonged to your father," he said finally. He wasn't about to tell Luke exactly what happened to his father, especially if his father…

_Don't think about that, it will not happen,_ Obi-Wan told himself silently but he couldn't make himself believe his words.

"My father? Really?" Luke said, his eyes were wide. "Did you know him?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "He was a good pilot and a very good friend," he said.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Luke asked.

"What makes you say that?" Obi-Wan asked narrowing his eyes.

"It's just…I always thought my father would come and carry me off of this dustball but he hasn't come and…" he shrugged his small shoulders. Obi-Wan smiled slightly at the little boy before patting his shoulder slightly.

"I'm sorry, he was a very good friend," he said in reply.

Luke lowered his head and Obi-Wan saw a single tear cascading down his face and he gently smiled. "You'll be all right, Luke, I'm sure you'll like Zharan. It is a very peaceful planet and the humans and Twi'leks that live there are very kind," he said.

"You've been there?" Luke asked.

"No but I have heard of the planet," said Obi-Wan. He pulled into the spaceport of Mos Eisley before driving toward the transport station. He pulled into the spaceport before climbing out of speeder and helping Luke out. Luke gripped the lightsaber tighter as he followed Obi-Wan toward the transport station.

~*~

Vader narrowed his eyes as the _Executor _slowly flew out of hyperspace and the bright planet of Tatooine rose up in front of him. Vader stretched out with the Force and instantly recognized his former master's presence but another Force presence came to him. It was powerful, nearly as powerful as Vader's Force presence, and it was hidden as though it has been hidden to everyone, including the boy with the Force potential.

_Could this be Luke?_ Vader thought stretching out with the Force again but he couldn't figure out whom the Force presence belonged to by name. A ship suddenly rose up from Tatooine before flying through the stars and disappearing into a flash of hyperspace but not before Vader caught the familiar Force presence of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Did you get where that ship was heading?" Vader demanded glancing at Ozzel who walked to his side.

"It looks as though they are heading toward the Outer Rim planet of Zharan," Ozzel replied with a salute.

Vader nodded. "Set the course for Zharan immediately," he ordered.

"Yes, my Lord," Ozzel said before glancing at Captain Piett right behind him and Piett saluted before quickly plotting the course for Zharan. Ozzel glanced up as an aid walked quickly toward him and whispered something to him.

"My Lord, the Emperor demands immediate contact," Ozzel said glancing at the dark Lord.

"Very well, plot the course and make the jump to hyperspace immediately," Vader ordered turning around and making his way off of the bridge of the _Executor_, his ice-blue eyes narrowed as he slowly made his way to his communication chambers. He walked into the chambers before kneeling down as the larger than life image of Emperor Palpatine appeared before him.

"What is thy bidding, master?" Vader asked looking up at the Emperor with narrowed blue eyes.

"Lord Vader, have you found the Jedi yet?" the Emperor asked.

"No, master, but a ship just left Tatooine and I felt my former master's familiar Force presence, I have reason to believe he is on this ship and they are heading toward the remote planet of Zharan," Vader replied.

"Good, Lord Vader, find this Jedi and kill him," Palpatine ordered.

"Yes, my master," Vader said lowering his head.

"Do not disappoint me again as you did with the Jedi Temple," Palpatine said coolly and Vader flinched. He remembered that day as though it were yesterday, Palpatine had ordered him to murder the younglings at the Jedi Temple but he had been unable to do so. He was not one to stoop to killing children and that had bitterly disappointed Palpatine.

"Very well, my master," Vader said lowering his head again and the image of Palpatine disappeared just as the _Executor_ shuddered as it made its' leap to hyperspace.

~*~

Luke gazed out of the window of the transport, his eyes were wide as he gazed at the stars. _I never thought I would see the stars this close up, _he thought. "I didn't think I would ever see the stars this close up even if we are in hyperspace," he commented voicing his thought out loud.

Ben chuckled. "I'm sure, little one," he said.

Luke glanced at the old hermit that lived by the Jundland Wastes and he narrowed his eyes slightly. "Why are we going to Zharan?" he asked. His hands were still holding the cylindrical handle that Ben had given him before they left Tatooine. The thing that had belonged to his father though he still didn't know what it was. "What are we running from?"

Ben sighed before leaning back against the back of the transport ship as it traveled through hyperspace. "It's of no moment, young one," he said and Luke narrowed his eyes slightly before gazing at the other occupants of the transport. There were several different types of beings here and Luke noticed one of the beings here was a scaled being with two scaled arms and legs, scarlet red eyes and a scaled tail.

"What's that?" he asked gesturing toward the scaled creature.

"Don't point Luke, it's rude," Ben reproved him before scanning the creature curiously. "I do not know, I have not seen a creature such as him before."

"Strange," Luke said.

Ben smiled slightly as the voice on the intercom came to everyone in the transport. "We will be exiting hyperspace in three hours, I repeat, we will be exiting hyperspace in three hours."

"Three hours?!" Luke exclaimed, his eyes were wide with shock and Ben chuckled slightly.

"You must have patience, young Luke," he said.

"Was my father ever patient?" Luke retorted.

A sad smile crossed Ben's features. "No, he was not, you remind me a lot of him," he said softly. "You're a pilot as well, are you not?"

Luke smiled. "Yeah, I flew my Skyhopper in Beggar's Canyon but Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru didn't enjoy it all that much," he said.

Ben smiled. "They were only concerned for your safety," he said.

"I know but they always said that I was too much like my father and they seemed to not like that but I don't see a problem with being like my father," Luke said with a small sigh. He wanted to know who his father was and more importantly, he wanted to know by his Aunt Beru, Uncle Owen and even Ben did not want to speak to him about him.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well that was chapter 2**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Tigerstar: it was too short**

**Blaze: (cocks shotgun) I know that**

**Tigerstar: (swallows and starts running to StarClan)**

**StarClan: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Tigerstar: (starts running to the Dark Forest)**

**The Dark Forest Cats: NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Obi-Wan: I think I felt a disturbance in the Force**

**Vader: OBI-WAN!**

**Blaze: don't even think about it (points shotgun at Vader)**

**Vader: (scowls angrily and puts bazooka away)**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I doubt any time soon**


	4. Zharan

**Blaze: yay! Chapter 3 time**

**Darth: coolieo**

**Tigerstar: yeah**

**Obi-Wan: cool**

**Vader: (opens mouth)**

**Darth and Tigerstar: don't even think about it**

**Tigerstar: what happened to Blaze?**

**Obi-Wan, Darth and Vader: I don't know**

**Blaze: (laughs) here is chapter 3 and I hope you like it and yeah, I know its' short**

**Chapter 3**

**Zharan**

Vader narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the bluish white flashes of hyperspace. Only three hours had passed since they entered hyperspace from the Tatooine system and Vader knew it would only take about two more hours to reach the Zhar system where the planet Zharan was located.

A cool smile spread across Vader's face. _Soon I'll be able to take care of that traitor Kenobi and maybe find my son as well, _he thought.

"My Lord?" Ozzel's voice sounded and Vader glanced at the Admiral of his flagship, his ice-blue eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"We will be exiting hyperspace in two hours but it is still about two parsecs to reach the planet Zharan," Ozzel said.

"Understood, when we reach the Zhar system, I only want four troopers to come with me to the planet, I will deal with the Jedi on my own," Vader said.

"Understood, my Lord, I'll have your shuttle prepared for when we near Zharan," Ozzel said.

Vader nodded curtly before turning his gaze back to the flashes of hyperspace. _I will find you, my son, and I shall deal with that traitor Kenobi as well,_ he thought as he continued to gaze at the flashes of hyperspace in front of him.

The next two hours passed by without incident and the starlines slowly dissipated back into regular stars. The planet Zhar floated in front of Vader and the sun that Zhar and its' accompanying planet Zharan orbited floated nearby. Vader gazed at the planet before glancing at Ozzel as his Admiral instructed the sergeants to head toward the planet of Zharan.

"We should arrive there soon, my Lord," Ozzel said.

"Good, prepare my shuttle and order four Stormtroopers to the hangarbay to accompany me there," said Vader.

"Yes, my Lord, sergeant?" Ozzel said looking at the sergeant who saluted before issuing the orders.

Vader turned his attention back to the stars that glittered in the black surface that lay before him. The planet of Zharan slowly began to appear in front of him and Vader narrowed his eyes before stretching out with the Force. Instead of looking for Kenobi's presence, he searched for the other, more powerful Force presence. He brushed the boy's mind but drew back before the boy could sense his presence.

From this distance, Zharan looked a greenish blue color and when Vader stretched out with the Force to try and catch Kenobi's Force presence, a sudden wall appeared before him and Vader started. He narrowed his eyes. _A Force cloaking planet?_ He thought._ Is Kenobi planning on training the boy? Is that why he brought the boy to Zharan?_

Vader shook his head slightly to clear it before glancing at Ozzel. "Put the _Executor_ in the shadow of Zharan, I do not want the Jedi to know that I am here," he ordered.

"Right away, my Lord," Ozzel said saluting and he and Captain Piett issued the orders and the Super Star Destroyer moved to stand in the shadow of the planet. When they arrived in the shadow, Vader turned around before walking off of the bridge. He made his way toward the hangar bay and spotted the four Stormtroopers that would accompany him.

He walked over to join them and the four of them saluted instantly. "Come," Vader said leading the way toward the shuttle. "When we get there, I want you to stay out of it. This is between the Jedi and myself and if there is a boy with the Jedi, do not harm him in any way," he ordered glancing over his shoulder.

"Yes, my Lord," the four Stormtroopers said with a salute before they followed Vader into the shuttle.

~*~

Luke gazed at the tall trees that surrounded the area around the landing bay and he let out a long sigh. Rain was falling down from the sky above his head and Luke shivered as the cold drops of water splashed against his skin. "Why is it so cold here?" he complained.

Ben laughed. "You're not used to it because you are from Tatooine and that's a desert planet that hardly gets any rain," he said putting his arms around the small boy's shoulders.

"I don't think I'm gonna get used to it," Luke muttered as he followed Ben toward the settlement that lay nearby. The large stone buildings rose up high and shadows crawled across the settlement. The sun was high in the sky, shedding rays of sunlight onto the settlement below.

Ben led Luke to one of the inns before walking into it and Luke gazed around, narrowing his eyes. He noticed the scaled alien had followed them but the alien was speaking with a blue skinned alien woman. "What's that, Ben?" Luke asked gesturing toward the blue skinned alien though he didn't point to him.

Ben glanced at the alien. "That's a Twi'lek," he replied before paying the innkeeper and walking toward the dining hall. "Are you hungry, Luke?"

"A little," Luke replied jogging after Ben and they walked side by side into the dining hall. The scaled alien followed them and Luke narrowed his eyes slightly when he spotted the alien. He wasn't about to point it out to Ben because he figured the alien was just getting something to eat as well.

"Are we going to stay here?" he asked glancing at Ben.

"For a while," Ben replied with a small shrug as he took a seat and Luke sat down beside him. The scaled alien took a seat in a booth behind them and Luke had the odd sense that the alien was following them.

"Is that alien following us?" he asked Ben quietly.

Ben narrowed his eyes. "No, I don't think so," he said softly and he suddenly stiffened, his gray-blue eyes narrowed even more as the droid came toward him.

"I am T7-12, food serving droid, what would you like to order?" the silver serving droid asked.

"What do you have?" Ben asked and Teeseven Twelve handed the older man a menu. He glanced at it before ordering some bantha steaks and two Jawa juices. "And thank you," he added.

"I didn't think they served Tatooinian food here," Luke commented.

Ben smiled. "They serve all kinds of food here," he replied. "Food from Tatooine, Datooine, Naboo, and even some from Coruscant."

"I like this planet," Luke said with a small smile.

"As do I, it is quiet and peaceful and serene," Ben replied.

Luke smiled before gazing around, his eyes fell on the alien that was watching them with keen scarlet eyes. _Why is that alien watching us?_ He wondered silently before shaking his head to clear it as the serving droid came back with their food.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yeah, I know it was short**

**Darth: it was barely over a thousand words**

**Blaze: yeah, I know that**

**Tigerstar: what about the next chapter?**

**Blaze: probably going to be less than a thousand words as well**

**Tigerstar: great**

**Blaze: please review and I'll post chapter 4 as soon as I possibly can**


	5. The Pilot and The Wookie

**Blaze: and here's the next chapter**

**Darth: cool**

**Tigerstar: what's up?**

**Blaze: ahhhh! (Pulls out bazooka)**

**Tigerstar: wait! It's me!**

**Blaze: oh okay**

**Palpatine: what's up?**

**Blaze: ahhhh! (Pulls out bazooka)**

**Palpatine: wait! It's me**

**Blaze: (aims bazooka)**

**Palpatine: ah crap (runs off)**

**Blaze: (laughs) here is chapter 4 and this chapter is where another character makes an appearance and yes, he is five years older than Luke**

**Chapter 4**

**The Pilot and The Wookie**

Vader narrowed his eyes as he piloted the ship toward the planet of Zharan and scanned the area. The cloaking on Zharan prevented Vader from sensing either Kenobi or his son. He knew his son was with Kenobi because he had sensed it but he couldn't be sure as to where they were. He piloted the ship down into the planet and almost as soon as he got within the atmosphere, Kenobi and the boy's Force presence hit him like a wave.

He narrowed his eyes even more before piloting the Lambada shuttle to the landing bay that lay about a mile outside of the main settlement of the planet. He may have heard of the planet Zharan but he has never been there. He knew that the planet was filled with Twi'leks and humans and that would make it all the more difficult to find Kenobi or the boy.

"Where are we to go next, my Lord?" one of the Stormtroopers asked as Vader landed the shuttle on the landing bay.

"The settlement, I want the Jedi and the boy he may or may not have with him alive," Vader said. "I will take care of them myself."

"Yes, my Lord," the Stormtroopers said and Vader got to his feet before walking out of the shuttle with the four troopers just behind him. It was raining outside and Vader winced as the cold raindrops splashed against his face. He drew his black cloak around him before leading the way toward the settlement with the Stormtroopers just behind him.

~*~

Obi-Wan sat up sharply on his bed as the familiar dark presence came to him and he narrowed his eyes. _Why is Vader here? He couldn't have figured out I came here that fast unless…_ Obi-Wan broke off on his thought and he climbed out of his bed.

He walked out of the bedroom before hurrying to Luke's bedroom and he poked his head inside. Luke was sound asleep, curled up on his bed with his sandy blonde hair falling into his face. Obi-Wan felt a bit uneasy in breaking him out of his peaceful sleep but he couldn't just leave him here.

Sighing, Obi-Wan walked into the room before making his way toward the bed where Luke was sleeping. He knelt beside it and stretched out a hand and gently shaking the boy's shoulder.

Luke groaned before blinking open his blue eyes and gazing up at Obi-Wan. "Why did you wake me up, Ben?" he complained as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"It's past dawn, why don't we go out and get something to eat?" Obi-Wan suggested. With any luck, they will be able to get out of the settlement before Vader gets into it.

Luke yawned. "All right," he said before getting to his feet. "Can I have a few minutes to get changed?"

Obi-wan nodded. "All right, I'll wait outside," he said before walking out of the bedroom. It wasn't long before Luke walked out of the room to join him dressed in a simple shirt and pants. He followed Obi-Wan as the older man led him out of the inn, paying the innkeeper before walking out. Little did he know the scaled alien was following him.

Luke, however, did notice.

"That alien is following us, Ben," he said glancing over his shoulder at the scaled alien.

Obi-Wan glanced back at the alien as well. "I wonder why," he said out loud. He noticed five others walking into the room and grabbed Luke's hand before ducking down a nearby alley and making his way quickly to the street parallel to the one Vader and his entourage was walking down.

"He's still following us," Luke murmured.

Obi-Wan knew he was talking about the scaled alien and not Vader. He gripped Luke's hand tighter before leading him deeper down the alley. "Come, it'll be all right," he murmured.

As if on cue, the scaled alien began walking faster and another scaled alien appeared right in front of them. The two scaled aliens moved quickly forward until they surrounded Obi-Wan on all sides.

"What do you want?" Obi-Wan asked calmly. Luke was gazing around with wide, fear-filled eyes.

"Jedi scum!" the alien snarled and Obi-Wan saw that more and more aliens joined the alien. It wasn't long before there were more than twenty of the aliens surrounding them.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes as recognition crossed his features. "Synthian," he said sharply, his eyes shooting wide.

"So you recognize us, Jedi?" the Synth asked.

"What are Synthian, Ben?" Luke asked his voice was full of fear.

"They are a dangerous group of aliens I have run into before," Obi-Wan said narrowing his eyes.

"And now it is time for our revenge," the first Synth hissed and Obi-Wan saw blasters and daggers appeared in all twenty of the Synthians hands. _This is not going to be good,_ Obi-Wan thought.

~*~

Vader felt the disturbance almost instantly and when he stretched out with the Force, he was startled when a recognizable Force presence, one he has not felt since before the beginning of the Clone Wars, come to him. The Force presence nearly overwhelmed that of Kenobi's presence as well as the boy.

"Come with me," Vader ordered the Stormtroopers pulling out his lightsaber, igniting it and leading it toward the dark alley where they were located.

"Remember, do not harm the boy or the Jedi," Vader added.

"Yes, sir," the four Stormtroopers said saluting before they pulled out their blasters and followed Vader as he led the way down the alley.

~*~

A bright flash of green-blue lit up the dimly lit alley as Ben put himself between Luke and the aliens that Luke now knew were known as Synthians. Luke saw the same cylindrical handle in Ben's hand that he had given Luke. Luke gripped the handle of the last thing he had left of his father.

Fear crossed his features and he gazed at the Synthian that stood behind him. The Synthian behind him moved forward and Luke gazed at them with fear in his eyes. "Get the boy!" the lead Synth yelled.

"Why?" one of the Synthians demanded.

"He looks exactly like the man who killed my father, get him and kill him!" the lead Synth yelled.

The Synthians leapt at Luke but Luke dodged out of the way before pulling out the cylindrical handle that belonged to his father. He pressed the button and a bright flash of blue light illuminated from the handle. He, not knowing how to use it, swung it around and a Synthian screamed in pain as the light sliced straight through his arm, causing the blaster to fly to the ground.

Luke pressed the button again before gripping it tightly as an opening appeared in front of him. Ben seemed preoccupied and Luke gazed up at him just as a Synth leapt at him. He took one fear-filled look at the Synth before running through the gap in the Synthian.

"After him!" the lead Synth yelled but Luke continued to run before he could notice a bright ruby blade slice straight through the lead Synth. He continued to run and swiftly made his way through the city streets as three Synth chased after him. He spotted a Wookie nearby and the sudden appearance caused him to stumble and he fell. He rolled onto his back as the Synth leapt at him, the claws in its' hands extended.

A roar sounded and a blaster bolt flew toward him before crashing into the Synth's chest. The Wookie leapt forward and hurried to Luke's side before letting lose a series of blaster bolts that hit the Synth's straight in the chest. But Luke noticed more were coming and he gazed at the fearfully.

"Come with me, Kid," a voice sounded as another series of blaster bolts flew straight at the Synth and the Synth dodged out of the way to avoid the blaster bolts. Luke got to his feet and spotted a thirteen-year-old human boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes standing behind him.

The boy helped him up. "Come on, Chewie and I won't be able to hold them off for much longer," he said.

Luke nodded numbly and, gripping the handle, he hurried after the boy as the Wookie, which he assumed was Chewie, hurried after them letting loose blaster bolts after the Synth.

It wasn't long before they lost the Synth all together and Luke finally got a good look at the boy and the Wookie who saved him. The boy was tall, taller than Luke was and the Wookie was covered in dark brown fur and he growled.

"T…Thank you," Luke stammered out.

The boy shrugged. "It was no problem, Kid," he replied before holding out a hand. "The name's Han Solo and this is my companion, Chewbacca."

"Luke," Luke replied shaking Han's hand before nodding to Chewbacca. He gazed around with fear in his eyes. "Will they come back?"

"Most likely, why don't ya come with me? If we can get out of here then those aliens won't be able to find ya," Han said.

"B…But what about Ben?" Luke protested.

"Who's this Ben?" Han asked.

"He's my guardian, he was surrounded by those Synth and…" Luke broke off and fear caused his body to shake. Han almost uncertainly put his arms around the small boy's shoulders.

"Come on, Kid, I'm sure he was trying to help ya," Han said before glancing up sharply as the scaled aliens appeared. "Come on, they found us."

Luke nodded before hurrying after Han as the thirteen-year-old boy led him toward the spaceport. A large freighter stood before him and Luke gazed up at it before glancing at Han. "You want me to go in that thing?" he asked.

"It's that or stay with those aliens," Han replied pointing to the Synth. Luke swallowed before nodding and following Han and Chewbacca into the freighter.

"Why don't you take a seat and we'll leave as soon as I start the ship up," Han said pointing to a seat nearby and Luke nodded before sitting down and Han hurried into the cockpit of the ship. The freighter started up and slowly rose into the sky, it was being pelted with blaster bolts from the Synth as it shot out toward space.

~*~

Obi-Wan gazed in shock at Vader as his former padawan leapt into the middle of the battle before facing him, anger in his blue eyes. "Obi-Wan!" he hissed angrily before swinging his lightsaber, not at Obi-Wan, but at the Synth that was trying to sneak up behind him

More Synthians joined into the battle and Obi-Wan found himself surrounded by more than thirty of them. "Can we talk about this later?" he said.

Vader snarled but before he could reply, a Synth hissed, "that's him that's the one that killed our leader and our leader's father!" The Synth that spoke leapt at Vader who shifted his lightsaber to stab the Synth straight in the chest.

"Where's the boy, Kenobi?" he demanded angrily.

"What boy?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The boy you came with! I know he's my son!" Vader hissed angrily before swinging his lightsaber and slicing another Synth in half. "How dare you keep him from me?!"

Obi-Wan gazed at his former padawan with sadness in his eyes but his words suddenly repeated themselves in his mind. _Where's the boy?_ Vader had asked.

Obi-Wan quickly looked around as he remembered what the Synth had said. "They wanted him," he said, his eyes shooting wide. "They said they were going to kill him because he resembled you!"

Vader snarled. "And you didn't keep your eyes on him!" he hissed stabbing another Synth in the heart. Obi-Wan swung his lightsaber quickly before slicing through several Synthians that came at him. The thirty Synthians slowly dwindled into five and Vader glared at one of the Synth's before stretching out a hand and grabbing the Synth, through the Force, in the throat.

"Where's the boy that was with him?" He demanded angrily, gesturing to Obi-Wan with his other hand.

"I…I don't know," the Synth gasped out. Vader snarled and tightened his grip on the Synth's throat. "H…He went t…that way," the Synth said gesturing down the hallway. "H…He ran off a…and the S…Synth leader sent s…several after him."

Vader snarled before tightening his grip and the Synth collapsed on the ground dead. Obi-Wan gazed in shock at Vader but his former padawan ignored him before swinging his lightsaber swiftly at another Synth that was coming up on his blind side.

"This is all your fault," Vader hissed glaring at Obi-Wan as the final Synth fell to the ground dead.

"How was I supposed to keep my eyes on the boy while I was trying to protect him?" Obi-Wan retorted.

Vader snarled before pointing his lightsaber at Obi-Wan's throat. "I should kill you now," he hissed.

"If you do, then so be it," Obi-Wan said sadly.

Vader snarled, his lips drawn back into a feral like snarl. "Do you know where he is?" he asked angrily.

"No," Obi-Wan replied. "I think we need to team up to find him."

"And what makes you think I want to team up with you?" Vader retorted angrily.

"Two people, two sets of eyes, are better than one," Obi-Wan pointed out calmly as he deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it back to his belt. Vader kept his lightsaber pointed to Obi-Wan's throat but Obi-Wan could tell that he was thinking hard about his words.

"Very well but only until we find my son," Vader hissed deactivating his lightsaber and clipping into to his belt. He sounded as if he didn't want to team up with Obi-Wan but Obi-Wan knew that if he wanted to find his son, two sets of eyes _were_ better than one.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well the Ani/Obi team is back**

**Darth: don't you mean Vader/Obi**

**Blaze: God, do you have to be so specific?**

**Darth: ah bleh**

**Blaze: (sighs) I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I doubt any time soon so please review**


	6. Space Chase

**Blaze: yay! Chapter 5**

**Darth: how many chapters will this story be?**

**Blaze: maybe fifteen, maybe twenty, I'm not sure**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: and here's chapter 5, I hope you like it**

**Chapter 5**

**Space Chase**

Vader led the way back to the shuttle that would take him back to the Super Star Destroyer, the _Executor_, his former master Obi-Wan followed him. Vader glowered angrily at Obi-Wan over his shoulder and Obi-Wan just gazed at him with sadness in his eyes.

Obi-Wan looked away and Vader turned back to the Lambada shuttle as the four Stormtroopers walked toward him. "What do we do with him?" the trooper asked gesturing toward Obi-Wan.

"Just do not allow him to escape, he will accompany me to the _Executor_," Vader replied with a slight shrug.

"Very well, sir," the trooper replied before leading Obi-Wan into the shuttle and Vader glanced at him as he walked past.

"You better hope Luke is not hurt," he hissed to his former master.

"I'm sure he isn't," Obi-Wan replied before following the trooper into the shuttle. Vader brought up the rear before walking to the cockpit of the ship and slipping into the pilot's seat. He started the ship up before it lifted up into the sky and started flying toward the _Executor_.

As he got into space, he spotted a large freighter also flying away from the planet of Zharan and he frowned before stretching out with the Force. Almost as soon as the strangely familiar Force signature came to him, Vader increased his speed before landing in the hangar bay of the _Executor._

"Trooper, tell Admiral Ozzel to track the freighter that just exited Zharan's atmosphere and follow it wherever it is going," Vader ordered as he walked out of the shuttle, three of the four Stormtroopers surrounding Obi-Wan as he did so.

"Right away, sir," the trooper replied before contacting Admiral Ozzel who saluted in reply.

"What do we do with the Jedi?" one of the three troopers asked.

Vader stretched out a hand before taking Obi-Wan's lightsaber from him and clipping it to his belt. "Escort him to the Detention Center," he ordered before glaring at Obi-Wan. "I will release you when we find the location of the boy."

Obi-Wan nodded before following as the three Stormtroopers led him away and Vader made his way in the opposite direction, heading toward the bridge of the _Executor_. He stood on the bridge gazing out of the viewport windows; his eyes were narrowed as the freighter flew onward.

"Follow that freighter," Vader ordered.

"Yes, my Lord," Admiral Ozzel said before glancing over his shoulder and the sergeant saluted before issuing the orders and Vader glanced back at the freighter.

~*~

"The Empire is on to us, Chewie," Han called and Luke glanced at the thirteen-year-old boy as he flew the freighter, Luke now knew was called the _Millennium Falcon_, away from the Star Destroyer that was flying behind him.

Chewbacca growled in reply and Han twisted the speeder into a complete circle before glancing at his co-pilot. Luke, who was sitting in the passenger's seat, gazed at the stars in front of him.

"What do they want from us?" he asked, his voice filled with fear.

"I don't know and I ain't gonna stick around to find out," replied Han as he flew the _Falcon_ away from the Star Destroyer. "Chewie, put in a course." Chewbacca growled angrily and Han glared at him. "I don't care where, Chewie, just put in a course."

Chewbacca growled in reply before punching in a course and Han put his hand on the lever that Luke assumed was the hyperdrive lever. "Hold on tight kid, we're jumping to lightspeed," Han said glancing back at Luke.

Luke nodded before strapping himself in and Han pulled the lever. The stars disappeared into starlines which, in turn, disappeared into bluish white flashes of hyperspace as they left the Zhar system behind. _I sure hope Ben is all right,_ Luke thought gripping the blue blade that had belonged to his father.

Han glanced at him. "Why were those aliens chasing ya?" he asked.

"I don't know, they said something about me resembling someone who harmed them," Luke replied.

"Odd," Han said and Chewbacca growled in agreement.

"How did you make this ship fly? It's a piece of junk," Luke said gazing at the ship.

"Watch your mouth, Kid, this ship can go .05 over lightspeed," Han retorted.

"I'm sorry," Luke said quickly lowering his head.

Chewbacca growled and Han glanced at the Wookie. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. Chewbacca growled again and Luke noticed the Wookie was laughing. "I do so know how to deal with kids."

Chewbacca let out another barking laugh and Han glared at him before sighing and glancing back at Luke. "Where are your parents, kid?" he asked.

"My mother's dead but I don't know about my father, my guardian Ben said that he was dead but I don't know if he's right," Luke replied sadly.

Han nodded. "I'm sorry, I lost my mother when I was young as well," he replied.

"It all right, I never knew them, they died when I was born," Luke replied.

Han nodded before glancing at the navacomputer. "It appears we're heading toward Naboo," he commented.

"Naboo? I have never been there," Luke commented.

"Neither have I," replied Han with a slight shrug. "We should be there in about an hour."

Luke nodded in reply before turning his gaze back to the bluish white flashes of hyperspace.

~*~

Vader narrowed his eyes as the freighter made its escape into hyperspace and he glanced at Ozzel. "Did you find out where the freighter is heading?" he demanded.

Ozzel glanced at the navacomputer. "They are heading toward Naboo," he reported.

Pain flashed through Vader's body as he thought about the planet where his beloved wife had been born and raised. _Why does fate keep tossing places from my past into my face? First Tatooine and now Naboo!_ Vader thought.

An aide came to Ozzel's side he glanced at the aide before nodding and turning to look at the dark Lord. "Emperor Palpatine wishes to speak with you," he said.

Vader grimaced. "Very well, plot the course for Naboo and make the jump to lightspeed immediately," he ordered.

"Yes my Lord," Ozzel replied and Vader strode past him before walking into his communication chambers. The holographic image of Palpatine appeared before him and, even though they were light-years away, Vader could sense the anger coming off of the Emperor.

"Lord Vader, why have you not killed the Jedi yet?" Palpatine demanded angrily.

"I have not caught him yet, master, we tracked him to the remote planet of Zharan but I and my troops were attacked by an alien group known as Synths and he managed to escape," Vader lied easily.

Palpatine narrowed his eyes. "Synths?" he echoed.

"Yes, master, I have run into aliens such as these before, before the Clone Wars, and I know they are highly dangerous and very skilled in combat. Kenobi used the distraction as an excuse to escape and I am now tracking him to the planet of Naboo," Vader replied.

Palpatine nodded. "Very well, I have also sensed another Force sensitive out there," he said coolly. "Someone very powerful in the Force and the only person I have seen that suppresses this young man is Anakin Skywalker."

"I have sensed it as well, master, I believe he may be with Kenobi but there is no evidence as to whether he has been trained in the ways of the Force," Vader replied.

Palpatine narrowed his sithly yellow eyes. "He has not been trained, if he was, he would have known to hide his Force signature to keep from you or myself from finding you," he said coolly. "When you find Kenobi and this Force sensitive, kill them both."

Vader flinched before lowering his gaze as anger crossed his blue eyes. First Palpatine lied to him about the death of his wife, saying he had killed her on Mustafar when she really died after giving birth to his son, and now he wanted Vader to kill his own son.

"Is something wrong, Lord Vader?" Palpatine demanded.

"He is but a boy, master, once I deal with Kenobi, he will not have anyone to teach him," Vader replied slowly.

"He is dangerous, Lord Vader, if Kenobi gets the chance to train him before you kill him, he will be a powerful enemy," Palpatine pointed out angrily.

"He is only a boy, my master," Vader repeated, thinking fast. "He is much too young to pose a threat to us." In that instant, he realized he had spoken too much and he cursed himself silently.

"You know this boy?" Palpatine demanded angrily.

Vader did not look up, he knew Palpatine would sense if he was lying about this boy instantly and he figured the truth would be the best way out of this predicament. "Yes I know this boy," he replied. "He is my son."

Palpatine narrowed his eyes further. "Your son?" he echoed sounding shocked.

"Yes, my son, I saw him when Kenobi was fleeing and I heard Kenobi shout out his name, Luke, and he looked exactly like me. I did some research when I got back to the _Executor_ and I learned that he is my son," Vader replied.

"That makes him all the more dangerous, Lord Vader, you must dispose of him," Palpatine said coolly.

"He is but eight standard years of age, he is too young to be a threat, as I have told you before, if I can find him, I'll…" Vader began.

"You'll what? You're no the fatherly type of person, Lord Vader," Palpatine pointed out coolly.

"If I can turn him, he would be a most powerful ally," Vader pointed out deciding on another course of action.

Palpatine narrowed his eyes. "Yes, but how do you suppose to do that?" he asked.

"I can take him into my care, my master, and…" Vader began.

"You are not one to be a good father, Lord Vader, do you honestly believe you can raise this boy on your own?" Palpatine demanded but before Vader could reply, Palpatine went on, "but if you can raise him to be loyal to the Empire, I may allow him to live."

"I can and will raise him to be loyal to you and the Empire," Vader promised.

"Good, when you retrieve your son…" he said the last part a bit scornfully, "…Bring him before me and I will decide then whether or not you shall be allowed to raise him."

"Yes, my master," said Vader with a slight incline of his head.

"Good, Lord Vader," Palpatine said and his holographic image disappeared and Vader stood up before walking out of the communication chambers. He walked down to the bridge and Ozzel glanced at him.

"We are exiting hyperspace, my Lord," he said with a salute.

"Good, ready my shuttle and inform the Stormtroopers to bring the Jedi to the hangar bay," Vader ordered.

"Yes, my Lord," said Ozzel with a salute and he glanced at the sergeant who nodded. The ship floated out of hyperspace and the starlines disappeared to be replaced by regular stars. The planet of Naboo rose up in front of him and memories came back into Vader's mind. He shook his head before turning his attention to the freighter that was just coming out of hyperspace.

"Keep that freighter within sight and alert me as soon as the pilot changes course if he does so," Vader ordered.

"Yes, my Lord," Ozzel said.

Vader turned around before stalking off of the bridge and walking toward eh hangar bay. He was going to find his son today and nothing; not even Palpatine or his former master would stand in his way.

~*~

Obi-Wan looked up as the doors to the detention center opened and two Stormtroopers stalked into the cell. "Get up, Jedi," the first Stormtrooper ordered grabbing Obi-Wan's arms and lifting him up.

Obi-Wan followed the two Stormtroopers as they led the way toward the shuttle, his thoughts were elsewhere however. _Please don't let Luke be down there on Naboo,_ Obi-Wan thought but he knew it wasn't likely. He had overheard the Stormtroopers talking about the freighter that had escaped them at Zharan. And he knew Vader would stop at nothing to get his son and Obi-Wan knew him well enough to know that he is one to keep his promises.

He walked into the hangar bay and spotted Vader was already there, his ice-blue eyes were narrowed. The Stormtroopers pushed Obi-Wan forward and he bit his lip to keep from scowling. He could walk just fine on his own! He took a deep breath before using a Jedi calming technique to calm himself down.

"Kenobi," Vader greeted him coldly. "Come." Without waiting for Obi-Wan to reply, Vader stalked into the shuttle and the two Stormtroopers pushed Obi-Wan toward the shuttle. Obi-Wan bit his lip, he still couldn't understand why he was fighting against the clone troopers that he had fought side by side with during the Clone Wars.

Obi-Wan walked into the shuttle and Vader glanced at the Stormtroopers. "You two, stay here, Kenobi and I will go at this alone," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," the Stormtrooper replied and Vader walked to the cockpit of the shuttle. Obi-Wan hesitated before following him as the shuttle rose up into the air before taking off toward the planet of Naboo.

"You are not going to stand in my way, Kenobi," Vader said coldly. "I will get my son and no one will get in my way."

Obi-Wan sighed but before he could reply, Vader glared at him. "Why?" he asked coolly.

"Why what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Why did you betray me? Why did you hide my son away from me this whole time?" Vader hissed angrily.

Obi-Wan sighed before turning his gaze to the stars. "I did not hide him from you, Anakin…" he began.

"Anakin is dead, my name is Vader," Vader snapped angrily.

Obi-Wan sighed again. "I did not hide him from you," he said. "I hid him to protect him for Palpatine."

Vader glowered angrily at him. "You know the only reason I am keeping you alive is because Luke is more likely to trust you than he is to trust me," he hissed.

"I know, Anakin," Obi-Wan muttered.

"Stop calling me that," Vader hissed angrily.

Obi-Wan didn't reply, sadness coursed through his veins as he watched Vader, Vader glowered at him before piloting the ship toward Naboo.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well that was chapter 4**

**Darth: this is going to be a short story, isn't it?**

**Blaze: probably though not as short as "To Wish Upon a Star"**

**Tigerstar: and it's a **_**Vader Redemption**_** fic**

**Blaze: all my Luke/Vader stories are **_**Vader Redemption**_** fics**

**Darth: and what about Obi-Wan?**

**Blaze: I'm doing a poll**

**Tigerstar: yay!**

**Blaze: (laughs) here it is:**

**Should I kill off Obi-Wan in this story?**

**Darth: NO!**

**Tigerstar: NO!**

**Palpatine: YES!**

**Darth and Tigerstar: WHO ASKED YOU?**

**Luke: (hits Palpatine upside the head with a baseball bat)**

**Obi-Wan: (picks Palpatine up and tosses him into the river of lava on Mustafar)**

**Vader: (opens mouth)**

**Blaze: (ignites lightsaber) say what I think you're going to say and I'll slice you in half**

**Vader: fine! (Thinks to himself) at least it wasn't me**

**Blaze: (deactivates lightsaber) that's what I thought and I heard that thought!**

**Vader: crap**

**Blaze: please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be any time soon**


	7. Lost and Found

**Blaze: it's time for chapter 6 **

**Darth: yay!**

**Tigerstar: yay!**

**Palpatine: Boo!**

**Darth, Tigerstar and Blaze: (puts Palpatine into a cannon)**

**Palpatine: don't just sit there, Lord Vader, help me!**

**Vader: (standing in line at Starbucks) wow, Crimsonstar wasn't kidding, this lines are long**

**Palpatine: Hello? Lord Vader, help me!**

**Vader: (finally gets to the counter) I'll have a cappuccino please**

**Palpatine: LORD VADER, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!**

**Vader: (drinking his cappuccino) I'm busy**

**Blaze: (shoots Palpatine to the moon)**

**Palpatine: ahhhh!**

**Blaze: (laughs) here is chapter 6 and I hope you like it and yes, this story is going to be short though I'm pretty sure it's going to be longer than "To Wish Upon a Star"**

**Chapter 6 **

**Lost and Found**

"The Empire is still on to us, Chewie," Han called glancing at the Wookie as Chewbacca growled something and Luke glanced at him, his eyes wide with fear. "Put in another course and make the jump to lightspeed."

Chewbacca put in a course but when Han pulled the hyperdrive lever, nothing happened. "Kriff, not again," Han hissed angrily before glancing at the Wookie. "Looks like we're going to the planet of Naboo, Chewie, take us down."

"Thanks for everything, Han," Luke said as Han walked past him and into the main lounge area of the _Falcon_.

"No problem Kid," Han said with a small smile. Luke hurried after him before gazing at the hyperspace reactor.

"What's the matter with it?" he asked.

"The main reactor is damaged," Han replied. "I don't think I'll be able to fix it while we're on Naboo cause the Empire is right behind us."

"What does the Empire want with us?" Luke asked, the fear coming back into his voice. "And what about Ben?"

Han glanced at him and smiled slightly. "Listen, kid, I'm sure the old man is all right, but right now, we have to worry about the Empire and we need to get away from 'em," he said gently. Another barking laugh sounded from the cockpit and Han glared at his copilot.

"I told ya I'm good with kids," he called back and another barking laugh sounded.

"How can you be good with kids when you're only thirteen?" Luke asked curiously.

"Guess it comes with taking care of myself for the past several years," Han replied. The _Falcon_ flew toward the ground and Han walked back into the cockpit and Luke walked over to join him, his hand still gripping the blue blade that had belonged to his father. _I sure hope Ben is all right,_ Luke thought as the _Falcon_ began flying toward the landing bay that lay outside of Naboo.

"Unidentified vessel, please transmit your clearance codes," a voice sounded over the comlink and Han swore before glancing at Chewbacca.

"Right away," he said into the comlink before nodding to Chewbacca and the Wookie transmitted the clearance codes. Luke narrowed his eyes slightly as the voice came back onto the comlink.

"Very well, you may land in docking bay 3, a few miles west of the city of Theed," the voice said.

"Where exactly is that, sir? I have never been to Naboo before," Han said.

"Our ships will guide you," the voice said and Luke spotted a few ships flying alongside the _Falcon_.

"All right thanks," Han said before following the guiding ships as they led the way toward docking bay 3.

~*~

Vader narrowed his eyes as three fighters flew to the side of the freighter before escorting the freighter down. Kenobi was gazing at the planet as well and Vader felt him reach out with the Force.

"The boy's still alright, he's with the pilot of that freighter," Kenobi said.

Vader nodded curtly. "Good," he said coolly before piloting the Lambada shuttle toward the planet of Naboo. Dark memories surged through his mind and he struggled to push the memories to the back of his mind.

Vader glanced at Kenobi before turning his gaze as a voice came to him over the comlink. "Unidentified vessel, please transmit your clearance codes" the voice said.

"Do you not know who this is?" Vader asked coolly into the comlink.

There was a long moment of silence. "I apologize, Lord Vader," the voice said sounding afraid over the comlink and Vader bit his lip to keep from smiling coolly.

"Is there anything we may do for you?" the voice asked.

"Yes, a freighter just entered the Nabooian atmosphere, I want to know where that freighter is going," Vader replied coolly.

"One moment, my Lord," the voice said and the comlink fell silent. Kenobi glanced at him but when Vader glared at him with anger in his ice-blue eyes, he looked away.

The voice came back onto the comlink. "The freighter was last seeing parking in docking bay 3," the voice said.

"And who were the occupants?" Vader demanded.

There was another long moment of silence. "A boy of thirteen standard years of age, a Wookie and a boy of about eight standard years of age," the voice said.

"Good," Vader said coolly and the comlink went silent.

"You do realize it will not be easy for Luke to handle the truth," Kenobi muttered and Vader glanced sharply at him.

"What did you tell him about me?" he asked angrily.

"Nothing, I only told him that you were a good pilot and a good friend, if only that were still true," Kenobi said.

Vader snorted but did not say anything as Kenobi went on, "I specifically asked Owen and Beru to not tell Luke about you," he paused for a moment as if expecting anger from Vader. When Vader stayed silent, he went on, "however, when we were leaving Tatooine, I gave him your lightsaber."

Vader snorted again. "You say you're trying to protect him from Palpatine and yet you give him a _Jedi _weapon," he said angrily.

"It helped him when the Synths attacked," Kenobi replied. "If he did not have your lightsaber with him, he might have gotten killed."

Vader glared at Obi-Wan before turning his attention back to the lake country as he brought the Lambada shuttle down for a landing on the docking bay, next to a large freighter. "Let's go," he said coolly getting to his feet almost as soon as he finished shutting the shuttle down.

"Very well," Kenobi said before getting to his feet and following Vader out of the ship.

~*~

"Where are we?" Luke asked gazing around the large city that lay below them. They had been walking around for about an hour since they landed and Luke hadn't the slightest clue as to where he was.

"I honestly do not know," Han admitted before narrowing his eyes as he scanned the area. His eyes drifted to beyond Luke and Luke glanced over his shoulder as a familiar scaled creature appeared.

"I thought we lost them," he said fearfully.

"I thought so as well, come on, let's see if we can lose 'em," Han suggested and Luke saw his hand stray to his blaster. The scaled creature moved faster after them as Han and Chewbacca led Luke down a dark alley but the scaled creature, that Luke knew was a Synth, followed them.

"It will just keep following us," Luke said, the fear in his voice was evident.

"Well then, I think we should stand and fight 'em," Han said.

"Fight them? Are you crazy?" Luke exclaimed and Chewbacca growled in agreement.

"It's either that or let 'em continue to follow us," said Han as he pulled out his blaster and turned to face the Synth. Luke spotted three other Synths joining the first one.

"How the krithing hell did they survive?" Han asked out loud.

The Synth sneered. "We are more intelligent than you are, pathetic human," the first Synth snarled.

"Hand over the boy and we'll let you two live," the second Synth said point his blaster at Luke who shrank back, gripping his father's blue blade tightly.

"Not on your life," Han shouted back.

Luke gazed at Han with wide-eyes and Han glanced back at him. "We may have only known each other for a day, kid, but I'll not let this idiots kill ya for something ya didn't do," he said.

"T…Thank you," Luke stammered out.

Chewbacca growled in agreement to Han's words before pulling out his crossbow and pointing it at the Synths. Luke pressed the button on the cylindrical handle and the blue blade emerged again. Luke had no idea as to what the blade was but he knew it was a powerful weapon.

"Attack, and whatever happens, make sure you kill the boy," the lead Synth shouted.

"Not on your life," Han said before letting loose a series of blaster bolts at the Synths and the Synths snarled in fury before leaping quickly at Han. Luke swung the blue blade at the Synth and the blade sliced straight through the Synth. Luke leapt back, his eyes wide with surprise when the Synth, what was left of the Synth, dropped to the ground dead.

"Ya okay, kid?" Han asked glancing at Luke with concern in his eyes.

"I…I killed it," Luke said his eyes wide.

"Don't feel bad, Kid, it was that or let it kill ya," said the captain of the _Millennium Falcon_.

Luke hesitated but nodded and Han and Chewbacca began blasting at the other Synths again. Suddenly, two blades the same as Luke's, one green-blue and the other ruby-red, flashed before two people, one familiar and the other unfamiliar, leapt at the remaining Synths.

The Synth that was nearest to Luke sprang forward before sinking his claws into Luke's hand and Luke cried out in pain before the blade fell from his hand and crashed onto the ground. The Synth grabbed Luke's arms before pinning them behind him and pointing the blaster to his head.

"Take one step closer and I will kill him," the Synth snarled.

The two beings that had joined Han and Chewbacca froze and Luke recognized one of them as his guardian Ben, the other was unfamiliar however. The other was dressed in a black hooded robe; his hair was dark blonde, curling just above his shoulders, and his eyes were a startlingly familiar electric blue.

"Let him go," Ben said.

Luke, his eyes wide with fear, struggled to get free but the Synth held him tight. "Ben!" he cried.

"So ya are the Ben the kid has been talking about," Han commented before turning his gaze back to the Synth. "Let the kid go."

"Move one inch and I'll kill the boy where he stands," the Synth said angrily.

The black clad human man stretched out a hand and the blade that had been in Luke's hand flew into his and the man ignited it. "Let him go, this is between you and me," the man hissed angrily.

"This is between all Jedi and the Synth Clan," the Synth hissed.

"Then let the boy go, he is no Jedi," Ben said calmly.

The Synth snarled before glaring at the black clad man. "He resembles you, which tells me that you two are kin, and you killed my leader and my leader's father," he hissed.

"Only because you tried to kill the boy," the black clad man replied coolly. Luke was still startled by what the Synth had said. "Let the boy go."

The Synth snarled but before he could pull the trigger, Chewbacca leapt at him before grabbing the Synth's hand and thrusting him away from Luke. Luke scrambled away before hurrying to hide behind Han, his eyes filled with fear.

The black clad man and Ben leapt forward, two blades flashing in the black clad man's hands and a green blade flashed in Ben's hands. Han glanced at Luke. "Are ya all right, kid?" he asked.

Luke swallowed before nodding, his eyes filled with fear. "Y…Yeah," he stammered.

"Come on, kid, let's get go…" Han began.

"You two aren't going anywhere," the black clad man said suddenly and Luke glanced at the man as he walked over to join them. Ben followed him almost hesitantly and the other Synths were lying dead on the ground.

Ben glanced hesitantly at the black-clad man before walking past him and making his way over to join Luke. "Are you all right?" he asked the little boy.

Luke swallowed before nodding. "Y…Yeah," he stammered out.

"What happened after you fled from those Synths?" Ben asked gently. The black-clad man snorted but Ben threw him a quick _I'm trying to calm him down_ look.

Luke swallowed again. "I…I ran, I…I didn't know where I was going. T…They were going t…to k…kill me," he stammered out. Han glanced at the boy before putting his arm around the little boy's shoulders.

"I think he's too freaked out to talk right now," Han said.

The black-clad man snorted again but Ben through him a quick _do you want to do this?_ Look. "What happened?" he asked Han.

"I saw the kid running toward Chewie and I and he was being chased by a whole lot of 'em," Han explained. "Those things, Synths did ya call them? Anyway, they attacked the kid and we fought them off. But they kept chasing us and we had to get away from them."

"Is that why you fled?" the man clad in black demanded angrily.

"What else would ya do? It was either get off that planet or get killed," Han retorted angrily.

The black-clad man's eyes flared with anger and Luke glanced at him, fear glittering in his eyes. Ben glanced sharply at the black-clad man and the man glared at him back. Ben turned his gaze back to Luke and Luke gazed at him, fear was still glittering in the depths of his eyes.

"Are you all right, young one?" Ben asked softly.

Luke swallowed. "W…Who's that?" he asked finally gesturing toward the man clad in black.

"Ya don't know who that is?" Han asked incredulously. "I thought everyone knew him."

Chewbacca growled and Han glanced at him with narrowed eyes. "What do you mean he doesn't know him?" he asked.

Chewbacca growled again and Han paused for a minute. "And how do you know he's from Tatooine?" he asked.

Chewbacca barked something. "What do you mean you saw the transport from Tatooine land and those two get out? When did all this happen?" Han asked.

Chewbacca barked in laughter and Han scowled. "I'm not easily distracted," he protested but the Wookie just barked in laughter again.

"W…What did he mean by everyone knew him?" Luke asked; the fear in his voice grew.

Ben put an arm around Luke's shoulders. "Come on, Luke, why don't we get out of here? And I'll explain everything to you," he said getting to his feet and Luke gazed up at his guardian before glancing at the man clad in black, Han and Chewbacca.

"Come on," The man clad in black growled angrily. "The sooner we get off this planet, the happier I'll be."

"W…Why are we going with him?" Luke asked.

"I ain't going with him if that's what ya are thinking," Han declared suddenly.

"Come on, Luke, he was my ride here and so he is my only lift off of this planet," Ben replied.

Luke put his arms around Ben. "All right," he said. "What about Han and Chewie?"

"They may come if they want," the black clad man replied coolly.

"I ain't leaving the _Falcon_ here," said Han.

"Was that the piece of junk we landed by?" the black clad man asked.

"That ain't a piece of junk, it can go .05 above lightspeed," Han said.

"Is that so?" the black clad man said, raising an eyebrow slightly. "You may dock the _Falcon,_ as you called it, on the _Executor's _docking bay."

"The _Executor_? I ain't going on some Imperial ship and I ain't letting ya take the kid on there either," Han protested pulling out his blaster.

The black clad man held out a hand and the blaster went flying into it his hand. "I suggest you don't try that again," he said coolly.

Han gasped suddenly, his hand going to his throat. Luke gazed at him, fear in his eyes. "Han? Han!" he cried, fear in his voice.

"Let him go," Ben said. "Can't you see your scaring the boy?"

The black clad man scowled but released his fist and Han gasped before collapsing on the ground. Chewbacca went quickly to his side and Luke shrugged himself out of Ben's grip before hurrying to Han's side.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, kid," Han said as he got to his feet before he glared at the black clad man. "I'll come with ya but only to protect the kid."

The black clad man snorted. "I do not care if you join us or not," he said before turning around and walking away. Luke, Han, Chewbacca and Ben followed the black clad man toward the city.

~*~

Obi-Wan glanced back at Luke as the little boy walked beside Han and the Wookie, Chewbacca, who brought up the rear of the group. He smiled gently at the boy before walking quickly to Vader's side.

"If you want to get on your son's good side, I would suggest not killing those whom he considers his friends," Obi-Wan muttered too low for Luke to hear.

"I do not need your suggestions, Obi-Wan," Vader retorted angrily.

"He already thinks you're some evil black covered man, do you want to prove him right?" Obi-Wan asked cautiously. "If you want to get on his good side, Anakin…"

"My name is Vader!"

"…Then I suggest start by trying to be nice to Han and Chewbacca, they did save his life after all," Obi-Wan went on, not fazed by Vader's last statement. Even though eight years have passed since the confrontation on Mustafar but Obi-Wan still kept Padmé's words close to his heart.

'_There is good inside of him, I know it,_' Padmé had said just before she died and Obi-Wan wanted to believe that was true.

As if sensing Obi-Wan's thought, Vader glared at him. "When we return to the _Executor,_ I want to talk with you…alone," he said.

"Very well," Obi-Wan replied before following Vader as he led the way toward where his shuttle was parked. Han, Chewbacca and Luke brought up the rear. Obi-Wan noticed Vader was still holding on to his old lightsaber and, apparently, Luke noticed this as well.

"Can I, uh, have that back?" Luke asked gesturing toward Vader's old lightsaber.

Vader glanced at the little boy before looking down at his hand as if just noticing he was still carrying his old lightsaber in his hand. "Why?" he asked.

"It's the only thing I have left of my father," Luke said in a small voice and Obi-Wan saw sadness glittering in the depths of his electric blue gaze.

Vader tossed the lightsaber at Luke, using the Force to place it within Luke's hand. "There," he said and Obi-Wan was startled when he heard Vader's voice turn soft. He turned away from Luke before starting to walk again but Obi-Wan could tell by the shocked looks on Han and Chewbacca's faces, the soft tone in Vader's voice had not gone unnoticed by them either.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: a chapter longer than my others, wow**

**Darth: isn't that the way its' always been?**

**Blaze: true, like that thirteen page chapter in my 'Alagaesia Goes Crazy' story**

**Darth: yup**

**Blaze: well please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can**


	8. Ambush

**Blaze: woohoo! The next chapter!**

**Darth: are you going to kill off Obi-Wan?**

**Blaze: (smiles evilly) Haven't decided yet**

**Darth: NO!**

**Luke: NO!**

**Vader: NO! **

**Palpatine: Lord Vader…**

**Vader: er, I mean yes!**

**Palpatine: good**

**Vader: (under breath) No!**

**Blaze: (laughs) here is the next chapter and I hope you like it**

**Chapter 7 **

**Ambush**

Vader gazed curiously at the small boy that followed him, his electric blue gaze narrowed slightly but when Luke glanced up at him, he looked away. He wasn't about to admit it to Obi-Wan but he knew he was right. If he wanted to get on the good side of Luke, he shouldn't go around threatening his friends.

"C…Can I go with you on the _Falcon_?" Luke asked breaking the silence that had befallen the group.

"If it's all right with ya old guardian, why not?" the pilot ho was walking side by side with the Wookie, Vader thought his name was Han, replied.

"Is…Is it, Ben?" Luke asked turning his fear-filled blue gaze to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nodded. "You go right ahead with him, Luke, he did save your life after all," he said.

"T…Thank you," Luke stammered out before gazing fearfully at Vader, gripping the lightsaber in his hand tightly. Vader frowned slightly but looked a way as they made their way to docking bay 3. Before they reached the bay, however, a Synth appeared in front of them before leaping forward.

Obi-Wan and Vader's lightsabers instantly flashed and they, skillfully, blocked the blaster bolts directed at them. Han scowled angrily before releasing a series of bolts at the Synths that were coming up from behind them.

"Will these aliens take a hint?" he exclaimed and Vader could tell the captain of the _Millennium Falcon_ was frustrated. Vader couldn't help but agree with him, he was starting to feel frustrated as well.

Luke thumbed the lightsaber on before gazing at it with wide eyes, Vader could tell just by the confusion in his son's eyes that Luke hadn't the slightest clue as to what to do. He leapt backwards until he was standing beside Luke and he could feel the fear coming off of his son.

"Here," Vader said holding out a hand. "Give it to me."

Luke hesitated. "But…" he began.

"Do it, Luke, he knows how to use it better than you," Obi-Wan called. Luke swallowed but nodded and handed the lightsaber to Vader who took it before igniting it and blocking a blaster bolt that had been aimed at Luke.

"Why are ya trying to kill the kid?" Han asked narrowing his eyes at the Synth.

"Because he is a Jedi," the Synth hissed letting loose another blaster bolt at Han before tossing the dagger in his hands at Luke but a quick flick of his hand and Vader sent the dagger flying back at the Synth.

"He ain't a Jedi," Han protested.

"Nonetheless, I will kill him," the Synth hissed dodging the dagger Vader had tossed back at him before whistling shrilly and several more Synths appeared.

"How the krithing hell did that many follow us here?" Han exclaimed.

"As I told you before, we are more intelligent than you pathetic humans," the Synth hissed before signaling by waving his scaled hand, the thirty Synths leapt forward and the streets instantly exploded into battle.

Vader did his best to stay at his son's side in spite of the fear Luke was projecting and his ruby blade and blue blade blocked the blaster bolts coming from the aliens. Luke's fear was overpowering and it nearly toppled Vader over but he managed to keep himself upright.

He swung his lightsaber swiftly before deflecting a blaster bolt and the bolt went flying into the Synth. The Synth snarled in pain before leaping forward and, so swiftly that he was a blur and Vader couldn't see him, he ducked underneath Vader's lightsaber before grabbing Luke's arm and jerking him off his feet.

"Luke!" Obi-Wan exclaimed and Vader whirled around, his two lightsabers flashing swiftly and the Synth snarled in fury before leaping backwards to avoid the blades and pointing the blaster at the boy's head.

"Try it," he suggested. "Take one step closer and see what happens to the boy."

Vader froze, anger blazing in his eyes. "Let him go!" he hissed angrily.

"Or what?" the Synth retorted angrily. Vader snarled before stretching out a hand and grabbing the Synth in the Force. Very swiftly, he thrust the Synth away but the Synth hissed before releasing a blaster bolt that caught Luke in the shoulder.

Luke cried out in pain before collapsing on the ground, his hand resting on the wound. The Synth leapt forward but Han and the Wookie were there, releasing a series of blaster bolts that caught the Synth directly in the chest.

More Synths appeared in the small plaza and Han, the Wookie, Obi-Wan, and Vader found themselves separated from each other. Vader, however, was only looking for one person and when he found him, he flipped forward before landing in the middle of the Synth next to Luke.

The Synths snarled at him. "Have you not brought enough damage to my Clan?" the first Synth hissed.

"You were trying to kill me the last time we met and I was only retaliating," Vader retorted angrily, his lightsabers flashed as he swung it at the Synth and he leapt backwards. "As I am now." The lightsabers moved simultaneously with each other and the Synths were forced backwards.

"That does it, I did not come this far from my homeworld to lose my entire Clan again, retreat!" the lead Synth shouted and ran off with the rest of the Synth Clan hard on his heels.

Without even pausing to make sure all the Synths had retreated, Vader deactivated both his lightsabers before kneeling down beside Luke. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Luke gazed up at him, his eyes filled with fear and pain. "I…I don't know," he stammered out. Vader stretched out a hand before placing it as gently as he possibly could beside the wound. Luke shrank away, the fear overpowering the pain within him almost instantly.

"I will not harm you, boy," Vader snapped angrily and Luke shrank away. Vader bit his lip to keep from growling before gently checking the wound. "You need to see a medic and soon before this gets infected."

Luke gazed up at him his blue gaze, the same blue gaze as Vader's own, was filled with fear and surprise. "O…Okay," he stammered out. Vader helped the boy to his feet before leading him back to join Obi-Wan, Han and the Wookie.

"Come, the sooner we get off this planet, the least likely those Synths will be able to follow us," Vader said coolly.

"Are you all right, Luke?" Obi-Wan asked walking quickly to Luke's side.

"Y…Yeah, he says I need to see a medic," Luke replied gesturing toward Vader.

"You do, the wound is severe," Obi-Wan agreed after examining the wound. He placed his hand Luke's shoulder but did not remove it as Vader glared sharply at him. Vader snorted but didn't say anything as he turned his gaze back to the docking bay that lay in front of him. _Maybe Palpatine is right, _he thought, _maybe I'm not the fatherly type of person._

~*~

An hour passed by before Vader landed the shuttle on docking bay 3 and Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes slightly as the _Millennium Falcon_ was pulled into the docking bay. He got to his feet before following Vader out of the ship and he made his way quickly to join Luke as Han helped the boy off of the _Falcon_.

"I think the wound is getting worst," Han said the concern in his voice was profound.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes before placing his hand on Luke's wound. "Yes, it is getting worse," he murmured before glancing up at his former padawan. "He needs medical treatment immediately."

Vader narrowed his eyes but nodded curtly and made his way to Obi-Wan's side. "Come with me, boy," he said. "Your friends Han and the Wookie may come with if they wish."

"W…What about Ben?" Luke asked fearfully.

"I will be all right, Luke, go on, you need medical attention," Obi-Wan replied softly.

"You two, escort the Jedi to my chambers," Vader ordered two of the Stormtroopers who saluted before walking to Obi-Wan's side. Obi-Wan glanced at his former padawan as Vader led Luke away and he let out a long sigh.

_Maybe this will be a good thing for Vader,_ he thought. _Maybe this will be just enough to bring him back._ He fervently hoped it would be true but after eight years of seeing what Vader has done, he couldn't be so sure.

~*~

Luke gazed around the large ship with wide eyes as the man-in-black led him down the hallway. "W…Who are you?" he asked finally.

"I still can't believe you don't know him, kid," Han muttered.

"He was raised on Tatooine, anyone raised on that dustball doesn't know of everything going on in the galaxy," the man-in-black muttered.

"Kid, that is Darth Vader, the second in command of the Empire," Han said.

Luke gazed at the man he now knew was Vader with fear-filled eyes, he heard of Vader but not very much. He only knew Vader was evil but his Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen always changed the subject every time he brought Vader up.

"Come," Vader said. "The sooner we get you treated, the better."

"Wow, Vader is actually being generous, I'm impressed," Han said and was rewarded with a smack upside the head by Chewbacca.

"Do not try my patience, Captain," Vader said coolly.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Han retorted.

"Han, don't agitate him," Luke protested gazing up at him with wide eyes.

"All right, kid, I won't," Han replied. Luke gazed up at him before turning his blue gaze to Vader as the dark Lord led him toward the Medbay.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well that was chapter 7**

**Darth: you don't say, I need Starbucks**

**Vader: so do I**

**Obi-Wan: me too**

**Palpatine: me three**

**Darth, Vader and Obi-Wan: WHO ASKED YOU?**

**Blaze: (picks up Palpatine and tosses him into the ocean)**

**Palpatine: I can't swim, glub, glub, glub (drowns)**

**Blaze: what's his problem?**

**Vader: oh yeah, I forgot, Palpatine can't swim**

**Palpatine's Ghost: damn you, Lord Vader**

**Vader: ah bleh**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I doubt any time soon**


	9. Conversations and Dreams

**Blaze: wow, I'm actually updating this story**

**Darth: it's about time**

**Blaze: oh shut up**

**Darth: make me**

**Blaze: (holds out cappuccino)**

**Darth: COFFEE!**

**Blaze: shut up and I'll give it to you**

**Darth: (falls silent)**

**Blaze: (hands cappuccino to Darth)**

**Darth: YAY COFFEE (Goes to paint DX on Palpypie's Death Star)**

**Palpypie: come on! Why won't you leave my Death Star alone?!**

**Darth: because I don't want to**

**Palpypie: meanie**

**Blaze: (laughs) here's chapter 8 and I hope that you like it and sorry for the long wait, I sure hope I didn't lose all of my reviewers but oh well.**

**Chapter 8**

**Conversations and Dreams**

Han narrowed his eyes as he watched the small boy Luke get treated by Darth Vader's medic and he couldn't help but wonder why the Dark Lord was actually helping someone. He walked to Luke's side with Chewbacca just behind him as the medic moved away from Luke and gave the all clear that Luke was all right.

"Are you all right, kid?" he asked curiously.

Luke gazed up at him. "I'm fine, Han, thanks," he replied. He winced as he rotated his arm and Han blinked sympathetically at him. "Where's Ben?" Luke asked suddenly gazing around with wide eyes.

"I don't know, kid, Vader told the troopers to take him to his chambers so I can't say what going to happen to him, or us for that matter," Han replied.

Luke narrowed his eyes. "I hope Ben will be all right," he murmured. "And I wonder how my Aunt and Uncle are."

"I'm sure they're fine, kid," Han replied with a slight shrug. He glanced at Chewbacca who growled something and he sighed. "I know, Chewie, but we have to stay here because I'm not going to let anything happen to the kid."

Chewbacca growled a laughing snort and Han glared at him. "I may not have known Luke long, Chewie, but I still like him and don't want to see him get hurt," he replied.

"Thanks Han," Luke said.

Han smiled. "You're welcome, kid," he replied. He glanced up as the medic walked into the Medbay before coming to a stop beside Luke.

"I'm just going to take a sample of your blood to check it, if that's all right with you," the medic said. Luke hesitated but nodded and the medic stuck the needle into Luke's arm before drawing some blood. When it was done, the medic cleaned the wound before nodding slightly and walking out of the Medbay.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" Luke asked.

"You're welcome to come with us," Han pointed out.

"He will do no such thing," a cool voice sounded and Han glanced over his shoulder as Darth Vader walked into the Medbay, his cool blue eyes were narrowed and Han noticed that the brief sense of kindness he had seen on Naboo was gone. _Then again, I am talking about Darth Vader,_ he told himself silently as he narrowed his eyes.

"You two are free to go but the boy is staying here," Vader added as he came to a stop in front of them.

"Why?" Luke protested. "And what about Ben? What did you do to him? What are you going to do to me?"

Vader's eyes narrowed and Han glanced at the small boy. "Luke…" he began.

"Don't worry about it, Captain, boys are always full of questions," Vader said, his voice was still cold but Han noticed his ice-blue eyes were glimmering with remembrance.

Chewbacca growled angrily and Vader glared at the wookie before glancing at Han who was examining his Wookie partner. "Chewie said that if Luke is not coming with us then we are not going," he translated for the wookie who growled again as if to confirm Han's translation.

"I don't care whether you stay or not," Vader replied with a shrug before he walked to Luke's side and Luke shrank away from him, fear glittering deeply in his eyes. "If I wanted to harm you, boy, I would have let that wound get infected," Vader snapped sounding exasperated.

"Where's Ben?" Luke demanded narrowing his eyes.

"He's safe, for now," Vader replied coolly. He glanced up as the medic made her way back into the Medbay.

"Ah, my Lord, I was just looking for you," the medic said.

"What is it, Lana?" Vader asked.

"My Lord, I found something interesting when I was checking the boy's blood sample. May I please speak with you in private?" the medic, Han figured was known as Lana, asked.

"Very well," Vader replied with a snort and he turned around before following Lana as the medic led the way out of the medbay. Han watched him go before walking to Luke's side and Luke gazed up at him.

"I sure hope Ben is all right," he murmured.

"I'm sure he is, Kid," Han replied but, knowing Vader, he couldn't be so sure.

~*~

Vader narrowed his eyes as he followed the medic into Lana's adjacent private office; he walked into the room and the door slide closed behind him. Lana glanced up at him. "My Lord, the blood sample I checked came up negative of diseases but his midichlorian count is high, it is under 20,000 but it is very close, however," she said.

_If he truly is my son then that makes sense,_ Vader thought before nodding to Lana to go on.

"I also found some of his medical history, it would appear he was born on Polis Massa eight standard years ago to a Padmé Amidala and his father is known as Anakin Skywalker," Lana said.

Vader's eyes narrowed again. _So the boy is my, no Anakin's son, so that means the vision I had is true,_ he thought, he knew the vision had been true, in his partially nonexistent heart, but he wanted to be sure, before nodding. "Is there anything else, Lana?" he asked.

"No, my Lord, aside from the fact that it would appear the boy doesn't know who his father is. I was talking with him while I was checking his wound and he told me that his Uncle Owen told him that his father was the captain of a space freighter but then he says that Ben told him his father was a good pilot and a good friend."

"I see," Vader replied though his eyes were narrowing. _So Ben must be the name Obi-Wan has gone by for the last eight years,_ he thought but he couldn't help but wonder why Obi-Wan would keep the entire truth from Luke. He knew that Obi-Wan was telling the truth about Anakin Skywalker being a good pilot and a good friend of his.

_But Anakin is dead,_ Vader told himself silently but, frankly, he couldn't make himself believe his own words.

"What are your wishes now, my Lord?" Lana asked.

"Nothing as of now, Lana, I have to speak to Kenobi," Vader replied. "Keep the boy in the Medbay until I am finished. As for the Captain and the Wookie, they may leave whenever they please."

"Yes my Lord," Lana replied bowing before she walked out of the office and Vader followed her. He made his way past the Medbay before heading toward his meditation chambers were Kenobi was waiting.

When he reached the room, he walked calmly into it and spotted Obi-Wan sitting down on the couch, gazing at the wall in front of him. Age and the harsh life on the desert planet of Tatooine had taken a toll on Obi-Wan; his reddish brown hair was streaked with gray, his face was lined though his gray-blue eyes still shone with the wisdom that Vader had used to admire about his former master.

"What is going to happen to the boy?" Obi-Wan asked breaking the silence that had befallen the two of them as Vader made his way deeper into the room.

"That is none of your concern, Kenobi," Vader snapped.

"You got what you wanted, Anakin, you got your son so what is your plan now?" Obi-Wan asked turning his gray-blue gaze to Vader.

"My name is Vader!" Vader snapped angrily.

"Then why do you still have your old lightsaber?"

Vader glanced down at his belt and he noticed that Obi-Wan was right; he did still have his old lightsaber clipped to his belt, right beside the ruby blade that Palpatine had given to him eight years ago.

"There is good in you, Anakin, Padmé saw it before she passed on and…" Obi-Wan began.

"Don't talk about her," Vader snapped, drawing his lips back in a feral like snarl. "You caused her to turn against me, it was your fault."

"No, Anakin, it was your fault, as I told you on Mustafar, your anger and your lust for power was what turned Padmé against you," Obi-Wan replied.

Vader snarled. "I would kill you right now if it wasn't for the fact that you are the only one, besides the Captain and the Wookie, that Luke trusts right now," he hissed.

Obi-Wan sighed. "No matter what you've done in the past eight years, I will keep Padmé's last words close to my heart," he said. "Kill me if you must, Anakin, but I will always believe that there is good in you, if only to keep the memory of Padmé's last words alive."

Vader snarled at him but before he could reply, the door to the meditation chambers opened and Admiral Ozzel walked into the room. "What?!" he hissed at the Admiral.

"M…My Lord, the Emperor demands you make contact with him immediately," Ozzel said lowering his head and prudently taking a step back as if sensing the anger that Vader was projecting.

"Very well," Vader hissed. "Make sure Kenobi stays here and inform Lana to keep the boy in the Medbay."

"Yes my Lord," Ozzel replied dipping his head before making his way quickly out of the meditation chambers and Vader got to his feet. He didn't bother saying a goodbye to Obi-Wan as he walked out of the meditation chambers and walked quickly over to his communication chambers to speak with his master.

When he reached the chambers, he walked deeper into it before kneeling down just as the larger than life projection of Emperor Palpatine appeared in front of him. "What is thy bidding, my master?" he asked keeping his head lowered.

"Lord Vader, have you found the Jedi yet?" Palpatine demanded.

"Yes, master, I found him but he managed to evade me and let me on a wild goose chase to Naboo and…" Vader began.

"Did you catch him or not?" Palpatine hissed narrowing his eyes.

"No, my master," Vader said and bit his lip to keep from frowning. _Why on earth did I just lie to protect Obi-Wan?_ He thought keeping his thoughts heavily shielded and he had to hope that Palpatine didn't overhear his last thought.

"What happened to him?" Palpatine demanded.

"He evaded me again at Naboo and I am currently tracking him, he seems to be heading toward the Arbran system however," Vader replied.

"Very well, once again don't disappoint me. Also I have sensed a disturbance in the Force, this thing the Force, itself, is keeping from me but I have a feeling that a Jedi, besides Kenobi, survived but I cannot be sure if he or she survived the Purges or survived something else. The Force is hiding something from me and I cannot seem to figure out what it is," Palpatine said.

"Would you like me to try and find this Jedi, master?" Vader asked.

"Yes and also I have sensed a Force sensitive that is still alive that seems to be almost as powerful as Anakin Skywalker, I have reason to believe this boy is the son of Skywalker," Palpatine said coolly.

Vader did his best to keep from flinching. "How is that possible?" he asked just to prolong any questions Palpatine might ask.

"Search your feelings, Lord Vader, you know this to be true," Palpatine replied. "This young boy must not become a Jedi, no matter what."

"If this boy is untrained then he shouldn't be a threat so long as he doesn't have anyone to train him and with Kenobi on the run, there is no one else to train him," Vader said.

"Nonetheless, find this boy and kill him before the surviving Jedi I told you about finds him and trains him first or before Kenobi gets his hands on him," Palpatine ordered.

Vader lowered his head. _Does he really expect me to kill my own son?_ He thought. "Yes, my Master but…" he broke off.

"What is it, Lord Vader?" Palpatine demanded.

"If this boy could be turned, he would be a most powerful ally," Vader pointed out, deciding on a tactic that may buy him some time.

"Very well, Lord Vader, can it be done?" Palpatine asked.

Vader hesitated for a split second. "He will join us or die, my master," he said finally lowering his head though, in truth, he could not bring himself to believe his own words once again.

~*~

_The dream started out all right with the whispers of wind and the scent of the sea in the air and Luke found himself in a beautiful place, surrounded by large waterfalls and tall stalks of grasses. He could see a beautiful woman, no more than twenty four years of age, with chocolate brown hair and eyes._

_The woman was so beautiful that Luke couldn't help but wonder who the woman was. The wind caused the grass to dance but just as rapidly as this dream started, it quickly turned into a nightmare._

_Luke found himself surrounded by charred hills and volcanic ash, a river of lava flowed past with metal droids and metal platforms floating in the center of the lava. The river of lava splashed against the banks and two man stood facing each other._

_What horrified Luke the most was the woman that was lying, unconscious, nearby. Her belly was round and Luke wondered if the woman was pregnant; he had seen pregnant woman before on Tatooine after all._

"_You turned her against me," the first man snarled angrily._

"_You've done that yourself," the second man snapped._

"_You took her away from me," the first man hissed angrily_

"_Your anger and your lust for power did that," the second man, his voice sounded strangely familiar, said narrowing his eyes. "You've let this dark lord twist your mind until now…until now you became the very thing you swore to destroy," the second man shouted._

"_Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan, I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side, as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom and security to my new Empire," the first man snapped._

"_Your new Empire?" the man known as Obi-Wan echoed._

"_Don't make me kill you."_

"_Anakin," the mention of the first man's name startled Luke, "my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy!"_

"_If you're not with me, you're my enemy," Anakin said narrowing his eyes even more. Luke could tell that the man known as Obi-Wan was trying hard to get through to the first man, the man known as Anakin, but it didn't work. Both of them pulled out cylindrical handles that looked like the one Luke had given to Vader when the Synths had attacked as they were leaving Naboo, and never got back._

"_Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes, I will do what I must," Obi-Wan said a bit sadly._

"_You will try," the man known as Anakin retorted._

_The dream changed rapidly and Luke found himself walking down the long hallways of a white building. Outside it was raining rapidly, the rain was pouring down, slamming into the windows of the building and the sound of waves crashing against the building could be heard._

_A tall, white humanoid walked into a nearby room and Luke walked in after it, curious. "You seem to be doing well, Master Jedi," the humanoid said._

"_Indeed, thank you very much," a soft voice sounded and Luke glanced toward the medical bed. He couldn't see who was on the bed but he noticed that the man was dressed in white and brown robes, similar to the robes Ben wore._

"_I took a huge risk to come back here, Master Jedi, since the end of the Clone Wars but I knew I could not leave you here by yourself," the humanoid said. At least Luke thought it was a humanoid, it looked more alien than anything else._

"_I thank you, nonetheless," the man said, he glanced up suddenly before turning his eyes to Luke, surprise glittering in his eyes._

"_I will leave you now, are you well enough to get up?" the humanoid, or alien, Luke wasn't so sure, asked._

"_Yes, thank you," the man replied._

_The alien dipped its' head before walking out of the room and the man sat up before looking at Luke. "What are you doing here, young one?" he asked curiously._

_Luke glanced over his shoulder but, realizing that the man was talking to him, turned to look at him. "Are you talking to me?" he asked._

"_You're the only one in the room, young one," the man replied with a slight shrug. "Come over here, boy."_

"_Um, who are you?" Luke asked walking over to join the man._

"_What is your name?" the man asked curiously._

"_Luke, Luke Skywalker," Luke replied._

"_Skywalker? Are you related to Anakin Skywalker?" the man asked._

"_I think he's my father, I never did get my father's name," Luke said with a slight shrug. He narrowed his eyes. "How am I doing this? I was on Vader's ship when I fell asleep."_

_The man nodded. "You got here through the Force, young one," he replied._

"_What's the Force?"_

"_It's everything around you, everything is made up with the energy that is the Force," the man replied. He narrowed his eyes slightly. "This is hard on you, is it not?"_

"_I guess, I'm getting tired," Luke replied._

"_Well then, why don't you come to Kamino and we can talk in person?" the man suggested._

"_Can I at least get your name?" Luke asked._

"_When, if, we meet in person than you may," the man replied and, just as quickly as it began, the dream shattered._

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: wow, this was a long chapter**

**Darth: only 6 pages**

**Blaze: Coffee?**

**Darth: Hot chocolate moca cappuccino**

**Vader: mmm, that sounds good**

**Palpypie: you guys and your coffee**

**Darth: die!**

**Palpypie: don't just sit there, Lord Vader, help me!**

**Vader: nah, you lied to me, you idiot**

**Palpypie: I did it for your own…well my own good**

**Vader: Darth, can I help you?**

**Darth: you can have the first swipe because I want to drink my coffee (walks off to Starbucks)**

**Vader: (ignites lightsaber) coooooooooool (chases after Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: not again (takes off in Mace's Mustang)**

**Mace: oh that's it, you've gone too far this time (ignites lightsaber) I'll join you Vader**

**Vader: fine by me, we just got to save some for Darth though**

**Mace: nah, I sent Padmé to go visit him so Palpypie's all ours**

**Vader: (growls) Padmé's my wife!**

**Mace: you want him to kill Palpypie first?**

**Vader: (thinks for a minute) Palpypie's mine!**

**Mace: not if I get to him first**

**Vader: (leaps onto his motorcycle and takes off after Palpypie)**

**Mace: (leaps into his other Mustang and takes off after Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: WHY ME?!!!!!!**

**Blaze: (laughs) sorry about the long author's note but hey the chapter was six pages long so please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can. Oh and if anyone can guess who Luke was talking to, they'll receive a virtual Palpypie voodoo doll, an Anakin plushie and they will also get to co-host chapter 34 of "Alagaesia Goes Crazy"**


	10. Following the Call

**Blaze: yay! Time for the next chapter**

**Darth: come on, Blaze!**

**Blaze: what?**

**Darth: huh? What were we talking about?**

**Blaze: typical**

**Darth: I need cappuccino**

**Blaze: how about a Pepsi?**

**Darth: Peeeppppssssiiii**

**Blaze: (tosses Darth into a lake filled with Pepsi)**

**Darth: YUM**

**Blaze: all right, all right, here's chapter 9 and I hope you like it**

**Chapter 9**

**Following the Call**

Luke blinked open his eyes before gazing around; he noticed he was surrounded by white and he could see several medical equipment surrounding the area. Han was asleep nearby; his head resting on the head rest of the chair beside the medical bed. Chewbacca was standing beside Luke's bed and he growled when he noticed Luke was awake.

Luke, hearing the concern in the wookie's voice, smiled slightly. "I'm all right, um, do you mind if I call you Chewie?" he asked.

Chewbacca growled before nodding in reply and Luke smiled slightly but he couldn't help but remember his dream. The man had asked him to go to Kamino to meet him in person but Luke didn't know where this Kamino was. He glanced at Han as the pilot stirred slightly before blinking open his eyes.

"Good morning, Kid, or good afternoon, 'cause I don't know which one it is," Han admitted with a small smile and Luke chuckled slightly.

He glanced at Chewbacca before returning his gaze to Han. "Did I ever thank you for saving me from those Synths?" he asked curiously.

"I think so but another one won't hurt," Han replied.

Luke laughed. "Thank you, Han," he said.

"As I said before, no problem kid," Han replied and Chewbacca growled in agreement. Luke narrowed his eyes slightly as he gazed around the Medbay before looking toward the door as it slide open and Vader walked into the Medbay.

"Where's Ben?" he asked.

"He's well, for now," Vader replied, repeating his earlier statement but, this time, Luke wasn't going to take that for an answer. He sat up before staring Vader down but, when Vader locked eyes with him with his cool blue gaze, he quickly looked away.

"I want to see him," he said.

Vader didn't reply right away. "Why?" he asked finally.

"He's my guardian since we left Tatooine and I want to see him," Luke replied, repeating his earlier request. Because of the fact that Luke was only eight and he tended to talk before he thinks, he knew that Vader took Luke's demand as more of a request.

"Very well, he is in my meditation chambers, come with me, boy, and I'll take you to him," Vader replied.

"He does have a name, ya know," Han snapped.

Vader glared at Han but the captain held the dark lord's gaze for a longer time than Luke did before Han looked away and Chewbacca growled. "I would appreciate it, captain, if you would not speak unless you are spoken to," Vader said coolly.

"Fine," Han muttered. Luke knew that Han was intimidated by Vader and he couldn't help but agree with the pilot of the _Millennium Falcon_. Vader was a very intimidating man after all, in Luke's opinion that is. "But I'm going with ya."

"As I said when you first came onboard the _Executor_, I don't care where you go. I would prefer if you left right away but you may stay here until you decide to leave," Vader replied to Han's declaration.

"I ain't leaving without the kid," Han snapped.

"The boy is not leaving," Vader snapped.

"Well then I'm not leaving," Han replied.

Vader scowled angrily and Luke glanced fearfully at Han, afraid that Han would start choking as he did on Naboo when they first meet up. Vader, as if noticing the fear in Luke's eyes, looked away. "Come on, the sooner you see Kenobi, the happier I'll be," he said coolly before leading the way out of the Medbay.

~*~

Obi-Wan glanced up as the doors to the meditation chambers opened and Vader walked in, followed by Luke, the captain Han and the wookie Chewbacca. Luke ran past Vader before hurrying over to Obi-Wan's side. "Ben, are you all right?" Luke asked sitting down beside Obi-Wan and putting his arms around him, this caused Vader to scowl.

"I'm all right, young one," Obi-Wan replied calmly; his eyes were narrowed as he examined Vader who was pacing nearby. Han and Chewbacca had made their way deeper into the chambers, gazing around the dark room with curiosity in their eyes.

"Wow, I never would have thought I'd be in Darth Vader's personal chambers," Han commented and Chewbacca growled in agreement. Vader didn't say anything to Han's comment, he just continued to pace and Obi-Wan noticed, by the look in his eyes, that Vader was struggling to figure out the best way to tell Luke that he was his father.

"Can we leave this place now?" Luke asked gazing at Obi-Wan with wide eyes.

Before Obi-Wan could reply, Vader turned his cool blue gaze to Luke, who shrank away from him almost self-consciously. "You two are not going anywhere," he said, his voice just as cold as his eyes.

"But why? I don't like this place," Luke protested, his eyes looked as wide as the two suns that floated above Tatooine.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly before throwing Vader a cautious glance when Vader looked as though he were about to reply. "We are Lord Vader's guests, it is up to him as to when we leave," he said softly, he said 'guests' instead of 'prisoners' to not frighten the boy more but he knew their current situation was more of the latter.

"Where are we going then?" Luke asked.

"The Arbran system," Vader replied.

"Why?"

"The Emperor sent me on a mission to the Arbran system," Vader replied with a shrug.

"Why?"

"You ask too many questions, young one," Vader said, Obi-Wan could tell Vader was struggling with his very short-temper but the anger in his voice could still be heard and it caused Luke to fall silent and shrink closer to the former Jedi Knight.

"I'm sure it's none of your concern, young Luke," Obi-Wan said and Luke sighed before nodding and glancing at Han and Chewbacca who were talking softly with each other.

"Isn't the Arbran system midpoint between here and Omwat?" Han asked.

"Yes," Vader replied.

As if on cue, the door to the meditation chambers opened and an Imperial that Obi-Wan recognized as Admiral Ozzel stepped into the room. "My Lord?" he said.

"What?" Vader demanded.

"My Lord, we've received a distress call from the planet of Omwat, a rebel group are attacking the planet and they need reinforcements, shall we answer the call?" Ozzel asked.

"Omwat is a Imperial planet so yes, answer the call and plot the course for Omwat immediately," Vader ordered.

"Yes my Lord," Ozzel replied before he dipped his head and quickly made his way out of the meditation chambers and Vader resumed his pacing.

"The Rebel Alliance? I've heard of them, what exactly are they?" Luke asked.

"They're people who think the galaxy would be better off without the Empire and are determined to crush the Empire," Vader replied.

"That's not what I heard," Han retorted. "I hear that the Rebel Alliance only wants to restore the Republic to the galaxy."

"The Republic was corrupt, Palpatine saw this and did what he thought was appropriate," Vader snapped.

"Who's Palpatine?" Luke asked.

"The Emperor," Obi-Wan replied softly.

"Oh."

"Yeah, by killing off all of the Jedi that were bringing peace to the galaxy, considering you were the one that killed off most of the Jedi, I'm not all that surprised that there is a Rebel Alliance," Han snapped.

"The Jedi turned against the Republic," Vader snapped, causing Obi-Wan to flinch and Luke glanced at him with concern in his eyes. "And how do you know so much about the traitorous Jedi?"

"My mother told me," Han replied with a shrug.

Vader snorted. "Your mother was a fool then," he said coldly. "Especially if she believed in the corrupt Republic."

"Well, from what my mother has told me, you were the one that murdered all the young people at the temple on Coruscant," Han snapped, causing Luke's eyes to go wide with horror.

Vader's lips drew back in a feral like snarl. "I did _not_ murder the younglings at the Jedi Temple," he hissed angrily.

"Why should I believe ya?" Han snapped.

Vader snarled. "You are lucky that Luke is in our presence right now, captain," he hissed angrily.

"Or what?" Han asked.

Vader turned around before muttering a series of curse words under his breath, Obi-Wan noticed they were the Huttese curse words that he had heard when Vader had been his Padawan. "You two may stay in the room across the hall," Vader said turning his gaze to Luke and Obi-Wan.

"As for you two, I would be in my right mind to stick you in the detention center," Vader added glaring at Han and Chewbacca, the wookie growled in anger but Han placed a hand on the wookie's shoulder, his eyes narrowing.

"If its' all right with ya, we'll just stay on our ship," Han said.

Vader snorted. "I honestly don't care where you go, you can sleep in the garbage compactor for all I care," he snapped before he turned around and stalked out of the meditation chambers into an adjacent room and the door slide close rapidly behind him, leaving the rest of them in silence.

~*~

Luke couldn't seem to get the dream out of his mind; he could remember seeing the man almost as though the man was standing right in front of him. The only thing was that he couldn't see anything but the fact that the figure was indeed a man and the white and brown robes that the man wore.

_But it was just a dream,_ Luke told himself silently but he couldn't believe his own words. He had to find out of this was true but, in order to do that, he had to find where this Kamino was.

Ben was sitting down beside the cot that was Luke's bed, his eyes were closed and it looked as though he were asleep but, when Luke sat up, his eyes fluttered open. "What's the matter, Luke?" he asked turning his gray-blue gaze to Luke.

"Nothing, Ben, did I wake you up?"

"No, Luke, I was still awake," Ben replied, he broke off with a long yawn and Luke blinked sympathetically at him.

"Ben, do you know where Kamino is?" he asked curiously.

Ben stiffened. "Kamino? Why do you ask?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know I heard it mentioned someplace and, since I don't know that many planets, I wanted to know where this planet is," Luke stammered out quickly. Ben narrowed his eyes, he seemed to have seen straight through Luke's lie.

"It really isn't that important," he admitted. "It was abandoned several years ago."

Luke shook his head. "I don't think it was," he said.

"Why do you say that?" Ben asked.

"It's just a feeling I have when I heard of Kamino," Luke lied quickly.

Ben nodded. "Very well, I don't know much about it, its' a stormy planet and it rains a lot there. The Kaminoens, the inhabitants of the planet, keep to themselves and don't usually speak with outsiders," he said.

"Do you know where its' located?"

Ben frowned as though trying to remember. "Beyond the Outer Rim, twelve parsecs south of the Rishi Maze," he replied.

Luke nodded. "I didn't even think there were any planets beyond the Outer Rim," he commented.

"Indeed, there are many planets beyond the Outer Rim, Kamino is the only one that has been discovered, however," Ben replied.

"Oh okay, thanks for telling me Ben," Luke said. He lied down on the cot before closing his eyes and struggling to do his best to fake that he was sleeping. Ben watched him for a long moment before he rested his head on the head rest of the chair.

Half an hour went by before Luke slowly blinked his eyes open before he gazed at Ben before, after he made sure Ben was asleep, got to his feet. He dressed quickly before making his way out of the room and down the hallway in the direction, he hoped, of the hangar bay. He didn't know how long he had been walking before he entered the hangar bay.

_I guess I did remember the way after all,_ he thought examining the _Millennium Falcon_ that lay before him. He jogged over to the opened ramp before calling softly inside, "Han? Chewie?"

A loud growl sounded and Chewbacca poked his head out of the ship, the wookie barked something over his shoulder and a muttered, "what is it now?" sounded from inside the ship. A moment later, Han came out onto the ramp before narrowing his eyes.

"What are ya doing here, kid?" he asked curiously.

"I was wondering if you could give me a lift somewhere," Luke replied.

Han narrowed his eyes. "Isn't it kinda late?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to leave before Ben found out," Luke replied a bit hesitantly. "Because, at least this way, Ben won't know where I am and Vader can't blame him for my disappearance."

"Considering Vader wants you here, I don't blame ya for your plan, come on aboard," Han said. Luke nodded before walking into the lobby of the _Falcon_ before gazing around. "So where are we going?" Han asked closing the ramp of the ship and making his way over to the cockpit of his ship. He was dressed in a simple white tunic and pants, his hair was ruffled which told Luke that he had woken Han up.

"Its' a planet known as Kamino, Ben says it lies twelve parsecs south of the Rishi Maze," Luke replied.

"I know where the Rishi Maze is though I can't say I've heard of Kaimno, are ya sure ya know where you're going?" Han asked.

"I can only hope so, I trust Ben but I'm not sure if he actually knew where this planet is, he sounded as if he was remembering something that happened in the past," Luke said.

"Well, I guess its' our best bet, why are we going to this Kamino?" Han asked as he, after looking up the coordinates he needed, put the coordinates in before starting the ship up. The _Falcon_ rose into the air before turning around and shooting out of the hangar bay almost as swiftly as it had landed.

"Why didn't they close the hangar bay?" Luke asked.

"Vader probably expected me to leave tonight," Han replied a slight shrug. "Makes it easier for us, though, kid, and all the more harder for 'em to find us. Ya never did answer my question."

Luke sighed. "I don't know why I'm going there, I just feel as though something's calling me there," he said, he wasn't about to talk about his strange dream to Han because he knew the captain wouldn't understand.

"Well, all right, Kid, you'd better hope this trip was worthwhile, if Vader finds out I escaped with you, he will, undoubtedly, be no more than a few lightyears away," Han said.

Luke smiled slightly before sitting down behind Han as the captain sat down in the pilot's seat with Chewbacca sitting in the co-pilots' seat. The ship shuddered, the stars turned into starlines that in turn disappeared into the bluish white flashes of hyperspace as the _Millennium Falcon_ disappeared.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well that was chapter 9**

**Darth: no**

**Blaze: I didn't even ask anything**

**Darth: no**

**Blaze: please?**

**Darth: fine but make it quick**

**Blaze: I'll try**

**Darth: do or do not, there is no try**

**Yoda: stole my phrase you did**

**Darth: ah bleh**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post chapter 10 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be any time soon.**


	11. Kamino

**Blaze: well its' time for chapter 10**

**Darth: how many more chapters?**

**Blaze: how should I know?**

**Darth: its' your story**

**Blaze: and your point is…**

**Darth: you're impossible (walks off to Starbucks)**

**Blaze: (sighs and walks off to Dairy Queen)**

**Dooku: okay?**

**Palpypie: that was weird**

**Vader: you're telling me**

**Dooku: well, you say the beginning notes**

**Palpypie: you work for me, you idiot**

**Dooku: (ignites lightsaber)**

**Palpypie: (runs away)**

**Vader: fine, I'll begin it, here is chapter 10 and Blaze hopes you like it oh and Blaze would like to congratulate JeditotallyNsane, Unsharpened, The1AndOnlyMaxRide, Keira, and Laterose13, for guessing right as to who Luke was talking to in chapter 8, it is revealed in this chapter**

Chapter 10

Kamino

Obi-Wan blinked open his eyes when the door to his room slammed open and his former Padawan stalked into the room. Obi-Wan instantly felt his throat constrict as Vader stretched out a hand. "Where is Luke?" he demanded angrily.

Obi-Wan looked rapidly at the bed and noticed that Luke was gone. "I…don't know, he was here when I fell asleep," he protested struggling to breath.

Vader snarled. "If the boy is injured in any way, I will kill you," he hissed letting go of Obi-Wan's throat and Obi-Wan collapsed on the ground, coughing and rubbing his throat.

"Where could he have gone?" Obi-Wan wondered out loud.

"My Lord?" Vader whirled around as a captain hurried into the room.

"What is it?!" Vader demanded the anger was evident in his voice.

"My Lord, the _Millennium Falcon_ is gone," the captain said.

"What?!" Vader exclaimed.

"That must have been how Luke left the _Executor_," Obi-Wan mused but the amusement faded when Vader glared at him, the anger causing his eyes to flicker between blue and yellow. The yellow color in his eyes was what told Obi-Wan that he was fully on the dark side, the last time he had seen that color was on Mustafar that dreadful night.

"Where is the ship heading?" Vader demanded of the captain.

The captain swallowed. "My Lord, they seem to be heading toward the uncharted regions of Wild Space, we were able to determine that they are heading toward the Rishi Maze," he said.

Obi-Wan swore under his breath and Vader turned to glare at him. "What is it, Kenobi?" he demanded.

"I told Luke about the location of Kamino, beyond the Rishi Maze, but why would Luke be heading toward the abandoned planet?" Obi-Wan wondered out loud.

Vader swore. "Captain, how bad is the situation at Omwat?" he demanded.

"Very bad, my Lord, the Imperials stationed there are outnumbered almost two to one," the captain replied.

Vader swore again. "Send Death Squadron to aid the Imperials stationed at Omwat, Kenobi and I will take my modified Lambada shuttle to go after the boy," he said.

"What if the Emperor should contact us?" the captain asked.

"Tell him that I am currently trying to find the Jedi he talked to me about and that Omwat needed all the help they could get and that was why I sent all of Death Squadron to Omwat," Vader said.

"Yes, my Lord," the captain said before he saluted and hurried out of the room. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes as he gazed at his former Padawan. Vader grabbed his arm before, nearly, dragging him out of the room.

"As I said, if the boy is injured, I will kill you," Vader hissed as he signaled to the Stormtroopers to take Obi-Wan's arms before leading the way to the hangar bay. Obi-Wan watched him go. _Maybe I was wrong,_ he thought as he walked onward,_ maybe discovering his son was alive isn't going to be enough to bring Anakin back._

~*~

Vader let out a long sigh as he sat down in the pilot's seat of the modified Lambada shuttle before glancing over his shoulder as the Stormtroopers escorted Obi-Wan into the cockpit of the ship. "We will go on this alone, you two may return to your duties," Vader said.

"Yes sir," the Stormtroopers said saluting before turning around and hurrying out of the Lambada shuttle. Vader started the ship before it lifted into the sky and shot out toward the stars.

A flash of worry surged through Vader's veins and for some reason, as he did when he first learned his son was alive, he couldn't help but worry about him. _But I'm a Sith Lord, I shouldn't be worrying about some boy,_ he told himself silently but for some reason, he didn't believe his own words.

Obi-Wan glanced at him and Vader noticed a small gleam of triumph in his former master's eyes, it vanished almost as quickly as it appeared and Obi-Wan looked away though a small smile had crossed his facial features.

"Looks like you were right, Padmé," Obi-Wan murmured, almost too low for Vader to hear and Vader stiffened, his grip on the controls tightening but, before he could say anything, Obi-Wan leaned over the controls.

"The coordinates for Kamino are a bit different than most people are used to, when I meet with Dex, while you were escorting Padmé to Naboo, he said that the Kaminoens tend to keep to themselves, they're cloners, and they are the ones, as you know, that supplied the Republic with the clones during the Clone Wars," Obi-Wan said and Vader watched as Obi-Wan punched in the coordinates to the Kamino system.

Vader snorted though, on the inside, he flinched at the mention of his beloved wife's name. "You said that the planet was abandoned, if that is so then why is my son going there?" he asked.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan replied and Vader noticed that his former master was just as confused, if not more, than he was himself.

~*~

Luke narrowed his eyes as the _Millennium Falcon_ slowly came out of hyperspace. A blue planet with wispy white clouds lay in front of him. "Is that Kamino?" he asked.

"I don't know, Kid, but, if the information that old man gave you is right, then we are in the right place," Han replied with a slight shrug. He guided the _Falcon_ toward the planet before narrowing his eyes. "What else did the old man say about Kamino?"

"He said that the Kaminoens tend to keep to themselves but I don't think they'd attack us," Luke replied.

Han snorted. "I sure hope ya are right about this," he muttered as they entered the atmosphere of Kamino. The ship was almost immediately battered by heavy raindrops that fell from the stormy skies above. Luke could hardly see anything in front of him but he noticed a landing bay nearby.

"Why not there?" he suggested pointing to the landing bay. He glanced at the data screen on Han's control panel. "It says that this city is known as Tipoca City and its' the capitol, hopefully we'll be able to find some help here."

"Help?" Han echoed.

"Well, for one, maybe they can look at the hyper drive reactor before it starts acting up as it did above Naboo," Luke suggested.

Han scowled at that. "Fine," he muttered as he parked the _Falcon_ onto the landing bay. He got to his feet before glancing at Chewbacca who was growling at the rain that fell from the sky. "I know ya don't like the rain, Chewie, but its' either that or wait in the ship," he said.

Chewbacca growled angrily but got to his feet before following Han as he led the way into the lobby of the ship. It had taken three days to reach Kamino from the Naboo system but Luke was sort of glad they had gotten off of the _Executor_ before it made the jump to hyperspace.

"Put this on, kid, we don't want ya catching a cold," Han said handing a hooded poncho to Luke who nodded before slipping it on over his head. Han put a hooded poncho over his head before pulling the hood onto his head.

Chewbacca brought up the rear of the group and Han took the lead, Luke was in the middle of the group and, the rain that fell from the skies above was falling so rapidly that Luke was afraid he would drown in the rain.

By the time he reached the doors to the entrance to Tipoca City, he was soaked through. Han narrowed his eyes as the doors slid open and he slowly walked into the city, Luke followed him with Chewbacca bringing up the rear of the group.

A slightly familiar tall, white alien figure walked toward them and Luke figured these were the Kaminoens that Ben was talking about. The Kaminoen stopped in front of him. "Welcome," it said in an evened mannered voice but Luke could tell that the Kaminoen was worried.

"I thought the planet was abandoned," Han commented out loud.

"Hi, um, I'm Luke," Luke said a bit hesitantly, he was unsure of how to talk with Kaminoens and he hoped he didn't sound stupid.

"My name is Taun We, I am the last Kaminoen to leave this planet," the Kaminoen replied.

"Oh, well, uh, I know this might sound strange, but I felt as though someone was calling for me to come here and so I came," Luke said, that much was true though it wasn't as though someone was technically calling to him, it was the dream he had of that strange man that had caused him to make his decision.

"How old are you?" Taun We asked.

"Eight," Luke replied.

"I see and what is your name?"

"Luke Skywalker."

Taun We nodded her head slightly. "I see, someone has been expecting you," he said.

"What do you mean by that?" Han asked sounding a bit shocked.

"He told me two days ago that a boy of eight standard years with the name of Luke Skywalker would be coming here," Taun We replied.

"Oh, well, who is this man?"

"He says that you will learn his name when you meet up with him, come with me, please," Taun We replied and Luke hesitated before nodding and following the Kaminoen as she led the way down the hallway.

"Hey, don't leave us," Han protested jogging after Luke with Chewbacca, who was trying to dry his fur, running after him.

It took them only about five minutes to reach the place that Taun We was talking about. The Kaminoen pressed the doorbell outside of the door. "Master Jedi, the boy you were expecting his here," she called inside.

"Send them in," the same soft voice Luke had heard in his dream sounded and Tau Wei pressed the door release button before stepping aside.

"You may go inside," Taun We said and Luke nodded before slowly making his way into the room, Han and Chewbacca, after a brief glance with each other, followed Luke into the room.

A man of about thirty-five years age was sitting in the center of the room; he was dressed in the same white and brown robes that Luke had seen in his dream, his eyes were a sharp blue and his hair was light brown with a few gray streaks and it was drawn back in a ponytail at the back of his head.

"Hello Luke," the man greeted him standing up and walking over to join Luke and his friends.

"You two know each other?" Han asked sounding a bit surprised.

"Briefly," the man explained.

"You said if I came to see you face to face, you would tell me your name," Luke said pointedly.

The man chuckled. "You remind me a little of my Padawan's Padawan," he commented.

"You're a Jedi? How did ya escape the Purges?" Han asked curiously.

The man chuckled again. "I did not know about the Purges until two standard years ago," he replied with a shrug.

"So who are you?"

"My name is Qui-Gon Jinn," the man replied lowering his head in greeting to Luke and the others.

"Qui-Gon? I've never heard that name before," Han commented.

Chewbacca growled as though to say he didn't either.

"So why did you ask me…?" Luke began.

Qui-Gon stiffened, his eyes narrowing. "I will explain later but now we must get out of here," he said.

"Why?" Han asked.

"We just do, Vader must not find out about me," Qui-Gon replied. He picked up his pack before clipping a cylindrical handle to his belt. "Let us get going."

"I'm ready to go," Luke said. Han and Chewbacca exchanged glances before nodding and following Luke as Luke jogged after Qui-Gon out of the room.

Taun We glanced at Qui-Gon as they neared her. "Are you leaving so soon, Master Jedi?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you for everything, Taun We, especially for taking me in when I found myself stranded on Kamino a few days following the Invasion of Naboo," Qui-Gon replied lowering his head. "I suggest that you leave right away, the Empire has arrived and I do not want anything to happen to you, not after everything you have done for me."

"Where shall you go, Master Jedi?" Taun We asked.

"If this Captain will be so kind as to grant me a ride, I shall be heading toward the Outer Rim planet of Endor," Qui-Gon replied calmly.

"Very well, Master Jedi, I wish you the best of luck," Taun We said.

"As do I you, may the Force be with you," Qui-Gon replied lowering his head before glancing at Han. "Will you take us to Endor, captain?"

Han narrowed his eyes. "I'm going wherever the kid goes," he declared.

Luke gazed up at Qui-Gon. "Why are we going to Endor?" he asked.

"It's far enough in the Outer Rim that the Empire will not think of any of you to go there, I have a good relationship with the Ewoks and it will be the perfect place to train you. There is a spot on Endor where the Force is cloaked so no one will be able to sense the use of the Force," Qui-Gon replied. "If you want, I will train you to become a Jedi, just like your father."

"My father? You knew my father?"

"Yes, I met him when he was nine years old but I haven't seen him since. I know that your father became a Jedi and I was wondering if you would like to become a Jedi as well," Qui-Gon replied.

"Thank you, I would love to be a Jedi like my father," Luke said smiling before frowning and adding, "but Vader has my father's lightsaber and…"

"Don't worry about it, you can use my lightsaber until you are old enough to use and build your own lightsaber," Qui-Gon replied. He put his arm over Luke's shoulders before gently guiding him toward the entrance to Tipoca City, Han and Chewbacca hurried after them and they made their way quickly over to the _Millennium Falcon_.

Han jogged into the ship. "Make yourselves comfortable and strap in, when we get into space, we are going to make an emergency jump to hyperspace. If the Empire is here, I don't want to be caught by 'em after we just barely escaped last time," he said.

Qui-Gon nodded and Luke sat down behind Han while Qui-Gon took a seat behind Chewbacca. They both strapped themselves in and Luke glanced out of the window in time to see a ship rise up from behind Tipoca City before it disappeared into the stars. Luke turned his gaze to the sky as the _Falcon_ rose into the air before taking off into the sky and disappearing into hyperspace almost as soon as they left the atmosphere of Kamino.

~*~

Vader let out a snarl of fury. "I want to kill you, Obi-Wan, I really do. Somehow my son was warned that we were coming and they escaped..._again!_" he hissed angrily.

"I didn't do anything," Obi-Wan snapped in protest.

Vader narrowed his eyes. "This is not good, I promised Palpatine that I would turn Luke before Palpatine learns of Luke's Force potential and forces me to kill him," he said.

"You want to turn your own son into the monster you've become? You are even more twisted than you were on Mustafar," Obi-Wan said, his eyes narrowed slightly.

Vader scowled angrily at him. "The only reason I'm keeping you alive is because if we do find Luke again, you are the only one that he will trust," he hissed.

Obi-Wan looked away, his gaze locked on the stars that glittered brightly outside. "If that is the way it has to be," he murmured softly. Vader narrowed his eyes before he put in the coordinates for Omwat and the modified shuttle disappeared into hyperspace.

"Where are we going?" Obi-Wan asked turning his gray-blue gaze back to Vader.

"I hate to do this but Palpatine believes you to be on the run and it will not be long before he learns the truth. That is why when we get to Omwat, I'm letting you go. Just don't cross paths with me again because I will kill you," Vader said coolly.

"What about Luke? I promised Beru and Owen that I would watch over him," Obi-Wan protested.

"He is none of your concern, I will find my son and I will do whatever I can to bring my son back to where he rightfully belongs," Vader replied.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well that was chapter 10**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: so…?**

**Blaze: Ay!**

**Darth: Ay Pepsi!**

**Blaze: (hands Darth a Pepsi)**

**Darth: AY! (Takes off with the Pepsi)**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I will post the next chapter **


	12. Lightsaber Training

**Blaze: I hate it when this stupid computer deletes the chapter I was working on**

**Darth: well you shouldn't be on the computer for so long!**

**Blaze: ah bleh**

**Palpypie: stop calling me that!**

**Blaze: (polishes candy sword) nah**

**Vader: Hahaha**

**Qui-Gon: hahahahaha**

**Palpypie: oh shut up**

**Blaze: (laughs) here is the opening crawl and the first chapter of part two of Far From Over oh and part one of this story is entitled "Far From Over", just wanted to let you know. Oh and if anyone can figure out where I got the title for part two from, I'll give you a Palpypie voodoo doll.**

**Far From Over**

**Part II**

**Remedy**

_**Opening Crawl**_

_Eight years have gone by since the return of the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and he has taken on the son of Anakin Skywalker as his Padawan. Meanwhile, Darth Vader is on the hunt, obsessed with finding his son. All the while, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi is aiding the Rebel Alliance in their attempt to bring down the Empire._

_But Emperor Palpatine, growing suspicious of his apprentice's actions, has dispatched several bounty hunters to find the Force sensitive boy that is the son of Anakin Skywalker. _

_With the Galactic Civil War escalating rapidly, Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Padawan Luke Skywalker struggle to continue to learn the ways of the Force before the Emperor discovers them and their intentions to restore peace and security to the galaxy…_

**Chapter 11**

**Lightsaber Training**

_Eight Years Later…_

Luke Skywalker guided his lightsaber to block an incoming blow from his master Qui-Gon Jinn's lightsaber. Eight years had gone by since they had come to Endor and Luke had chosen to follow his father's footsteps and become a Jedi Knight. During the years Luke had learned much about the Force and he was starting to become adept at training with a lightsaber and at some other abilities while using the Force..

Qui-Gon blocked another blow from Luke's lightsaber and their lightsabers hissed as they connected with each other. Qui-Gon's lightsaber was a green blade that easily deflected the blows Luke threw at him. Luke's own blade, one of which he had completed a year earlier, was a blue blade, similar to the one that Luke knew Vader still had in his grip.

Though he wasn't supposed to be building his own lightsaber yet, Qui-Gon had kept a crystal and a power cell to create a temporary lightsaber until Luke was ready to build one himself and it was holding up well.

Qui-Gon smiled as he blocked another blow coming from Luke. "You are getting very adept to the ways of the lightsaber," he commented.

"Thank you Master," Luke replied before he blocked another blow from Qui-Gon's lightsaber.

Han and Chewbacca, who had gone off into the galaxy after they had dropped Qui-Gon and Luke off eight years ago, had come back a few months ago to check on them and they have stayed here since.

Han snorted. "It would be better just to use a blaster, it would definitely be the better weapon against other blasters," he commented.

"You don't believe in the Force, do you?" Luke asked turning to look at the twenty-one year old man.

Han shook his head. "I don't believe there's this powerful thing surrounding us," he said.

"It is not a thing," Qui-Gon said calmly. "It is what makes up all living things, it is the energy that allows plants, animals, and people to live."

Luke deactivated his lightsaber. "What are we going to do know, Master?" he asked.

"Why don't we rest for a bit? We can meditate for a while," Qui-Gon suggested. Luke nodded before clipping his temporary lightsaber to his belt and Qui-Gon did the same before following Luke as he led the way into the hut where they were staying. When they had arrived on Endor, the Ewoks had greeted them and allowed them to stay within the area of Endor that was cloaking the Force from any Force user or Force sensitive.

Qui-Gon sat down in the living area of the hut and Luke sat down beside him before crossing his legs and slowly drifting off into a meditative trance with Qui-Gon doing the same at his side.

~*~

Darth Vader paced in his meditation chambers, his thoughts kept drifting to the boy that he knew was his son. Eight years had gone by since Luke had evaded him at Kamino and Vader still has been unable to find the boy. After he had left Kamino, he had left Obi-Wan at Omwat and he wasn't sure as to where his former master was.

He knew that Obi-Wan would stay out of his way because he knew that Vader would keep his promise that he would kill him if Obi-Wan should cross paths with him again. Vader glanced up as Ozzel walked into the meditation chambers.

"My Lord?" Ozzel said saluting.

"What is it, Admiral?" Vader asked.

"My Lord, we are entering the Endor system and Emperor Palpatine demands you make contact with him," Ozzel replied.

"Very well," Vader replied. He walked out of his meditation chambers before heading over to the communication chambers. He knelt down on the transmission grate before lifting his head as the larger than life projection of Emperor Palpatine appeared before him.

"What is thy bidding my master?" Vader asked.

"Lord Vader, I am still angry at you for not only losing the boy but also losing Kenobi. You are currently entering the Endor system and I have sensed something in that area, a Force presence that I have not felt in eight years. It was a brief flash but I think the offspring of Anakin Skywalker is here," Palpatine said.

Vader nodded. "I have felt it as well, master," he said. That was the main reason why he had gone to Endor because he had felt his son's Force presence briefly before it disappeared.

"I want you to get the boy and turn him before he can reach his full potential," Palpatine ordered.

"Yes, my master," Vader replied lowering his head.

Palpatine nodded and then his holographic image was gone. Vader stood up before walking out of the communication chambers and toward the bridge of the _Executor_. Ozzel and the other sergeants stood at attention as Vader walked to the bridge and gazed through the large windows on the bridge.

The planet of Endor grew bigger and Vader frowned, he had been getting frustrated because Luke had evaded him more than once and he was unable to find him in eight years. _But how is it that he, that captain and that wookie, were able to evade me all this time?_ He wondered silently as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"Admiral, is there any sign of human life on that planet?" Vader asked not turning his gaze away from the planet in front of him.

"We were unable to verify but we have seen that there are at least three humans on this planet as well as a wookie," Ozzel replied saluting.

"Three?" Vader echoed. _But Luke and that captain only make two humans, so who is the third?_ He wondered silently. "Is there anyway to go down there without alerting them to our presence?"

"No, my Lord, I'm afraid they seem to have already been alerted to our presence."

"How?"

"I do not know, my Lord," Ozzel said.

Vader scowled angrily and Ozzel wisely moved backwards a few steps. "B…But we cannot be sure if they are truly alerted, they have not left after all," he added hastily.

"True, if they attempt to leave, track them instantly," Vader ordered.

"You are not going down there my Lord?"

"No, not until I know for sure that the boy I am looking for is down there," Vader replied.

~*~

Qui-Gon glanced up sharply, his sharp blue eyes narrowing as a slightly dark Force signature came to him. He glanced at his young Padawan as Luke continued to meditate, his legs were crossed and his eyes were closed. Han and Chewbacca glanced at him, as if noticing the sudden surprise and Han narrowed his eyes.

"What's the matter with ya?" he asked.

"Vader's here," Qui-Gon murmured. He knew about Vader, he learned about Vader well after he had risen when the Republic fell but he didn't tell anyone, not even Luke, considering he knew who Vader had once been and he didn't want to burden Luke with the news. That is why he kept silent about the truth about Vader and never spoke of the dark lord around Luke.

"Vader? Here? How the kriff did he find out we were here?" Han protested.

"I do not know but I have this feeling that he is planning on tracking us if we attempt to leave the planet," Qui-Gon said.

"How do ya know that?"

Qui-Gon shrugged, he wasn't about ready to admit that he knew that was what Anakin, no _Vader_, would have done in this situation. He still hadn't revealed himself to his former Padawan and he wasn't ready to reveal himself to Vader, not yet. He glanced at Luke as the sixteen-year-old boy continued to meditate.

Luke was becoming strong in the Force, his skills were improving in the eight years since Qui-Gon took him on as his Padawan and his lightsaber skills were also improving rapidly. There were many times when Luke reminded Qui-Gon of both of his Padawans, first Xanatos, who fell to the dark side, and then Obi-Wan, who was now aiding the Alliance.

Qui-Gon knew what happened to his first Padawan and he was determined to make sure Luke did not fall to the dark side like Xanatos did, and like his father did. _Obi-Wan was a good mentor to him but would things have changed if I had revealed myself earlier?_ He wondered silently. Though Taun We had said that he wasn't ready to leave Kamino so soon after the surgery that transferred Qui-Gon's memory into his clone body.

But he knew that he couldn't have revealed himself any sooner because the clone took ten years to grow and the surgery itself took a few years. So by the time Qui-Gon was ready to leave Kamino, Vader had already fallen, Obi-Wan was on the run, and the Republic had fallen.

Sighing, Qui-Gon glanced at Han and Chewbacca. "I assure you that Vader is waiting for the _Millennium Falcon_ to leave the planet and he will tail that ship. And you know of that ship that I had achieved from Naboo a few years ago and Vader will not recognize it. I want you to take the _Falcon_ and led Vader wherever but not anywhere near Dantooine, where I will be going," he said.

"Why are ya going to Dantooine?" Han asked curiously.

Qui-Gon shrugged. "It's time the Jedi returned and took their fight to the Empire. Luke is strong enough in the Force to help the Alliance after all," he said.

"I am, Master?" Luke asked blinking open his eyes and glancing at Qui-Gon.

"Yes you are, you have learned much in the last eight years," Qui-Gon replied.

Luke smiled slightly. "It was thanks to your teachings, Master," he said. He frowned before stretching out with the Force. "Vader's here, is that why we are leaving?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, Vader must not discover I am alive, not yet," Qui-Gon replied.

"Okay," Luke replied. He stood up before stretching. "I'm ready."

Qui-Gon got to his feet as well before glancing at Han. "Will you do it?" he asked.

Han glanced at Chewbacca who growled in agreement. "Chewie agrees and so do I, we'll lead Vader on a wild goose chase to Arbra or Zhar or somewhere in that area. Dantooine is at the other end of the galaxy after all. Good luck," Han said turning his hazel gaze to Qui-Gon.

"Thank you, good luck and may the Force be with you," Qui-Gon replied.

Han snorted before leading the way out of the house and Chewbacca followed him. A few minutes later Qui-Gon heard the _Falcon_ start up before it flew into the sky. Qui-Gon glanced at his Padawan, Luke glanced at him with slightly narrowed eyes. Because of the fact that the Jedi were near extermination and they could not reveal that they were Jedi, Luke's hair wasn't cut in the traditional cut and he did not have the traditional Padawan braid.

"Are we going to Dantooine now?" he asked.

"Yes, we are going to aid the Rebel Alliance in their struggle against the Empire," Qui-Gon replied.

Luke stood up. "Let's go then," he said.

Qui-Gon chuckled at his Padawan's enthusiasm. "Very well," he said before he led the way out of the house and Luke followed him.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was the first chapter of part two**

**Darth: ah bleh**

**Blaze: ah go push Palpypie off of a cliff**

**Palpypie: hey! Wait! Don't I get a say in this?**

**Darth: okay! (Pushes Palpypie off of a cliff and Palpypie magically reappears, alive, in Blaze's computer room)**

**Anakin: (stabs Palpypie and stalks off muttering curses under his breath)**

**Darth: nice going, you pissed off Anakin _again!_**

**Palpypie's Ghost: I didn't do anything!**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post chapter 12 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be any time soon**


	13. Reunion On Dantooine

**Blaze: yay! New chapter!**

**Anakin: it's about time**

**Vader: yeah**

**Anakin: what the…?**

**Palpypie: hi**

**Vader and Anakin: (ignite lightsabers)**

**Palpypie: (in Alagaesia) hahahahaha, you can't get me**

**The Varden: kill him! (Attacks Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: why me?!!!! (Takes off running)**

**The Varden: (chases after Palpypie)**

**Anakin: (laughs)**

**Vader: (laughs)**

**Blaze: (laughs) here's chapter 12 and I hope you like it, oh and here's a review reply:**

**Oxygen Deprived: I know that, if you're annoyed by the many characters that I keep bringing back so? All I care is that you enjoy the story, I like Qui-Gon and I have always wondered what would happen if Qui-Gon mentored Luke so I decide to write a story about it. Thanks for the review and sorry if this is annoying you but then again, that's why its' called FanFiction.**

**Chapter 12**

**Reunion on Dantooine**

Luke narrowed his eyes as he gently guided the Nabooian Star cruiser into space and he glanced at his master as Qui-Gon glanced at him. He smiled slightly before turning his gaze to the starlit darkness above his head. He narrowed his eyes when he spotted the large Star Destroyer that lay in orbit around the planet.

"Is that Vader's flagship?" Luke asked gesturing toward the large space cruiser.

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied his sharp blue eyes narrowing.

"Is Vader really going to follow Han and Chewbacca?" Luke asked.

"Of course, Vader expects you to be with Han because he doesn't know about me, he wouldn't expect you to leave Endor in a Nabooian Star cruiser," Qui-Gon replied with a slight shrug.

Luke glanced at him his eyes narrowing slightly. "Out of curiosity, Master, what's your relationship with Ben?" he asked. "I heard you talking about an Obi-Wan and I knew him as Ben and I was just wondering if you knew him."

Qui-Gon smiled slightly. "I knew him better than most people," he replied. "In fact, he was my Padawan until the Invasion of Naboo several years ago, back before the dark times, before the Empire."

"Why didn't you tell him that you were still alive?" Luke asked curiously.

Qui-Gon shrugged. "When my body was cloned, after I disappeared from Naboo, I had to spend several years waiting for the clone to be complete as well as another few years to recover so by the time I was well enough to leave Kamino was actually when I met you eight years ago," he replied.

Luke smiled slightly. "Why does Vader want me, Master?" he asked finally after a few moment's of thought.

"You're powerful in the Force, Luke," Qui-Gon explained softly. "Your power is only matched by that of your father. Anakin Skywalker is the only one that is more powerful than you are and you may be even more powerful than him."

Luke nodded, he knew his father was known as Anakin Skywalker and he also knew that his father died when the Empire rose but he couldn't help but wonder what his father had been like before he died. He let out a long sigh before turning his gaze to the bluish white flashes of hyperspace.

"Your thoughts betray you, young Luke, your father was a great man, he was a good pilot and a very good Jedi," Qui-Gon said softly. "I may not have known him for long but I was watching over him when he was training with Obi-Wan."

"Ben was my father's mentor, Master?" Luke asked turning his blue gaze to Qui-Gon.

"I was supposed to be his mentor but I had been mortally wounded during a battle that became known as the Invasion of Naboo and Obi-Wan took him as his Padawan," his master replied.

Luke smiled slightly before he glanced at the navacomputer. "We should be reaching Dantooine in two days," he said. "Are you sure the Alliance is there?"

"I'm sure they are," Qui-Gon replied. "They were last seen on Dantooine and I don't think they have moved yet because the Empire doesn't know they are there."

Luke nodded. "Do you really think I'm ready to help the Alliance, Master?" he asked.

Qui-Gon nodded. "I think you are ready, Luke, you are learning much and I think it will not be long before you are ready to become a full Jedi Knight," he said.

Luke smiled. "Thank you, Master, I'm glad that you feel that way. I just hope that I will be able to become as great a Knight as you make my father out to be," he said softly.

Qui-Gon smiled. "I know Luke, I foresee you becoming a very powerful Jedi Knight, I once said that to Obi-Wan and it became true and now I say it to you," he said.

Luke's smile grew bigger. "Thank you, Master, I really appreciate it," he said. Qui-Gon nodded before turning his sharp blue gaze to the bluish white flashes of hyperspace.

~*~

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes as he walked with Mon Mothma, General Rieekan and General Madine down the hallways of the temporary rebel base on Dantooine. More than eight years had gone by since he had last seen Luke and he couldn't help but wonder how the boy was. He glanced at Mon Mothma. "And you said that this Star cruiser is Nabooian?" he asked referring to the star cruiser that had just contacted them.

Mon Mothma nodded. "Yes, Master Jedi, they passed on the clearance codes and they wanted to meet with the leaders of the Alliance. You have been helping the Alliance for eight years so I consider you as a leader of the Alliance."

"Thank you, Mon Mothma," Obi-Wan replied. He narrowed his eyes slightly though his thoughts drifted to Luke's twin sister, Leia, who was also a prominent member of the Rebel Alliance who worked as a Senator of Alderaan within the Senate. He had to hope that Emperor Palpatine wouldn't be able to figure out who Leia is related to.

He followed Mon Mothma, Rieekan, and Madine into the hangar bay and narrowed his eyes as the Nabooian ship came to a stop. Mon Mothma narrowed her eyes as well as they made their way toward the Nabooian ship and the ship opened up.

The first one out was one that Obi-Wan never thought he would see again, the last time he had seen him had been eight years ago. The one to follow Luke out of the ship was one that took Obi-Wan completely by shock and he was close to fainting from the shock.

It was his old master, Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Hello," Qui-Gon greeted them as he made his way calmly over to join them with Luke just behind him.

"Hello, who might you be?" Mon Mothma asked.

A small smile crossed Qui-Gon's facial features. "You can ask Obi-Wan, judging by the shock on his face, he recognizes me," he said.

Obi-Wan hadn't realized the shock was practically glowing on his face and he blinked before narrowing his eyes. "Qui-Gon? But you died at the Invasion of Naboo!" he protested.

Qui-Gon smiled again. "Everyone thought that, Obi-Wan, but I survived and I found myself stranded on Kamino," he replied. He glanced at Luke before saying, "And I know that you remember Luke."

"Indeed I do, hello Luke," Obi-Wan said turning his gray-blue gaze to Luke who smiled and dipped his head.

"Hello Master Obi-Wan," he replied. He turned his gaze to Qui-Gon. "Are you sure the Empire didn't follow us, Master?"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Master?" he echoed.

Qui-Gon nodded. "I took Luke as my Padawan, he is very adept at learning the Force and his lightsaber skills are getting better in the eight years that I have trained him, and no, Luke, the Empire didn't follow us," he said.

"So that's why I haven't seen Luke in eight years," Obi-Wan said his eyes going wide. "You do realize Vader is probably tearing the galaxy apart looking for him."

"Yes, that is why Han and Chewbacca are leading him on a wild goose chase to Zhar while we came here," Qui-Gon replied with a shrug.

"Hello Master Jedi," Rieekan said.

"Hello, we have come to join the Alliance," Qui-Gon replied turning his gaze to Rieekan.

"You are welcomed, Master Jedi," Rieekan replied with a slight dip of his head.

Qui-Gon nodded before glancing at Luke who smiled. "Do you think we can do some lightsaber training? I hated being cooped up in that ship for days," he complained.

Qui-Gon chuckled. "If it is all right with Mon Mothma and the other Alliance leaders," he replied.

"Go right ahead, Master Jedi," Mon Mothma said. She, Rieekan and Madine made their way out of the hangar bay and Mon Mothma glanced over her shoulder at Obi-Wan who stayed behind. "Are you coming, Master Obi-Wan?"

"No, I think I'm going to stay here and catch up with my old master," Obi-Wan replied.

Mon Mothma nodded before disappearing down the hallway and Obi-Wan turned his gaze back to Qui-Gon. "I still can't believe it," he admitted.

Qui-Gon shrugged. "I figured it was best to reveal myself now, the Jedi need to return to the galaxy if Emperor Palpatine is to be overthrown and the galaxy returned to peace," he said.

Obi-Wan nodded though he found his thoughts drifting to his fallen apprentice. _If Qui-Gon had been Anakin's mentor, would Anakin have fallen to the dark side? _he wondered silently and, not for the first time, he began to wonder if Qui-Gon really was the Jedi meant to train Anakin.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Darth: where's my glasses?**

**Blaze: what glasses?**

**Darth: my cappuccino, why are you talking about glasses?**

**Blaze: idiot!**

**Palpypie: he is an idiot**

**Darth: there's the idiot, where's my lightsaber and blast rifle?**

**Blaze: Anakin bought them both on Ebay**

**Anakin: (pulls out lightsaber and blast rifle) Palpypie's MINE! (Chases Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: ahhh! (Takes off running)**

**Darth: okay! I'm going to get me a cappuccino (walks off to Starbucks)**

**Blaze: PIE! (goes to Venus with half a huge chocolate cream pie)**

**Anakin: mmmmm pie! (Stops chasing Palpypie and joins Blaze on Venus with half a huge chocolate cream pie)**

**Darth: (echo from the air) save me a piece of pie!**

**Palpypie: thank God, he stopped chasing me**

**Qui-Gon: he stopped, I started (pulls out nuclear tipped bazooka rocket)**

**Palpypie: ahhhhh! (Takes off running)**

**Qui-Gon: (chases Palpypie)**

**Blaze: (laughs) sorry about the short chapter and long author's note, please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can**


	14. Evacuating the Planet

**Blaze: yay! Finally I was able to do chapter 13**

**Darth: finally**

**Blaze: what? I've been busy with **_**Never Say Never**_** and **_**Salvation In Silence**_**, which are my two main stories as of right now**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Tigerstar: WHERE'S MY LIGHTSABER? I'M GOING TO KILL PALPYPIE!**

**Blaze: what did he do this time?**

**Tigerstar: he pushed me into a Sarlacc pit**

**Blaze: poor you (hands Tigerstar her lightsaber)**

**Tigerstar: yay!!!! (Chases after Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Takes off in Mace's Mustang)**

**Mace: (growls, ignites his lightsaber and joins Tigerstar in his chase)**

**Blaze: (laughs) here's chapter thirteen and I hope you like it and this takes place two years later**

**Chapter 13**

**Evacuating the Planet**

_Two Years Later…_

Qui-Gon blocked another blow from Luke before thrusting his lightsaber toward his Padawan. Luke managed to block the blow again before narrowing his eyes slightly and blocking another blow from his master. They have been training for quite a while since they arrived on Dantooine two years ago and during that time, Luke had also become a member of Blue Squadron, one of the lead squadrons in the Alliance.

Qui-Gon smiled slightly. "You are getting better, Padawan," he commented and Luke practically glowed with appreciation.

"Thank you Master," he said before he swung his lightsaber in rapid ascension first toward Qui-Gon's legs and the second time upward toward his neck, Qui-Gon managed to block both blows before smiling when he felt his former Padawan's familiar presence.

"Have you come to watch Luke train, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked curiously not turning around as he blocked another blow from Luke's lightsaber.

"You are getting better, Luke," Obi-Wan commented walking over to join them, the man had aged much since Qui-Gon last saw him, his hair was graying but his eyes still shone with wisdom.

"Master Qui-Gon, do you think I can talk with you alone?" Obi-Wan asked suddenly turning his gray-blue gaze to Qui-Gon.

He nodded in reply before deactivating his lightsaber and glancing at Luke. "Luke, why don't you go to your room and meditate for a while?" he suggested.

"Yes Master," Luke replied deactivating his lightsaber and making his way down the hallway toward his ship.

Qui-Gon turned his gaze to Obi-Wan. "What did you want to talk about, Obi-Wan?" he asked.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I've always wondered, would Anakin still have fallen to the dark side if you had been the one to train him and not me?" he asked.

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes. "No one can say what would have happened, Obi-Wan, I cannot predict what might have happened either. I think that Anakin might not have fallen if I was his master and we were both there to guide him," he replied.

Obi-Wan lowered his head. "I failed him, he fell because I did not train him to the best of his ability," he murmured.

"Obi-Wan, you cannot blame yourself for Anakin's fall, Palpatine twisted his mind and nothing can change that. It is Palpatine that is to blame for everything that has happened with Anakin's fall and the rise of the Empire," Qui-Gon murmured in reply. He paused for a moment before adding, "does Luke know?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I never told him and Vader never got the chance to tell him when he left with Han and Chewbacca to go meet you on Kamino," he replied.

Qui-Gon nodded. "I will tell him, he needs to know the truth if he is to be able to face the dark side and win. He must know of who Anakin had once been and what truly caused him to turn into Vader," he said.

Obi-Wan frowned. "What was the true reason behind Anakin's fall?" he asked finally.

"His love for Padmé was what caused him to fall, Obi-Wan. Anakin loved Padmé so much that he was willingly to through the entire Republic until chaos and darkness just to save her," Qui-Gon replied. "I have been watching over you and Anakin since the Invasion of Naboo and I knew this. I am a bit surprised that you never knew this."

Obi-Wan lowered his head. "Maybe Anakin wouldn't have fallen if you had been there and I had been killed by Maul," he murmured.

"Don't say that, Obi-Wan, it was the will of the Force that you mentored Anakin, you are not at fault for Anakin falling to the dark side," Qui-Gon protested his eyes shooting wide with shock.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I'd better go speak with the Alliance leaders, they wanted to talk about something," he said before he walked away and Qui-Gon let out a long sigh before making his way to Luke's room, it was time Luke learned the truth.

~*~

Luke narrowed his eyes but slowly relaxed when the door to his room opened and Qui-Gon walked in. "Hello, Master?" he said gazing up at his master.

Qui-Gon sat down on the bed beside him. "I want to tell you something," he replied calmly.

"What is it, Master?"

Qui-Gon gazed at the opposite wall. "You know how I told you that your father was a Jedi and that I knew him when he was nine years old?" he asked.

"Yes I remember Master," Luke replied.

Qui-Gon let out another long sigh. "I know more about him than I let on, I may have been on Kamino for a long while but I still knew all about him. He was a great pilot, one of the best in the Jedi Order, and he was a good friend of Obi-Wan's," he said.

Luke frowned. "Is he dead? My aunt and uncle said that he was dead," he said.

"He is not dead, Luke."

Luke gazed at him, his eyes brightening. "Where is he then?" he asked.

"He is far away but he is still alive, actually, that was what I wanted to tell you. Your father, he is not what you expect him to be," Qui-Gon said.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

Qui-Gon sighed. "He's a Sith Lord Luke," he murmured. "Going by the name of…" But before he could finish his statement, the alarms started to blare and Admiral Ackbar's voice sounded over the intercom.

"Attention, Imperial forces have come into the sector, I want Blue Squadron and Red Squadron to get to the hangar bay where General Rieekan will give them their orders," Ackbar's voice sounded over the intercom.

"Go, Luke," Qui-Gon said.

"But, you were about to tell me something, what is my father going by now?" Luke protested his eyes shooting wide with shock.

Qui-Gon smiled softly. "I will tell you when you get back, Luke, you must go now," he said.

Luke sighed. "All right, Master," he said. He got to his feet before dressing quickly in his flight clothes and hurrying out of the room, his master followed him before making his way to the command center of the base at Dantoonie.

Rieekan nodded in greeting to Luke as he joined them before he turned his attention to the others, one of the pilots was a eighteen year old boy known as Wedge Antilles. Wedge and Luke had become good friends since Luke joined the Alliance two years ago.

"The transports are going to be heading out right away and I want Blue Squadron to go out first and intercept the TIE fighters, the Red Squadron fighters will follow in an attempt to move the fighters out of the way enough to allow the transports to get past the blockade. The cannon will release a blast with each transport to temporally disable a Star Destroyer and prevent it from intercepting the transports," Rieekan said. "Once you are past the blockade, I want you to head toward the rendezvous point on Yavin IV. Everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Very well then, good luck and with any hope the ones we sent to get the plans to that dreaded Death Star have found them, now go!" Rieekan ordered and the other pilots nodded before quickly hurrying away. Luke shuddered at the mention of the Death Star, he, like everyone in the Alliance, had heard about the devastating Death Star that had enough power to destroy a planet. At first they had thought it was only rumors that was until Princess Leia of Alderaan managed to send them information that told them the rumors were true.

Luke climbed into his B wing fighter before quickly flying out of the hangar bay with the rest of the squadron flying right past him.

~*~

As the battle progressed onward, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, making sure everyone had escaped, were the last ones to leave. Both of them climbed into the last transport before Qui-Gon turned the ship on before the ship lifted up from the ruined base and headed out toward space.

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes slightly when he felt a slight disturbance in the Force. "I sense something, Obi-Wan, where's Luke?" he asked.

Obi-Wan stretched out with the Force. "He's there," he said pointing to a nearby B wing that was flying nearby and attempting to avoid the TIE fighters that were flying at him. "He doesn't look like he's in trouble."

"No he's not but I fear this disturbance has something to do with him," Qui-Gon murmured.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Beru and Owen?" he asked. "But they're safely on Tatooine."

"That's what I'm afraid of, I fear that Princess Leia has found the plans but something has happened and I fear Luke's guardians are in danger. Obi-Wan, contact Luke and tell him of my suspicions, tell him to stretch out with the Force and get his decision on what to do," Qui-Gon replied as the ship got past the blockade before the ship was preparing to enter hyperspace.

"All right, Kenobi to Blue Four, Luke do you copy?" Obi-Wan called into the comlink.

"I'm here, Master Kenobi, are you and Master Qui-Gon away?" Luke replied.

"Yes we are, Qui-Gon asked you to try and sense if there's a disturbance somewhere out there and he wants to know what you went to do about it," Obi-Wan replied.

He felt Luke stretch out with the Force and almost instantly felt a rush of panic come from the young boy. "Aunt Beru! Uncle Owen!" Luke cried out suddenly and Obi-Wan glanced at Qui-Gon in concern.

Qui-Gon nodded once. "He inherited his father's ability to sense the future, this has not yet happened but I fear it will happen soon," he murmured.

"We have to go to them, Master," Luke called through the comlink.

"I know, Luke, I will contact the other Alliance leaders and tell them, we will meet you there," Qui-Gon replied.

"Will you be all right, Master?"

"Yes, Luke, I can take care of myself, go, Luke, I will catch up with you at Tatooine," Qui-Gon ordered.

"Yes, Master," Luke replied and Obi-Wan watched as Luke's ship shuddered before it disappeared into hyperspace.

"Home One to Master Qui-Gon, what just happened?" Mon Mothma's voice sounded over the comlink.

"Luke has felt something that we must check up on, Mon Mothma, we will met you at the rendezvous point at a later time but I fear it has something to do with Luke's guardians," Qui-Gon replied.

"Very well, is Master Kenobi with you?"

"Yes, I'm here, Mon Mothma, I will be back as well," Obi-Wan replied though Qui-Gon noticed the change in his voice and he frowned. _Does Obi-Wan think he wasn't going to come back from this mission alive? _He wondered silently.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry to all Obi-Wan Fans out there**

**Darth: why? How could you? How dare you?!**

**Blaze: we're getting into the events of ANH so yeah**

**Darth: but…you…?**

**Blaze: don't make it any harder than it already is (goes to cry to Anakin)**

**Anakin: whoa, there, there, what did Palpypie do know? (awkwardly attempts to calm Blaze down)**

**Blaze: he's a dumbass!**

**Anakin: I'll take care of him (releases Blaze and ignites lightsaber)**

**Palpypie: don't just sit there, Lord Vader, help me**

**Vader: I'm him, he's me, I can't help you, you dumbass**

**Palpypie: okay now I'm confused**

**Anakin: attack! (Points with lightsaber at Palpypie)**

**Blaze: attack! (Points with hand at Palpypie)**

**Darth: attack! (Points with lightsaber at Palpypie)**

**Grand Army of Polar Bears: yes sir! (Chases after Palpypie)**

**Grand Army of Arctic Foxes: yes mistress! (Chases after Palpypie)**

**Grand Army of Black Panthers: yes sir! (Chases after Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: ah come on! ! (takes off running)**

**Blaze: (laughs) whoops, long author's note, please review and I'll post chapter 14 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be any time soon and once again I am deeply sorry for all Obi-Wan fans**


	15. Inferno

**Blaze: woohoo new chapter**

**Darth: it's about time**

**Blaze: yup, wait a minute! It's only been two days**

**Tigerstar: where's Palpypie?**

**Blaze: getting tortured by Anakin and Obi-Wan**

**Tigerstar: that's cool, wait, Anakin?**

**Vader: yeah, I'm confused to**

**Anakin: dang, I can't kill you because you're me**

**Anakin: I'm not you**

**Anakin: who are you?**

**Anakin: who are you?**

**Blaze: (laughs) hahahaha, here's chapter 14 and I hope you like it**

**Chapter 14**

**Inferno**

Luke quickly guided the B wing fighter toward the landing bay at Mos Eisley but he noticed that there were Stormtroopers around. He remembered seeing them onboard Vader's flagship as well as at Zharan and he glanced down to make sure his lightsaber was hidden safely away. Leaping down from the fighter, he pulled the hood of his cloak over his head before making his way toward the entrance to the spaceport.

There were more troopers around and Luke felt a bit confused by that. He gazed around before stretching out with the Force, hoping that he could get at least a whiff of what he had felt above Dantooine. He reached for his former guardians Force presence but he didn't sense anything and he quickly made his way deeper into Mos Eisley.

A Toydarian glanced at him when Luke neared one of the shops. "Hello, what can I do for you?" he asked in a heavily accented Basic.

"Hello, I wish to rent a speeder," Luke replied.

"Well, there are a lot of Stormtroopers around so I'll tell you what. If you bring the speeder back in prime condition, I will charge you nothing," the Toydarian said before he gestured toward a nearby speeder.

"Thank you, good sir," Luke said. He walked toward the speeder before climbing into it and speeding off in the direction of the farmstead where his guardians were living.

He didn't know how long he had been driving until he spotted two droids making their way through the sandy dunes and he frowned before he pulled to a stop beside them. "What are you two doing out here?" he asked curiously.

The tall golden protocol droid glanced up. "Oh dear, now look what you've gotten us into," the droid snapped turning its' head to the small blue droid who beeped angrily in reply.

Luke narrowed his eyes slightly. "I've never seen droids like you on Tatooine in a while, did they make a new model in the last ten years?" he asked.

"Oh no sir, forgive my manners, I forgot to introduce myself, I am See-Threepio, human-cyborg relations and this is my counterpart, Artoo Deetoo," the golden protocol droid said.

Artoo beeped angrily and Threepio glanced at the droid. "I told you before, we will have no more talk of an Obi-Wan Kenobi," he snapped.

"Obi-Wan?" Luke echoed.

"Yes," Threepio replied. "It would appear this bucket of bolts is carrying a message for an Obi-Wan Kenobi in him."

Luke narrowed his eyes. "Why did you say to stop talking about that?" he asked.

"Because our new masters, the Lars, won't have it," Threepio replied.

Luke frowned. _Why would a droid who is carrying a message for Obi-Wan be with the Lars?_ He wondered silently. "Come on, Threepio, Artoo, I know Obi-Wan, my master and him are coming here soon," he said.

Artoo beeped a question and Luke glanced at him before turning his blue gaze to Threepio. "What did he say?" he asked.

"He says there's a heat source nearby, a massive source of heat that I believe can only come from fire," Threepio said pointing in the direction Luke had been heading, the direction of the Lars Homestead.

Luke swore in Huttese. "Get in," he ordered. Artoo beeped a reply before his booster rockets ignited and he flew into the speeder.

"You're going to get us dismantled for sure," Threepio exclaimed but he climbed into the speeder and, before he could get fully into the speeder, Luke was already speeding off, the wind tearing at his hair as he sped onward.

When they reached the Lars Homestead, Luke stopped the speeder so abruptly that Threepio was nearly tossed out of the speeder. He leapt out of the speeder before making his way over to the smoking homestead, the homestead and the occupants inside, were burned by a flaring inferno, the inferno that Artoo had warned them about.

Luke gazed at the burning homestead before looking down at his lightsaber. He know had another reason to become a Jedi Knight like his father before him. As he gazed at the dying sparks of the fading inferno, he thought about Qui-Gon's words. Qui-Gon had told him his father was alive but his father was a Sith Lord.

Luke remembered what his master had told him about Sith lords and he couldn't help but wonder why his father would fall to the dark side. _Master Qui-Gon was going to tell me what my father was going by but then the alarms went off and he wasn't able to tell me but I will find my father and I will discover the truth behind my father's fall,_ he thought determinably as he continued to gaze at his dead guardians.

He felt sadness rise up inside him and he took a deep breath before slowly releasing the sadness within the Force as his master had taught him. Turning around and walking away from the homestead almost as though he was walking out of a dream, he leapt into the speeder before flying quickly away.

"Where are we going now sir?" Threepio asked.

"You can call me Luke and we're going to meet my master on the outskirts of Anchorhead," Luke replied as he guided the speeder toward Anchorhead.

"I see sir Luke."

Luke chuckled slightly. "No, just Luke," he said.

"Oh."

When they reached the outskirts, Luke noticed that the transport his master had been flying was much smaller than the other transporters that had left Dantooine. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were already out of the ship and they frowned as Luke joined them.

"What happened Luke?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I was too late, Master," Luke murmured in reply. "I don't know exactly what happened but I think the Stormtroopers were after Threepio and Artoo," he gestured to the two droids behind him, "and they found him with the Lars and they killed Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru."

"I am deeply sorry, Luke," Qui-Gon said.

Luke nodded before gazing up at the sky. "I think there's a Star Destroyer in orbit, Master," he said.

Qui-Gon nodded. "We saw it when we were coming into the Tatooine," he said. "We are going to have to take a different course of action to leave Tatooine. What of these?"

Luke glanced back at the droids. "One of them has a message for you, Master Obi-Wan," he replied.

Obi-Wan frowned. "I see," he said.

"Artoo, play back the entire message," Threepio ordered and Artoo beeped before the holographic image of a beautiful woman with dark brown buns in her hair appeared before them.

"General Kenobi, years ago you helped my father during the Clone Wars and now my father begs for your help again. My ship is under attack and I am afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have enclosed information vital to the survival of the rebellion in the memory of this Artoo unit, my father will know how to retrieve it. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are my only hope," the woman said and then her holographic image disappeared.

"This is most serious, that was Princess Leia, the woman who was attempting to get the plans to the Death Star," Qui-Gon said in a low voice.

"Indeed, I think we should go to Alderaan now," Obi-Wan said.

Luke glanced at Qui-Gon. "You said you were going to tell me about my father, Master," he said.

Qui-Gon smiled slightly. "It will have to wait until later, Padawan, the rebellion must survive if we are to defeat the Empire," he said.

~*~

Princess Leia Organa narrowed her eyes as the door opened and the Stormtrooper walked into the cell with Darth Vader just behind him. The imposing dark clad figure with yellow flecked cold eyes. "Princess Leia," he said in a cold voice.

"Darth Vader," Leia said coolly.

Vader nodded to the Stormtroopers and they nodded before walking past Vader, just behind them came a torture droid and Leia's eyes widened with shock and fear. "Now then, why don't we discuss the location of the Rebel Base," he said coolly.

The door closed so that Leia's screams of pain could not be heard throughout the dark hallways of the Death Star.

~*~

Mos Eisley was more busy than when Luke had left and he narrowed his eyes as he drove back into the spaceport. Qui-Gon was in the backseat, making sure that Threepio and Artoo stayed quiet as a Stormtrooper stopped them.

"How long have you had these droids?" the trooper asked.

"A few weeks," Luke lied easily.

"They're up for sale if you want them," Obi-Wan added.

"Let me see your identification papers," the trooper said.

"You do not need to see his identification papers," Obi-Wan said waving his fingers invisibly to the trooper.

"We do not need to see his identification papers," the same trooper said.

"These are not the droids you are looking for."

"These are not the droids we are looking for."

"He may go about his business."

"You may go about your business."

"Move along."

"Move along," the trooper said, waving them along, "move along."

Luke couldn't help but smile before he glanced over his shoulder at Qui-Gon. _When are you going to teach me that, Master?_ He asked silently.

_Maybe when we return to the rendezvous point on Yavin IV,_ Qui-Gon replied silently and Luke nodded before he parked the speeder outside a random cantina.

"You two stay out here," Qui-Gon ordered.

"All right, sir," said Threepio and the two droids stood outside as Luke made his way into the cantina behind Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

"Look, there's Han," Obi-Wan whispered gesturing toward the young man that Luke remembered meeting ten years ago and then again two years ago when he led Vader on that wild goose chase to Zhar.

"Let's go talk with him," Qui-Gon suggested in a quiet voice.

Luke glanced over his shoulder when he felt a strangely familiar presence, he recognized the presence as a Stormtrooper. "And let's make it quick," he said.

Obi-Wan nodded before leading the way over to join Han and Chewbacca. Han glanced up with narrowed eyes before he stood up. "Well, if it isn't the kid," he said, smiling. "Ya haven't changed a bit in the last two years."

"Good to see you again, Han," Luke replied lowering his head in greeting.

"What can I do for ya?"

"We need a transport off of the planet," Obi-Wan replied.

Han narrowed his eyes. "What's the cargo?" he asked.

"Just the two of us, the boy, two droids, and no questions asked," Obi-Wan replied.

Han smiled slightly. "Still running the law I see," he said. "Sure thing, but I do need a payment for that. Ten thousand, all in advanced."

Luke narrowed his eyes. "Ten thousand?" he protested. "Cut us some slack, we're old friends."

"Yeah, I know, but I got into much trouble with helping you the last time," said Han.

"We'll pay you two thousand now and fifteen thousand when we reach Alderaan," Obi-Wan said with a quick look at Luke that told him not to argue, Qui-Gon threw him a reproving glance and Luke lowered his head in submission.

"Seventeen thousand? Okay, docking bay 4," Han said.

Obi-Wan nodded.

Luke narrowed his eyes. "Stormtroopers here," he murmured without glancing around as the troopers entered the cantina.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Good job, Luke, let's get out of here, we'll meet you at the docking bay later," he said.

Han nodded and Luke followed as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon led the way out of the cantina.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well, we're in the events of ANH**

**Darth: yup though it's not happening as it did in cannon**

**Blaze: well duh**

**Darth: no need to be mean about it, Obi-Wan fans are going to hate you in the next chapter**

**Blaze: don't make it harder than it already is (runs off to Anakin and starts crying)**

**Anakin: why does Palpypie keep making you sad? (Awkwardly attempts to calm Blaze down)**

**Blaze: (sniffs) that time it was Darth**

**Anakin: ah (presses button on Blaze's remote)**

**Darth: (gets thrown into a pool of hot fudge sundae)**

**Blaze: thanks Anakin**

**Anakin: no problem**

**Blaze: will you do it?**

**Anakin: okay, please review and Blaze will post chapter 15 as soon as she possibly can and she is, once again, deeply sorry about the next chapter, for her the next chapter is going to be hard to write**


	16. Into the Death Star

**Blaze: new but sad chapter**

**Darth: I'm so sorry**

**Blaze: I know, this chapter is going to be hard to write, I think this chapter is going to be the longest chapter**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Tigerstar: (grabs tissue box)**

**Anakin: (grabs tissue box)**

**Blaze: (grabs tissue box)**

**Qui-Gon: (grabs tissue box)**

**Obi-Wan: what's the matter with you four?**

**Blaze, Anakin, Qui-Gon, and Tigerstar: (Start crying)**

**Obi-Wan: why are they crying?**

**Darth: I think it would be best if you find out in this chapter, here's chapter 15 and Blaze hopes you like it and, once again, sorry to all Obi-Wan fans but she wanted to follow the plotline of **_**A New Hope **_**as closely as possible and she hopes she doesn't lose all her reviewers because of this chapter**

**Chapter 15**

**Into the Death Star**

Han narrowed his eyes as he quickly hurried to docking bay 4 with Chewbacca just behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him before he ducked down another hallway and entered the hangar bay where the _Millennium Falcon_ was parked. As he expected, Jabba the Hutt was there and he was calling for him.

"I'm right here, Jabba," he called and Jabba glanced at him.

"Solo, why haven't you paid me back yet?" he asked in his own language.

"I'll be able to get you the money plus more, I just need more time," Han replied.

"Solo, you are one of my best smugglers so for twenty percent more…" Jabba began.

"Fifteen percent, Jabba, don't push it," Han snapped.

"Fifteen percent it is," Jabba said and Han nodded before he joined Chewbacca and watched as the overgrown slug moved away with his people just behind him.

Chewbacca growled and Han glanced at him. "Honestly, Chewie, I don't know how I got myself into this mess," he admitted. "I wish my life was back to the way it had been when I met the kid ten years ago."

Chewbacca growled in agreement and Han smiled slightly.

"But oh well, at least I can finally pay off Jabba and get him off my back," he said and the wookie barked in agreement.

~*~

Qui-Gon knew something was bugging Obi-Wan but he didn't know what it was. As he hurried after Obi-Wan and Luke toward the hangar bay with Threepio and Artoo just behind them, he decided that he'll ask his former Padawan onboard Han's ship.

When they reached the hangar bay, Han was waiting for them. "Let's get out of here," he suggested.

"I still think this thing is a piece of junk," Luke muttered.

"You saw it go past lightspeed when we were running from Vader so don't ya say it's a piece of junk," Han pointed out. Luke nodded before leading the way toward the ship but just then, a squad of Stormtroopers came by.

"There they are," the troopers shouted. "Stop!"

"Get the ship started, Chewie, we'll hold them off," Han shouted and Chewbacca growled in agreement before hurrying into the cockpit and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan jogged in with Luke just behind them. Han dived in before closing the door and hurrying into the cockpit.

"Let's get out of here," he called to Chewbacca who barked in agreement before the ship lifted out of the spaceport and headed off into the sky. When they were clear of the Tatooine atmosphere, Han dived past a TIE fighter before pulling the hyperspace lever and the ship disappeared into hyperspace.

~*~

Leia narrowed her eyes as Vader led her toward the bridge of the Death Star and her chocolate brown eyes narrowed even more. "Moff Tarkin, I should have known you were the one holding Vader's leash, I smelled your foul stench when I was brought on board," she said.

"Charming, to the last," Moff Tarkin said coolly. "It pained me much to sign for your termination."

"I'm surprised you had the courage to do it yourself," Leia retorted.

"In a way, Princess," Tarkin said his eyes cold, "it is you who will decide where we will test our weapon, either the rebel base or your home planet of Alderaan."

"No, Alderaan is peaceful, we have no weapons, you couldn't possibly…" Leia began to protested her eyes shooting wide.

"So you have another idea in mind? A rebel base? So then name the system!" Tarkin snapped. "I grow tired of this, Princess, name the system!"

Leia glared at Tarkin. "Dantooine," she murmured before lowering her head. "They're on Dantooine." Vader stiffened behind her but she didn't pay any attention to it.

"You see, Lord Vader, she can be agreeable," Tarkin said before he looked at the sergeant. "Continue with orders, you may fire when ready."

"What?" Leia exclaimed.

"You are far too trusting, Dantooine is too remote a place to make a good example," Tarkin replied. Leia attempted to move forward but Vader's iron grip on her arms prevented her from doing so and she was forced to watch as the blast of energy flew at Alderaan, connecting with the planet and causing it to explode into a million fragments.

~*~

Luke staggered back slightly unable to block another of the blaster bolts that was aimed at him. "I just felt a disturbance in the Force, Master," he said turning to look at Qui-Gon who had been speaking with Obi-Wan since they entered the ship.

"I sensed it too," Qui-Gon replied.

"It was as if a million voices suddenly cried out in terror and then were suddenly silent," Obi-Wan murmured.

As if on cue, Han walked into the lobby of the ship. "We are coming out of hyperspace into the Alderaan system," he said and Luke nodded before deactivating his green lightsaber before clipping it to his belt and walking after Han into the cockpit, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan joined him.

The very instant they exited hyperspace, the _Falcon_ was hit by several asteroids and Han frowned. "We exit hyperspace into an asteroid field," he murmured.

"But where's Alderaan?" Luke asked.

"That's what I'm trying to tell ya, it ain't there," Han replied.

"Destroyed, by the Empire," Obi-Wan murmured.

"Impossible, it would take a dozen Star Destroyers to destroy a planet," Han protested before he narrowed his eyes as a TIE fighter suddenly flew past them. "What the…?"

"Did they follow us through hyperspace?" Luke asked.

"Luke, a fighter cannot follow another ship through hyperspace, clear your mind and you'll discover what you wish to know," Qui-Gon instructed calmly. Luke closed his eyes before slowly clearing his mind and stretching out with the Force.

"It's apart of a squadron that is nearby," he murmured blinking open his eyes before narrowing his eyes as Han followed the TIE fighter toward a large spherical shaped thing in the distance.

"Look, it's heading toward that moon," Luke said though his eyes were still narrowed.

"That's no moon, it's a space station," Obi-Wan murmured.

"Its' too big to be a space station," Han protested.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and Luke felt him reach out with the Force before his eyes shoot wide with shock. "Turn the ship around," he ordered.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Han muttered but when he attempted to turn the ship around, it shuddered but did nothing.

"We've been caught in a tractor beam," Qui-Gon said, strangely, he was as calm as he has been this entire time, Luke has always admired how Qui-Gon could stay so calm in the midst of panic.

"Well, this is just great," Han muttered. "Vader's sure to recognize this ship."

"We can always fight," Luke said.

"There are alternatives, Padawan," Qui-Gon pointed out calmly.

~*~

Vader narrowed his eyes as he walked into the hangar bay, his cool yellow flecked blue gaze instantly recognizing the ship in front of him. It was the ship Captain Solo owned when he escaped Vader with Luke and then evaded him again above Kamino.

"Sir, there was no sign of life onboard, it is believed that they evacuated before the ship left Tatooine," a Stormtrooper reported.

"Any droids onboard?" Vader asked though he was starting to feel a familiar presence, one that he hasn't felt in ten years.

"No sir," the trooper said.

_I told him never to cross paths with me again,_ Vader thought angrily when the presence became stronger as he turned around and stalked out of the hangar bay.

~*~

Slinking in the shadows of the Death Star, Islar Alvara smirked slightly as he watched Darth Vader stalk away from the hangar bay. _It would appear he is not too in tune with the Force right now if he did not sense my presence, _Islar commented silently as he watched Vader leave before turning his gaze back to the _Falcon _that was in front of him. He knew that Vader was planning on doing something big but Islar also had a mission of his own, a mission his leader had sent him on.

He must kill the son of the former Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.

Smirking once again, Islar disappeared into the shadows and the Synth made his way deeper into the Death Star as he waited for the perfect moment to strike.

~*~

"Looks like it was a good thing you taught me to hide my Force presence in the Force," Luke commented climbing out of the storage compartments of Han's ship.

"I use these for smuggling, I never thought I'd be smuggling myself," Han muttered climbing out of the compartment and Chewbacca poked his head out of the compartment before growling quietly.

"Come on, keep moving," a trooper shouted outside the ship and Han smiled.

"I have a plan," he said.

~*~

The sound of blaster fire echoed in the hangar bay and the sergeant frowned when he noticed one of the Stormtroopers wasn't at his post. "TK-582, why aren't you at your post?" he asked.

The Stormtrooper walked out before tapping his helmet and the sergeant frowned. "Keep an eye out, we have a bad transmission, I'll see what I can do about it," he said before he walked to the door but when he opened it, a giant wookie growled before grabbing his throat and tossing him roughly aside, knocking him unconscious.

~*~

"You know between your blasting and his growling, it's a miracle we don't have the entire station down on us," Luke snapped when he closed the door behind him and took off his helmet.

"Calm down, Luke," Qui-Gon said calmly.

Luke nodded before narrowing his eyes. "How are we supposed to get out of here?" he asked.

"I will take the tractor beam out of commission, you all stay here," Obi-Wan ordered and Qui-Gon glanced at him. Master and former Padawan locked gazes with each other and then Qui-Gon nodded in quiet acceptance before walking to Luke's side and putting his arm around his shoulders.

"Fine by me," Han said sitting down and leaning back in his seat. Obi-Wan nodded before walking out of the room. Luke, frowning when he sensed Vader's familiar presence, started after him but Qui-Gon stopped him.

"But Master…" Luke began.

Qui-Gon smiled gently at him. "Obi-Wan knows what he is doing, Luke, you have to trust him," he murmured.

Luke lowered his head. "Yes Master," he said though he had a feeling he knew what would happen if Obi-Wan and Vader did meet and he didn't like it one bit.

Artoo started beeping wildly and Luke looked at him. "What is it, Artoo?" he asked.

"I cannot seem to make it out but he seems to be saying it's her and keeps repeating she's here, she's here," Threepio replied.

"Who's here?" Han asked.

"Princess Leia and she's scheduled to be terminated," Threepio replied.

"We have to save her," Luke exclaimed getting to his feet.

"The old man said to stay here," Han protested.

"We can't just let her die," Luke protested.

"I ain't going to go after her," Han protested.

"But they're going to kill her!"

"Better her than me!"

Luke narrowed his eyes until a new thought came into his mind and he walked over to join Han. "She's rich," he murmured softly, knowing about how Han loved money when he met up with Han again two years ago.

Han's eyes seemed to gain that same gleam of greed Luke remembered seeing in the cantina on Tatooine.

"If you rescue her, the rewards would be…" Luke broke off.

"Would be what?" Han asked.

"I don't know but they would be great," Luke said.

Han smiled. "Well, then let's go rescue her," he said.

Luke glanced at his master, waiting for the disapproving look but Qui-Gon simply nodded once. "Let's go then," Luke said. "Are you coming with us, Master?" he asked looking at his master who frowned. Han was trying to convince Chewbacca into wearing the cuffs to make their trip to the detention center all the more believable and Chewbacca was grudgingly agreeing.

"Yes, I will come," he said. "But I am going to need a disguise."

"I'm sure we can borrow one of these troopers uniforms, Master," Luke said gesturing to two of the troopers Chewbacca had knocked unconscious earlier.

"Master Luke, might I ask, what do we do if they come here?" Threepio asked as Qui-Gon grudgingly pulled on the Stormtrooper's uniform.

"Lock the door," Luke replied.

"And hope they don't have blasters," Han added.

"That isn't very reassuring," Threepio muttered.

A while later, when they reached the detention center, Luke gazed around before nodding to Han who led the way into the center. The sergeant glanced up. "Where are you taking this…thing?" he asked.

"Prison transfer, cell block 1183," Han replied calmly.

"I wasn't notified, I'll have to clear it," the sergeant said but suddenly Chewbacca, supposedly, broke lose and began roaring.

"Look out he's loose," Han shouted.

"I'll get him," Luke called before handing Chewbacca his crossbow while Qui-Gon slipped into the room before making his way to stand behind the sergeants and troopers and blasted the rest of them.

"You go get the princess, Chewie and I'll will take care of this," Han said.

"I'll help you," Qui-Gon replied leaping forward to join Han and Luke jogged down the hallway toward the cell where the Princess was located.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: so I lied**

**Darth: that's mean**

**Blaze: sorry**

**Darth: you're a weirdo**

**Blaze: thank you but still, everyone's going to hate me in the next chapter so yeah**

**Darth: yeah**

**Blaze: so please review and I'll post chapter 16 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon and yes I know I rushed the part leading up to the rescue a bit**


	17. Change In Destiny

**Blaze: hahahaha**

**Darth: what's so funny?**

**Blaze: nothing**

**Darth: you're weird**

**Blaze: (hits Darth upside the head with a sledgehammer)**

**Darth: ow!**

**Blaze: (laughs) here's chapter 16 and I hope that you like it and once again, sorry for lying about what is supposed to occur in this chapter**

**Chapter 16**

**Change in Destiny**

Islar narrowed his eyes as he watched the Jedi Knight Obi-Wan make his way down the hallway and he narrowed his eyes before making his way toward him. He stuck close to the shadows as he made his way down the hallway after Obi-Wan.

He knew that he should be looking for Skywalker but he didn't know where to start looking for him. It wasn't until he heard blaster fire up above and slowly slipped into a control room that was near the hangar bay of the Death Star.

"What happened?" one of the sergeants said into the comlink.

"We had, uh, a slight weapons malfunction but everything's all right now, we're all find, um, how are you?" a voice sounded and Islar remembered that as the voice of the man that had been with Skywalker and Skywalker's son when they met on Naboo.

"We're sending a squad up," the sergeant said.

"Um, negative, negative, we have a reactor leak, large leak, very dangerous," the voice said again, this time his voice was panicked and Islar narrowed his eyes.

"Who is this? What is your operating number?" the sergeant demanded, clearly sensing that the man was keeping something just as Islar did.

There was only static at the other end of the line and the sergeant swore. "Send a squad to the detention level," he ordered.

"Yes sir," a trooper said saluting before hurrying out of the room with a squad of troopers just behind him. Islar smirked before making his way after the squad and toward the detention center.

~*~

Luke tipped his head to one side as he gazed at the beautiful young woman in front of him. The woman was about his height with dark brown hair put in buns on her head and she was dressed in white. She sat up slowly before her chocolate brown eyes narrowed. "Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Oh right," Luke pulled off the helmet before taking a deep breath of the air around him. "Come, Princess Leia, let us get out of here while we still have the chance."

"Who are you?" the woman known as Leia asked.

"My name is Luke Skywalker, I am a friend of Obi-Wan Kenobi's," Luke replied.

Leia sat up sharply. "Ob-Wan? He's here? Where?" she asked.

"Come on," Luke replied and he quickly hurried out of the room in time to find Han, Chewbacca and Qui-Gon being pushed down the walkway of the detention center with Stormtroopers firing on them.

Luke narrowed his eyes when he felt a dark presence nearby and he stretched out with the Force before swearing in Huttese when he sensed a familiar presence. "Master?" he called up to Qui-Gon.

"I sense it too," Qui-Gon replied his sharp blue eyes narrowing. "What is it, Luke?"

"It is a Synth, Obi-Wan and I have run into them before, I am sure Han remembers that, we need to get out of here," Luke replied.

Han shuddered. "I hated those damn things," he muttered.

"I agree with you on that, Threepio? Are you there?" Luke asked after he pulled out his comlink and dialed Threepio's frequency.

"Yes, Master Luke, where are you?" Threepio replied.

"We are locked down on the detention level with Stormtroopers cornering us, is there anyway we can get out and avoid the troopers?" Luke asked.

"I am afraid not, Master Luke, there is a garbage chute nearby that will lead to a garbage compactor about three floors down. It is the best way that you can get out without having to go through the troopers," Threepio replied.

"Thank you, Threepio," Luke replied before he put his comlink away and ducked to avoid a blaster bolt. "Master, we need to go down that garbage chute before we become too exhausted to stand a chance against the Synth. If he is anything like the Synths that attacked Han, Obi-Wan and I, he will be very skilled in combat."

Qui-Gon nodded and Leia narrowed her eyes before blasting the vent leading to the garbage chute. "There, let's get out of here," she said.

"I ain't going down there," Han protested.

"Into the garbage chute, flyboy," Leia snapped before she tossed the blaster at Luke who grabbed it and blasted a nearby Stormtrooper. Chewbacca growled and Han glared at him.

"Get in there, you furry oaf, I don't care what you smell," said Han and Chewbacca growled before leaping into the chute.

"Go on Han, Master Qui-Gon and I will join you," Luke called.

"You two go first, I'll hold them off," Han called.

"Do as he says, Luke," Qui-Gon ordered and Luke hesitated before nodding and leaping down into the chute. He slide down before landing in the wet floor of the garbage compactor and he was joined by Qui-Gon a while later, Han joined them later.

"Well, that was easy, now let's get out of here," Han suggested before pointing his blaster at the wall.

"No, wait!" Luke protested but Han already sent the blaster bolt at the wall and it ricocheting off the walls before hitting the water and disappearing.

"You idiot, put that thing away before you get us all killed," Leia yelled angrily.

"Well, sorry, your Worshipfullness," Han snapped. "You were the one that led us down here, Luke, now you have to get us out," he added glaring at Luke.

"Fine, Han, just don't do that again or you will get us all killed," Luke snapped before he slogged his way toward the door. He pulled out his lightsaber before igniting it and sinking it into the blast proof door. Qui-Gon came to his side before igniting his own lightsaber and sinking it into the blast proof doors and, between the two of them, they managed to cut a hole in the door within a minute.

"Let's get back to the hangar bay," Qui-Gon said leaping out of the compactor and Luke joined him before helping Leia out. Chewbacca came next, growling when a noise sounded in the compactor and hurrying away.

"Wait, Chewie," Han said before rolling his eyes and letting loose a blaster bolt into the compactor.

"You idiot, they most likely heard you," Leia snapped angrily.

"Come here, you big baby," Han said ignoring Leia and walking to Chewbacca's side.

"Look, I don't know who you are or where you came from but from now on, you will follow my lead," Leia snapped glaring at Han before she stalked past Han. "Will someone get this big walking carpet out of my way?" she added as she brushed past the Wookie.

Han rolled his eyes. "No reward is worth this," he protested as he followed Leia.

Qui-Gon chuckled before he narrowed his eyes. "Where is the Synth now, Luke?" he asked softly as he and Luke brought up the rear of the group.

"He is still on the detention level, he does not know where we are located because he did not see us go down the garbage compactor," replied Luke after he stretched out with the Force to sense the Synth.

~*~

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes as he slowly made his way deeper down the hallway, the sense of his former Padawan coming to him strongly. He pulled his lightsaber off of his clip before igniting the blue blade just as Vader appeared from around the corner.

"Obi-Wan," Vader said coolly. "I told you to stay out of my way."

"As I recall, Anakin, you are in my way," Obi-Wan replied calmly.

"My name is VADER!" Vader snarled angrily igniting his ruby red blade. "Why are you here and where is my son?"

"He is safe, Anakin," Obi-Wan began.

"My name is VADER!"

"But he is far beyond your reach, as I recall, you failed to capture him a total of three times now," Obi-Wan commented.

Vader snarled in fury before he leapt at Obi-Wan and swung his lightsaber swiftly at his former master. Obi-Wan blocked the blow with his own blue blade and the two of them began sparring back and forth, their lightsabers flashing in the dim light of the hallways of the Death Star.

~*~

"You came in that thing? You're braver than I thought," Leia commented as she examined the _Millennium Falcon_ that was parked in the hangar bay below them.

"That's what I said when I first saw it," Luke commented.

"We can reconcile about this later, right now we need to get out of here," Qui-Gon replied in a calm voice.

"Let's get out of here then," Luke suggested. He stretched out with the Force before narrowing his eyes. "The Synth is nearby, Master, he is within a twenty foot radius of our current location and we need to get out of here."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Come on," he said before narrowing his eyes. He knew where the Synth was located but he wanted to give Luke more practice with this sort of Force technique. "Where, exactly, is he located, Luke?" he asked.

Luke frowned before stretching out with the Force again and, when he felt the Synth's presence, he said, "northwest of our position, there is a hallway that way," he pointed to the right of where they were standing, "that will take us parallel with him and we should be able to get past him without him noticing we are there."

"Let's do it then," Qui-Gon suggested.

"Who are you?" Leia asked.

"I will introduce myself when we get back to the _Falcon_," replied Qui-Gon before he led the way down the hallway and Luke followed his master, Han, Leia and Chewbacca brought up the rear of the group though Leia looked a bit hesitant about it.

~*~

Islar was a bit happy to see Obi-Wan and Vader dueling nearby, he had to hope that at least one of them would get killed so that he would only have to deal with the other one. He shook his head. _I have to remember my mission_, he said silently as he gazed through the window at the hangar bay.

He had to get to Vader's son and kill him, one way or another.

He ducked down a hallway before hurrying toward the hangar bay and hiding behind a group of containers as he continued to watch Vader and Obi-Wan duel, their lightsabers flashing rapidly. The stormtroopers that were stationed around the ship walked over to join them and then Islar saw him.

Walking alongside a tall light brown haired man with sharp blue eyes was the son of Anakin Skywalker himself.

Islar smirked before he pulled out his blaster and positioned it to where he would get a good shot at the son of Vader.

~*~

Vader sensed the disturbance almost at once and he stretched out with the Force before frowning when he sensed a familiar presence. "Synth!" he hissed angrily.

"Here?!" Obi-Wan echoed sounding shocked. "How the Force did it get this far into the Death Star?"

Vader scowled before turning his gaze toward the _Falcon_ and he frowned when he saw a startlingly familiar figure hurrying beside his son. Obi-Wan seemed to have noticed as well and he shouted, "Luke! Drop!"

Luke instantly dropped to the ground just as a blaster bolt flew across the hangar bay and slammed into the floor. If Obi-Wan hadn't warned his son, Vader knew, his son would be dead right about now. Obi-Wan and Vader glanced at each other and, for the first time in the last eighteen years, the two of them leapt side by side in the direction that the blast had come from.

~*~

Islar honestly didn't expect Obi-Wan to call a warning to Anakin Skywalker's son and he swore in anger. He stood up suddenly but Obi-Wan and Vader had already pinpointed his location and he quickly leapt backwards to avoid the two powerful Force users.

"You!" Islar snarled glaring at Vader. "You murdered so many of my kin."

"And you nearly killed my son," Vader snapped angrily before he leapt at Islar who leapt backwards and let loose a volley of blaster bolts at both Obi-Wan and Vader, driving them backwards as he attempted to run away from the two.

~*~

Qui-Gon knelt beside Luke before helping the shaken boy to his feet. "Come on," he murmured. "Let's get inside."

"What about…what about Master Obi-Wan, Master?" Luke stammered out his eyes were wild with fear and Han, who was busy blasting the troopers that were blasting at them, glanced at him.

"Get inside, Kid, I'll make sure the old man gets inside as well. Well, would ya look at that?" Han whistled sharply and Luke whirled around in time to see an interesting scene.

Fighting side by side with each other, their moves almost identical and parallel with each other, were Obi-Wan and Vader. Luke stared at the two of them in shock before looking at Qui-Gon and suddenly he knew something that Qui-Gon had wanted to tell him.

"Darth Vader?" he asked. Qui-Gon understood what he meant, he had told Luke that his father was a Sith Lord but he never got a chance to telling Luke what his father's name was. The fact that any Sith lord has the name Darth and suddenly recognizing how much Vader resembled him had caused Luke to put two and two together.

"Yes, Luke," Qui-Gon replied softly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Luke asked his eyes wide.

Qui-Gon smiled gently. "You would not have understood, I had to wait until you were old enough to understand and figure it out for yourself," he replied.

Obi-Wan and Vader managed to drive the Synth out of hiding and Luke was itching to leap into the battle but Qui-Gon held out a hand to restrain him. Leia was already inside and Han narrowed his eyes as he and Chewbacca slowly made their way into the ship.

Vader and Obi-Wan were now back to back as the Synth leapt at them and let loose a series of blaster fire. "Concentrate your fire on him," Vader ordered suddenly pointing to the Synth and the Synth snarled in fury as a series of blaster fire crashed into the Synth and he went sprawling onto the ground, motionless.

Vader and Obi-Wan both deactivated their lightsabers before they gazed at each other and, for a long moment, until they realized they had an audience. Qui-Gon watched as Luke and Vader locked gazes with each other, shock in Luke's eyes, slight relief in Vader's eyes. Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile when he felt the dark side shift in Vader. It wasn't enough to drive him back to the light side of the Force but it was enough.

"What are we going to do now?" Han asked softly from within the ship.

"Don't worry about it, Han, get the ship started but we are not leaving yet," Qui-Gon replied softly.

Vader's eyes were narrowed as he gazed at his son before he looked at Qui-Gon and surprise glittered in his eyes. Obi-Wan started to move toward the ship but Vader stared coolly at him and he stopped. Vader turned his gaze back to Luke.

Qui-Gon glanced at Luke. "It is your choice, Luke," he murmured softly. "I will be in the ship." With that, Qui-Gon made his way into the ship and disappeared into the lobby.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: hahahahahaha, I lied**

**Darth: cool**

**Nemesis: yay! OBI-WAN'S ALIVE!**

**Obi-Wan: YAY! I'M ALIVE!**

**Vader: oh God, at least I'm not getting haunted by you**

**Jar-Jar's Ghost: meesa miss yousa, Ani**

**Vader: leave me alone**

**Jar-Jar's Ghost: no, meesa want to stay with yousa**

**Vader: please? Help me!**

**Blaze: turn into Anakin again**

**Vader: I'll do it, just get rid of Jar-Jar!**

**Palpypie: Don't you dare become Anakin Skywalker again, Lord Vader!**

**Vader: screw you, you don't have to get haunted by Jar-Jar!**

**Palpypie: you are an idiot!**

**Vader: no you are an idiot**

**Palpypie: you are my apprentice and…**

**Blaze: (presses button on remote)**

**Anakin: yay! I'm BACK!**

**Palpypie: ah great**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I will post chapter 17 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be any time soon**


	18. Journey to Yavin IV

**Blaze: yay! New, shocking chapter**

**Darth: cool**

**Obi-Wan: (does happy dance) uh huh, uh huh, I'm alive, I'm alive**

**Palpypie: shut up you dumbass (shoots Obi-Wan)**

**Blaze: um I wouldn't have done that if…**

**Nemesis, Anakin, Qui-Gon, and Luke: how dare you?! (Ignite lightsabers and chase after Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: ahhhhhhh! (Take off running)**

**Obi-Wan's Ghost: ah, a little help here**

**Blaze: (presses button on remote)**

**Obi-Wan: yay! I'm back!**

**Blaze: (laughs) here is chapter 17 and I hope that you like it**

**Chapter 17**

**Journey To Yavin IV**

For a long moment, only silence existed in the hangar bay except for the gentle hum of the engines of the _Millennium Falcon_. Vader and Luke, father and son, gazed at each other for a long moment, Obi-Wan was standing nearby, his lightsaber was still ignited but he was just stood there and it looked as though he was waiting.

Vader continued to gaze at Luke for a long while and Luke glanced over his shoulder but he noticed that the others were so busy trying to get the _Falcon_ ready for liftoff that they weren't paying attention to him. Vader signaled to the Stormtroopers and they instantly saluted before making their way out of the hangar bay. He walked to the edge of the ramp and Vader walked over to join him though Luke noticed he was keeping Obi-Wan in his peripheral vision.

"Son?" Vader said softly, this was the second time Luke has ever heard a soft tone in his father's voice, the last time had been several years ago when they first met on Naboo.

"Father," Luke replied calmly.

Vader's cool blue eyes narrowed and Luke felt him stretch out with the Force and he almost self-consciously tapped into his teachings in the Force, blocking Vader's probing. Vader glared at him but Luke faced him calmly, letting his fear loose within the Force just as Qui-Gon had taught him.

Vader turned to glare at Obi-Wan. "You idiot!" he snarled in fury. "You trained him, didn't you?"

"I…" Obi-Wan began.

"He did not train me, Father, it was someone else," Luke replied calmly. He knew that the disguise Qui-Gon had put on prevented Vader from recognizing him and he also knew that it was not yet time for Vader to find out Qui-Gon was alive.

"Who?" Vader demanded.

Luke gazed definitely at his father though he was stretching out with the Force as he did so. His father was shifting, Luke could sense Vader shifting between the light and the darkness and he smiled slightly. "It will be for him to decide when he wishes for you to know about his existence," he replied.

Vader glared at him but Luke could tell he was trying to get a hold of his anger. "Come with me, Son, we can bring peace to the galaxy," he said softly.

Luke shook his head. "I want no part in the dark side, father, and you shouldn't either, I sense the conflict within you, the conflict that I didn't know about when we first met and now I understand what it is," he said. "There is a part of you, however small, that is still Anakin Skywalker, my true father."

Vader snarled in fury. "Anakin Skywalker is dead!" he snapped angrily.

Luke smiled sadly. "I do not believe that, father, and neither do you," he said. "And I will not join you, I will not become what you have become."

Vader glared at him before he gazed at Obi-Wan and Luke was a bit startled to hear him let out a long sigh. "Go," he said gesturing to the _Falcon_.

Obi-Wan and Luke both stared at Vader in shock but Vader just glared at both of them, Luke noticed most of the glare was on Obi-Wan however. "I will not repeat myself, go," he ordered.

Not wanting to wait until Vader changed his mind, Luke looked at Obi-Wan. "Come on, Master Obi-Wan," he said.

Obi-Wan nodded before he jogged past Vader and onto the ramp. Vader didn't bother watching them go, he turned around and made his way out of the hangar bay. Luke quickly made his way into the ship with Obi-Wan behind him and Qui-Gon glanced once at them before nodding.

"You can get us out of here now," he called to Han.

"Let's hope they don't catch us in a tractor beam, you did get it out of commission, didn't ya?" Han asked turning his gaze to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nodded once and Han nodded. The ship rose up into the air before blasting out of the hangar bay into the vastness of space beyond.

~*~

Qui-Gon walked to Obi-Wan's side as Luke and Leia stood in the cockpit of the ship as TIE fighters attempted to intercept them. Han was quickly working on the navicomputer and the systems that kept the hyperdrive functional. Obi-Wan glanced up at him. "I was so sure I was going to become one with the Force today," he said.

Qui-Gon smiled slightly. "It just shows what I've been sensing all along, Anakin Skywalker is returning and that was why he was unable to kill you," he said.

Obi-Wan sighed before nodding once in reply. "I know," he said. "Maybe you were right, maybe discovering his son was alive is driving Vader back to the light side of the Force."

"Maybe so, I cannot say if what I said is true but I know that something is happening that is causing Vader to lean toward the light side of the Force. And that is the reason, I think, why Emperor Palpatine wants Luke so much, to keep his right hand man from turning back to the light side of the Force," replied Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "Does Palpatine think turning Luke to the dark side will keep Anakin as Vader?" he asked.

"I cannot say," Qui-Gon replied. "Luke will need to face the dark side if he is to become a full Jedi Knight, the first of a new era of knights."

Obi-Wan nodded. "What of Master Yoda? Do you think it is time to take Luke to Yoda?" he asked.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Not yet, the Alliance needs us, especially for this upcoming battle," he said. "If we are to destroy the Death Star, we are going to need all of our pilots and Luke is one of the best pilots in the Alliance."

"That is true," Obi-Wan agreed.

The ship shuddered and Qui-Gon looked out through the looming window and saw the bluish white flashes of hyperspace appear before him as the ship escaped into lightspeed. "You see? I told you we'd escape 'em," Han said as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan made their way into the cockpit.

Leia rolled her eyes. "They let us go, that is the only explanation," she replied calmly. "They're tracking us."

"Not this ship, sister," Han retorted and Leia rolled her eyes skyward before letting out a long sigh.

She turned her gaze to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "You said that we would have introductions when we got onto the ship, we're on the ship," she said.

"Of course, you already know me, Princess," Obi-Wan said lowering his head in greeting.

"Yes, hello General Kenobi," replied Leia. "But who are the others?"

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my Padawan Luke Skywalker," Qui-Gon replied gesturing to Luke who lowered his head in greeting.

"Hello your Highness," he said politely.

"A gentleman, at least better than this man," Leia said gesturing to Han.

Han scowled. "If it wasn't for me, you would still be in the Death Star's detention center," he snapped. "As for introductions, I am Han Solo, captain of the _Millennium Falcon_ and this is my co-pilot Chewbacca." The Wookie Chewbacca growled in greeting before lowering his furry head.

Leia nodded once in reply and Han sighed. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"The Alliance told us to rendezvous on Yavin IV," Qui-Gon replied.

"Yavin IV it is," Han said and Qui-Gon watched him quickly put in the coordinates for the Yavin system. They dropped out of hyperspace momentarily before they disappeared into hyperspace once again, heading toward Yavin.

It didn't take them long to reach Yavin IV and Han guided the ship down into the hangar bay at the base at Yavin IV. When the ship was down, Qui-Gon, Luke, Obi-Wan, Han and Chewbacca followed Leia out of the ship.

When they arrived near the Alliance's conference room, General Rieekan met them there. He smiled slightly before giving Leia a hug. "When we heard about Alderaan, we feared the worst," he said.

"It was thanks to them that I got out at all," Leia said gesturing toward the others that were following him.

Rieekan nodded. "Hello Master Jedi Qui-Gon, Padawan Luke, Master Jedi Obi-Wan, welcome back," he said turning his gaze to the three Jedi lowered their heads in greeting.

"Come, the sooner we find the information we need in this Artoo unit the better," Leia said gesturing to Artoo who was rolling beside Threepio. Artoo beeped before following Leia and Rieekan as they led the way to the Alliance's conference room.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yeah, this was a short chapter**

**Darth: yay**

**Obi-Wan: hiya**

**Blaze and Darth: hiya**

**Anakin: hiya**

**Blaze: ANAKIN! (Tackles Anakin and hugs him)**

**Anakin: um hi (hugs Blaze back)**

**Blaze: (faints)**

**Anakin: what did I do?**

**Blaze: (wakes up) sorry, you're just sooooooooooooo hot!**

**Anakin: uh thanks**

**Blaze: (hugs Anakin again)**

**Anakin: (hugs Blaze back)**

**Padmé: (growls)**

**Blaze: please review and I'll post chapter 18 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be any time soon and sorry for the short chapter**


	19. Battle of Yavin

**Blaze: finally, a new chapter**

**Darth: is this going to be short?**

**Blaze: probably**

**Darth: are any EU characters going to make an appearance?**

**Blaze: probably in a later chapter**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: you're weird**

**Blaze: I know, here's chapter 18 and I hope you like it, reviews are most welcomed**

**Chapter 18**

**Battle of Yavin**

Vader wasn't too happy that his son wouldn't come to him but he felt it was the right thing to do to let Obi-Wan live. Vader knew it was Anakin that was thinking and talking this way but Vader angrily struggled to push his former presence back into the darkest corner of his mind.

It wasn't all that easy.

Vader turned around before walking toward where a Stormtrooper was standing at the blast doors where he and Obi-Wan had been fighting only minutes before. The Stormtrooper saluted as the dark lord made his way to his side. "Is the tracking device secure onboard the _Millennium Falcon_?" he asked in a cool yet calm voice.

"Yes sir," the Stormtrooper replied saluting.

"Good." Vader made his way past the Stormtrooper before heading off to join Moff Tarkin in the conference room.

The aging Moff glanced up as Vader made his way into the conference room. "I'm taking an awful risk by letting them go, Lord Vader," he said a bit coolly.

"Rest assured I know what I am doing," Vader retorted his voice equally as cold. "The Rebellion will not last past tomorrow." Vader knew that if the Death Star does destroy the Rebellion, his son will not be with them. Vader didn't know much about his son but he knew his son had been apart of the Battle of Dantooine and the boy was an extraordinary pilot, he would not miss this battle.

And that meant, Vader would have the chance to destroy the Rebellion and his pesky former Master while keeping his son alive at the same time.

Vader smiled cruelly beneath the hood of the cloak. _Anakin letting Obi-Wan live is starting to work in my favor,_ he thought as he turned his gaze to the stars that flashed outside as they disappeared into the bluish white flashes of hyperspace as the Death Star headed out after the _Falcon_.

_But you still haven't managed to get rid of me forever, _Vader's own voice echoed in his mind but Vader knew instantly that the voice was not his but rather who he had once been.

_You thought you destroyed me that night on Mustafar but you didn't, I was just hiding in the vaults of my own mind but when I discovered my son, not your son, _my_ son was alive, I reawakened. I am not dead, Obi-Wan knows it, Luke knows it, and, more importantly, you know it, _the voice said softly in the vaults of Vader's mind.

Vader scowled angrily. _Anakin's dead, dead!_ he screeched silently in the vaults of his mind.

The voice of Anakin Skywalker laughed in the vaults of his mind. _So you think,_ he replied calmly and then his voice was gone, disappearing into the void of memories and thoughts that was Lord Vader's mind.

~*~

Luke Skywalker narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the holographic image of the Death Star floating above him. He shuddered as he thought about what happened to the planet Alderaan by this monstrous contraption. Wedge was at his side, narrowing his eyes as he gazed at the holographic image.

Mon Mothma, Supreme Commander of the Rebel Alliance, stood at the head of the group of X wing pilots, her pale eyes narrowed as she examined the holographic image. "After we were able examine the plans for the Death Star provided by Princess Leia, we have found a weakness in the space station," she said.

The holographic image changed and Luke saw a narrow alleyway in the space station as Mon Mothma began to speak again. "We will be sending out the squadron of X wings for they will be small enough to get past the main deflector shields. You will need to travel down this alleyway and there will be a narrow shaft where you will launch proton torpedoes into the narrow shaft. The torpedoes will travel down the shaft and hit the main reactor, causing a chain reaction that will destroy the Death Star," she said.

"That's impossible, no one will be able to get to that shaft, not with all the weapons the Death Star is equipped with," Wedge protested.

Luke smiled slightly. "I've shot many things smaller than that while I was on Tatooine," he said in reply.

Wedge glanced at him. "I bet you that you would be able to do it easily," he said. "You're one of the best pilots in the Rebel Alliance."

"Thanks."

Wedge smiled before looking back at Mon Mothma as the Supreme Commander began to speak again. "Commander Skywalker, you will be second in command of Blue Squadron so you will take over is something should happen to your leader, do you understand?" she asked.

"I understand," Luke replied smiling though part of him was wondering if his father would be on the space station. He shook his head to clear it, Vader wouldn't be on the Death Star because he was always on the frontlines of battle at least he was during the Battle of Sneeve when Luke and the Alliance stationed on Dantooine, had traveled to help the Sneevels.

"All right, get to your fighters then and may the Force be with you," Mon Mothma replied and Luke got to his feet.

"Let's go," he said to the rest of the squadron before he led the way into the hangar bay.

He met Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan there as the rest of his squadron made their way to their ships. Qui-Gon smiled slightly at him. "Second in command? This is the first time, isn't it?" he asked.

Luke nodded. "Yes it is, Master," he replied. "But the Force is my ally and I know it will be able to guide me to completing this battle."

"What of him?" Obi-Wan asked.

Luke knew he was referring to Vader and he just shrugged. "I have a feeling that he will be on the frontlines of battle," he replied.

Obi-Wan nodded once. "Good luck, Luke, and may the Force be with you," he said.

"Yes, may the Force be with you, remember to let the Force flow through you and guide you to your ultimate goal," Qui-Gon added.

"Yes Master I know, thank you and I wish you two well," Luke replied. He lowered his head before he turned around and jogged toward his X wing.

As he ran, he spotted Han packing up the money he and Chewbacca had received when they brought Princess Leia back to the Rebellion had he walked over to join him. Han glanced up. "Hey Kid," he greeted him.

"You're going?" Luke asked.

Han nodded. "I have to, Kid," he said in reply.

"I thought for sure you would stay this time."

"I'm sorry kid, I've had my share of Imperial stuff. It was bad enough I nearly got caught when I led the Empire on that wild goose chase to Zhar and Kessel. I have to get out of here," Han replied.

Luke sighed. "Fine," he said. "Just take care of yourself and Chewie."

"Of course Kid."

Luke watched as Han and Chewbacca made their way into the _Falcon_ before he sighed and spotted Leia walking over to join him. Leia frowned. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Han, I thought for sure he would stay this time," Luke replied.

Leia smiled slightly. "Han's got to follow his own path, Luke, no one can decide it for him," she said. She paused for a moment before adding, "good luck out there, I fear you're going to need it."

Luke nodded in reply before making the rest of his way to his X wing starfighter. "Artoo, ready the ship for launch," he called up to the Artoo unit he had met on Tatooine just after his guardians had died.

Artoo beeped in reply and Luke climbed into the cockpit of the ship before activating the thrusters. The X wing rose into the air before turning around and flying out of the hangar bay and toward the space station that was making its' way into the space above Yavin IV.

With a series of blaster fire firing upon the X wings and the X wings dodging skillfully around the blaster fire, the Battle of Yavin had begun.

~*~

The Death Star shuddered rapidly and Vader narrowed his eyes as he stalked down the hallways of the space station. He could tell immediately that the weapons on the Death Star weren't enough to stop the small ships that were attacking it. And a nearby general seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"My Lord, they are too small to the point that they are penetrating the deflector shields," the General said.

"We will have to take them out ship by ship, get the crew to their fighters," Vader ordered.

"Yes sir," the General replied just as the space station shuddered rapidly with the blaster fire that was hitting it.

Vader barely managed to keep himself upright as another torrent of turbolasers caught the Death Star in the side. He watched as the TIE fighters flew into space against the X wing fighters but the X wings were still managing to avoid the fighters.

Vader watched as X wing fighters made their way into the Death Star but were suddenly destroyed by the TIE fighters. He stretched out with the Force. _Luke,_ he called silently.

_Father,_ Luke's voice came back calmly and in control of itself.

_Luke, stay out of this battle, leave the Rebellion to its' fate and join me,_ Vader said silently through the Force.

_I do not wish for you to be killed Father but I know I cannot let any other planet meet the same fate as Alderaan,_ Luke's voice replied silently.

Vader scowled angrily though, on the inside, Anakin was smiling proudly, and he turned around before he spotted two pilots. "You two come with me, the rest of you, inform Moff Tarkin of the course of the battle," he ordered.

"Yes sir," the other Stormtroopers said before they hurried away and the two pilots that Vader had picked out followed him as Vader hurried toward the hangar bay and the TIE fighters that lay there.

~*~

"Fighter coming in at .05, Blue Two," Wedge's voice sounded over the comlink as Luke did a three sixty turn to avoid a TIE fighter and blasting it until it blew up in a shower of sparks.

"Copy that, Blue Five," Luke called back before he did a one eighty turn that brought him behind the TIE Fighter and he quickly blasted it to where it disintegrated into sparks. He frowned when he spotted another fighter struggling to overcome a TIE fighter that was blasting at him.

"Biggs, you have one on your tail," he called.

"I can't shake him," Biggs Darklighter, one of Luke's old friends from Tatooine, called back, an edge of panic in his voice.

"I've got him," Luke called back before blasting the TIE fighter and flying straight through the shower of sparks after the starfighter blew up.

"Thanks Luke," Biggs called back.

"Blue Leader, set up for your attack run," a voice called and Luke turned toward where Blue Leader, and two others, dived down into the Death Star and he, spotting a TIE fighter coming up on him, quickly dodged the ship and blasting it.

He winced when he felt two deaths strike him swiftly and he heard a voice over the comlink. "Commander Skywalker, get ready for your attack run, I'm not going to make it," Blue Leader called and Luke watched as Blue Leader spiraled out of control straight into the Death Star.

Luke took a deep breath as the death hit him in the Force before he switched on the comlink so that he could speak with Wedge and Biggs. "Blue Five, Blue Three, do you two copy?" he called.

"Yeah boss, we're here," Wedge called back.

"Follow me," Luke called before leading the way into the Death Star with Wedge and Biggs just behind him.

~*~

Moff Tarkin narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the battle that was currently taking place in front of him as a voice sounded over the intercom. "Three minutes until within striking distance," the voice said.

A sergeant walked over to join Tarkin and he glanced at him as the sergeant stopped. "Moff, I have your ship on standby, those X wing's are getting to close to the Death Star for my taste, do you wish to get off the station?" the sergeant asked.

"Leave? In our moment of triumph? I think not," Tarkin snapped before returning his gaze to the battle in front of him.

~*~

"Luke, my ship's damaged, I don't think I can help anymore," Wedge called over the intercom as Luke guided his X wing toward the shaft Mon Mothma was talking about, letting the Force guide his hands.

"Get out of here, Wedge, you can't do any good back there," Luke called back to his friend his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Sorry," Wedge said and Luke could see his friend's X wing disappear into the space above and he returned his attention back to the shaft that was getting close to him. He could feel his father's presence right behind him.

"I'm hit, Luke," Biggs' voice sounded over the intercom and Luke winced when he felt his friend die within the Force. He took a deep breath to calm his grief before returning his gaze to the shaft that was coming up, he had to make the shot at a certain time or else he would miss.

Vader's presence increased and Luke got the distinct feeling that Vader didn't want to destroy him but Luke also knew that Vader would still do something that would stop him from completing his mission.

Luke could tell Vader was trying to do something as he placed his hands on the controls, read to let loose the proton torpedoes and letting the Force guide him. But suddenly, a blaster shot caught the ship and Luke glanced swiftly over his shoulder as Vader's TIE Fighter, as well as another, went spiraling out of the Death Star.

"Yeeehaw!" a new voice yelled over the intercom and Luke smiled when he recognized Han's voice. "Blew this thing up Luke and let's get you home," Han called over the intercom and Luke smiled before pressing the controls and the two proton torpedoes instantly flew across the alleyway before landing directly into the shaft.

Luke smiled as he guided the ship away from the Death Star as Han's voice came to him over the comlink again. "Great shot, Kid, that was one in a million," Han said and Luke couldn't help but smile and laugh as he guided his X wing away from the Death Star.

~*~

Tarkin knew something was wrong and he could tell everyone else knew it as well. As the sergeants attempted to power up the laser to destroy Yavin IV, the lights started to flicker and Tarkin frowned. _What in the blazes…_? he began.

And that was the last thing the cocky Moff thought as the Death Star blew into nothing more than a shower of sparks glittering brightly against the dark black surface of space.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 18**

**Darth: that was cool**

**Blaze: yeah**

**Darth: what's going to happen next?**

**Blaze: the ending of ANH and then part three**

**Darth: ah that's cool and part three?**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: why did you call this part Remedy?**

**Blaze: simple, remedy is like a way of making something right basically and destroying the Death Star was like a remedy to the Rebellion because it will prevent more planets from suffering the same fate as Alderaan**

**Darth: ah (looks confused)**

**Blaze: (sigh) never mind, please review and I'll post chapter 19 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon**


	20. Honor Ceremony

**Blaze: this is the last chapter of this part**

**Darth: so what's the third part going to be called?**

**Blaze: you'll see, it's going to be a song title like part one and part two**

**Darth: ah that's cool**

**Blaze: here's chapter 19 and I hope that you like it and sorry if it's oh so VERY short**

**Chapter 19**

**Honor Ceremony**

Luke narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the forest that lay outside of the base on Yavin IV, his thoughts drifted to his father. His father was still out there, no doubt busy doing the Emperor's bidding and Luke could feel his father's presence. Luke wanted to get to know his father but he also didn't want to join his father.

Letting out a long sigh, Luke leaned against the window of the base and continued to gaze at the forest. A moment later, the Force presence of his master came to his side and Luke glanced up as Qui-Gon came to a stop beside him. "You did well today, Luke," he said.

"Thank you, Master," Luke replied before he turned his gaze back to the forest.

"Your thoughts dwell on your father," Qui-Gon said matter-of-factly.

"They do, I know Master. I have always wanted to know my father and now that I have the chance, we find ourselves on opposite sides of the war."

"There is still good in him, Luke, that was why he let Obi-Wan live and let you and your friends escape the Death Star," Qui-Gon pointed out.

"I know, Master, but I can't help but wonder what he was like when he was still Anakin Skywalker," Luke whispered.

Qui-Gon placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. "I didn't know him as long as Obi-Wan did," he said softly. "But he was much like you when I did know him. As I probably told you before if you want more information on your father then ask Obi-Wan, he knew him longest."

"I know Master, perhaps I will."

Qui-Gon smiled again. "You think you can turn your father back to the light side," he said phrasing it as a statement and Luke winced. He hadn't realized he had forgot to shield his thoughts as his master had taught him.

"There's good in him, I know it. It wasn't just him letting Obi-Wan live and letting us leave, it was more than that. Now that I think about it, when I first met him when I was eight I knew it. I felt it but back then I didn't understand it and now I do. I want to turn my father back to the light side of the Force, I do, but I don't know how," Luke whispered.

"Master Yoda, a great Jedi Master that once instructed me, said that once you start down the dark path it will forever dominate your destiny," Qui-Gon said. "But I have never believed that, I guess I was different from most Jedi, even Obi-Wan can vouch for that. I think you may be the only one that _can_ turn Anakin back to the light side of the Force."

"Do you really believe that, Master?" Luke asked turning his blue gaze to his master.

Qui-Gon smiled. "I do, Luke, I do," he replied. "Come, you have to think about your honor ceremony now."

Luke smiled before nodding and following Qui-Gon as he led the way to the auditorium of the base on Yavin IV.

* * *

"Lord Vader, I am deeply disappointed in you," Palpatine said coolly.

"I know master, I did not expect the return of that freighter," Vader said from where he knelt before his master.

"Do not disappoint me again, Lord Vader, and I am deeply disappointed that you were unable to capture the offspring of Anakin Skywalker," Palpatine added.

"He evaded me, Master, and then that freighter showed up before he could be caught in the tractor beam and he blew up the Death Star," Vader said keeping his head lowered.

Palpatine nodded once. "Find him, find the offspring of Skywalker and turn him, do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes my master."

"Good." The holographic image of Palpatine disappeared and Vader stood up before gathering his cloak around him and walking out of the communication chambers. After he got his TIE fighter under control he went back to his _Executor_ and contacted him right away.

Vader had to find Luke, he had to bring his son to his rightful place at his side but Vader wasn't too sure if Luke would still be on Yavin IV. Not to mention he has had training in the Force. He has to have had at least five years of training because of how well he was able to do certain things with the Force. _It will be for him to decide when he wishes for you to know about his existence,_ Luke's words repeated themselves in Vader's mind and he couldn't help but wonder who was the one that trained Luke if it was not Kenobi.

Shaking his head to clear it, Vader made his way onto the bridge of the _Executor._

* * *

The honor ceremony took place right away and Luke noticed that Leia was on the altar with the Rebel Alliance leaders, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Threepio and Artoo. Luke smiled at the sight of the little astromech droid before he followed Han as the pilot led the way to the altar with Chewbacca at his side.

This wasn't the first honor ceremony he's been to but this was the first ceremony that Luke was apart of. He figured it was because the Death Star was a big threat and the best way to honor the ones that destroyed it would be an honor ceremony.

When they came to a stop in front of the altar, Leia smiled at both of them before she turned around and took the first medallion from Qui-Gon and placed it around Luke's head, Luke lowered his head in response and Leia did the same to Han who winked in response.

Luke resisted the urge to roll his head as he glanced at his master. He noticed a proud look in his master's eyes and an identical proud look in Obi-Wan's eyes and he smiled again before he and Han looked at the rest of the Alliance as they cheered.

Luke found himself thinking about his father again. _I will turn you back to the light side of the Force, Father,_ Luke thought gazing at the Alliance members that stood all around him. _I promise you that I will._

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: see, I told you it would be short**

**Darth: that was too damn short**

**Blaze: who cussed? (Lifts up chain saw)**

**Darth: (drinks Pepsi and points to Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: what? No I didn't**

**Blaze: (saws Palpypie in half)**

**Palpypie's Ghost: that was mean**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post part three as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon, probably in a few weeks or sometime this summer.**


	21. Attack in the Snow

**Blaze: this is part three**

**Darth: that's cool, how many parts are in this story?**

**Blaze: four maybe, it might just be three**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Blaze: what ever happened to Palpypie?**

**Darth: honestly I don't know**

**Palpypie: mwhahahahaha (points nuclear tipped bazooka at Blaze)**

**Blaze: Dad, how the hell did he get into my weapon's warehouse?**

**Darth: Tigerstar was guarding it**

**Blaze: (glares at Tigerstar)**

**Tigerstar: honestly, I didn't do anything, Firestar came and opened it up for Palpypie**

**Firestar: no I didn't (gets sliced in half by Blaze)**

**Palpypie: mwahahaha**

**Blaze: (slices Palpypie in half) here's the opening crawl and chapter 20, or the first chapter of part three, I hope you like it and reviews are much appreciated and I'm not sure if the Synths are going to be playing a large part in the rest of this story.**

**Far From Over**

**Part III**

**One Step Closer**

_Opening Crawl_

_The Death Star has been destroyed and millions, perhaps billions of lives have been saved in the five years since its' destruction but the Emperor is not pleased with this turn of events. His bounty hunters have come up empty handed when searching, secretly and unnoticeably by everyone and the Emperor has decided to take extra measures to get his hands on the Force sensitive boy._

_The Emperor's Hand, the most secret of Imperial agents, has been dispatched to find the boy but Darth Vader, suspecting something, sets out with his own plans to find his son, by dispatching several probe droids to locate his son and the Rebellion before the Hand does._

_Meanwhile, Jedi Padawan Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Han Solo, and the rest of the Alliance have set up base on the remote and icy world of Hoth…_

**Chapter 20**

**Attack in the Ice**

The planet of Hoth, covered entirely in ice and snow, was several degrees below zero and everyone was dressed bundled up. Luke Skywalker narrowed his eyes as he scanned the area before riding a bit forward on his tauntaun. The Alliance had told him and his friend, Han, to patrol the area around the base but Luke couldn't wait to get back to the base.

_It's freezing out here,_ Luke thought shivering before lifting the goggles over his eyes and he narrowed his eyes even more when a large meteorite shot from the sky before crashing into the snow-packed clearing lying just ahead of him. He pulled out his macrobinoculars before scanning the area but he could only see a thin stream of smoke that was quickly dissipating.

Putting away his binoculars and keying in Han's frequency, he said, "Echo Three to Echo Seven, Han o'l buddy, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear kid. What's up" Han's voice called back.

"Well, I finished my circle. I don't pick up any life readings," Luke admitted.

"Kid, there isn't enough life on this ice cube to fill a space cruiser. Sensors are placed. I'm going back" Han said and Luke couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Right. I'll see you shortly. There's meteorite that hit the ground near here. I want to check it out. It won't take long," he said.

"All right, kid, be careful," Han said before he disconnected the transmission and Luke put the comlink away.

His tauntaun suddenly squealed in fear and Luke glanced at it. "Do you sense something?" he asked but he could sense the fear the tauntaun was feeling. Immediately, he stretched out with the Force and managed to leap off of his tauntaun just as a large white paw shot out and slammed into the tauntaun, sending it flying to the ground.

Luke rolled to his feet before igniting his lightsaber as the creature that he recognized as a wampa turned on him, growling in fury. Luke stretched out with the Force and he noticed immediately that the wampa merely wanted to eat in peace.

_Well, you aren't eating me,_ Luke thought deactivating his lightsaber, clipping it to his belt and backing away slowly. Through the Force, he sent feelings to the wampa, showing him that he wasn't going to interrupt. The wampa, as if sensing exactly what Luke had sent to it through the Force, growled before turning around and grabbing the tauntaun.

As the wampa dragged the tauntaun away, Luke, shivering, gazed around as he attempted to locate where he was. The white landscape that lay around him didn't help him pinpoint his location and he narrowed his eyes before stretching out with the Force. When he sensed life forms, he walked off in the direction of the Force sense he was getting, guided only by the Force.

* * *

Han Solo narrowed his eyes as he guided his tauntaun into the main hangar bay of Echo Base. He climbed off of his tauntaun before making his way deeper into the base. He spotted Qui-Gon Jinn speaking with the old man Obi-Wan Kenobi nearby as he walked over to join Princess Leia and General Rieekan.

"Listen, I have to go now," Han said.

Rieekan glanced up at him. "You've been a valuable asset and we'll miss you," he said. "But I wish you the best of luck."

Han nodded before he turned around and made his way out of the control room, not aware that Leia was hurrying after him. Han glanced over his shoulder as Leia came to a stop behind him. "I thought you were going to stay," she protested.

"I can't, I still have to pay off that debt to Jabba the Hutt. I knew I should have stayed straight after the kid went missing," Han said.

Leia narrowed her eyes. "The Alliance could use you," she said.

"Oh?" Han raised an eyebrow though he felt himself getting a bit frustrated with Leia. "Come on, admit it, you don't want me to leave because of how you feel about me. Afraid I was gonna leave without giving you a goodbye kiss."

Leia scoffed. "I'd just as soon kiss a wookie," she retorted.

"That can be arranged," Han snapped back before he turned around and stormed off, "you could use a good kiss!" he shouted over his shoulder as he disappeared into the hangar bay with Leia scowling after him.

Later, while Han was preparing the _Millennium Falcon_ for departure, he found himself joined with the protocol droid, See-Threepio and his astromech counterpart ArtooDeetoo, both of them seemed to be arguing about something. "Captain Solo," Threepio called. "Princess Leia has been trying to contact you via your comlink."

"I shut it off, I don't wanna talk to her," Han retorted as he continued to work on the _Falcon_.

"But sir, she's worried about Master Luke, he hasn't checked in yet," Threepio said.

Han frowned. "What?" he said but, before Threepio could repeat what he had just said, Han hurried over to join a sergeant.

"Sergeant, has Commander Skywalker checked in yet?" Han asked.

"No sir," the sergeant said. "It's possible that he came in through the south entrance."

"Well check then," Han snapped and the sergeant nodded before hurrying off. A moment later, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walked over to join Han.

"What's going on?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Master Luke hasn't checked in yet," Threepio said.

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes. "He's all right," he said. "But he can't seem to find his way to the base, even with the Force."

"So he hasn't come in by the south entrance in other words," Han muttered before walking past the two Jedi and making his way toward his tauntaun as the sergeant came back.

"He didn't come in through the south entrance," the sergeant said.

"Then he must still be out there and it's getting late," Han muttered. "Are the snowspeeders ready yet?"

"No sir, they haven't been finished yet," the sergeant said.

"Then we'll have to go out on tauntaun," Han said, he was speaking more of himself than the others as he was the only one that was going.

"Your tauntaun will freeze before you reach the first marker," the sergeant protested as Han climbed onto his tauntaun.

"Then I'll see you in hell," Han shouted before he rode out of the base and back into the snow-covered landscape that was Hoth.

* * *

Luke shivered as he made his way over the snow and he felt chills rise up around him. He was only lucky he had managed to convince the wampa that he wasn't a threat or he might have been in worse trouble than he already was.

_Ha,_ Luke thought smiling,_ this could only happen to a Skywalker_.The smile faded as a cold wind slapped against his bare cheeks and he shivered again.

_Luke?_ He heard his master's voice echo in the vaults of his mind.

_Yes Master?_ Luke answered silently.

_Where are you, young Luke?_ Qui-Gon asked silently through the Force.

_I don't know, Master. I can't seem to find any sense of direction out here,_ Luke replied gazing around and wrapping his arms around his body.

_Han's on his way,_ Qui-Gon said silently.

_What's he doing out here?_

_There's no telling with him, he insisted on going after you,_ Qui-Gon replied silently. _Just trust the Force, young Luke, and it will guide you to your objective._

_Yes Master,_ Luke replied silently before he narrowed his eyes and stretched out with the Force. He couldn't sense any life forms close to him but he knew they were somewhere off in the direction he was heading.

As he walked onward, the wind grew stronger and snow rose up before slamming into Luke's face. He wiped his face before struggling to make his way through the blizzard that swarmed around him. He struggled to use the Force to deflect the snow that was flying into his face.

The Force was guiding him but Luke felt as though the cold wind was penetrating his skin and he shivered again. He hadn't prepared himself for entering a blizzard and even the Force wasn't much help against the onslaught of snow that he was facing. He wasn't able to make it more than a few feet before he collapsed on the ground.

_Luke!_ Qui-Gon's voice called sharply through the Force.

_I…I'm okay, Master,_ Luke said silently though he was struggling just to push himself to his feet.

_I can sense through the Force that you are in danger, what's happening?_

_I…I'm stuck in a blizzard._

There was a long moment of silence._ Just stay strong, young Luke, Han is on his way,_ Qui-Gon said softly.

_All right, Master, I'll try, _Luke said silently in reply.

The blizzard still swarmed around him when a shadow started to travel toward him and Luke narrowed his eyes as he attempted to see through the fall of snow around him. He struggled once again to push himself to his feet until he felt someone kneel beside him.

"Try not to sit up, kid," Han's voice sounded.

"Han?" Luke murmured struggling to blink open his eyes but unconsciousness was starting to drag at him. He closed his eyes before slowly succumbing to unconsciousness as Han began to work around him.

Han narrowed his eyes as Luke fell unconscious before he glanced up as his tauntaun squealed and the creature collapsed on the ground, instantly limp. Han grimaced before gently lifting Luke up and dragging him across the snow before stopping next to the dead tauntaun.

"This may smell bad, kid, but it will keep you warm," Han said before igniting Luke's lightsaber and, being careful not to drop it, sliced through the tauntaun's stomach.

After he got Luke settled, he wrinkled his nose at the smell. "And I thought they smelled bad on the outside," he said before he began working on getting the shelter up around Luke.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yeah, I know it wasn't that long of a chapter, the next one will be longer**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: but please help me get at least 200 reviews before I post the next chapter**

**Darth: that's only eight reviews**

**Blaze: exactly**

**Darth: (glances at the tauntaun and looks at Han) hope that's not lunch (disappears suddenly)**

**Han: ew, like I'd eat…where did he go?**

**Blaze: there's no telling with my dad**

**Darth: (in the distance) CAPPUCCINO!**

**Vader: what's up?**

**Blaze: you aren't even in this story until the next chapter, I think**

**Vader: you think?**

**Blaze: I haven't seen **_**The Empire Strikes Back**_** in a long time**

**Vader: okay?**

**Blaze: please review and I will post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon.**


	22. Discovery and Recovery

**Blaze: yay!**

**Darth: new chapter?**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: where's my cappuccino?**

**Blaze: I sent Vader to go get you one**

**Darth: that slow poke**

**Vader: (walks up) who are you calling a slow poke?**

**Darth: wow, under fifteen minutes, I'm surprised**

**Vader: Palpypie took your cappuccino before I could bring it to you, I tried to stop him!**

**Darth: I thought you were my friend, where is that evil villain? (Brings out portable nuclear laser and Lucifer the Great White Shark)**

**Vader: I am your friend (ties Palpypie to a chair with duct tape)**

**Palpypie: how the hell did you find me?**

**Vader: you were standing outside of the closet, idiot**

**Darth: thank you Vader, do me a favor? I'll buy you one too if you go get the cappuccinos. Oh and do you want to watch me set Lucifer the Great White Shark on Palpypie before or after you get the cappuccinos?**

**Vader: (glances at Blaze) let's wait till afterwards (walks off)**

**Darth: cool, Lucifer I got dinner for you**

**Lucifer: I'll come by when Vader comes back**

**Darth: Vader hasn't left**

**Blaze: (glaring daggers at all three of them)**

**Darth: what?**

**Blaze: TOO LONG OF AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! Here's chapter 21 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated**

**Chapter 21**

**Discovery and Recovery**

Zev Senesca flew the snowspeeder over the snow-covered landscape, his eyes narrowed as he examined the area. "Commander Skywalker, this is Rogue Two, do you copy?" he called over the comlink but when no one answered. "Captain Solo, do you copy, this is Rogue Two," he called but again no one answered. "Captain Solo, this is Rogue Two, do you copy?" He called again.

"Hey it was nice of you to drop by," Han's voice sounded over the comlink and Zev smiled slightly.

"Echo Base, this is Rogue Two, I found them, repeat, I found them," Zev said in the comlink before guiding his snowspeeder toward where he could see Han waving toward him on a hill of snow in the distance.

* * *

Luke blinked his eyes as few times before gazing around and sitting up slowly. He noticed his master, Qui-Gon, was at his side. He gazed around for a moment before he remembered what happened and he slowly sat up. Qui-Gon stretched out a hand and Luke rested his head on the headboard of the medical bed.

"What happened?" he asked.

Qui-Gon smiled gently. "You nearly froze to death out there if Han hadn't found you when he did," he said. "Zev brought you and Han back and you've been unconscious for a while now."

As if on cue, the door to the medbay slide open and Han and Leia walked in with Chewbacca just behind them. Han glanced at Luke. "How ya feeling kid? You don't look so bad to me. You look strong enough to pull the ears off a gundark," he said.

"Thanks to you," Luke replied smiling.

"That's two you owe me, junior." Han glanced at Leia. "Well, Princess, it looks like you managed to keep me here a while longer," he said.

"I had nothing to do with it. General Rieekan thinks it's dangerous for anyone to leave the system until they've activated the energy shield," Leia said coolly.

Han snorted. "That's a good story. I think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight," he said, this caused a brief chuckle from Qui-Gon.

"I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain," Leia retorted.

Chewbacca growled in laughter and Luke couldn't help but smile while his master let out a small chuckle. Han glared at the wookie. "Laugh it up, fuzzball. You didn't see us in the south corridor, where she revealed her true feelings toward me," he said.

"Why you stuck up...half-witted...scruffy looking...nerfherder!" Leia snapped.

"Who's scruffy looking?" Han protested turning to look at Leia. "You did show your feelings toward me.

Leia snorted. "Well, I guess you don't know everything about women yet," she muttered before she walked forward and kissed Luke, suddenly, right on the lips, just as Ben Kenobi walked into the medbay.

"What the…?" Ben began but broke off when Qui-Gon threw him a quick look.

Leia brushed past Han before making her way out of the medbay and Luke, smiling, leaned back on the medical bed as Han glanced briefly at him before making his way after Leia.

* * *

"What was that about?" Obi-Wan asked when he and Qui-Gon walked out of the medbay while the medic was checking on Luke.

Qui-Gon glanced at his former Padawan before he shrugged. "I don't know, the Princess was trying to prove something to Han," he said.

"But she kissed her brother!"

Qui-Gon blinked. "They're siblings?" he echoed.

Obi-Wan frowned. "You didn't know?" he asked.

"I've been on Kamino for the last over thirty years, how was I supposed to know? If I had known then I would have stopped it." Qui-Gon was silent for a long moment. "Does Vader know?" he asked in a quiet voice that no one but Obi-Wan could hear.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No,' he replied. "He only knows about Luke and I still don't know how he found out about that."

Qui-Gon shrugged. "I don't know either," he admitted before he glanced up as Luke made his way out of the medbay, once again dressed like a fighter pilot, walked over to join him.

Obi-Wan glanced at him. "You look better than you did when you first arrived in the medbay," he said.

"Thank you Master Obi-Wan," Luke replied lowering his head.

"Why did the medic let you out?" Qui-Gon asked.

Luke shrugged. "I insisted, I was ready to leave anyway," he said. Obi-Wan glanced at Qui-Gon. _Reminds me of his father,_ his former Padawan said silently through the Force and Qui-Gon sensed a tinge of sadness in his voice. He gently placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder before looking at Luke.

"Do you wish to continue your training?" he asked.

Luke nodded. "I'm ready, Master," he said.

Qui-Gon nodded before glancing at Obi-Wan. "You're welcome to join us," he said.

"No, I think I shall go see what the Rebel Alliance leaders need for me to do," Obi-Wan said. He lowered his head to Qui-Gon and Luke before walking away and Luke followed Qui-Gon as he led the way down the hallway.

* * *

Han Solo narrowed his eyes slightly as he walked into the communications center of Echo Base and Leia glanced up at him before narrowing her eyes and looking away sharply. "What's up?" Han asked.

Rieekan glanced up at him. "We've picked up something within the sensory markers," he said. "But we can't seem to figure out what it is."

Threepio walked up at that moment. "I am fluent in over six million forms of communications and this dialect doesn't sound like the rebellion, it could be an imperial dialect," he said.

Han grumbled under his breath. "Chewie and I will check it out," he said before he walked out of the communications center.

* * *

Later, he and Chewbacca glanced at each other as they gazed at the droid before they nodded and split up. Chewbacca walked over to hide behind one mound of snow while Han hid behind the other.

Chewbacca growled and the droid turned its' attention to the wookie but before Han could pull out his blaster, the droid suddenly exploded.

_Well that's not good,_ he thought.

* * *

"It looks as though it was a probe droid but it must have had a self-destruct mechanism because it blew up when neither Chewie nor I fired on it," Han's voice sounded over the intercom and Leia frowned, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"It could have been a probe droid for the Empire," she suggested.

"Perhaps, what do you say, Master Jedi?" Rieekan asked looking at Obi-Wan who was standing at his side.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and Leia watched him for a moment. Obi-Wan shook his head. "The dark side is clouding my view but I seem to sense the dark side heading toward the planet. I think the Empire may know we are here but I am not sure," he said.

Rieekan frowned. "We'll see if we get any other information that could help us find out if you are correct," he said.

"Let's hope before it is not too late," Leia murmured.

* * *

Captain Piett narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the navicomputer screen where the image of what looked like a base was on the screen. "Could this be it?" he asked Ozzel who was standing in front of him.

Ozzel frowned. "It doesn't seem likely," he admitted.

"Did you find something?" the cool calculating voice of Darth Vader sounded and Piett glanced up as the dark lord walked over to join them, his blue eyes narrowed as he examined the admiral and the captain.

"Yes the probe droid we found sent us this," Ozzel said.

Vader's eyes narrowed for a moment. "That's it, the rebels are there," he said.

"My Lord, we cannot be sure if this place is the location of the rebel base," Ozzel pointed out a bit hesitantly.

Vader's eyes narrowed to tiny slits. "I know they are there, Admiral, set the course for the Hoth system," he ordered.

"Yes sir," the Admiral said before he signaled to the sergeant that was standing nearby. Piett stayed silent as Vader continued to examine the base before the dark lord turned around and walked back to the viewports of the _Executor_.

* * *

Mara Jade, better known to most people as the Emperor's Hand, narrowed her eyes as she guided her starship through the hyperspace lanes. Her master, the Emperor, had sent her to find the boy known as Luke Skywalker but Mara couldn't help but wonder why.

She shook her head. _I should know better than to question the Emperor,_ she thought as she guided the starship out of hyperspace. She hadn't known where to start looking for Skywalker so she went back to Yavin IV and started from there. It took her a few months before she heard a rebel sympathizer mention something about Hoth. The man had been drunk so Mara couldn't be sure if his information was accurate.

_But it's the only lead I have,_ she thought as she guided the starship into the Hoth system before she switched her navicomputer on. She instantly picked up more ships in the vicinity and she narrowed her eyes slightly.

_It would appear Vader seemed to have discovered the same thing I have,_ she thought guiding her starship to where it was hiding in the shadow of a nearby small asteroid. She attached the starship to the asteroid before leaning back to watch and wait. She knew if her hunch was correct that, sooner or later, Skywalker would leave Hoth, especially if Vader was hot on his trail.

_Once he leaves the planet he is on, I'll just follow him and, once I discover where he is heading, I'll inform the Emperor,_ she thought as she waited.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yeah, I know it was a short chapter**

**Darth: it was short!**

**Blaze: yeah I know**

**Darth: Wolf isn't going to be happy**

**Blaze: I'm not moving the focus of this story from Luke/Vader to Luke/Mara. I just feel that, because Leia finds love, that Luke should to. It is still strictly Luke/Vader though.**

**Darth: oh okay, I guess that's not bad**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: (glances at Vader) ready?**

**Vader: (grins and duct tapes Palpypie to a chair again) ready!**

**Palpypie: NOOOO!**

**Darth: (sends Lucifer the Great White shark after Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: (struggles to free himself)**

**Darth and Vader: (laughs at Palpypie getting killed by Lucifer the Great White shark)**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post chapter 22 as soon as I possibly can and sorry for the short chapter. Help me try to reach 210 reviews if you will, please?**


	23. Battle of Hoth

**Blaze: yay! New chapter**

**Darth: woohoo**

**Blaze: uh huh, uh huh**

**Tigerstar: how many more chapters?**

**Blaze: approximately eighteen**

**Tigerstar: cool**

**Darth: dang, eighteen more chapters?**

**Blaze: yup, at least this author's note is not as long as the one in the last chapter, reviews are, once again, appreciated**

**Chapter 22**

**Battle of Hoth**

Luke made his way down the hallways of the Echo Base with Qui-Gon just behind him. The two of them had just gotten back from training when the alarm echoed throughout the base and they were know heading toward the main command station of Echo Base. Luke noticed that Han and Chewbacca were also making their way back into the base and Han glanced at him.

"Hi there Kid," he called and Chewbacca growled in agreement.

"Hello Han," Luke called back smiling slightly.

"Heard the alarm to, didn't ya?"

"It was kind of hard to miss."

Han chuckled before he glanced at Qui-Gon as he stopped just behind Luke before he looked back at Luke. "I guess I'll see ya later," he said.

"Are you not going to stay to help with the upcoming battle?" Luke asked.

Han smiled slightly. "I might not have a choice," he admitted.

Luke sighed. "I wish you well then, Han," he said.

"You too, kid."

Luke smiled before he turned around and walked to Qui-Gon's side as the Jedi Master led him toward the main command room. Rieekan was issuing orders to raise the energy shield and Leia glanced at him as he and Qui-Gon walked into the room.

"The Empire have just arrived in the system," Leia explained.

Luke narrowed his eyes before stretching out with the Force and he immediately sensed his father's presence making it's way toward Hoth. He glanced at Qu-Gon who nodded once in reply. _I sense it too, Vader is here,_ he said silently.

_But I sense something else, master, another presence that I cannot seem to figure out,_ Luke said silently.

Qui-Gon pursed his lips together. _Perhaps it will become clearer at a later time,_ he said silently.

_Perhaps,_ Luke thought before he turned his gaze to Rieekan who was issuing orders to the other troopers as well as him.

"Luke, I want you to take Rogue Squadron out on the snowspeeders. It is likely that they know of the energy field which means they shall attack by land," Rieekan ordered.

"Understood," Luke replied.

_I'll have Artoo prepare your starfighter for after the battle as well as mine. There is someone I would like you to meet, I feel you are ready, _Qui-Gon said silently.

_Where are we going, master?_ Luke asked silently.

Qui-Gon smiled. _To see a great Jedi Master, _he replied silently.

* * *

Darth Vader paced in his quarters as the Star Destroyer traveled through hyperspace toward the Hoth system. He stretched out with the Force and he could immediately sense his son's presence; it was a brief sensation that disappeared almost immediately, telling Vader that Luke had hid his Force presence.

As he paced, he was aware of the doors to his private chambers opening and General Veers walked into the chambers. Vader lifted his head as he came to a stop in his pacing. "What is it, General?" he asked coolly.

"My Lord, the fleet has moved out of lightspeed. Com Scan has detected an energy field protecting an area of the sixth planet of the Hoth System. The field is strong enough to deflect any bombardment," Veers said.

Vader scowled angrily, causing the General to step back. "The rebels are alerted to our presence. Admiral Ozzel came out of lightspeed too close to the system," he said.

Veers swallowed. "He felt surprise was wiser…" he began.

"He is as clumsy as he is stupid. General, prepare your troops for a surface attack," Vader ordered.

"Yes, my Lord," Veers said before he lowered his head, turned around and hurried out of the chambers.

Vader turned around before walking back to the communication console and keyed in the frequency that would connect him with Admiral Ozzel. The only reason he was angry was because he knew his son was still with the Rebel Alliance. He may have let Luke leave the last time but he wasn't going to do it again. Besides this may be his chance to get rid of his pesky former master once and for all.

If he actually got some competent workers to get the job done right.

The viewscreen lit up and Admiral Ozzel appeared before them with Captain Piett at his side. Ozzel looked at him. "Lord Vader, the fleet has moved out of lightspeed and we're preparing to…" he broke off instantly grabbing his throat as Vader stretched out his hand, and, through the Force, grabbed his throat.

"You have failed me for the last time, Admiral," he said coolly before he turned his gaze to Piett. "Captain Piett?"

"Yes, my Lord?" Piett said stepping forward and saluting and glancing briefly at the choking admiral.

"Make ready to land our troops beyond their energy field and deploy the fleet, so that nothing gets off the system. You are in command now, Admiral Piett," Vader said coolly as Ozzel collapsed onto the ground, instantly limp.

"Thank you, Lord Vader," Piett said saluting again before his image disappeared from the viewscreen and Vader resumed his pacing.

* * *

Leia narrowed her eyes as she examined the pilots that were surrounding her. With the Imperial troops getting ready to attack, Leia knew they had to hurry. "All troop carriers will assemble at the north entrance. The heavy transport ships will leave as soon as they're loaded. Only two fighter escorts per ship. The energy shield can only be opened for a short time, so you'll have to stay very close to your transports," she said.

"Two fighters against a Star Destroyer?" Hobbie echoed, sounding surprised.

"The ion cannon will fire several shots to make sure any enemy ships will be out of your flight path. When you've gotten past the energy shield, proceed directly to the rendezvous point. Understand?" Leia asked. When the rest of the pilots nodded in reply to her question, she added, "good luck."

The pilots moved away quickly, heading toward their fighters and Leia made her way back to the main command room. She walked over to join Rieekan just as a voice sounded over the comlink. "Echo station 3-T-8, we have spotted Imperial walkers," the voice said.

_I sure hope Luke will be all right,_ Leia thought.

* * *

Luke hurried toward the snowspeeder before he glanced at his gunner, Dak, as he climbed into the snowspeeder. "How do you feel Dak?" he asked as he climbed into his seat and placed the helmet over his head.

Dak smiled. "Right now I feel like I could take on the whole Empire myself," he said.

Luke chuckled. "I know how you feel," he said before he closed the canopy and started up the speeder. He and the rest of the speeders flew out of the hangar bay just as Luke spotted Imperial walkers making their way toward the shield generator.

"Let's get going, Rogue Squadron, attack pattern Delta," Luke called before he and the rest of the group divided up and flew directly at the walkers. The walkers immediately began blasting at them but Luke skillfully dodged the blasterfire.

"Use the detachment cables to try and bring the walkers down," Luke called over the comlink before dodging around another volley of blasterfire.

He flew onward before glancing over his shoulder. "Are you ready, Dak?" he called.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Dak called back and Luke dodged around another volley of blasterfire.

"Get ready to fire," he called but a stray blaster bolt flew straight at the snowspeeder, crashing into the console behind Luke. Luke bit his lip to keep from swearing before he glanced over his shoulder. He knew there was no way that Dak could have survived and he felt Dak's Force presence disappear.

_Poor guy,_ Luke thought. "Wedge, I can't take the shot, I lost my gunner," he called.

"I've got it taken care of, boss," Wedge called over the comlink and Luke watched as Wedge and his gunner Janson flew directly at the walker before tripping it and Luke smiled when he heard Wedge's call, "whoa! That got him!"

He smiled before he skillfully guided his snowspeeder away from the volley of blasterfire but the blasterfire crashed into the console of the snowspeeder. "I'm hit," Luke called over the comlink as the snowspeeder crashed into the snow, nearly directly below the walker.

_Luke, are you all right?_ Qui-Gon's voice sounded through the Force as Luke pushed open the canopy of the snowspeeder and climbed out of the speeder. An Imperial walker was starting to walk toward them and Luke attempted to pull Dak out of the snowspeeder but he wasn't able to do so.

_I'm all right, Master,_ Luke called back silently as he dived out of the way to avoid getting squashed by the walker. He hurried after the walker before using a detachment cable and connecting it to the walk. As the walker walked onward, Luke pulled himself up before igniting his lightsaber and slicing it straight through the bottom of the walker. His father _still _had the lightsaber Ben had given him and Luke figured it wasn't likely he would be getting it back anytime soon. He deactivated the blue blade before clipping it to his belt, pulling out a grenade from his pack, arming it and tossing it into the walker.

Detaching himself from the walker, Luke rolled in the snow as the walker exploded.

_One down, several more to go,_ Luke thought as he hurried onward.

* * *

Captain Lennox narrowed his eyes as he watched the rebellion's transports enter space and an Imperial officer walked to his side. "Sir, rebel ships are coming into our sector," he said.

Lennox smiled. "Good, our first catch of the day," he said a bit cockily just as an ion cannon blast cannoned into the Star Destroyer, momentarily disarming it as the transport and its' fighter escorts flew past.

* * *

Vader narrowed his eyes as the holographic image of Veers appeared before him. "My lord, I've reached the main power generators. The shield will be down in moments, you may start your landing," Veers said.

"Very well, General," Vader said coolly before he cut the transmission and continued on his way to the hangar bay.

_I may have let you escape once, old man, but I won't again,_ Vader thought, smiling sinisterly at the thought of finally taking out his former master.

* * *

Han walked into the command room as the base shuddered against the attack of another bombardment. "Those shields aren't going to last much longer," he said as he walked over to join them. Leia glared briefly at Han before looking at Rieekan and Han grumbled under his breath.

"We need to send out two transports," she said.

Rieekan narrowed his eyes. "I don't think we can protect two transports at once," he said.

"It's risky but we can't hold out much longer. We have no choice," Leia replied.

"Launch patrols," Rieekan said; Han noticed a bit reluctantly.

"Evacuate remaining ground staff," Leia ordered.

"Princess, you need to get to your transport as well," Rieekan pointed out.

"I will, General," Leia replied just as the base shuddered rapidly as another volley of blaster fire crashed into the base.

"The shields are down," one officer called.

"Get out of here, General," Leia said.

Rieekan nodded before glancing at Obi-Wan as the Jedi walked into the command room calmly in spite of the havoc wreaking around them. Han was still amazed that the old man could stay so calm even during a battle; he certainly reminded Han of Qui-Gon.

"Princess, you and Master Jedi Obi-Wan need to get out of here," Rieekan said.

Han muttered a curse under his breath. "I'll make sure they get to their transport," he said.

Leia glared at him but Han ignored it and the Princess snorted before looking at Rieekan. "Get to your transport as well, General," she ordered before she turned to look at Han as a loud announcement sounded over the intercom.

"Imperial troops have entered the base, imperial troops have entered the base," the voice said.

"Let's go," Han said before he turned around and led the way away. Leia and Obi-Wan followed him quickly as he led the way down the ice covered hallways, Threepio, the golden protocol droid that Han remembered seeing on Tatooine, hurried after them.

Another blasterfire crashed into the base, causing several rocks and ice to dislodge from the roof and Han leapt backwards, pulling Leia backwards as he did, as the rocks crashed into the ground. Han swore. "We won't be able to get out this way," he said before he activated his comlink and keyed in the frequency to Leia's transport. "Go ahead and leave now, I'll get her and the Jedi out on the _Falcon_," he said into it before he disconnected the transmission and leading the way back the way they had come. Obi-Wan and Leia quickly followed him and Threepio, startled by the sudden change of direction, whirled around.

"Wait, where are you going?" he protested before hurrying after them.

Han led the way through a door and Leia and Obi-Wan quickly followed though the door slide shut before Threepio could go through it. Han muttered a curse under his breath before hurrying back and opening the door. "Come on," he said and Threepio hurried after him.

The _Millennium Falcon_ rose up in front of him and Han called to Chewbacca, who had gone to the _Falcon_ to prepare it for takeoff. "Get everything ready, Chewie," he said loudly as he ran toward the _Falcon_ and he glanced over his shoulder at Threepio. "Hurry up, goldenrod, or you're gonna be a permanent resident," he called before hurrying into the ship.

Leia came in behind him with Obi-Wan and Threepio just behind them and Han sat down in the pilot's seat and quickly attempted to start up the _Falcon_ as the Stormtroopers and Vader, himself, appeared. The engine sputtered before dying and Han scowled angrily before punching more buttons on the console in an attempt to start the engine.

"Would it help if I got out and pushed?" Leia asked a bit sarcastically.

"It might!" Han snapped before he finally managed to start the engines and the thrusters. The _Falcon_ rose into the air before turning around and blasting it's way out of the Hoth base.

"This bucket of bolts is never going to get us past that blockade," Leia protested as the _Falcon_ came into the space and cleared the atmosphere of Hoth.

The Star Destroyer instantly began firing on the _Falcon _and Han skillfully dodged around the blastefire that was aimed at him. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "I think it would be best if we made the jump to hyperspace," he said.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Han muttered

"They're getting closer," Leia called pointing to the TIE fighters that were flying out to intercept the _Falcon._

"Oh yeah? Watch this," Han said before throwing the hyperspace lever but the engine sputtered and then died.

"Watch what?" Leia asked.

"I think we're in trouble," Han said.

"If I may say so, sir, I noticed earlier that the hyperdrive motivator has been damaged. It's impossible to go to lightspeed," Threepio said.

"We're in trouble," Han said grimly.

* * *

Luke guided his X wing starfighter into the space above Hoth before glancing over his shoulder as his master flew after him in the B wing fighter that the Alliance had given him. "Will you tell me know where we are going, Master?" he asked.

"We are going to the Dagabah system, young Luke," Qui-Gon said and Luke nodded before punching in the coordinates and Artoo beeped before the stars flashed into lines before disappearing into the mottled space of hyperspace, Qui-Gon instantly appeared in the hyperspace lanes behind him.

"Why are we going to Dagabah?" asked Luke.

"That is where the Jedi Master I spoke to you of lives," Qui-Gon said. "That is what Obi-Wan tells me, at least. I did not know he lived there because of the years of isolation I spent on Kamino."

"Why are we going to see him, Master?" Luke asked.

"You have learned much from me, Padawan, and you will learn much more from this Jedi Master," Qui-Gon said.

"I see, Master." Luke turned his gaze back to the hyperspace lanes as they traveled onward toward the planet of Dagabah.

* * *

Mara narrowed her eyes when she caught where Skywalker was heading. _Dagabah? I have never heard of that,_ she thought as she punched in the coordinates for the Dagabah system and pulled the hyperspace lever, disappearing into hyperspace after Skywalker and the second starfighter that had gone with him.

_But why are they going to Dagabah?_ She wondered silently._ Could they know someone's following them and are going to go someplace else once they reach this Dagabah?_

She leaned back in her seat, thinking._ Either way, I can at least find why they are heading out toward Dagabah,_ she thought.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 22**

**Darth: what are you doing to do about the Bespin scene?**

**Blaze: oh I'm still having it**

**Darth: it's going to have something to do with Obi-Wan and Vader, isn't it?**

**Blaze: Obi-Wan, Vader, Leia and Han but yeah**

**Darth: you're going to kill off Obi-Wan, aren't you?**

**Palpypie: mwahahahahahahahaha**

**Blaze: I haven't decided yet**

**Palpypie: mwhahahahahahahahahaha**

**Blaze: I might just do the big duel between Vader and Luke**

**Palpypie: mwahahahahahahahaha**

**Blaze: (smiles) then I'll probably blast Palpypie into oblivion**

**Palpypie: mwahahahah…wait a minute!**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review, your reviews will determine if I keep Obi-Wan alive or not. I will post chapter 23 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon, probably next week.**


	24. Asteroids and Dagobah

**Blaze: yay! New chapter**

**Palpypie: uh huh, uh huh, you're going to kill off Obi-Wan, you're going to kill off Obi-Wan**

**Obi-Wan: (hides behind Qui-Gon)**

**Qui-Gon: (ignites lightsaber)**

**Vader: (watches the two of them) what's with them?**

**Blaze: Palpypie **_**thinks**_** I'm going to kill off Obi-Wan**

**Vader: you aren't?**

**Blaze: haven't decided yet**

**Palpypie: mwahahahahahahaha**

**Vader: (accidentally stabs Palpypie) I'll be at Starbucks if you need me (walks off)**

**Palpypie's Ghost: damn it, Lord Vader!**

**Blaze: (laughes) here's chapter 23 and I hope that you like it**

**Chapter 23**

**Asteroids and Dagobah**

Han narrowed his eyes as he struggled to avoid the oncoming blasterfire and he glanced over his shoulder at Obi-Wan and Leia who were sitting behind him. Threepio was standing in between them, moaning about how much he didn't want to get destroyed. "Surrender is a perfectly good option," he said.

"Shut up," Han retorted as he guided the _Falcon_ away from the blasterfire.

"Vader is the one that is chasing us," Obi-Wan murmured.

"That doesn't help matters, old man," Han snapped.

"Stop being rude to the Jedi, laser-brain," Leia protested.

"I wasn't being mean, I was merely saying," Han said in reply as he spun the ship around and glanced at Leia. "Can you take the controls? I'm going to go see if I can fix the hyperdrive." He let go of the controls before hurrying out of the cockpit and climbing into the hyperdrive room as Leia took the controls of the _Falcon_. Chewbacca hurried back toward them and Han glanced at the hyperdrive before frowning as he examined it.

"Horizontal boosters. Alluvial dampers?" He murmured before he attempted to check the dampers and it shocked him and he winced. "OW! That's not it, bring me the hydrospanner. I don't know how we're going to get out of this one," Han muttered taking the hydrospanner from Chewbacca.

The ship shuddered slightly as it was hit and the tool box fell, right on Han's head. "Ow! Chewie!" Han exclaimed before he frowned. "That wasn't blasterfire."

"Han, get up here!" Leia called.

Han hurried back into the cockpit and spotted an asteroid field in front of him. He instantly took over the controls before guiding the starship toward the asteroid field.

"You're not actually going into an asteroid field?" Leia said incredulously.

"They'd be crazy to follow us, wouldn't they?" Han pointed out.

"I know Vader, he is crazy enough to follow you," Obi-Wan murmured but too low for Han to make out exactly what he had said as he guided the _Falcon_ into the asteroid field.

"Sir, the possibility of successfully navigating an asteroid field is approximately 3,720 to 1," Threepio protested.

"Never tell me the odds," Han snapped as he guided the _Falcon_ around the asteroid.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Leia murmured.

"As do I," Obi-Wan agreed.

* * *

Vader narrowed his eyes as he stood on the bridge of the _Executor_ as it chased after the _Falcon_ and the presence of his former master came to him as strong as a wave. Vader turned around as Piett walked to his side. "Yes Admiral?" he asked coolly.

"Our ships have sighted the _Millennium Falcon_, Lord. But it has entered an asteroid field and we can not risk…" Piett began.

"Asteroids do not concern me, Admiral. I want that ship, not excuses," Vader snapped, his blue eyes flaring with anger and Piett swallowed before nodding.

"Yes, my Lord," he said before he moved away as the TIE fighters and the Star Destroyer continued to attack the _Millennium Falcon_.

Vader knew that Palpatine was getting a bit suspicious because he had felt the presence of the Emperor's Hand nearby. The last time he had felt that presence had been in the Selsha sector a few years following the Battle of Yavin. _Palpatine sent Mara Jade after my son but I know of a better way to draw my son to me before the Emperor finds him, _Vader thought.

"My Lord?" Piett called.

"Yes, Admiral, what is it?" Vader asked coolly.

"The Emperor commands you make contact with him," Piett said.

Vader grimaced slightly at the thought of speaking with the Emperor while chasing after the _Falcon_. "Move the ship out of the asteroid field so that we can send a clear transmission," he ordered.

"Yes, my Lord," Piett said and Vader turned around before making his way off of the bridge to his communication chambers. As he made his way inside, he walked calmly over to the knee pad before kneeling down.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" he asked keeping his head lowered so that his blue eyes were hidden in the shadow of his dark hood.

Palpatine's holographic image appeared before him. "You have failed to catch that brat you call a son and now he is getting more powerful in the Force, Lord Vader," he said coolly.

"I know, Master, I do not know how it is possible."

"Is it possible that Obi-Wan Kenobi trained him?"

"No Master, I would have known," Vader said though the only reason he did know was because Luke told him and he didn't sense that the boy was lying.

"That must mean that there is another Jedi out there, one that escaped the purges somehow and you were unable to track down," Palpatine said coolly.

"It makes sense that this Jedi is currently with my son, master," Vader said.

"Indeed. I want you to find this Jedi and kill him, as for your son, he is growing much too powerful for me to ignore. If you do not turn him soon then you must kill him," Palpatine said coolly.

Vader once again felt that he couldn't kill his own son but he nodded once. "Yes, my master," he said and Palpatine's holographic image disappeared and Vader got to his feet before making his way out of the communication chambers.

* * *

Luke narrowed his eyes as he guided the X wing out of hyperspace. "Well, that's Dagobah," he murmured. Artoo beeped and Luke glanced at the translation before sighing. "I don't know why Master Qui-Gon wanted me to come here, Artoo, he said we were going to meet a great Jedi Master."

"We are Luke," Qui-Gon said over the comm. "But you must be patient. Dagobah is a swamp planet so be careful when you land."

"Sure thing Master," Luke called over the comm. He guided the starfighter toward the planet with Qui-Gon just behind him. He frowned as he flew the starfighter into Dagobah's atmosphere.

"I don't see any form of technology here, Master," he said over the comm.

"That's because Dagobah doesn't have any technology, Luke," Qui-Gon replied. Luke sighed before guiding the starfighter toward the swamp that lay all around him.

"Master, where exactly am I going?" he asked finally.

"Let the Force guide you, Luke, and you will discover where it is you were meant to go," was Qui-Gon cryptic reply.

_Do all Jedi talk in such cryptic ways?_ Luke thought as he closed his eyes and let the Force flow through him. His fingers tightened their grip slightly on the control yoke of the starfighter as he guided the ship through the thick mass of trees before bringing the fighter down gently in a patch of land nearby.

Luke opened his eyes to find Qui-Gon's B Wing fighter settling down nearby before he opened the canopy of his fighter and stood up. "Not much of a place," he commented. "Why would a Jedi Master hide out here?"

"Who knows? Obi-Wan never told me," Qui-Gon replied as he climbed out of his fighter and Luke leapt down from the X wing before walking over to join his master. He glanced over his shoulder as Artoo beeped and used his booster rockets to fly to the ground.

"Where exactly are we, Master?" he asked.

Qui-Gon gestured toward the little hut that lay in the distance. "Exactly where we were meant to be when we arrived here," he replied.

"That's much help."

"Learned patience he still has not," a new voice said and Luke whirled around, his hand instantly going to the blue lightsaber that hung at his belt. A little green dwarf stood a few meters away from the hut. He was short with long pointed ears on either side of his head and beady little eyes set in a wrinkled face.

"He'll learn patience sooner or later, his father never had patience," Qui-Gon replied. Luke winced slightly at the mention of his father but kept his face expressionless as he examined the little green dwarf.

"Indeed," the green dwarf said. "But learn patience he must if overcome the dark side he does."

Qui-Gon nodded before looking at Luke. "Luke, this is Master Yoda," he said.

"Hello Master Yoda," Luke replied lowering his head in greeting to the wizened old Jedi Master.

"Learned much in the last fifteen years he has, but still has much to learn he does," Yoda said tapping his stick on the ground. He glanced at Qui-Gon. "Look surprised to find me not surprised about you, you do not," he commented.

Qui-Gon shrugged. "I figured if anyone knew I was still alive, it would be you," he replied.

"Indeed, come inside you will and test you young Skywalker we shall," Yoda said before he turned around and walked toward the hut.

Luke glanced over his shoulder at Artoo as the astromech droid started to follow him. "You stay out here, Artoo," he said.

Artoo beeped but stayed where he was and Luke and Qui-Gon followed the wizened old Jedi Master into his hut.

* * *

Mara narrowed her eyes as she guided her starfighter out of hyperspace and the planet of Dagobah loomed in front of her. _Not a very interesting sort of place,_ she thought. She leaned back in her seat before stretching out with the Force but she couldn't sense the boy Skywalker at all. All she could sense was the dark side of the Force and that caused her much confusion.

Shaking her head to clear it, Mara punched in the frequency to the Emperor before waiting for her master to reply. The holographic image of Emperor Palpatine appeared before her. "What have you found out, my child?" he asked in his cool voice.

"Nothing much, Master. I followed Skywalker out to the Dagobah system but I can't seem to tell if he is really here or not. The planet seems to be cloaked with the dark side of the Force and I think Skywalker figured someone was following him and led me on a wild goose chase here," Mara said. "He could very well be at the other end of the galaxy by now."

The Emperor pursed his lips together in thought. "Perhaps, perhaps not. I want you to travel down to the planet's surface and find out if what you think is true. There may be a chance that there is another Jedi with Skywalker and I want to make sure that is true. Try to remain as inconspicuous as possible, am I clear?" he asked.

"Yes Master."

"Good, contact me when you have the information I need."

"Yes Master." Mara watched as the holographic image disappeared before guiding her starship toward the planet Dagobah that floated in front of her, still feeling the tendrils of the dark side coming off of the planet.

* * *

**a/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: finally I was able to do this chapter**

**Darth: I liked it**

**Blaze: of course you liked it**

**Darth: bleh**

**Blaze: God, stop saying that**

**Darth: weirdo**

**Blaze: (sighs) I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but with my dad's computer down, I don't have much time to type up these chapters. I was barely able to finish this chapter as it is. Please help me get 234 reviews because I love feedback on my stories.**


	25. Passing the Test

**Blaze: yay! New chapter**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: thanks**

**Darth: so… (pulls out Sun Crusher)**

**Palpypie: hi**

**Darth: (blasts Palpypie with the Sun Crusher)**

**Palpypie's Ghost: that was mean**

**Blaze: (laughs) here's chapter 24 and it is from Mara's, Vader's, Qui-Gon's, Luke's and Leia's POV, not necessarily in that order, so reviews are once again appreciated**

**Chapter 24**

**Passing the Test**

Leia narrowed her eyes as she watched Han guided the _Millennium Falcon_ through the asteroid field so skillfully that they managed to take out several of the TIE fighters chasing them and they managed to evade the rest. Han guided the _Falcon_ through a crack in the cliff of an asteroid before guiding it to a nearby hole.

"This looks like a good place to stop," he said.

"I sure hope so," Leia muttered.

Han glanced at her. "We managed to evade being captured, come on, give me a break," he said.

"When you're wrong, I just hope I'm there to see it."

Obi-Wan, who was seated nearby calmly watching everything, chuckled and Leia glanced at the old Jedi Master. "What's so funny?" Han asked also glancing at the Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "You two fight a lot," he replied. "It almost seems that you fight only because you're hiding what you truly feel toward each other."

"I feel nothing for this stupid nerfherder," Leia declared.

"Yeah, same here," Han agreed.

"Sure you do," Obi-Wan said.

Han muttered a curse under his breath before guiding the _Falcon_ toward the hole in the asteroid and slowly lowering it to a stop. "Come on, let's see if we can figure out what's going on with the hyperdrive," he murmured getting to his feet and leading the way out of the cockpit of the _Falcon._

* * *

Mara narrowed her eyes as she guided her starship into the atmosphere surrounded Dagobah and she suddenly wished she hadn't. The atmosphere was so cloudy that Mara couldn't see where she was going and it was likely that she would accidently crash into the swamp instead of landing on dry land.

She narrowed her green eyes as branches interlaced in front of her and she struggled to guide her starship around the branches. She reached out with the Force but the sense of the dark side that she has been getting from this planet continued to hit her like a wave.

_Why would a Jedi Master hide out here? Is it because of the dark side's presence? Or could I have been wrong?_ Mara wondered silently as she continued to struggle her way through the trees in an effort to find dry, solid land to land on.

_I sure hope I find what I'm looking for while I'm here,_ Mara thought grimly as she finally spotted a solid patch of land and guided her starship toward it. She landed the ship before shutting down the main engines and opening the canopy of the ship as she gazed around.

_Now where am I supposed to look now?_ She wondered silently. The dark side was clouding her vision and she couldn't sense Skywalker's Force presence any more than she could sense her own.

_This mission just got a bit trickier,_ Mara thought narrowing her eyes as she climbed out of her starship and leaped to the ground before gazing around again, unable to determine which way to go.

_I'm sure the Force will lead me to my goal, sooner or later,_ she thought picking a direction at random and starting to walk through the swamp in that direction.

* * *

"My Lord, we cannot seem to locate the _Millennium Falcon_. It is likely that the ship was either destroyed by an asteroid or it is seeking shelter in one of the larger asteroids," Admiral Piett said walking to Vader said as the dark lord of the Sith paced in front of the large transperisteel viewports of his Star Destroyer, the _Executor._

"They're out there, Admiral, keep looking," Vader ordered coldly not once glancing at the Admiral as he continued to pace, his thoughts drifting to his son.

_I will find you, Luke and I will do away with my pesky former master as well,_ Vader thought as he paced back and forth, his dark black cloak swirling around at his ankles. The sergeants and the other workers onboard the _Executor_ knew better than to try and talk to Vader when he was in this mood. It was only when someone had something to report that they dared approach him and they usually had a random drawing to determine who was the unfortunate one to approach him.

Vader didn't care. All he cared about right now was discovering where his son was and bringing his son to his rightfully place at his father's side. And he knew he had to accomplish this _before_ Emperor Palpatine's Hand, Mara Jade, did. He knew it was likely that Mara will find Luke first but he also knew that, in the end, he would get his son before the Emperor does.

The Emperor had lied to him all these years and now he was attempting to take away the only thing Vader had left of his beloved wife from him. Vader clenched his fist as he paced, he was not going to let that happen, no matter what. He was not going to let the Emperor take his son away from him, no matter what the cost may be.

"My Lord?" Piett's voice sounded again and Vader glanced at him.

"What is it?" He demanded coolly.

"My Lord, we've discovered that we are getting closer to the general place where the _Millennium Falcon_ disappeared. As I said, it is likely the ship took shelter in one of the larger asteroids. Do you wish to wait them out or do you want us to flush them out of there?" Piett asked.

Vader thought about it for a moment. He knew that if he attempted to flush them out, he would lose some of his fighters because of the asteroids that still swarmed around them. He also knew that if he waited them out that he was losing precious time he could be spending finding his son.

Vader scowled, he always hated it when the only options he has end up being options that will cost him time. "Wait them out," he snapped finally. "They will have to leave sooner or later if they want to get out of this asteroid field so we'll just wait for them."

"Yes, my Lord," Piett said before he issued the order to a nearby sergeant and Vader went back to his pacing.

* * *

Luke narrowed his eyes as he gazed around the clearing that Yoda had led him and his master to the following day. The clearing was solid but there were many trees lying around. He remembered the day before when he and Yoda had gone for a run through the swamp and now he couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next.

Yoda glanced at him. "Learned much in the last fifteen years you have," he said gravelly. "But enough to beat the Emperor it is not. Still have much to learn you do and learn it all you shall."

Luke narrowed his eyes slightly as a sudden thought came to him. "Master Yoda, if I am to defeat the Emperor, will I have to kill my father?" he asked.

Yoda glanced at Qui-Gon who shrugged. "He found out on his own," he replied. "I gave him a few hints but he was able to piece together everything."

Yoda sighed before looking back at Luke. "That depends, young Luke," he replied.

"Depends on what?" Luke asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

"On whether or not you _can _kill him it depends."

"I can't kill my own father," Luke protested. "There's good in him, I know there is. He couldn't kill Obi-Wan and he couldn't kill me. I know that Anakin Skywalker is still alive inside of Vader and I _won't_ kill him."

Yoda sighed. "Much to learn you still do. Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny," he said.

"I don't believe that," Luke snapped.

"Calm down, Luke," Qui-Gon said softly.

"I won't calm down, Master. You said so yourself that you believe my father can return. I know you said that because you told that to Obi-Wan when you thought I wasn't listening. I know that my father can be returned to the light side of the Force and I won't kill him," Luke said determinably.

"Determined to face the dark side you are?" Yoda asked.

"If I have to in order to save my father then yes," Luke declared.

Yoda nodded before he pointed with his gimer stick toward a swath of trees and bushes in the distance. "Then take the test you must. Go there and face the dark side you will and see if pass the test you can," he said.

Luke glanced at the direction Yoda was pointing before looking at Qui-Gon who nodded encouragingly at him. Luke took a deep breath before he walked toward the bushes and trees and slowly made his way toward a cave in the distance. The cave reeked of the dark side and Luke winced as he slowly slide into the cave and gazed around, his hand almost self-consciously going to the lightsaber that hung at his belt.

He took a deep breath before walking forward, narrowing his eyes as he strained to see in the darkness. He felt the tendrils of the dark side reach out toward him but he shrugged them off and continued to walk.

As he neared the cave, he wasn't all too surprised when a version of Vader walked out of the cave. This version was different from the real version but this one was completely covered in darkness to where Luke couldn't see his father's face. He didn't reach for his lightsaber though instead he just faced his father calmly even as the imitation Vader ignited his ruby blade.

"I will not fight you," Luke said calmly.

Vader just continued to look at him as if weighing his opponent and waiting for the perfect moment to strike. In the back of his mind, Luke was sure that he was getting a feeling from Vader, a feeling that was begging him to attack, to give in to the darkness. Luke pushed the thought away even though he knew there was a chance that he would defeat Vader, he knew could not kill him.

"I won't fight you," he said again.

And that was all he needed to do and the imitation Vader disappeared to be replaced by the illusion of Leia. Luke was a bit shocked to see his friend appear but Leia just smiled and said, "I'm glad," before she was gone.

* * *

"Passed the test he did, strong in the light side of the Force he is," Yoda said looking at Qui-Gon. "Did well with him you have but one last test he must pass if become a full Jedi Knight he is."

"I know, Master, but he's determined to save his father," Qui-Gon pointed out. He smiled slightly before adding, "He certainly reminds me of his father when his father was that young."

Yoda sighed. "Much peril in his future there is. Determined to save his father he may be and proven that he can face the dark side and win he has but save his father _and_ resist the dark side, a tougher challenge that will be," he said.

"Yes but I believe he can do it. In my heart, I know that Luke is the only one that can bring Anakin Skywalker back and vanquish Darth Vader forever," Qui-Gon replied calmly.

"Be that as it may, only the beginning of his troubles this is. Face much more than the dark side he does," Yoda pointed out.

"Indeed." Qui-Gon fell silent as he stretched out with the Force to get a sense as to when Luke would be coming back but instead he got the sense of the dark side and it wasn't coming from the cave.

"Someone's here," he whispered.

Yoda nodded. "Felt it too I did, a servant of Palpatine it is," he said.

"And it's close by too," Qui-Gon added.

At that moment, the trees rustled and Luke walked into the clearing, stretching and rubbing his arms. "That cave sure has a lot of thorns in them," he complained.

Qui-Gon chuckled. "You weren't supposed to go near the thorns, young Padawan," he said.

"Well it wasn't as if I had much of a choice." Luke narrowed his eyes before he looked at Yoda. "How did I do?"

"Passed this test you have but many more tests you face in the future," Yoda replied.

Luke nodded before he stretched out with the Force and he frowned. "I sense the dark side, Master, and it's not coming from that cave," he said looking at Qui-Gon.

"We sensed it too. Master Yoda believes it's a servant of the Emperor," Qui-Gon replied calmly.

Luke winced. "It's not Vader is it?" he asked and Qui-Gon realized that even though he passed the test, he was, still, a bit uncertain about meeting Vader again.

"No, Vader it is not but someone else on the dark side it is," Yoda replied.

"Who?"

"Know that I do not," Yoda replied.

Luke narrowed his eyes. "Are we just going to wait here until he or she finds us?" he asked.

"We can't do anything else, Luke. It is likely that whoever this person is that he or she already knows that we are here. It won't be long before he or she finds us," Qui-Gon replied.

"What do we do?"

Qui-Gon smiled. "We must have patience, young Luke. The correct solution will present itself in time but only if we have the patience to wait for it to come," he replied calmly.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 24  
Darth: cool**

**Blaze: I won't post chapter 25 until I get at least 240 reviews but I'll gladly accept more**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: oh and I'm not going to stop doing these author's notes, no matter what anyone says, okay? Good**

**Darth: gee, no need to be mean about it**

**Blaze: who said I was being mean?**

**Darth: (snorts and walks off to Starbucks)**

**Blaze: weirdo, please review and I'll post chapter 25 as soon as I possibly can but it'll probably be sometime in August though.**


	26. A Hand and an Escape

**Blaze: yay next chapter**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Palpypie: bleh**

**Blaze: (stabs Palpypie with her lightsaber before blasting him with her chocolate laser)**

**Palpypie: that's mean**

**Darth: (pulls out Darksaber)**

**Palpypie: (runs away)**

**Darth: hahaha (chases after Palpypie)**

**Blaze: (sighs) here's chapter 25 and I hope that you like it, reviews are still very much appreciated**

**Chapter 25**

**A Hand and an Escape**

Mara narrowed her eyes as she slowly made her way through the swamp that lay around her. A few days had gone by since she landed on the planet and Mara was still not getting closer to finding Skywalker. She sighed before pushing a branch out of her way as she struggle to walk through the swampy country.

"Where is he?" she wondered out loud as she walked, her green eyes examining the area.

She reached out with the Force again and felt the tendrils of the dark side she had felt in the space above Dagobah was growing stronger. _I must be near that source of the dark side,_ she thought as she pushed another branch out of her way.

She was a bit surprised when a little green dwarf suddenly appeared in front of her, balancing himself on a branch in a tree. Mara instantly pulled out her lightsaber before ignited the ruby blade, her eyes narrowing to tiny green slits. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"Away with your weapon, mean you no harm I do," the little green dwarf said calmly.

"Who are you?" Mara demanded again though she did lower her weapon.

"Need to know that you do not. Here for someone you are, hmmm?" the little green dwarf said calmly.

Mara's eyes narrowed before she stretched out with the Force and immediately sensed the Force sensitivity in the little green dwarf. "Wait a minute, you're the Jedi I was looking for," she said lifting her lightsaber again.

"So sure are you?" The little green dwarf asked before he let out a little chuckle and stood up on the branch. "Take me on you think you can, hmmm?"

"I can easily defeat you, old one," said Mara.

"So sure you are. But not alone I am," the little green dwarf said in reply.

"And do you really think you can take on all three of us?" Another voice asked and Mara took a step back as an older man with light brown hair walked into the room followed by younger man who looked nearly identical to Lord Vader. Mara realized, instantly, that the young man had to be Luke Skywalker, the man that the Emperor had sent her to find.

Both the older man and the younger man were wielding ignited lightsabers though their faces were hidden in the shadows of the tree-covered swamp land. Mara instantly lifted her lightsaber, preparing herself for a battle.

"Away with your weapons," the little green dwarf said calmly. "Not here to fight we are. Wish to speak with you we do."

"You do?" Mara echoed, sounding shocked that a Jedi would actually want to have a casual conversation with her. She was the Emperor's Hand and she knew she shouldn't be talking with a Jedi, she should be killing them or reporting to the Emperor about their location.

"Yes," the little green dwarf replied.

"Why do we want to talk with her, Master Yoda?" Skywalker asked looking at the little green dwarf with narrowed blue eyes.

"Because confused she is, unsure of herself she is and on the dark side for the wrong reason she is as well," the little green dwarf known as Yoda replied.

Mara narrowed her eyes. "There is no wrong reason for my choice," she snapped.

"Not given a choice you were, young one," Yoda replied calmly. "Raised on the dark side from infancy you were. Never felt the feel of the light side you have but learn about the light side you shall."

Mara glared at them. "I don't want to feel the light side, I'm only here on a mission for my master," she snapped.

"The Emperor?" Skywalker asked.

Mara glared at the young man that Palpatine was looking for. "Yes," she said coolly. "The Emperor sent me to find you."

Skywalker sighed before he glanced at the older man. "I sort of figured it wouldn't be long before he found out, Master," he said.

"Indeed," the older man agreed though Mara noticed immediately that the older Jedi was keeping something from them but she wasn't sure as to what it was.

"If you will excuse me, I will head back to my ship now," Mara said. She turned around only to find Yoda standing behind her, a green lightsaber ignited and in his small hand.

"Going somewhere are you?" he asked.

Mara scowled angrily but she knew she was at a disadvantage and she knew she wouldn't be able to defeat all three of them, maybe Skywalker but not the others. She deactivated her lightsaber before clipping it to her belt. "So I'm to consider myself your prisoner?" she asked.

"You can do that if it makes you feel better," the older man replied calmly.

* * *

Leia narrowed her eyes as she examined the board on the hyperdrive in the main reactor room of the _Millennium Falcon._ She pushed the little door closed before grabbing the handle and tried to turn it. She felt arms around her shoulders as hands grabbed her hands on top of the handle. She glared at Han, who was standing behind her, and quickly pushed him away.

"Hey, your Worship, I'm only trying to help," Han protested letting the former Alderaanian princess go.

"Would you please stop calling me that?" Leia snapped back.

Han blinked. "Sure, Leia," he said.

Leia let out a long, despairing sigh. "You make it so difficult sometimes," she muttered.

"I do, I really do. You could be a little nicer, though. Come on, admit it. Sometimes you think I'm all right," Han said with a small smile.

"Occasionally," Leia grudgingly admitted. "Maybe…when you aren't acting like a scoundrel."

Han looked a bit surprised before he smiled. "Scoundrel? Scoundrel? I like the sound of that," he said as he took Leia's hand and started to massage it.

Leia narrowed her eyes, an unfamiliar feeling surging through her veins. "Stop that," she said quickly.

"Stop what?"

"Stop that. My hands are dirty," Leia said timidly.

Han shrugged, letting go of her hand. "My hands are dirty, too. What are you afraid of?"

"Afraid?" Leia echoed.

"You're trembling."

"I'm not trembling," Leia protested quickly.

Han stepped forward until he was closer to Leia. "You like me because I'm a scoundrel. There aren't enough scoundrels in your life," he murmured softly.

"I happen to like nice men," Leia said a bit acidly.

"I'm a nice men," Han said leaning closer to Leia and Leia automatically felt that feeling surge through her veins.

"No, you're not. You're…" she began but she broke off as Han pressed his lips against hers and she immediately found herself kissing Han back.

"Sir, sir, I've isolated the reverse power flux coupling," Theepio's voice sounded excitedly in the doorway, immediately breaking into the moment.

Han and Leia pulled back and Han glanced at Threepio. "Thank you. Thank you very much," he said a bit sarcastically.

Leia took the distraction as an opportunity to leave and she walked off, just in time to hear Threepio say, "Oh you're perfectly welcome, sir."

_Why did I kiss him? Do I really like him? But he's a smuggler and I'm a princess, no former princess but still, _Leia thought as she walked back to the cockpit of the ship to join Obi-Wan, who had stayed behind to determine what they were supposed to do next.

"What are we supposed to do now, General Kenobi?" Leia asked as she sat down in the co-pilot's seat and attempted to push the kiss she shared with Han out of her mind.

Obi-Wan glanced at Leia, a slight amused expression in his gray-blue eyes. "The correct solution will present itself in its' own time, Princess," he replied calmly.

Leia sighed. "I hope Luke's all right," she murmured.

"He's fine, Leia. Master Qui-Gon will take care of him," Obi-Wan replied.

Leia nodded before she turned her gaze to the darkness of the cave that Han had landed in and she found herself thinking about Han. She shook her head to clear her thoughts but for some reason she couldn't get Han out of her mind.

"You look as though you have something on your mind, do you want to talk about it?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

Leia shook her head. "It's nothing," she said a bit too quickly.

Obi-Wan didn't seem to believe her but he didn't question her as he turned his gaze back to the viewports of the _Falcon_.

* * *

Luke narrowed his eyes as he examined the servant of the Emperor who was sitting across from him in the clearing. The young woman was beautiful, Luke had to admit that, with flaming red locks and piercing green eyes. Her eyes were hard and cold, however, and they were always trained on Luke.

Luke shivered slightly even though he knew it wasn't cold on the swamp planet before he glanced at Qui-Gon who was sitting at his side. "Master, what are we going to do now?" he asked.

Qui-Gon pursed his lips together in thought. "I don't know," he admitted. "Master Yoda wanted us to watch over the woman until he came back."

"I do have a name you know," the woman snapped icily.

"You never gave it to us," Luke pointed out.

The woman snorted. "Mara," she said finally.

Luke nodded. "I'm Luke," he said.

_Don't introduce me. It's likely that she will report to Palpatine the instant she gets back to her ship and Palpatine must _not_ know about me, not yet,_ Qui-Gon's voice sounded in Luke's mind and he glanced at his master before nodding in reply.

Mara narrowed her eyes. "I really must be getting back," she said.

"To report to the Emperor?" Luke asked narrowing his eyes.

"I am his Hand," Mara said coolly.

"What's that?"

Mara snorted. "You're so ignorant that I'm surprised the Emperor hasn't found you yet," she said coolly.

"Most secret of the Emperor's agents a Hand is," Yoda's voice sounded and Luke glanced up as the little green dwarf walked into the clearing, his beady little eyes narrowing slightly. "Works directly for the Emperor this young woman does."

Luke suppressed a shudder. _Why would such a beautiful woman work for the Emperor?_ He wondered silently turning his blue gaze to Mara and examining her.

Mara locked her gaze with him and Luke forced himself to breath and repress the feeling of dread as the Hand's eyes hardened. Yoda seemed to have noticed the exchanged but he didn't comment on it as he waddled forward with his gimer stick tapping against the floor.

"Return to your master you will soon but not now. Now, show you the true nature of your choice we will," Yoda said.

"What true nature?" Mara demanded.

"The true nature of the dark side of the Force," Qui-Gon replied calmly.

Mara narrowed his eyes. "You aren't going to let me go until I do this, are you?" she demanded acidly.

"It depends on what Master Yoda says but probably not," Qui-Gon admitted.

* * *

Han narrowed his eyes as he walked into the cockpit of the _Falcon _to join Obi-Wan and Leia just as a tremor struck and Leia, who was standing next to the co-pilot's chair, staggered backwards before falling into Han's arms. Leia glared up at him. "Let go," she ordered.

"Shh," Han muttered, his eyes narrowed as he gazed through the transperisteel viewports of the freighter.

"Let go please," Leia said finally.

Han let go of her before he narrowed his eyes. "Don't get excited," he said.

"Captain, being held by you isn't quit enough to get me excited," Leia retorted.

"Sorry sweetheart. I haven't got time for anything else," Han retorted. He turned his gaze toward the viewports. "Something is out there."

Obi-Wan nodded. Han noticed he was trying so hard to keep a smile from his face. "I sensed it, this isn't good," he said.

Chewbacca walked into the cockpit at that moment before growling and gesturing with a furry paw toward the outside. Han glanced at him before nodding. "I know, let's go check it out," he said walking into the main hold of the _Falcon_ with Leia just behind him. Obi-Wan stayed in the cockpit of the ship though Han figured it was because he didn't want to intrude on him and Leia.

_Where did that thought come from?_ Han thought.

After he pulled on a rebreather and a blaster, he walked out of the ship with Leia and Chewbacca just behind him, each of them was carrying a blaster in their hands. Han narrowed his eyes before ducking quickly as a flying creature flew rapidly at them.

"What was that?" Leia exclaimed.

Han frowned. "I don't know," he admitted. He pointed the blaster at the ground before blasting it and, a moment later, the entire cave shook rapidly. Han swore under his breath. "Let's get out of here," he said before he quickly hurried back into the ship with a confused Leia and Chewbacca just behind him.

"What's going on?" Threepio exclaimed as Han hurried into the cockpit and threw himself into the pilot's chair while Chewbacca instantly made himself into the co-pilot's chair.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan murmured before Han could reply and Han couldn't help but agree with the aging Jedi Master.

"We're leaving," he replied starting the ship up after he made sure the boarding ramp was closed. The _Falcon _rose into the air before turning around and flying rapidly toward the entrance to the cave. As they flew rapidly toward the entrance, Han noticed that the cave was starting to close.

"Look, the caves closing," Leia exclaimed.

"This is no cave," Han and Obi-Wan said at the exact same time as Han twisted the _Falcon_ on its' side and flew out of the teeth as a huge space worm reared its head out of the large cavern, growling angrily as its' prey escaped him.

Han swore under his breath as TIE fighters immediately began attacking him as he struggled to guide the _Falcon_ away from the Star Destroyer that was floating above the large asteroid he had landed on.

"This isn't going to be easy," Obi-Wan commented. "I know Vader and he'll try anything and everything to get this ship."

"That's a cheery thought," Han growled sarcastically as he dodged around another TIE fighter. A thought suddenly appeared in his mind and he smiled before he twisted the ship in a 360 turn and flew directly at the _Executor_.

"You're actually going to attack it," Leia exclaimed, her eyes shooting wide with shock.

"Well, if it gets us out of here then why not?" Han replied.

"The odds of successfully surviving an attack on an Imperial Star Destroyer are approximately…" Threepio began.

"Shut up!" Leia snapped as she held on as Han guided the _Falcon_ quickly toward the _Executor. _Leia looked at Han. "I hope you know what you're doing," she added to the smuggler.

"Yeah, me too," Han muttered in reply.

* * *

Captain Needa frowned as the _Falcon_ flew rapidly at the Star Destroyer. "It's attacking," a sergeant exclaimed walking over to join Needa.

"Shields up," Needa ordered and the sergeant nodded but both of them ducked as the _Falcon_ flew over their heads and suddenly disappeared.

"Where are they?" Needa demanded.

"We can't seem to locate them, Captain," a sergeant called.

"They can't have disappeared. No ship that small has a cloaking device," Needa protested.

"Sir, Lord Vader demands a report on the search for the _Millennium Falcon_," another sergeant called out.

Needa swallowed. "Ready my shuttle, I'll go tell Lord Vader myself," he said after swallowing the brief crawl of fear he was feeling.

_This is not going to be good,_ Needa thought.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 25**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: we're getting close to the climax of this part**

**Darth: so what's the next part about?**

**Blaze: it's completely AU and it will only have a few things from **_**Return of the Jedi**_

**Darth: oh that's cool.**

**Blaze: yeah, please review and I'll post chapter 26 as soon as I get at least 250 reviews but I'll gladly accept more. And if you can help me get 255 reviews, I will be grateful beyond belief.**


	27. Bespin and Vision

**Blaze: yay! Next chapter**

**Darth: didn't you do this the same day you did the last chapter?**

**Blaze: maybe**

**Anakin: hi**

**Blaze: ANAKIN! (Tackles Anakin)**

**Anakin: uh hi (hugs Blaze)**

**Blaze: (hugs Anakin)**

**Padmé: (growls)**

**Qui-Gon: wait a minute, you aren't in this story**

**Padmé: oh yeah (disappears)**

**Blaze: here's chapter 26 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated**

**Chapter 26**

**Bespin and Vision**

Darth Vader narrowed his eyes as he walked over to join Captain Needa. "What do you have to report, Captain?" he demanded coolly.

Needa swallowed, looking extremely nervous. "M…My Lord, we lost the _Millennium Falcon. _It somehow disappeared just after it tried to attack the Star Destroyer, I am truly sorry about that, my Lord," he said.

Vader suppressed the urge to snort as he stretched out a hand and grabbed Needa's throat through the Force, his anger at losing the people who would be able to bring his son to him was unleashed and Needa gasped before grabbing his throat.

"Apology accepted, Captain Needa," Vader said coolly releasing his hand and the captain sank to the ground, instantly limp.

Piett, his eyes wide with fear, walked over hesitantly to join the dark lord. "Lord Vader, our ships have completed their scan of the area and found nothing. If the _Millennium Falcon_ went into light-speed, it'll be on the other side of the galaxy by now," he said.

Vader's cool blue eyes narrowed. "Alert all commands. Calculate every possible destination along their last known trajectory," he ordered.

"Yes, my Lord. We'll find them," Piett said.

"Don't fail me again, Admiral," Vader said an edge to his voice that warned the Admiral that he was serious.

Piett nodded. "Yes my Lord," he said saluting before he walked off to do as he was ordered. Vader watched him go before he turned his gaze back to the viewports of the _Executor._

* * *

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. _I've done this before,_ he commented silently. The _Falcon_ was parked on the back of the command tower of the Star Destroyer, just below the sensory disks so that the Star Destroyer couldn't sense them. "Clever," he remarked glancing at Han.

Han smiled. "I rather liked it myself," he said.

"What exactly do you propose to accomplish with this?" Leia asked.

"Simple. The Star Destroyer always empties out it's garbage before they make the jump to lightspeed," Han replied with a shrug.

"So we'll just drift away with the other garbage," Leia breathed. "General Kenobi is right, that is clever."

Han smirked before he glanced at his co-pilot as the ship shuddered and garbage began to leave the Star Destroyer. "Here we go, Chewie, release the hold on the Star Destroyer," he ordered.

Chewbacca growled in reply before pressing a series of buttons on the console of the _Falcon_ and the_ Falcon_ let go of the Star Destroyer before it drifted away from the Star Destroyer, immediately, and headed deeper into space as the Star Destroyer shuddered before disappearing into hyperspace.

"Where to now?" Obi-Wan asked.

Han glanced at the navicomputer. "We're going to need to find a place to refuel and repair the hyperdrive and there isn't much in this system," he murmured.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Leia asked.

Han narrowed his eyes and Obi-Wan saw a brief gleam of uncertainty and determination. "How 'bout this? Lando," he said.

"Lando System?" Leia echoed.

"Lando's not a system, he's a person, an old friend of mine actually. He's on Bespin but I think we should be able to make it there," Han replied.

"Anything is better than just floating around in space," Leia grumbled.

"I'll have to agree with you on that, Princess," Obi-Wan replied.

* * *

Lando Calrissian narrowed his eyes as he made his way down the hallways of Cloud City. His aide had told him that someone wanted to speak with him and Lando couldn't help but wonder why anyone would come to Cloud City. The city may be very beautiful but it was also a mining colony and there wasn't much here.

Lando made his way down the hallway toward the conference room where the visitor was waiting with his aide at his side. His humanoid aide hadn't told the dark skinned man who was meeting him and Lando couldn't help but wonder who it was.

He got his answer almost immediately as he pressed the door release button and entered the conference room, to be faced with the imposing figure of the second in command to the Empire himself, Darth Vader.

"Lord Vader? What can I do for you?" Lando asked once he got over his shock.

Vader's cool blue eyes narrowed. "The Empire has learned of this mining colony, Administrator Calrissian, and we have also learned that it is illegal. I am obliged to leave a permanent garrison of troops here," he said.

Lando stared at Vader in shock. "You can't do that," he protested before instantly realizing that was the wrong thing to say. He tensed waiting for Vader to strike and kill him but the dark lord just raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you to say what I can and cannot do, Administrator?" he said coolly in reply.

Lando winced. "My apologies, my Lord," he said quickly. "But you're mistaken, everything that is happening here is perfectly legal."

"I know that is not true, Calrissian, but I am willing to make a deal with you," Vader replied.

Lando narrowed his eyes, suspicion crawling through him. "What kind of deal?" he asked finally.

A cool little smile crossed the dark lord's facial features. "Take a seat, Administrator, and we can discuss the terms of this deal," he said.

* * *

Luke was in a meditative trance; stretching out with the Force and getting a sense of everything around him. Yoda was watching him calmly with Qui-Gon at his side though Luke knew that both of them were keeping their eyes on Mara who was also watching Luke with narrowed eyes.

Luke relaxed as he continued to reach out with the Force and all of a sudden a flash of pain flew at him. He struggled to remain in the meditative trance as a city suddenly appeared in front of his eyes, a city floating in the clouds.

Luke suddenly found himself walking down the hallways and then a sense of pain came rapidly to him and he spotted Han, Leia and Obi-Wan, the first's face was contorted in pain while the other looked concerned and worried at the same time and the third was also worried. The flash of pain continued to surge through his veins and Luke gasped before pulling himself from his trance.

Qui-Gon was instantly at his side, kneeling down beside him as Luke took a shuddering breath and blinked his eyes. "What happened?" he asked.

"I…I saw a city in the clouds and Han, Leia and Master Kenobi, they were in pain, I have to go to them," he said quickly getting to his feet.

Mara glanced up sharply, her green eyes narrowing as she, too, got to her feet. "What's this?" she asked.

Luke took another shuddering deep breath. "My friends, they're in pain, I need to go to them," he said finally.

Qui-Gon gazed at him for a long moment before he nodded. "You do," he agreed.

"Not ready he is," Yoda protested waddling over to join them.

"He is ready, Master Yoda, I know that he is," the Jedi Master replied.

"Always on your own quest you are. Up to something you are and know anything about it I do not but ready to leave young Skywalker is not," Yoda said.

"I have to go, Master Yoda, my friends need me. They'll die if I don't go to them," Luke protested.

"You don't know that," Mara said coolly walking over to join them.

Luke turned to look at Mara. "Perhaps I don't," he admitted. "But I need to help them. They're in danger and they're in pain."

Mara snorted. "It's probably just a trap," she said. "Lord Vader is trying to find you after all and he probably somehow set this trap for you."

"And the Emperor sending you after me wasn't a trap?" Luke demanded.

Mara's eyes flared. "The Emperor only sent me to discover your location, Skywalker," she snapped. "He never said anything about laying a trap for you."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Even if this is a trap set by Lord Vader, I have to go, I have to help my friends and Master Kenobi," Luke said. He turned his gaze to Qui-Gon. "You understand why I have to do this, don't you, Master?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "I do. I wish you the best of luck, Luke, and may the Force be with you," he said.

Luke smiled before he turned to look at Yoda. "I'll be back, Master Yoda, I promise you that I will come back," he said before he turned around and hurried toward where his X wing was parked.

"Artoo, get everything ready for take off," he ordered the little blue astromech droid. Artoo beeped in reply before activating his booster rockets and flying into his seat in the X wing. He started the ship up and Luke pulled on his flight suit and his helmet before walking to the ladder leading to the cockpit.

"Finish your training you need to, Luke," Yoda said waddling over to join them.

"I know, Master, but I must go, I cannot sacrifice Han, Leia and Obi-Wan," Luke replied as he leapt into the cockpit and lowered the goggles over his eyes. "I'll be back, Master Yoda."

Qui-Gon gazed at his young apprentice. "Be careful, Luke, and remember your lesson in the cave. You'll be tempted by the dark side of the Force in this encounter and you must use what you have learned to resist the lure of the darkness. Only then will you become a full fledged Jedi Knight," he said.

"I understand, Master," Luke replied. He closed the canopy of the ship before he started it up and the ship lifted into the air before flying out rapidly out into the stars.

* * *

Qui-Gon watched his Padawan go before he looked at Yoda. "He's ready, Master Yoda, I know that he is," he said softly.

Yoda sighed. "Yes, ready he is. His final test this encounter shall be. If pass this test he does then be a full Jedi Knight he shall be," he said.

"Jedi." Mara snorted. "They always make things more complicated, it's a no wonder the Emperor was able to destroy the entire order."

"That was partially Vader's fault," Qui-Gon admitted.

Mara snorted. "What am I supposed to do know?" she asked coldly. "Am I supposed to stay here for the rest of my life?"

"No, young Mara, stay here for only a bit longer you shall," Yoda replied. "See the truth of the dark side while here you will but patient you must be."

Mara snorted before she got to her feet and walked to the other end of the clearing, muttering something about how she could leave anytime she wanted to because she only had to deal with two old Jedi. Strangely enough, Qui-Gon noticed, Mara didn't leave. Instead she sat down at the edge of the clearing and fixed her gaze on the cave of the dark side that lay near the clearing they were standing in.

_What's going on through that young woman's mind?_ Qui-Gon wondered silently.

* * *

Leia narrowed her eyes as Han brought the _Millennium Falcon_ in for a landing on the landing pad just outside of the Cloud City after being chased by the patrol ships above the city. She sighed before looking at Han, Chewbacca, Obi-Wan, and Threepio as Han shut down the main engines of the _Falcon_ and got to his feet.

"Come on, let's go," he said.

"Are you sure this Lando person will help us?" Leia asked icily walking over to join Han with Obi-Wan, Threepio and Chewbacca just behind her.

"I'm sure he will," Han said.

Chewbacca growled something and Han glanced at him before frowning. "I'm sure he's forgotten about that by now," he said in reply to whatever it was the wookie had said to him.

"Oh look no one is here to greet us," Threepio said.

Obi-Wan glanced briefly at the golden protocol droid before sighing and muttering something under his breath that Leia was too far away to make out. At that moment the door leading into Cloud City opened up and a dark skinned man dressed in purple robes walked out of the city with at least four guards and a humanoid behind him.

"Why you slimy, double-crossing, no-good swindler," the dark skinned man said as he came to a stop in front of Han. "You've got a lot of nerve coming back here, after what you did." He smiled suddenly before throwing his arms around his friend and Han laughed before hugging his friend back.

"It's good to see you again, my friend. What are you doing here?" the dark skinned man asked curiously as he and Han broke apart from each other.

"Ah, repairs. I was hoping you could help me out," Han replied.

"What have you done to my ship?" the dark skinned man that Leia figured was Lando demanded.

"Your ship? Hey, remember, you lost her to me, fair and square," Han retorted as Leia and the others walked over to join him. Han glanced at the others. "This is my friend, Lando Calrissian."

"And who might this beauty be?" Lando asked curiously looking at Leia.

"Leia," Leia replied calmly.

":My, what a beautiful young woman you are," Lando said gently taking Leia's hand and kissing it.

"Cut the charm, Lando," Han protested as he took Leia's hand in his own and Lando laughed.

"Who are the others?" he asked.

"The old man is Obi-Wan," Han replied. "And I'm sure you remember Chewie."

"Ah yeah I do. You still hanging around with this swindler?" Lando asked glancing at the wookie who barked in reply.

"Hello good sir, I am See Threepio, human cyborg relations," Threepio greeted him.

Lando ignored him as he turned his gaze back to Leia and examined her. "Why don't we all go inside?" he suggested before he turned around and led the way into the only inhabited city that floated above the planet of Bespin.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 26**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: I won't update until I get at least 266 reviews though I'll gladly accept more**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: what's wrong with you?**

**Darth: Pepsi withdrawals**

**Blaze: ah, please review and I'll post chapter 27 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon**


	28. The Synths' Return

**Blaze: yay! Chapter 27**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yeah, I'm bringing in the nemesis from the first two parts back into the story in this chapter**

**Darth: I thought you said that the Synths weren't going to play a major part in this part**

**Blaze: yeah but I wanted to do it this way**

**Darth: ah that's cool**

**Blaze: there are only three chapters left in this part before part four starts so please review. By the way, one of the visions in this chapter is completely AU because I know it didn't really take place in the actual story line.**

**Chapter 27**

**The Synths' Return**

One of the things that caught the few people who knew about the species known as the Synths by surprise was the fact that, no matter what, they would _not_ give up. When they set their mind to something, they will complete whatever it is they set their mind to or die trying. That is why Dislar, leader of the Synths, was determined to succeed where the many members of his clan have failed.

Dislar was still a bit angry at the death of his younger brother, Islar, on the Death Star approximately three years earlier. He was determined to take his revenge on the two that caused the death of his brother, the man known as Darth Vader and the man known as Obi-Wan Kenobi even though it was mostly Vader's fault.

He was also determined to kill the son of Skywalker as that had been his younger brother's mission and he failed at it. The son of Skywalker will die, by Dislar's hands or he shall die trying to destroy him.

He was accompanied by three other Synths, each of them equipped with vibroblades, blasters, and creatures known as ysalamiri, which prevented Force users from using the Force. Dislar knew that his younger brother was stupid to not take some ysalamiri with him when he attempted to kill the son of Skywalker.

Dislar was not going to fail and he knew now that he had the ysalamiri with him, he would be able to defeat the son of Skywalker and kill him. He turned his gaze to his co-pilot, a female Synth known as Arala, one of the very few female Synths to actually achieve a rank among the clan.

"How far are we from Bespin?" Dislar asked in a thickly accented Basic.

"About a parsec. I don't think we should land anywhere close to the location of the _Millennium Falcon_ because that would jeopardize our entire mission," Arala replied. "And I also don't think that the son of Skywalker is there yet."

The Synth leader nodded. "We'll land on a different platform and sneak into the city," he said. "Once we reach the planet, we are going to have to be careful, however, because Vader may, very well, be there. And there's a chance that Kenobi is there as well. With two Jedi, even if one of them is a master of the dark side, there, it will be even harder for us to deal with the son of Skywalker _and_ exact our revenge on Vader and Kenobi."

Arala's scaled fingers flickered slightly in a gesture that said she wished to speak out of turn with her leader. It was something that the ancient leaders of the Synth clan devised many years ago for the female Synths because they were not supposed to speak out of turn with their leaders.

"Proceed," Dislar said.

"If we want our revenge on Vader and Kenobi then we don't necessarily have to kill them both. Killing the son of Skywalker would suffice for vengeance against both of them because of how much they care about the younger Skywalker," Arala replied.

Dislar smiled. "That is why I chose you as my second in command, Arala, you have a knack for discovering things the rest of us are too oblivious to," he replied. He turned his gaze toward the planet that was slowly growing in the distance and he smiled. _The time of revenge is in my hands now,_ Dislar thought.

* * *

Chewbacca growled angrily as he stalked into the room and Leia glanced at the wookie before frowning as she saw the scattered pieces of See-Threepio. "What a mess, what happened?" she asked curiously.

Chewbacca barked something before shrugging to show that he didn't know. Han glanced up. "That doesn't look good," Han muttered.

"Are you still suspicious about Lando, Captain Solo?" Obi-Wan asked curiously from where he was lodging in a nearby chair.

"Yeah I do. There's such something about Lando that's making me feel suspicious," Han muttered.

At that moment, the door slide open and Lando Calrissian walked into the room before he narrowed his eyes when he spotted Threepio. "Having trouble with your droid?" Lando asked curiously.

"No we're just fine," Han replied a bit coolly as he got to his feet and Leia glanced briefly at him before looking back at the dark skinned administrator of Cloud City.

"Well, I thought you all would want to join me for dinner," Lando said.

Obi-Wan's eyes immediately narrowed. "I sense something," he murmured. "A dark sense but I can't seem to figure out if it's on Cloud City or coming toward the planet."

Han glanced at him. "Uh oh, that doesn't sound good. The last time you sensed something, we ended up nearly getting eating by a space worm," he said.

Leia narrowed her eyes. "Are you absolutely sure you can't pinpoint it?" she asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "The Force is showing me two different forms of darkness and it's got those forms so mixed up that I can't determine where one form ends and the other begins," he said.

"Can you sense any deceit in Lando?"

Obi-Wan gazed at Lando for a long moment and Lando looked a bit uncomfortable under the Jedi Master's penetrating gray-blue gaze. "He's wary and a bit guilty but I can't figure out why he feels so guilty," he replied. "As for his offer for dinner, it's genuine."

"I guess that we'll have to trust Lando," Han grumbled getting to his feet and Obi-Wan did the same, his eyes narrowed and Leia noticed that he was almost self-consciously resting his hand on his lightsaber.

_Does General Kenobi seem to think that there is more to this dinner?_ She wondered silently.

* * *

Vader let out a long sigh as he leaned back in his seat, his cold blue gaze fixed on the door as he waited, rather impatiently, for his 'guests' to arrive. He knew that it wouldn't be long before his son headed toward the planet but he was still trying to determine what he was supposed to do with his so called guests.

Boba Fett stood at his side, garbed in Mandalorian armor and gripping his blaster tightly. "You said that I could have Solo," he said.

Vader turned his cold gaze to Fett. "I said I would consider giving Solo to you, bounty hunter," he retorted.

Fett narrowed his eyes. "Jabba is offering a handsome price for Solo, Lord Vader, and I can't turn that offer down," he said.

"Perhaps but I can always compensate you for, let's say, twice what Jabba is offering," Vader replied. He had a feeling this offer he gave to Boba Fett was coming from the part of him that was still Anakin Skywalker. He had tried his hardest to destroy Anakin but he was still there, just as Luke had said, fighting against the binds placed upon him when he became Vader.

_Anakin's dead, he's dead,_ Vader told himself firmly but part of him refused to admit that and continued to try to free Anakin from his binds. Vader decided not to think about that right now, he was starting to feel a sense of darkness coming from somewhere but he couldn't seem to find the location of said darkness.

"Twice you say?" Fett echoed, a note of longing in his voice.

"Yes," Vader replied. "But I have as of yet to decide. It goes like this, bounty hunter, either I give you Solo or I give you twice what Jabba is offering you. I have as of yet to make a decision. Either way, it's a win-win situation for you."

Fett nodded before he turned his gaze to the door and Vader did so as well before standing up as the door slide open. As he expected, Captain Solo, Princess Leia, his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the wookie Chewbacca appeared in the doorway with Lando at their side.

Chewbacca growled angrily and Solo pulled out a blaster before beginning to send blaster bolts at Vader. Vader had the sudden urge to sigh and roll his eyes as he easily deflected the blaster bolts with the Force before he lashed out with the Force and grabbed Solo's blaster in his hand.

"They arrived right before you did, I'm sorry," Lando said.

"I'm sorry too," Solo muttered.

"We would be most pleased if you would join us," Vader said calmly though he was throwing daggers of anger at Obi-Wan who returned his glare with a calm look in his gray-blue eyes. For some odd reason, Vader was reminded of Obi-Wan's master, Qui-Gon, and he immediately quenched that thought as he waited for the others to join him around the table.

"Was Lord Vader the person you sensed when we arrived?" Leia whispered softly to Obi-Wan though Vader could hear her words clearly.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, now that I can think more clearly, it's not Vader, it's something else," he replied.

Vader narrowed his eyes. He knew that his former master was feeling the same sense of darkness that he was feeling, a familiar darkness that both he and his former master have felt before but Vader still couldn't seem to pinpoint the source of said darkness.

* * *

Later that day, after Han was put to torture and Leia, Obi-Wan and Chewbacca were thrown into a holding cell on Bespin, Obi-Wan finally had some time to think about the sense of darkness that he was feeling. He closed his eyes before reaching out with the Force and slowly trying to get a sense of where the darkness was coming.

Almost immediately, he sensed the familiar Force presence, his eyes snapped open and he swore under his breath. Leia glanced at him in shock. "What's the matter, General Kenobi?" she asked.

"Synths," Obi-Wan said. "Force, don't they know when to give up?"

At that moment, the door slide open and two Stormtrooper walked in, half-dragging Han's weak body between them before they dumped him into the cell and walked out of it. Chewbacca, who had been working on Threepio, picked Han up before placing on a slab of metal in the cell.

"I feel horrible," Han moaned.

"What does he want with us?" Leia wondered out loud.

"He didn't even ask me any questions," Han whispered.

A moment later, the door slide open and Lando, along with a few guards, came into the room. Obi-Wan, his thoughts still on the Synths, didn't even bother reaching for the lightsaber that Vader, for some reason, forgot to take from him. Obi-Wan had a feeling that Vader forgot to take his lightsaber from him because he, too, was still thinking about the Synths and their approach of the planet.

"It's Lando," Leia whispered to Han.

"Well, why are you here? Some kind of friend you are," Han growled getting to his feet and stepping forward but before he could attack Lando, Obi-Wan stood up and placed a restraining hand on Han's shoulder.

"Calm down, it's not worth it," the aging Jedi Master said calmly.

Han growled before sitting down.

"I've spoken with Lord Vader and he has agreed to turn you over to my custody," Lando said. "You won't be able to leave Cloud City but you all be safe." The dark skinned man glanced at Obi-Wan before adding, "Lord Vader is still undecided about your fate, however."

Obi-Wan just nodded once in reply.

"Vader wants us all dead," Leia protested angrily.

"He doesn't want you at all. He's after someone called Skywalker," Lando snapped back.

"Luke," Leia breathed.

"But why?" Han protested. "Why would he want the kid?"

"He's been wanting Luke since well before the Battle of Yavin. You should know that, Captain Solo," Obi-Wan replied.

"Well he's on his way here now," Lando said in reply. "And at least you'll be safe. There wasn't anything more I could do for you."

"Yeah, you're a real hero," Han said sarcastically.

Lando sighed before he turned around and walked out of the cell with his guards just behind him.

* * *

Mara let out a long sigh as she examined Yoda and the other Jedi Master that was sitting beside him. "How much longer am I going to be here?" she complained.

Yoda gazed at her calmly. "Face the true nature of the dark side you shall. Ready are you?" he asked.

"I'm ready for anything," Mara declared.

"Then you must take the same test that Luke took," the other Jedi said. "You must enter that cave," he pointed to the dark side cave, "and see the truth behind the master that you have so willingly decided to follow. You will see many things in that cave, most not from the point of view of your master but from the point of view of the ones who once followed your master."

"I'm ready for it," Mara declared.

"Then go into the cave now you will," Yoda said.

Mara snorted before getting to her feet and walking over to the cave before slowly making her way into it. She pushed aside many branches before ducking under others and slipping down into the cave. She immediately felt the tendrils of the dark side as they flew at her quickly.

She immediately found herself looking at something that she never thought was possible. She suddenly realized that she was having a Force vision, inside the cave of the dark side.

* * *

_She saw herself standing next to a black-and-red tattooed man that she realized instantly was a Sith. The Sith was wielding a two sided ruby lightsaber and one of those sabers was moving quickly as he fought against the Jedi Master that Mara had seen on Dagobah._

_She watched, startled, as the Sith lord suddenly stabbed the Jedi Master straight in the chest and a loud scream of, "no!" came from behind her. Mara turned around but immediately found herself in another vision._

_

* * *

_

_She spotted herself on a large ship and she spotted Vader standing with his lightsabers crossed across the white haired man's throat while Sidious was watching on with cool eyes. "That's good, now kill him," Sidious ordered._

"_I really shouldn't," Vader admitted._

"_He's much too dangerous to be kept alive," Sidious pointed out and Mara saw disbelief and betrayal glowing in the white haired man's eyes as Vader killed him and the vision changed._

_

* * *

_

_This time, Mara watched as Vader walked into a small room and a Neimoidian glanced up. "Lord Vader, welcome," the Neimoidian said and Mara watched, her eyes wide, as Vader ignited his lightsaber and began killing the Neimoidians as they attempted to flee._

"_Lord Sidious promised us peace," the Neimoidian that had first spoken protested as Vader killed him swiftly just as the vision changed to another one._

_

* * *

_

_This time Mara spotted a pregnant young woman with chocolate brown hair lying unconscious on the ground with a reddish brown haired man facing Vader. "You've allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until…until you became the very thing you swore to destroy," the man shouted._

"_Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan, I see through the lies of the Jedi. I have brought peace, security and happiness to my new empire."_

"_Your new Empire?"_

"_Don't make me kill you."_

"_Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy!"_

"_If you are not with me then you are my enemy."_

_The man known as Obi-Wan sighed. "Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes, I will do what I must," he murmured sounding extremely sad._

"_You will try," Vader retorted just as the vision ended_

_

* * *

_

_The next several visions showed Mara the images of both Sidious and Vader, working side by side, to kill off the Jedi and Mara was a bit horrified when she noticed that Sidious was also ordering Vader to kill off innocents, not Rebels, but innocents who just happened to be Force sensitive._

_And then came the most important vision of all._

"_What do you think of my Hand, Lord Vader?" Sidious's voice asked coolly._

"_She is powerful in the Force, I'll grant you that, my master," Vader's voice replied._

"_There's something about her, however, that keeps nagging at me. She's a good hand, yes, but she will never be good enough to become a dark Jedi or even a Sith, She is much too weak," Sidious said._

"_How can you be sure of that, my master?"_

"_The Force," Sidious replied as if that was the obvious thing. "But I know for a fact that the instant she isn't useful to me anymore, I will kill her myself."_

_

* * *

_

And with that, Mara pulled herself from the vision, her eyes huge as moons. "That can't be true," she protested out loud. "That's impossible. He would never do that to me."

She climbed out of the cave before walking back to the Jedi, her eyes flaring with anger. "What kind of lies have you been showing me?" she demanded.

"No lies, young Hand," Yoda replied. "Showed you the truth we did. Always betray those close to them the Sith will. Will betray Vader Sidious will if get his hands on young Skywalker he does. Will betray you he will when report on your failure to find Skywalker you do."

"It is the way of the Sith," the Jedi Master said. "Sidious betrayed Dooku by allowing Vader to kill him prior to the rise of the Empire. Sidious betrayed Maul by not protecting him when Obi-Wan killed him. Sidious, technically, betrayed Vader by lying to him about his wife's death and the death of his children. Eventually, he will betray you as well."

Mara shook her head, her eyes wide with shock. "No, that's not true, I don't believe you," she all but screamed.

Yoda sighed. "Showed you the truth we did. Leave you may but think about what we have said you must," he said.

Mara glared at the little green dwarf before she turned around and hurried into the forest, heading straight toward her ship and trying her hardest to push the visions that she knew were proof of the Sith's betrayal to the back of her mind.

* * *

Dislar narrowed his eyes as he guided the starship to a stop on the landing platform that lay as far from the _Millennium Falcon_ as he possibly could. He shut down the main engines before getting to his feet and gesturing for Arala and the others to join him. "Let's get going," he said softly.

"Yes let's. I'm looking forward to killing the son of Skywalker," one of the male Synths that had come with them said smirking.

"What better revenge on Vader and Kenobi than that?" the other male Synth said smiling.

"Indeed," Dislar agreed before he led the way toward the center of Cloud City.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: please review and I'll post chapter 28 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon**

**Darth: ah that's cool**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: is…?**

**Blaze: maybe**

**Darth: what about…?**

**Blaze: perhaps**

**Darth: and the…?**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: that's cool, I can't wait for the next chapter**

**Tigerstar: what were you two talking about?**

**Darth: (walks off to Starbucks)**

**Blaze: (walks off to Dairy Queen)**

**Tigerstar: ah come on!**


	29. Duel and Decision

**Blaze: hi**

**Darth: hi**

**Blaze: hi**

**Darth: hi**

**Blaze: well, here's the next chapter**

**Darth: who's POV is it?**

**Blaze: (frowns in thought) too many to name**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: here's chapter 28 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated and this is likely to be the longest chapter of this story, maybe eight pages, maybe more, maybe less and I have decided that this is the last chapter of part 3, part four shall be posted soon.**

**Chapter 28**

**Duel and Decision**

Obi-Wan could still feel the sense of darkness as Lando made his way back into the cell, his dark eyes narrowed. "Lord Vader wants to talk with you," he said to Obi-Wan. "And he has ordered me to escort Princess Leia, Chewbacca, and Captain Solo back to his ship."

"I thought we were going to be left here in your custody," Han protested.

"He altered the deal," Lando replied.

"He does that often," Obi-Wan sighed as he got to his feet as two Stormtroopers came in. The first thing the Stormtroopers took was his lightsaber before they grabbed his arms and escorted him out of the cell as Lando escorted Leia, Han, Chewbacca and the half-done Threepio away from the cell.

It wasn't long before Obi-Wan was thrust, quite roughly, into another room and Vader glared coolly at him before looking at the Stormtroopers. "You are dismissed," he ordered as Obi-Wan got to his feet and dusted himself off.

The Stormtroopers, after handing Vader Obi-Wan's lightsaber, walked away and Boba Fett, with his money in his hands, also left the room. Vader twirled Obi-Wan's lightsaber in between his fingers as he examined Obi-Wan. "Kenobi," he said coolly.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan replied calmly.

"My name is _Vader_!"

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "I don't believe that and I know that you don't either," he replied. "Now then, I know that you wanted to talk to me, not to kill me, so you must have something on your mind."

Vader scowled angrily before he started to pace. "It's those damn Synths," he said finally. "I know that they are going to try to kill Luke again, I just know it and they're here on Cloud City. That was one of the reasons why I had Calrissian escort the Princess back to my ship. We both know that those Synths won't care who they kill so long as they get to kill my son."

"I know how ruthless those Synths are, Anakin…" Obi-Wan began.

"My name is _Vader_!"

"…But I also know that Luke can take care of himself," he finished, ignoring Vader's interruption.

"Yes, he can take care of himself, Kenobi, but not against four of them. You and I had trouble trying to defeat eight of them the last time we fought them and Luke ended up getting injured in that battle. These Synths want to kill my son, most likely to get at me, and they will stop at nothing to do it," Vader said coolly.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Obi-Wan asked.

Vader started pacing again. "I'm going to ask a favor of yours, Kenobi. Something that I haven't don't since you betrayed me on Mustafar but I want you to, somehow, distract those Synths. I will keep Luke occupied while you keep the Synths occupied," he said.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "I'm too old to take on four Synths by myself," he said.

"You won't be alone. I already know that Calrissian is planning on stabbing me in the back. All you have to do is find them, convince them to help you take out those four Synths, and I'll keep Luke distracted to where the Synths won't know he's here," Vader said in reply.

Obi-Wan was silent for a long moment. "Luke's too much like you, Anakin, he won't just sit down and talk with you while there are Synths roaming the area. He will try to protect his friends, and me," he said.

Vader glared at him. "I have a plan that will force him to be distracted," he said calmly. "Now then, are you going to help me or not?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Just like old times, Anakin, of course I'm going to help you," he replied.

* * *

Luke narrowed his eyes as he landed the X wing fighter on the landing platform and got to his feet. He leapt out of the fighter before slowly making his way into the city with Artoo rolling behind him. He ducked down the hallway before narrowing his eyes as he slowly crept along the hallways of Cloud City.

He spotted his friends walking alongside a dark skinned man but he didn't call out to them, relieved to see that they were all right. A moment later, he spotted Obi-Wan make his way to their side and speak quickly to them and they, after a pregnant silence, nodded and murmured something in reply.

_What was that about?_ Luke thought as he got himself ready to catch up with his friends. He probably would have made it if the three Stormtroopers hadn't appeared from around the corner and began blasting at his friends and him.

Obi-Wan's lightsaber was a blur as it immediately left to the defense of Luke's friends and he and the others were being pushed backwards. Luke immediately ignited his lightsaber but before he could leap into the battle, a Force push from behind sent him flying into the reactor room that stood to the right of where Luke was standing.

* * *

"There, that's where the blaster sounds are coming from. It's likely that the son of Skywalker is there," Arala said pointing toward the source of the sound and Dislar nodded before leading the way toward where the sound of blasterfire was coming from.

"Stay close to me. It is likely that it may only be Skywalker's friends but they are likely to have Kenobi with them," he murmured.

Arala and the two other Synths nodded before following Dislar as he led the way toward the blasterfire.

* * *

Vader narrowed his eyes as he walked into the room that he just Force pushed his son into. Luke immediately leapt to his feet, his eyes narrowing and his ignited lightsaber in his hand. "Father," he greeted him softly.

"Son," Vader replied.

"Let me go. My friends are in danger," Luke said.

"I'm afraid that I can't let that happen," Vader replied igniting his ruby blade and Luke glared at his father.

"Please Father, let me go. My friends will get killed if I don't go to them," he protested.

"If you want to go to your friends, Son, then you'll have to go through me. Are you sure you're ready for that? You may have had many years of training in the ways of the Force but you are not a Jedi yet," Vader replied coolly.

Luke took a deep breath and Vader felt him release his anger into the Force. "I won't fight you, Father," he said softly.

Vader scowled. _This is not going to be easy,_ he thought. "You will have to, Son," he snapped back before he leapt at his son and swung his lightsaber at him. Luke immediately went on the defensive and blocked the blow from Vader as the two of them began sparring back and forth in the reactor room.

* * *

Han narrowed his eyes. "Where are those dang Synths?" he demanded. "I thought you said they were near."

"They are near," Obi-Wan replied. "But Vader most likely knew they were here and probably placed Stormtroopers in front of them."

"Why would Vader care about us?" Leia demanded.

"He doesn't care about us, Princess, he only cares about Skywalker," Lando pointed out. "That was the whole reason behind this meeting. He wanted Skywalker and he wants him alive. He knows something that we don't about these Synths and I think it has something to do with Skywalker."

"So in other words he put those Stormtroopers in the Synths way to prevent the Synths from capturing or killing Luke?" Leia asked incredulously. "That's ridiculous."

"A lot of things Vader does these days are ridiculous," Han snorted before he pulled out his blaster as four Synths appeared from around the corner, two of them carrying blasters while two others were carrying vibroblades.

Obi-Wan swore under his breath and Han glanced at him. "What is it?" he demanded, struggling to control the panic in his voice.

"I can't touch the Force," Obi-Wan replied.

"Of course you can't," the lead Synth sneered. "As I told you before, our knowledge is superior to yours, human."

Obi-Wan held his lightsaber at the ready. "You really think you can take on all nine of us?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I do not wish to kill you. Hand over the boy Skywalker and I'll let you live," the lead Synth sneered.

"You'll never get the kid, I'll make sure of that," Han declared before he began blasting at the Synths. He had to admit that the Synths have always been fast and they were able to dodge the blaster bolts as they also began blasting at the nine people and the battle in the hallways of Cloud City began.

* * *

Luke quickly dodged a lightsaber thrust from his father before blocking another one, his eyes narrowing as he took a flying leaping, flipping backwards and landing on a platform that lay above the reactor. Vader instantly leapt up to join him before lashing out with his lightsaber.

Luke quickly dodged out of the way before leaping backwards. "I don't want to fight you, father," he said. "I only want to help my friends."

Vader narrowed his eyes. "The only way you can help your friends is if you can get past me," he replied leaping forward at Luke and swinging his lightsaber at Luke who quickly dodged out of the way though he miscalculated and slipped, rolling toward the railing but managing to keep himself from rolling off.

Luke scrambled to his feet before blocking another blow from his father aimed at his head and quickly swung his lightsaber at Vader's midsection but the blow was easily blocked. Vader's cool blue eyes tracked Luke's movements even as his lightsaber moved in such rapid movements that Luke had trouble blocking the moves.

"I just want to help my friends," Luke said again, determined to get through to his father and hope that the dark lord will listen to him and let him go.

"You can't help everyone, Luke, and your friends can take care of themselves," Vader said starting to slow his movements but Luke took that as a chance and leapt at Vader, swinging his lightsaber at Vader in an attempt to push the dark lord out of the way.

Vader managed to block the blow and lashed out with the Force, pushing Luke backwards and Luke went flying into a window at the other end of the balcony overlooking the main reactor. Vader leapt at him but Luke rolled out of the way before coming to his feet and holding his lightsaber at the ready. They were now near the main reactor shaft with the endless abyss that stretched to the bottom of Cloud City.

"Please Father, let me go to my friends," Luke said barely blocking another blow his father aimed at him and, at the same time, searching for a way to get past his father and back into the hallway to help his friends.

"I'm afraid that I can't let you do that," Vader said his voice turning cold as he lashed out with the Force, tossing random objects at Luke that the Jedi Padawan barely managed to avoid. Luke lashed out with the Force to send the objects flying back at his father but Vader easily deflected them and he was startled when those objects flew through the window, causing the window to shatter. The air pulled rapidly at Luke and Luke found himself flying through the window before crashing onto the balcony. Luke quickly clipped his lightsaber to his built and grabbed hold of the railing before struggling to pull it up.

Vader leapt down from the window onto the balcony as Luke pulled himself past the railing and onto the balcony. Vader lowered his blade. "Luke, do you remember that offer I gave to you on the Death Star?" he asked.

Luke narrowed his eyes as he scrambled to his feet and ignited his lightsaber. "Yes, I remember it, Father, but I do not want any part of the dark side," he replied calmly.

Vader narrowed his eyes. "You could bring an end to this conflict, Luke, we could rule the galaxy together as father and son," he said softly. Luke shook his head before gazing at the window above him, judging the distance he would have to jump.

"No, father, I don't want that," he said before he gathered himself and leapt but, suddenly, the Force disappeared around him and he crashed into the ground and would have fallen over the edge if his father hadn't caught his arm.

"What in Force just happened?" Vader growled out loud as he pulled Luke to his feet.

"Did you really think that little charade you put on in the hallway of Cloud City would work?" a new voice sounded and Luke glanced up to find a Synth gazing down at them with cool hatred in his eyes with a backpack was around his shoulders.

"How in the world didn't I sense them?" Luke asked.

"Because of the ysalamiri we were so gracious to bring with us," the Synth sneered leaping down from the windowsill and pulling out a blaster and a vibroblade.

Vader immediately put himself in front of Luke, his lightsaber held in his hand and the Synth laughed. "Without the Force, you can't do anything," he sneered before leaping forward and letting lose a series of blaster bolts that Vader was barely able to block with his lightsaber.

"Those ysalamiri won't let us touch the Force, Father," Luke whispered. "And that means we can't use the Force to help with our lightsaber techniques."

Vader growled angrily. "Luke, start backing away slowly and keep behind him," he ordered.

Luke hesitated but he started to back away, his lightsaber still held in his hand as he and his father continued to move away with the Synth following them. Luke held his lightsaber high in his hands as he continued to walk backwards.

The Synth smirked. "I don't want to kill you. Just let me kill the boy and I'll leave you be," he sneered. "Besides, you are a Sith Lord, what do you care about the death of a boy?"

Vader snarled in fury before leaping at the Synth and tackling him to the ground, his lightsaber slammed into the Synth's vibroblade, sending the vibroblade flying into the abyss. The Synth snarled in fury before pulling out a blaster and blasting Vader's hand, causing his lightsaber to fly into the abyss.

"Father!" Luke cried as Vader drew back, his eyes narrowed in pain and fury as he held his hand.

The Synth drew his blaster before pointing it at Luke and let a blaster bolt loose. Luke barely got his lightsaber high enough to blow the blow and leapt backwards a few feet as his father scrambled to his feet, his eyes narrowed. Luke narrowed his eyes. "We've got to separate him from that backpack. I think that's where the ysalamiri are located," he whispered as his father retreated to his side.

Vader nodded, his eyes narrowed. "Indeed," he agreed.

Luke moved in front of his father and Vader glanced at him sharply. "What the Force do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

Luke gazed at his father. "I'm the only one that can protect you because I'm the only one with a lightsaber, father," he said softly turning his attention back to the Synth as he pulled out another vibroblade and leapt at Luke, swinging his vibroblade at the Padawan's midsection but Luke barely managed to block the blow with his lightsaber.

The Synth snarled in fury before lashing out with his vibroblade and Luke quickly blocked it with his lightsaber as the two of them continued to fight back and forth. Luke found himself being pushed toward the central pathway leading to the center of the main reactor shaft. Vader was forced to move backwards, his eyes narrowed as he suddenly pulled out another lightsaber and Luke watched as his father ignited the blue blade that he never gave back to Luke.

"Why didn't you tell me you had your old lightsaber before?" Luke complained as he blocked another blow from the Synth.

Vader shrugged. "You were doing fine on your own," he replied and Luke was startled when a small smile crossed his father's facial features. The Synth noticed this as well and snarled in fury before leaping at Luke and Vader and swung his vibroblade so swiftly at Luke and Vader that it bypassed Vader's blue lightsaber and slammed into Luke's wrist, immediately sending his lightsaber flying to the ground.

Before it flew off of the balcony, the Synth knelt down and grabbed the hilt of Luke's lightsaber before igniting the blade. He, then, tossed the vibroblade at Vader who barely managed to dodge out of the way to avoid the vibroblade. The Synth leapt at Vader quickly and pulled out his blaster before letting loose a blaster bolt that slammed into Vader's lightsaber and flew at Luke who leapt backwards to dodge it.

"Father!" he protested.

"Well don't be in my way," Vader snapped.

"I wasn't in your way, I was right next to you."

The brief argument was enough for the Synth and he leapt forward before grabbing his vibroblade and swinging it at Vader who barely managed to avoid it by leaping backwards but as he did so, the Synth fired at Vader who leapt backwards to avoid that and the Synth leapt forward before pushing Vader just as Vader sank his lightsaber into the Synth's shoulder. The Synth snarled in pain before grabbing Vader's wrist, wrenching the lightsaber out of his shoulder and, Luke watched his eyes wide with horror, pushing Vader until he crashed straight through the railing of the balcony.

"Father!" Luke screamed as his father disappeared over the edge.

* * *

_Father!_ Luke's scream through the Force caused Obi-Wan to stagger back when he found himself, quite suddenly, out of the Force bubble that the creatures the Synths had brought with them created. He blinked his eyes several times but before he could contact Luke, the Synth female leapt at him and he was once again blind to the use of the Force.

He quickly blocked the vibroblade the Synth aimed at him before ducking as Han shouted, "duck!" before releasing a blaster bolt and it flew straight at the Synth but she ducked quickly out of the way of it.

"Damn, I've always hated these things," Han growled.

Chewbacca growled in agreement as he knocked another arrow on his crossbow and pointed it at the Synth he had missed the last time before letting the arrow loose and it flew across the battle scene before slamming into the Synth's chest.

The Synth collapsed on the ground and Obi-Wan ducked to avoid another swing from the female Synth's vibroblade. He noticed that there were only two left but the third one had disappeared. _Where is he?_ He wondered silently as he blocked another blow from the Synth's vibroblade.

* * *

Luke stared in shock at the spot where his father had disappeared, fear, horror and sadness glittering in his eyes. His father was gone, just like that, he had disappeared and Luke felt hot tears well up in his eyes. The Synth didn't seem to care, he just turned his attention to Luke, Luke's lightsaber still ignited in his hand and Luke quickly scrambled backwards to avoid the blade as the Synth swung the lightsaber at him.

The Synth smirked. "Your father's dead," he sneered. "And now you shall die as well."

"No," Luke cried moving backwards to avoid the Synth. He noticed immediately that the Synth kept trying to stay at the very least a meter away from him. _Does the effect of the ysalamiri not work after you get past the meter radius?_ He thought. He quickly moved backward but before he could get past the meter radius the Synth leapt forward and swung his lightsaber at Luke. Luke leapt backwards but stumbled and crashed on to the ground before grabbing hold of the railing to keep himself from falling.

At that instant, the Synth swung his lightsaber swiftly at Luke and Luke screamed in pain as the lightsaber sliced through his wrist, sending the hand flying into the abyss below him. Luke clutched his injured hand before scrambling backwards, away from the Synth, his eyes filled with pain and fear.

* * *

Vader clung on to the wall of the main reactor shaft and gazed at the Synth as he and Luke fought onward. The instant they were both a meter away from him, Vader felt the Force return to him just as his son screamed in pain. Vader pushed himself off the wall before using the Force to levitate himself onto the balcony. He ignited his old blue lightsaber before hurrying forward as the Synth advanced on his son.

Luke was scrambling away from the Synth, clutching his injured hand. Vader immediately leapt at the Synth, swinging his lightsaber rapidly and the Synth whirled around before leaping backwards, barely able to stop the lightsaber with Luke's blade. The Synth snarled in fury. "You should be dead but either way you can't win, the Force is not with you because of the ysalamiri," he sneered.

Luke scrambled to his feet before leaping at the Synth and grabbed the Synth's backpack with his remaining hand and wrenched it off of the Synth's shoulders. He immediately tossed the backpack over the railing and Vader watched as the backpack fell down into the abyss below.

He smiled when he felt the Force return to him in full. "Now you can't win, Synth, because the Force is with me now," he sneered before he lashed out with his lightsaber, instantly knocking the lightsaber's blade onto the pathway. He then lashed out with the Force and the Synth was sent flying backwards at Luke who stepped out of the way and the Synth skidded off of the pathway before, screeching in fury, fell into the abyss that lay beneath their feet.

Vader deactivated his old lightsaber before clipping it to his belt and walking over to join Luke who was holding the railing with his remaining hand as he moved backwards toward the edge of the pathway. "Luke, you need medical attention," he said.

Luke gazed at his father. "I don't want anything to do with the dark side, Father. I know that's why you want me to go with you," he said. "I will not turn to the dark side, Father, and you will be forced to kill me. It is what your master wants to happen, I know that it is."

"Luke, it's not like that. We can bring peace to the galaxy, we can end this conflict. Join me and we can put an end to the tyranny that controls the galaxy," Vader whispered stretching out his hand toward Luke.

Luke gazed at him. "I don't want any part of the dark side, Father," he whispered. "I want peace to return to the galaxy, yes, but I will not turn to the dark side. My master has trained me much too well to give in to the temptation that you are presenting me with. I'm sorry, Father, but I cannot go with you."

Vader gazed at his son, shock flaring in his eyes and for a long moment he just gazed at his son as the rejection sank in, a rejection so simiilar to the one his wife had told him that dreadful night on Mustafar. Luke was still gazing at him, helpless but determined. He was every bit the Jedi Vader knew he would never be. He was patient and determined, sincere and serene, honest and yet with a single minded drive that made him a much more valuable person than the Emperor had first thought.

Luke was a Jedi Knight, full and true, he had past the final test. He had rejected the temptation to give in to the easy path, to the dark side, and he was firmly on the light side of the Force. Vader realized instantly that nothing, not him, not Palpatine, no one, can turn him aside from the path he had chosen to follow.

_If only I had that kind of single minded drive, that determination,_ Vader thought as he gazed at his son's helpless form before him. "Luke, please. We can return the galaxy to the way it was. You must join me or we'll never be able to return peace to the galaxy," he whispered.

Luke gazed at his father. "I don't want any part of the dark side, Father," he said softly.

Vader gazed at his son and he immediately knew it was Anakin speaking as he said, "You cannot turn to the dark side, my son, you are too firmly on the light side of the Force. You have become the Jedi Knight that I know I will never be. You are the very essence of the light side of the Force and nothing, not myself, not Palpatine, can ever taint that essence. You are a Jedi Knight, my son, the first of a new era of Jedi Knights. But that new era of Jedi Knights cannot come to be if you do not join me to take out Palpatine," he whispered.

Luke gazed at his father for a long moment and Vader noticed he was deep in thought. He went on, "Luke, my son, you are the only one that can help me defeat Palpatine to end this conflict and restore peace to the galaxy."

Luke gazed at his father before looking at the outstretched hand. Apparently he had come to a decision in his mind and he reached out his remaining hand before taking his father's hand in his own. Vader smiled with triumph as he helped his son to his feet and Luke gazed up at him.

"I will join you, Father, but only to restore peace to the galaxy," he whispered.

Vader noticed immediately that his son had other motives for joining with him.

* * *

Arala snarled angrily as she blocked another blow from the Jedi's lightsaber and smirked. "This is not over, I will have my revenge," she snarled.

"Revenge? For what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the death of her mate," a new voice sounded and Arala glanced up sharply as Vader himself walked into the open, a blue lightsaber ignited and in his hand. The boy Skywalker was at his side, his blue lightsaber also ignited and in his remaining hand.

Arala snarled in fury. "I will have my revenge," she sneered again before she turned around and fled as rapidly as she came, ducking down the corridors and disappearing deeper into Cloud City.

* * *

Leia gazed at Luke with fear in his eyes. "Luke? Are you all right?" she asked.

Luke smiled weakly. "I've been better," he muttered in reply as he deactivated his blade and attached it to his belt. Leia noticed immediately that Luke was missing a hand and she winced in pity at him before glaring at Vader.

Vader returned the glare. "I didn't do it," he said coolly. "It was the Synth that we were fighting."

Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber before narrowing his eyes. "What now?" he asked.

"I'm letting you go," Vader said coolly. "I suggest you leave before I change my mind."

"What about Luke?" Leia demanded.

Vader turned to gaze at Luke before looking back at them. "He may go with you," he said finally.

Luke looked surprised. "But Father…?" he began and gasps of shock came from Leia, Han, and Lando while Chewbacca barked in surprise.

Vader gazed at Luke for a long moment. "If I take you with me, the Emperor will demand that I attempt to turn you to the dark side and I won't be able to do that. I will see you again, my son, but for now, your place is with your friends, with the Alliance," he said.

Luke gazed at his father for a long moment before nodding. "Very well, Father," he said softly.

Vader turned to gaze at Obi-Wan. "Take care of him, Obi-Wan," he murmured. "Those Synths will be back so I'm entrusting Luke's care into your hands." With that, the dark lord of the Sith turned around before walking out of the hallway, his dark black cloak swirling around his ankles as he left the Rebels alone.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was the last chapter of part three**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: isn't there going to be some more Luke/Vader bonding time**

**Blaze: you'll have to wait until part four comes out**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Blaze: so please review and I'll post chapter 29, the first chapter of part four, as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon.**


	30. Revelations and Korriban

**Blaze: cool, it's time for part four**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup it is**

**Darth: sooo…?**

**Blaze: here is chapter 29, I hope that you like it and reviews are much appreciated and if you don't like my story then don't read it. And any flames that I receive from now on will be used to roast marshmallows for smores.**

**Far From Over**

**Part IV**

**Shed Some Light**

_**Opening Crawl**_

_One year has passed since the dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader, let his son and his friends leave Bespin in one peace. While the galactic civil war escalates rapidly toward it's climax, Emperor Palpatine, along with his newly constructed Death Star II, sees victory within his reach._

_But many different people are starting to rethink their views on the paths that they have chosen. The Emperor's Hand has disappeared, the Jedi Master Yoda has come out of hiding, and newly named Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker has made a decision to join his father._

_As the Alliance prepares for the final battle that shall determine the fate of the galaxy and Princess Leia and Han's love begin to flourishes, Luke and Qui-Gon go on a mission of their own even as Lando Calrissian brings in the Bothan with the location of the second Death Star…_

**Chapter 29**

**Revelations and Korriban**

Princess Leia Organa, former princess of Alderaan, made her way slowly toward the hangar bay with Han at her side. Both of them were a bit startled by the sudden arrival of a B wing class starfighter and they were curious as to who was onboard it. Luke was walking alongside Obi-Wan and Leia noticed that her friend was unusually silent.

She glanced at Han before moving over to stand beside Luke. "Are you all right?" she asked softly. She was still surprised to learn that Vader, _Vader_ of all people, was Luke's father even after a year had passed since she learned the truth.

"I'm fine, just thinking," Luke replied before walking into the hangar bay with Obi-Wan just behind him. Leia walked back to Han's side as the two of them made their way into the hangar bay.

The B wing fighter came to a stop before the boarding ramp lowered and Leia watched as the familiar figure of Qui-Gon Jinn walked out of the ship, he was followed by an unfamiliar little green dwarf with beady little eyes.

"Master Qui-Gon, Master Yoda," Luke greeted them lowering his head in greeting.

"Jedi Knight Skywalker," Qui-Gon greeted him. "I'm very proud of you, Luke, you passed the final test and you have achieved the rank of Jedi Knight."

Luke smiled. "It was all thanks to you, Master Qui-Gon," he said softly.

"No, not just Qui-Gon's help it was. Most of it on your own you did," the little green dwarf that Leia figured was Yoda said.

"He's right, Luke. When you confronted Vader, you not only fought against him but you also fought against the dark side of the Force and you beat both," Obi-Wan said. He paused for a moment before adding, "Though the appearance of those Synths certainly changed things."

Luke smiled. "Yes they did," he said and Leia noticed him almost self-conscious flexing his mechanical hand.

"Why are you here, Master Yoda?" Luke asked turning his blue gaze to Yoda.

Yoda shrugged. "Nearing the end of my life I am. Decided to help the Alliance while I can I did," he replied.

"And Luke, I think that it's time," Qui-Gon said.

Leia frowned. "Time? Time for what?" she asked.

Luke seemed to have understood for he nodded. "I think so too, Master Qui-Gon," he said.

"Where are ya going, kid?" Han asked.

"You won't like it if I told you, Han," Luke replied softly.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure, Luke?" he asked.

"I already told him that I would, Master Obi-Wan, and I cannot back down on my word now, that is not the way of a Jedi. I hope to see you again, Master Obi-Wan, and thank you for everything you have done for me," Luke said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "You are most welcome, Luke, and I understand. I'll see you again, I know I will. Tell him that I say I will always love him as the brother he was, _is_, to me," he said.

Leia was confused by that but Luke nodded. "I'll give him the message," he said.

And suddenly Leia understood and her eyes shot wide with shock. "You can't be serious, Luke," she protested.

Luke gazed at her before smiling. "I am, Leia," he replied.

Obi-Wan was silent for a long moment then he said softly, "Since I don't know if you'll see Luke again, I think it's time you knew the truth."

"What truth?" Leia asked turning to look at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan gazed at her before he looked at Luke. "Leia, Luke is your twin brother," he said finally.

Leia's eyes shot wide with shock. "What?" she exclaimed.

Obi-Wan nodded. "It's true, I was there when both of you had been born," he said.

Luke looked equally as surprised and he glanced at Qui-Gon. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

Qui-Gon smiled faintly. "I wanted to give Obi-Wan a chance to tell you or else he'd never let me hear the end of it," he replied.

"That's not true, Master Qui-Gon, and you know it," Obi-Wan muttered.

Leia gazed at her newly found brother and she felt even more worried than before. "Are you sure you have to do this, Luke?" she asked.

"It's the only way, Leia," Luke replied softly before he walked over to her and gently hugged her, Leia hugged her brother back and the two of them separated before Luke glanced at Qui-Gon.

"Are you ready to go, Master?" he asked.

Qui-Gon smiled. "You're a Jedi Knight now, Luke, you don't have to continue calling me master," he said.

Luke sighed. "I know, I guess I'm just used to it," he admitted.

"Anakin did that too," Obi-Wan murmured, something close to sadness and longing in his voice.

Luke glanced at Obi-Wan. "Father isn't gone forever, Master Obi-Wan, I believe that Anakin Skywalker is still within that shell that is Darth Vader," he murmured before he and Qui-Gon made their way into their ship and a still shocked Leia watched as the two Jedi lifted off before flying off to their rendezvous with the dark lord of the Sith.

* * *

Lando Calrissian guided the shuttle toward the hangar bay of Admiral Ackbar's Mon Calamari ship, _Home One_ before glancing once at Ala Fey'lya, older sister of Borsk Fey'lya. Ala had the location of the second Death Star she was carrying but her fur was bristling to show that she was nervous and a bit uncertain.

"Everything will be all right, Ala," Lando assured her.

Ala's fur flattened slightly. "I know but I'm still nervous all the same," she admitted.

"So am I but the sooner we get rid of this second Death Star the better our chances against the Empire are," the dark skinned former administrator of Cloud City replied.

Ala smiled faintly. "I will have to agree with you on that matter," she said. She turned her gaze back to the hangar bay as the shuttle landed in the bay though Lando could tell by her bristling fur that she was still uncertain.

* * *

Korriban, the ancestral home of the Sith.

Darth Vader still wasn't entirely sure as to why he asked to meet his son on Korriban and he had a feeling it was because the place was abandoned and, therefore, Palpatine wouldn't know that he and his son where there.

The dark lord of the Sith let out a long sigh as he paced in the ruins of the old Sith Academy, feeling the tendrils of the dark side reach out to claim him, only to retreat when they sensed the darkness that was already within the Sith. Or the light, that is. Vader scowled, pushing the thought to the back of his mind as he continued to pace in the courtyard of the academy.

A moment later, Admiral Piett made his way hesitantly over to join the dark lord. The Admiral had joined him though everyone else stayed in the _Executor_ that was in orbit around the abandoned planet. Piett saluted. "My Lord, a ship of the B wing class is descending into Korriban's atmosphere," he said.

"Good," Vader replied calmly and Piett nodded before he turned around at Vader's side as the two-seat B wing fighter made it's way to the ground. Once the main engines of the ship were off, the boarding ramp opened and Luke Skywalker appeared, making his way slowly down from the top of the ramp.

Vader immediately walked over to join Luke as the young Jedi came to a stop in front of him. "Father," Luke greeted him calmly.

"Son," Vader replied. "Are you ready to head up to the _Executor_?"

"In a bit, Father. First, there is someone I would like you to meet or meet again that is," the young Jedi said. He glanced over his shoulder and Vader lifted his blue gaze as the second passenger in the B wing fighter made his way down from the ramp.

Vader's eyes went wide with shock and recognition as the man came to a stop at Luke's side, gently resting a hand on the young man's shoulder. The sharp blue eyes, the calm posture, it all reminded him of one man, his former master's master, the man who had freed him from his life of slavery on Tatooine, Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Qui-Gon!" Vader gasped in shock.

Qui-Gon Jinn smiled slightly. "Hello Anakin," he greeted the dark lord.

Vader was so shocked that he didn't even correct the elder Jedi Master. Luke smiled slightly. "Master Qui-Gon said that you two knew each other," he said.

"Qui-Gon was the one that freed me from my life of slavery on Tatooine," Vader said. "Even with everything that's going on now, I cannot forget the man that saved me from slavery."

"I sensed the potential within you, Anakin," Qui-Gon said softly. "I saw the light side within you, the power that you possessed. I knew that you were the Chosen One of the ancient Jedi Prophecy."

"Some Chosen One I am," Vader growled angrily. "My wife died, my child was raised away from me, my own master turned against me."

"Anakin, that was not your fault," Qui-Gon said. "Palpatine twisted your mind and turned you against everything, your wife, your master, everyone."

"Obi-Wan was the one that turned Padmé against _me!_"

"Anakin, I don't believe that and I know that you don't either. Tell me, Anakin, is Palpatine really a good master?"

Vader was silent for a long moment. "He's not Obi-Wan," the dark lord said finally.

"Yes. Palpatine is only using you. That is why he's after Luke. He knows that Luke is more powerful and he wants to turn Luke so that he may have Luke kill you and take your place at Palpatine's side."

"How do you know that?" Luke and Vader asked at the exact same time.

Qui-Gon smiled faintly. "I may be old but I'm not stupid and I'm not blind, it's the kind of thing Palpatine would do," he replied.

Vader scowled at the two of them before he reached for his lightsaber and ignited the brilliant blue blade. Luke moved in front of Qui-Gon and ignited his green lightsaber, narrowing his eyes at his father. Vader glared at his son but his son faced his calmly. "Don't do it father," he said

The dark lord let out a long sigh before deactivating his lightsaber and clipping it back to his belt. "Come, we will continue this discussion on the _Executor_. The sooner we get away from Korriban, the happier I'll feel," he said before he led the way toward the Lambada shuttle.

Qui-Gon and Luke followed him, which startled Vader. He didn't think after he had surprised him by showing him that he was alive that Qui-Gon would come with them. He knew that his son would because Luke already told him that he would join him to overthrow the Emperor.

Vader couldn't help but wonder if Qui-Gon was correct. _Is Palpatine really planning on turning Luke and having Luke kill me before taking my place at his side?_ The dark lord of the Sith wondered silently.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: this is the first, very short, chapter of part IV**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: Part IV is going to be completely AU, only a few key events from **_**Return of the Jedi**_** are going to be used in this part. This part is mostly going to focus on Han and Leia, Luke and Vader with a little bit of Luke and Mara though not much. Please review and I'll post chapter 30 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon.**


	31. Premonition

**Blaze: new chapter**

**Darth: is this…?**

**Blaze: most likely, the title pretty much gives this chapter away**

**Darth: is it going to be a long chapter?**

**Blaze: yup well maybe probably not, the meaning of the chapter is in middle**

**Darth: huh? And why is it happening so soon?**

**Blaze: because I'm sort of running out of ideas for this story**

**Darth: why?**

**Blaze: oh be quiet. It might not happen this chapter anyway, it might be next chapter.**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Blaze: here is chapter 30 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated.**

**Chapter 30**

**Premonition**

Lando Calrissian sat in the seat and watched as Mon Mothma, General Rieekan, Admiral Ackbar, and General Madine spoke over their plans concerning the second Death Star that the Empire was creating. He gazed around, wondering where Luke was. "Where is Commander Skywalker?" he whispered to Wedge Antilles who was sitting at his side.

"He went off with Master Qui-Gon earlier today," Wedge whispered back in reply.

Lando frowned, wondering why Luke and Qui-Gon had left when it was getting closer to the time of the final battle of the Death Star that was currently over the forest moon of Endor. He sighed, he figured that there would be another way to get the Death Star destroyed without Luke.

He glanced up as Han made his way into the conference room with Leia at his side. There was a kind of stark surprise glittering in the Alderaanian princess's eyes that Lando didn't understand.

"What did we miss?" Han asked curiously.

"Nothing much. They've been going over the position of the Death Star and the location of the shield generator for about an hour now," Lando replied with a shrug.

The little green dwarf that Lando had been introduced to earlier, Yoda, was sitting beside the old man that Lando remembered from Bespin, Obi-Wan. Yoda frowned. "Odd this is," he said softly. "Something elusive out there it is. Greater this battle shall be than anyone may know."

"A feeling in the Force, Master Yoda?" Mon Mothma asked turning her gaze to Yoda who nodded slowly.

"Out there an old enemy is, preparing for another attack they are. Fear they know about our plans for Endor I do. Not the Empire they are but wanting revenge they do."

"I feel it too," Obi-Wan agreed. "It's centered around creatures that I have faced before recently."

Han groaned. "Please don't tell me it's the Synths," he said.

Obi-Wan nodded gravelly.

Leia growled. "Can't they take a hint?" she exclaimed. "We've killed so may of them and yet _they keep coming back!_"

"Such is the way of Synths," Obi-Wan said. "They will not stop until their mission is fulfilled and so far that mission has been to kill Luke Skywalker."

"But Luke isn't even here," Lando pointed out.

"Yes, I know, but I doubt the Synths know this," Obi-Wan replied. He turned to look at the leaders of the Alliance. "While we are planning the final battle, we are going to have to keep in mind that there may be a third party in the battle."

"We will keep that in mind, Master Kenobi," Mon Mothma promised him.

"So what's our next step?" Han asked.

"Our next step is…"

* * *

_Blaster bolts flew everywhere…shattering against durasteel surfaces…filling the area with intense light. Lightsaber flashed rapidly…blue…and green…and green…and red…clashing against each other._

_Stars glittered outside…small pinpricks of light._

_Two shadows…two lights…clash against each other…fighting each other…fighting for freedom…for peace…for sanctuary…for love._

_A green blaster fire shines…surging through space…slamming into a ship…The blood of innocents…burning in the sky…an ocean of debris…surge through space._

_A spirit unlocked…light pours through…the chambers of a human heart…erupting through the darkness…a single soul filled with light swimming…through the ashes of the darkness._

_Free…the light has become…has always resided within…now freed from it's binds._

_Shock…a curse of rage…an echo…a blast of lightning…a block from a lightsaber…the battle continues._

_A flash of light…a body goes flying…a single scream…the uneasy silence broken….a single word…FATHER!_

_

* * *

_

"FATHER!" Luke screamed as the vision shattered and he sat up rapidly in his bed. He gasped before rubbing his eyes but he couldn't get the confusing dream out of his mind and he found himself trembling from the fear.

The door slide open and Qui-Gon walked in before walking to Luke's side, sitting down beside him and putting his arm around his former Padawan's shoulders. "What's the matter Luke?" he asked quietly.

"A…vision," Luke gasped. He gazed around. "Where's father?" he asked in a slightly small voice.

"He's speaking with the Emperor," Qui-Gon said gently. "I doubt he can be disturbed right about now. The Emperor cannot know that Anakin has you, not yet at any rate."

Luke nodded before swallowing even though the dream was still very vivid in his mind and he drew in a shuddering breath. "It's just…I've never had a dream or vision as vivid as that one. It makes me worried," he whispered.

The door slide open at that moment and Vader walked in, his ice-blue eyes taking in the sight in one glance before he sat down at Luke's other end. "What happened?" he asked.

Luke swallowed before blurting out the vision, every single detail that he remembered. "And then…and then I…I woke up screaming for you. I…I don't know what this could mean but…but my dreams have…have never been this vivid before," he whispered as he finished speaking.

Vader leaned back, a series of curse words escaping his lips. "It would appear you've inherited my ability to see into the future," he growled angrily once he ran out of curse words.

Qui-Gon frowned. "Isn't that a good thing?" he asked.

Vader glared at Qui-Gon but Luke noticed that his eyes softened as he gazed at the man who saved him from slavery. "All my visions led me to nothing but pain, despair, anger and heartbreak."

"Such as the one of your mother?"

Vader looked away but not before Luke could see the sadness glittering in his eyes. "Yes," he murmured.

"Anakin, your mother's death was not your fault, no matter what you may think. It was no one's fault. She just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I would have helped her had I known and if I hadn't been in the middle of the cloning procedure," Qui-Gon said softly.

Vader glared at Qui-Gon. "Obi-Wan didn't believe me," he spat. "Obi-Wan believed it was only a dream. 'It'll pass with time' he said and look what happened as a result. _I lost my mother! _The only one back then that I knew loved me for who I was."

"Obi-Wan loved you too, Anakin," Qui-Gon said softly. "I know this. I've been watching you two for a long time. He did love you, no, he still loves you. That was why he couldn't kill you on Mustafar, that was why he was willing to face death onboard the first Death Star, that was why he was trying to protect Luke. He knew that you couldn't provide Luke with the love that he needed because your heart had been so twisted and turned by Palpatine. Palpatine would have done the same thing to Luke, you must understand this. Obi-Wan took Luke to Tatooine because he knew that you wouldn't look for him there. He didn't do it to hurt you, Anakin, he did it to save Luke from the pain that you've been suffering. He did it to protect Luke from Palpatine. As I have told you before, Palpatine is using you and will use Luke, he wants Luke more than he wants you. He wants Luke to kill you and turn to the dark side but you and I both know that it isn't likely that he'll be able to turn Luke. You have to believe me, Anakin, you must believe me."

Vader glared at Qui-Gon. "I owe you my life, Qui-Gon," he said softly. "That is the only thing that has stopped me from killing you. You saved me from slavery and tried your hardest to save my mother. Obi-Wan did nothing, _nothing!_"

"He would have done something, I know he wanted to. When you told him about your mother's death, he felt guilty, I felt it. You can sense that I am telling you the truth, you must sense it."

Vader gazed at Qui-Gon but Luke was relieved to see the anger had faded from his eyes. "I believe you," he whispered.

Luke gazed at his father, startled before he narrowed his eyes. "Father, can I ask you something?"

Vader glanced at him. "What is it, Son?" he asked.

"What about the Synths? Palpatine doesn't know about them, does he?"

Vader blinked before pursing his lips in thought and he shook his head. "No, he does not know about the Synths. I never told anyone about the Synths and I doubt that Obi-Wan did."

"Doesn't that mean that we are sort of going to have a three way battle on our hands?"

Vader blinked. "I hadn't thought of that," he admitted. "Palpatine wants to turn or kill you, I want to kill him and the Synths want to kill you, I want to kill them. It does sort of look to be like a three way battle."

"You two won't be in it by yourself," Qui-Gon pointed out. "You know I will be there with you two, every step of the way."

Vader glanced at Qui-Gon and Luke was startled by the next two words to come out of Vader's lips.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the long awaited chapter 30**

**Darth: I liked it, especially the vision part**

**Blaze: so did I. And before I get critics on the grammar in that part, I did that on purpose so don't bother pointing it out.**

**Darth: and?**

**Blaze: and I will not likely update until after the New Year. Consider an update to this story as well as five others as a late Christmas present and a celebration of my third year on FanFiction. So please review and I would greatly appreciate it if I can get up to 310 reviews.**


	32. A Change of Heart

**Blaze: new chapter**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup, this is chapter 31**

**Darth: how many chapters are left?**

**Blaze: well, let's see, there's still this and that and this and that so I would say at the most nine**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Blaze: here is chapter 31 and I hope that you like it, reviews, as always, are most appreciated.**

**Chapter 31**

**A Change of Heart**

Qui-Gon watched as Luke and Anakin sparred back and forth, their green and blue lightsabers intersecting with each other. Though he insisted that he was Vader, Qui-Gon knew in his heart that Anakin was back to his old self and on the edge of falling back to the light side of the Force. This was proven when Anakin spared Obi-Wan's life onboard the first Death Star and at Bespin.

He smiled as he watched his former Padawan during the duel. Anakin had trouble keeping up with Luke but Anakin was still the better duelist but Qui-Gon knew that was only because he had at least twelve years of training while Luke only had less than half that long to train.

Anakin swung his lightsaber and grazed Luke's wrist, the same one that had been cut off when Anakin and Luke faced the Synths on Bespin the year before. Luke's lightsaber went flying from his hand and Anakin pointed his blade to Luke's throat.

"Qui-Gon taught you well, Son," Anakin said. "But not well enough. Palpatine is much more experience than either Qui-Gon or myself and he will not be that easy to defeat."

"I know, Father," Luke replied calling his lightsaber to his hand and igniting the green blade. "I'll try to be better."

"Do or do not there is no try," Qui-Gon said quoting Yoda.

Anakin snorted. "If I had a credit for every time I heard that line," he muttered under his breath but just loud enough for Qui-Gon to hear him.

Luke smiled slightly before blocking the oncoming blow from Anakin and he found himself on the defensive.

"Good," Anakin said. "You managed to not let the distractions distract you from the duel. Be wary of Palpatine when it comes to that, he is very unpredictable."

"It will be three on one, Father," Luke pointed out.

"Palpatine went against four at one time and defeated all but one of them and they were more experienced at dueling than Qui-Gon," Anakin said.

"That is true," Qui-Gon admitted. "Then again, some of them weren't as experienced as me."

"Then why were they on the Jedi Council and you weren't?"

Qui-Gon chuckled. "I was too unorthodox," he admitted. "Obi-Wan always told me that if I had only followed the code then I would be on the Council. I prefer to follow the will of the Force rather than the Jedi Code and it has gotten me into trouble with the Jedi Council before."

"Obi-Wan often told me about that," Anakin admitted a bit grudgingly Qui-Gon noticed. He had a feeling that Anakin really did forgive Obi-Wan for what happened but he was too stubborn to admit it out loud.

"When are we likely to face Palpatine?" Luke asked blocking a thrust aimed at his head and slashing out toward Anakin's midsection but his blows were blocked by Anakin's blade.

"Palpatine is getting ready to go to the Second Death Star," Anakin said. "We have to be there before him. He expects me to greet him when he arrives."

"And when's that likely to be?"

Anakin pursed his lips in thought. "Three days. Palpatine is due to arrive on the space station in a week's time," he replied.

"What about me?" Qui-Gon asked.

"You and Luke will accompany me but I will keep you onboard the _Executor_ as that is likely where Palpatine will want me to stay for the time being. Palpatine doesn't yet know that you are with me," Anakin said glancing at Luke before he looked at Qui-Gon and added, "and he doesn't know that you're alive, not yet."

"Then let's keep it that way," Qui-Gon suggested.

Anakin smiled faintly, startling Luke briefly. "Yes, let's keep it that way," he agreed.

* * *

Han Solo examined his strike team, it consisted of Leia, Chewbacca, and the old man Obi-Wan. Han still wasn't entirely sure as to why Obi-Wan insisted on coming but he wasn't going to argue. He knew that having a Jedi with them was a good idea especially if they were attacked, he would be of some use to them during the battle.

Leia glanced at Obi-Wan. "Do you know if Luke's all right?" she asked. Han could tell that she was worried about her newly found brother and he found himself also wondering how the young Jedi was.

"He's all right, Leia," Obi-Wan replied. He lifted his head to gaze through the shields protecting the main hangar bay. "Someone is coming," he whispered.

"Who?" Leia asked.

"I don't know. I've never felt the Force presence before but it is a strong Force presence."

"General Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder as a tech walked over to join them. "Yes?" he asked.

"Mon Mothma just finished talking with someone who may be of some help to us. She admits that she was an Imperial but she has had some time to think about what has happened and she wishes to join us in the final battle against the Empire," the tech said.

"Who is she?" Leia asked curiously.

"She gave her name as Mara," the tech replied.

Obi-Wan glanced up as the ship landed next to the _Millennium Falcon_ before the cockpit opened and a young woman with flaming red locks and brilliant green eyes leapt down before walking over to join them.

"Hello, you must be Mara," Obi-Wan greeted her politely.

The girl inclined her head in greeting. "Yes," she replied.

"You were once an Imperial?" Han said his eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes but that was until I saw the truth with my own eyes, thanks to you, Yoda," she said as the little green dwarf waddled to join them.

"Told you see the light side you would I did," Yoda said.

Mara nodded. "Where's Skywalker?" she asked.

"He's playing his own part in the final battle to come," Obi-Wan replied calmly.

Han narrowed his eyes. _I suppose even the old man doesn't trust this Mara enough to tell her where the kid is really,_ he thought.

"By the way, this is Han Solo, captain of the _Millennium Falcon_, and Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan," Obi-Wan added gesturing to the two standing at his side.

"Hello," Mara greeted them.

"Hello," Leia said distrust in her eyes.

Obi-Wan glanced at Leia. "Do not worry about Mara, Princess," he said. "I can sense that she is trustworthy. I think she would prove to be a valuable ally in the final battle, especially on the strike team."

"What? No, no way am I letting her come with me," Han protested.

"She knows the ways of the Force just as I do and she can wield a lightsaber, she has the power to help us," Obi-Wan said.

"But she's an Imperial!"

"So is Anakin."

"That's different, Vader's…" Han broke off. He wasn't entirely sure as to what to call Vader after the dark lord had let them leave Bespin alive and even let his son join them. "I don't know what Vader is," he murmured.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Let's just say, Palpatine is going to have his hands full when the final battle arrives," he said.

"Why?" Leia asked.

"If your master threatened to turn your son to the dark side or kill him, what would you do?"

"I would shot that kriffing idiot for trying to touch my son," Han growled. "If I had a son that is," he added almost as an afterthought.

"Exactly," Obi-Wan said.

Mara was silent for a long moment. "Palpatine wanted me to bring Skywalker to him," she said softly. "But since I was unable to do that, I decided it would be best to stay way from the Emperor. Besides, I really would not want to get in the middle of a battle between Palpatine and Vader."

"Not to mention the Synths," Han added.

"True," Obi-Wan agreed.

Han growled. "Fine, Mara, you can come with us on the strike team," he muttered.

Mara nodded. "Thank you," she said softly. "I want to prove that I can get rid of the darkness just as Yoda said I could."

"Get rid of the darkness you shall in this battle to come," Yoda said firmly.

* * *

Emperor Palpatine was angry, more angry than he has ever been. His Hand was missing and his apprentice has had no luck in finding the boy Skywalker. He scowled angrily before glaring out the windows of the Imperial Palace.

_I will contact Vader and see how the search is coming,_ he decided silently, it had been three days since he had last spoken with his apprentice after all.

He keyed in the _Executor_ before waiting for his apprentice to answer him. He didn't have to wait as long as last time before the dark lord appeared before him, kneeling down. "What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader asked lifting his head slightly.

"I wished an update on your search for Skywalker," Palpatine replied. "And do you happen to have any information on my Hand?"

"The search for Skywalker has come to a dead end, my master," Vader replied. "As for your Hand, I have not heard anything about her. I will keep that in mind however if I should find any information concerning her."

Palpatine nodded curtly. "For now, since your search for Skywalker has come to a dead end, I wish for you to go to the Death Star and oversee the final preparations. I shall arrive four days after you and they'd better be on schedule," he said.

"Yes my master."

Palpatine nodded curtly before cutting the transmission and leaning back against his thrown as he contemplated the rest of his accelerating plans.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yes, I know it was short, it was meant to be**

**Darth: what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: some Han and Leia fluff, an old enemy returns, and the arrival to the Second Death Star**

**Darth: okay**

**Blaze: yea so please review and I will post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon.**


	33. Calm Before the Storm

**Blaze: here is the new chapter**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: thank you to everyone who helped me get 313 reviews**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Anakin: hi**

**Palpypie: hi**

**Blaze: (pulls out lightsaber)**

**Darth: (pulls out atom bomb)**

**Anakin: (pulls out crossbow)**

**Palpypie: bye! (Takes off running)**

**Blaze: here is a new chapter and I hope that you like this chapter. There are likely to be only three or four more chapters left in this story. Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Chapter 32**

**Calm Before the Storm**

Darth Vader watched as the Imperial Shuttle flew toward the Death Star. After leaving Luke and Qui-Gon onboard the _Executor _when they arrived above the forest moon of Endor, Vader decided to head straight to the Death Star and oversee the final preparations on the battle station that he knew was fully operational. A part of him wanted to somehow contact the Rebellion and tell them that the Death Star was operational but he knew Palpatine's network of spies would soon figure out who was the one that warned the Rebellion and Vader couldn't afford that.

Shaking his head to clear it, Vader turned his cool blue gaze as the half finished Death Star rose into view. He waited calmly as the pilot of the shuttle transmitted the codes and guided the shuttle into the landing bay. Knowing the others were waiting for him, Vader calmly pushed himself to his feet as the shuttle opened up and he made his way out of the shuttle.

Commander Jerjerrod met him as the dark lord walked over to join the commander. "Welcome, Lord Vader. This is an unexpected pleasure. We are honored by your presence," Jerjerrod greeted him.

"You may dispense with the pleasantries, Commander. I am here to put you back on schedule," Vader retorted as the two of them began walking.

"I assure you, Lord Vader, my men are working as fast as they can."

"Perhaps _I _can find new ways to motivate them," Vader said coolly.

Jerjerrod said, "I tell you that this station will be operational as planned."

"The Emperor does not share your optimistic appraisal of the situation."

"But he asks the impossible! I need more men!"

Vader drew his lips back in a sneer. "Then perhaps you can tell him yourself when he arrives," he said coolly.

Jerjerrod's eyes went wide with surprise and alarm. "The Emperor is coming here?"

"That is correct, Commander, and he is most displeased with your apparent lack of progress."

"We shall double our efforts," Jerjerrod said firmly.

"I hope so, Commander, for your sake. The Emperor is not as forgiving as I am." _Which is the biggest understatement of the year,_ Vader mused silently but didn't voice his thought out loud as he walked past the Commander of the Death Star and headed deeper into the Death Star.

* * *

Luke examined the forest moon of Endor that floated below him while he meditated in his father's rooms onboard the Death Star. Qui-Gon was sitting cross-legged at his side. The two of them had been on the _Executor_ for the past two days, meditating and waiting for the final battle to commence. And as the final battle drew near, Luke found himself worried and nervous at the same time.

His vision came to play in his mind again and he blinked his eyes a few time before drawing in a shuddering breath as his concentration wavered before breaking. Qui-Gon, noticing this immediately, glanced at him. "Are you all right, young one?" he asked.

"I can't get my vision out of my mind, Master Qui-Gon," Luke said softly. "It just keeps coming back and I'm afraid it'll come true."

"The vision was very confusing when you told me about it, young Luke," Qui-Gon reminded him gently. "There is no telling if it is true because no one can really discern the truth behind a vision as confusing as that one. As Master Yoda is fond of saying, the future is always in constant motion so there is no way to determine if what you saw will come to pass or not."

Luke sighed. "It just seemed so vivid," he murmured. "And I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I won't be able to stop it and I may end up losing my father and I don't think I can bear that."

"Luke, fear is what caused your father to turn to the dark side. You must let go of your fear and trust the Force for it will never lead you astray," Qui-Gon said gently.

Luke was silent for a long moment. "Do you think my father is returning to the light side of the Force, Master Qui-Gon?" he asked turning his blue gaze to Qui-Gon who pursed his lips in thought.

"I suppose only time will tell. Anakin has changed gradually since you first met him before we met on Kamino. I am sure that if he had not met you when he did then Obi-Wan would be dead and you would be in the grip of the Emperor. That, in it self, is enough to convince me that, yes, Anakin is coming back."

Luke smiled. "I hope he is," he said softly. "A part of me longs to get to know the man that had been Ben's best friend, the man that loved my mother, the man that had been a Jedi protecting the Republic. I have only ever seen him as a man dominating the galaxy, serving the dark side of the Force and holding so much anger and hatred toward Ben as well as Palpatine. Surprisingly, he has not shown any anger or hatred toward you in spite of the fact that you were a Jedi."

"Luke, in order to explain that, you must view things from Anakin's point of view. If you have been a slave for nine years of your life and suddenly find yourself meeting a Jedi who later frees you from slavery, don't you think you would feel like you owe that Jedi for saving you from a life of servitude? That is what Anakin feels. He feels that he owes me because I saved him from a life of slavery and first showed him of his potential in the Force. In a way, he believes that if he never met me then he would still be a slave on Tatooine and you may very well never have been born. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Master Qui-Gon," Luke said softly. "You and I are the only ones that have seen the part of Anakin that was shadowed when Vader was born."

"That is where you are wrong, young one," Qui-Gon said gently. "Obi-Wan has also seen it and so has Master Yoda, even though the latter is a bit reluctant to admit that he may have been wrong. I am sure that even Palpatine is starting to sense this though I pray that is not true."

Luke nodded slowly in reply. "What did you mean by the fact that Master Yoda was reluctant to admit he was wrong?" he asked curiously.

"I mean that Yoda always believed that once you started down the dark path, it will forever dominate your destiny. Now that he has sensed the internal conflict within Anakin, he is beginning to rethink his views," Qui-Gon said.

Luke smiled. "I know Han, Leia and Lando are shocked by what Vader did on Bespin last year," he mused. "They couldn't believed that Vader was just letting them go and Han always expected to feel the tractor beam on the _Executor_ capture them but it didn't and we escaped. It was rather amusing to watch Han glance constantly over his shoulder as he flew away."

Qui-Gon laughed. "I'm sure they were shocked. Obi-Wan told me about that through the Force and I could tell that he was shock as well," he admitted.

Luke smiled before he turned his gaze back to the porthole that would allow him to view the forest moon that floated below him. "Do you think we'll win this battle, Master?" he asked.

Qui-Gon pursed his lips together in thought. "Yes, Luke, I believe that we will," he said in reply.

* * *

Vader knelt down as the Emperor's shuttle came to a stop and the boarding ramp lowered. Jerjerrod knelt down beside him and Vader stayed silent, keeping his hooded head lowered as Palpatine walked down from the shuttle, his cane tapping against the ground.

"Rise, my friend," Palpatine said and Vader stood up, drawing his black cloak around him as he fell into step beside his master.

"The Death Star will be completed on schedule," Vader said as the two of them walked with Jerjerrod trailing behind them.

"You have done well, Lord Vader," Palpatine said glancing at the dark lord with cold yellow eyes. "And I sense that you would like to continue your search for young Skywalker."

Was that a knowing gleam in his eyes? "Yes, my Master," Vader replied.

"Patience, Lord Vader, in time, he shall come to you," Palpatine said.

_Of that I have no doubt,_ Vader thought but didn't dare repeat his thought out loud as he followed Palpatine deeper into the Death Star. "Yes, Master," he said inwardly cringing at the title. "We have also received word that the Rebel Alliance is massing its' fleet above Sullust."

Palpatine nodded. "Soon we won't need to worry about the Alliance, my friend," he said. "Soon, the rebellion shall be crushed and nothing shall oppose my reign."

Vader was about to reply when a familiar dark sensation came to him and he glanced up, narrowing his eyes before stretching out with the Force. The familiar Force presence came to him and the dark lord resisted the urge to swear angrily when he recognized them as Synths. _Don't does idiots know when to give up,_ he complained silently.

"Is something the matter, Lord Vader?" Palpatine asked.

Vader bit his lip. He didn't want to speak to Palpatine about the Synths that have been bugging him since he found out his son was alive. "Sort of, Master," he admitted. "I have been sensing something for quite a while now, a threat directed at both of us and I have just now felt that this threat may very well be onboard the Death Star." _Well, that was part of the truth at least,_ he thought.

Palpatine nodded. "Have the troops search the Death Star and find this threat," he said. "I want nothing to interrupt my plans anymore than it has already been."

"I will see to it personally, my master," Vader promised.

"Good, my friend," Palpatine replied before he walked away with the Red Guards at his side and Vader watched him go before he also walked away, heading toward his quarters so that he may speak to Qui-Gon and Luke and warn them that the Synths were, indeed, planning on making their next move.

* * *

Arala crept silently through the many twisting and turning corridors of the Death Star with her two companions at her side. The silver striped Synth, the stripe which indicated she was female, had her blaster in her hand but she was otherwise unharmed. Her only goal today is to find a perfect spot for the attack to take place though she had a feeling she knew where the attack was going to take place.

Creeping cautiously down the corridors, Arala stopped before gesturing for her companions to stop as she shrank back against the wall. She watched as the Red Guards that normally surrounded the Emperor walk down the hallway and she could see the hooded form of said Emperor around the Guards.

The Synths have always hated Emperor Palpatine and Arala hated him even more than others because of what happened to her family. While Vader had been the one to kill her mate, Palpatine was the one that caused the death of her family, including her young children. She knew that once she killed Luke Skywalker, she was going to kill the Emperor one way or another.

The Red Guards and the Emperor between them disappeared around the corner and Arala smiled, a thought coming to her mind. _I may have just found the perfect place for the attack,_ she thought. "Come on," she whispered to her companions before the three of them hurried quietly down the corridor after the Red Guards.

* * *

Emperor Palpatine suddenly felt the same threatening sensation that Lord Vader felt and he found that the malicious sensation was not directed at him or Lord Vader, as Vader had suggested, but it was directed at Lord Vader's son. _I wonder why Vader lie to me. Does he not wish for me to know about this new enemy? Or is there some other motive behind this?_ He wondered silently.

He decided that it was of no consequence now. He could easily take care of any enemy that came at him and he knew that once Skywalker had joined them, nothing would stand in their way. Laughing softly and sinisterly to himself, Palpatine began to think about how to change his plans to incorporate this new unknown threat. _But what is this threat? _He wondered silently as he walked onward.

* * *

"The Synths are there," Obi-Wan murmured as Han guided the shuttle toward the forest moon of Endor. "And so is Vader."

"What about Luke?" Leia asked quietly.

"He's there as well but he's on the _Executor_ with Vader. Vader just informed me that the Synths are hiding out on the Death Star," Obi-Wan murmured narrowing his eyes as he reached out with the Force to contact his former Padawan through the Force.

_What now, Kenobi?_ Vader snapped silently.

_I just wished to confirm that the Synths are onboard the Death Star. Could they be on the forest moon of Endor?_ Obi-Wan asked silently.

Vader was silent for a long moment. _It's possible,_ he said finally through the Force. _It will be hard to sense him if they have ysalamiri with them. The ones I sensed hadn't brought ysalamiri with them but that does not mean there are not more of them. I say be on your guard while you're on Endor._

_You know me better than that, Anakin._

_I wasn't talking about just you, Kenobi, I know Solo well enough to know he'll be first to leap head first into danger._

_I'm sure._

_Oh shut up. Who else is with you?_

Obi-Wan hesitated but he could sense that his former Padawan wasn't going to use this newfound information against him. _Han, Leia, Chewbacca, and Mara Jade,_ he replied silently.

_Jade's there? That's odd but then again, Palpatine did mention that his Hand had disappeared and no one had been able to find him, _Vader mused silently.

_Give my regards to Luke. I would but his mind seems to be clouded with some sort of sadness and fear that I can't penetrate. I think you should ask him about that. You know that that sadness and fear will distract him in the final battle with Palpatine, _Obi-Wan said silently.

_I know what to do, Kenobi!_ Vader snapped silently before he cut off the silent communications.

"Shuttle Tiburon requesting deactivation of the shield generator," Han said into the comm.

"Please transmit clearance codes, Shuttle Tiburon," the voice at the other end said.

"Transmitting commencing," Han said before he began transmitting the codes.

"Now let's hope the code was worth the price we paid," Leia said.

"It'll work," Han said before he glanced at Chewbacca. "Keep your distance though but don't look like you're keeping your distance."

Chewbacca growled out a question that Obi-Wan was sure translated to 'how am I supposed to do that?'

"I don't know, fly casual."

Obi-Wan snorted quietly as the shuttle was cleared to make its' descent into the forest moon's atmosphere. _The final battle is rapidly approaching,_ Obi-Wan thought.

* * *

Luke glanced up as Vader walked into his room before he narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here, Father?" he asked curiously.

Qui-Gon stirred and came out of his meditation before he unfolded his legs and examined Vader curiously. "Did you find out where the Synths are onboard the Death Star?" he asked.

"Not yet, I have stormtroopers searching for any threat but there may be a chance that they'll miss them. Synths are known to be experts at hiding," Vader said in reply to Qui-Gon's statement.

"As for why I'm here, Palpatine insisted that I stay onboard the _Executor_ for the time being. I know him well enough to see that he believes you will be arriving with your friends," Vader added looking at Luke as the young Jedi sighed and turned his gaze back to the forest moon.

"What's the matter?" Vader asked concern in his voice that shocked Luke slightly.

"I'm still thinking about my vision," Luke admitted. "I'm afraid that I'll lose you in this battle and I don't think I can bear that."

Vader sat down at Luke's side before stretching out an arm and putting it around Luke's shoulders, startling the young Jedi. "Luke, you cannot let that fear be realized by Palpatine. He will use it against you, I know that he will. He used my fear against me after all. Nothing will happen to me, Luke. Your vision only seemed to show you, me, Palpatine and Qui-Gon. Have you taken into account that there are Synths onboard the Death Star now?"

Luke shook his head, he hadn't really thought to add in the Synths to the equation.

"The Synths hate Palpatine, I know that much. Palpatine had been behind the destruction of much of their race during the Clone Wars. They blamed the Emperor as well as Obi-Wan and, most of all, myself. I do not think the Synths could resist the chance to kill Palpatine as well as us so that sort of gives us the advantage."

"Do not underestimate neither the Synths nor Palpatine, Anakin," Qui-Gon reminded him.

Vader sighed. "I know, Master Qui-Gon," he replied. He gazed through the window. "The final battle is almost upon us and we must all be ready."

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 32**

**Darth: how many more chapters?**

**Blaze: three…the battle of Endor, the celebration and the epilogue. Oh maybe five**

**Darth: well, which is it?**

**Blaze: I don't know, it sort of depends on how long the Battle of Endor is likely going to be. It might be really short, I don't know**.

**Darth: what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: (purses lips in thought) Han and Leia traveling to the shield generator, meeting the Ewoks, and going to their camp.**

**Darth: no Luke or Vader in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: nope. Luke and Vader and Qui-Gon won't make another appearance until chapter 34**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Blaze: please review and I will post chapter 33 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon.**


	34. The Ewok Camp

**Blaze: new chapter**

**Darth: that's cool, is this going to be a short chapter?**

**Blaze: probably and I decided to change it up a bit**

**Darth: what do you mean?**

**Blaze: ah never mind. This will probably be the shortest chapter in this story as it will likely be only two or three pages**

**Darth: well, at least you're warning us**

**Blaze: yup, here is chapter 33 and I hope that you like it, reviews, as always, are much appreciated**

**Chapter 33**

**The Ewok Camp**

Han quietly led the way through the forest with his strike team just behind him. Old Obi-Wan, in spite of his elder age, was making good time and didn't look the least bit exhausted. He was walking in front of the strike time but behind Mara who was walking behind Leia through the forest.

Han narrowed his eyes before gesturing for the others to come to a stop when Chewbacca growled a quiet warning. Peering over the outcrop, Han saw two stormtroopers dressed in white armor standing around in the clearing.

"How are we going to get past those two?" Leia asked quietly.

"Chewie and I will take care of it," Han assured her. "You three stay here and I will be right back."

"Quietly," Obi-Wan reminded him gently.

"Hey, it's me."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes skyward. "That's precisely why I'm reminding you," he murmured.

Leia glanced at the elder man but if she said anything, Han didn't hear it as he and Chewbacca walked down into the clearing, separating and using the trees to provide cover as they surrounded the two stormtroopers. Han nodded to Chewbacca before he moved forward, pulling out his blaster as he did so until he stepped on a twig and the twig cracked immediately alerting to the stormtrooper to his presence.

_Kriffing hell,_ Han thought as he quickly blasted at the trooper who dodged out of the way.

"Go get help," the stormtrooper ordered.

Mara, Leia and Obi-Wan immediately hurried into the clearing while Chewbacca and Han blasted at the stormtrooper that had been alerted to their presence. The second stormtrooper sped off and Leia immediately hurried off after him.

"Wait, Leia," Mara protested hurrying after her before leaping onto the speeder bike behind Leia as the Alderaanian Princess sped off after the stormtrooper.

Obi-Wan walked over to join Han who glowered angrily at the two departing forms. "Why are you so angry?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

Han glared at him. "Sometimes, Leia reminds me so much of Luke that it's scary," he muttered.

"They are twins."

Han grimaced. "Don't remind me," he said. He sighed before he signaled to his strike team. "I suppose we'll just have to wait here until they get back."

"Don't worry about them. They can take care of themselves," Obi-Wan assured him.

Han bit back the sarcastic retort before nodding once in reply even as he gazed out through the forest were Leia and Mara had disappeared.

* * *

Mara ignited her red lightsaber before angling it to the side. "Get along side that one," she called to Leia who nodded and accelerated until she was flying alongside one of the troopers. Mara swung her lightsaber, slicing through the engine of the speeder and Leia swerved away as the stormtrooper's speeder bike exploded.

"Come on, try to catch up with that one," Mara called to one that was just in front of them. Leia nodded once, gritting her teeth as she accelerated again until she was flying alongside the stormtrooper. Mara took a flying leap and landed on the back of the speeder before she lashed out with the Force, sending the stormtrooper flying off the back and into a tree trunk that lay nearby.

Sitting down and grabbing the controls, Mara flew rapidly at Leia's side as the two of them sped out after the next stormtrooper. Blasterfire surged above them and Mara lowered her head before glancing her shoulder, narrowing her emerald green eyes. "There are two behind us," she said.

Leia gritted her teeth before she ducked under a tree trunk while Mara flew above it and glanced at Leia. "You take that one," she said pointing to the one in front of her. "I'll take the two behind us."

"Be careful," Leia warned.

Mara nodded before reversing until she was behind the stormtroopers and the troopers glanced back at her before also dropping back and blasting at her but she easily blocked the blaster bolts with her lightsaber, guiding the speeder bike onhanded as she did so.

* * *

Leia swerved around a tree before ducking to avoid a barrage of blasterfire from the one who was flying at her side. She ducked under a low hanging branch before flying above an upturned root as she struggled to keep up with the stormtrooper. Two more stormtroopers came up at her side and she scowled. _They multiple faster than bugs, _she thought as she dropped back and pulled out her blaster, firing it at the stormtroopers. One of the stormtroopers swerved to avoid the blasterfire but flew straight into a hollowed out tree.

The second stormtrooper, however, flew rapidly at Leia, slamming his bike into hers and she had to struggle to maintain her grip on it. She ducked her head to avoid the first stormtrooper who flew over her head. The second stormtrooper slammed into her bike against and she held on before blasting at the first trooper's back and watched as the blast hit the trooper and sent him spiraling into a tree.

The second stormtrooper slammed into her side again and this time, she was sent flying off of her speeder back, rolling down the hill before coming to a stop beside a tree trunk. The second trooper glanced at her but didn't watch where he was flying and ended up flying straight into a tree.

Leia sighed with relief before she fell unconscious.

* * *

"Captain Solo, someone's coming," Threepio called.

"Who is it?" Han asked Obi-Wan who was standing sat his side, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Mara," he said finally pulling back and watching as Mara made her way into the clearing, clearing exhausted and wiping the sweat from her face.

"Where's Leia?" Han asked.

"She's not back yet?" Mara asked concerned.

"Why aren't you with her?"

"We got separated," Mara admitted. She narrowed her eyes in concentration and Han noticed Obi-Wan was doing the same thing. "She's all right though I can't sense anything at all as to where she is," she said.

"She's unconscious, I know that much," Obi-Wan added.

Han grimaced. "Then we'll have to follow the trail that she and Mara left and hope we'll find her," he said. He glanced at the strike team. "You head out straight for the shield generator and we'll catch up with you." The strike team nodded before disappearing into the forest and Han turned his attention back to the forest.

"We'll find her," Obi-Wan assured him.

"Yeah, I hope so."

* * *

Leia grimaced when she felt something sharp prod into her side and she blinked her eyes before opening them to find a furry little bear like creature peering down at her and poking her again. "Hey, stop it," she protested sitting up.

The creature that Leia now recognized as an Ewok leapt backwards and started chattering in its' own language. Leia frowned clearly hearing the fear in his voice. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," she said as she pushed herself to her feet and sat down on the tree trunk, rubbing her head.

The Ewok continued to point the spear at her and chattered in his own language.

"Calm down. Are you hungry? Is that it?" Leia asked curiously before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a cracker like ration before holding it out to the Ewok who tipped his head to one side and reached out to grab it, starting to nibble on it as he sat down beside the Ewok.

Leia rubbed her head before pulling off her helmet, immediately causing the Ewok to leap backwards and start chattering again. Leia frowned again. "What? It's a hat, see? No danger," Leia said showing the Ewok the helmet and the furry little creature examined it curiously before sitting down beside Leia again.

Immediately, a barrage of blasterfire came at her and Leia and the Ewok immediately flipped over the trree trunk before Leia pulled out her blaster and pointed it toward the source of the blasterfire but she couldn't see who had started blasting at her.

"Hands up!" A stormtrooper said suddenly and Leia whirled around in time to find the stormtrooper pointing at her with his blaster and a second stormtrooper standing beside his speeder bike. The Ewok had crawled beneath the tree trunk and Leia slowly held up her hands just as the Ewok struck, tripping the stormtrooper and Leia immediately blasted him before whirling around and blasting the engine of the speeder bike the second stormtrooper was starting to fly away and the speeder bike flew into a tree.

The Ewok cheered happily.

Leia laughed. "Come on, we may as well get back to my friends," she said starting to walk away but the Ewok took her hand and pointed in the opposite direction.'

"Oh we go this way?" Leia asked.

The Ewok nodded before chattering and leading Leia deeper into the forest.

* * *

"It looks as though there was a battle here," Obi-Wan mused looking at the wreckage of a crashed speeder and seeing the scorch marks created by the blaster fire.

"Han, I found this," Mara called handing Han Leia's helmet.

Han grimaced.

"She's all right though," Obi-Wan assured the captain. "I can sense that she's all right and that she's conscious so that's a good thing."

"But where is…?" Han broke off as Chewbacca lifted his head and started to bark happily before he rushed off in the direction almost opposite of the one they came in. "Wait, Chewie!" Han protested chasing after the Wookiee.

Mara, Obi-Wan, Threepio and Artoo immediately hurried after him.

Chewbacca examined the piece of meat that hung in mid air as Obi-Wan and the others caught up with him. "Wait Chewie," Han began but Chewbacca already leapt at the food and grabbed it, immediately activating the net that immediately trapped all of them.

"Always thinking of your stomach, your furball," Threepio complained.

"Can either of you reach our lightsabers?" Mara asked. She was wedged in the net beside Obi-Wan and Han could tell they, like the rest of the group, were uncomfortable.

"I think so," Han said trying to reach for the lightsaber but he found that it was too far away.

Artoo beeped before a little razor came out of him and cut through the net, causing all of them to fall to the ground. "Ow," Han muttered as he sat up and watched as Obi-Wan, Mara and Chewbacca, the last which growled sorrowfully, sat up as well.

Furry creatures that Han recognized as Ewoks, the native species of the forest moon, arrive in the open, each of them carrying spears. "Oh this is just great," he muttered.

Obi-Wan chuckled slightly.

Threepio sat up at that moment. "Whoa, what hit me," he moaned.

The Ewoks gasped before they started chattering with each other and Han frowned when the Ewoks started bowing to Threepio, murmuring something that Han couldn't understand.

"Didn't see that coming," Mara commented.

"Ah, what's happening?" Han asked.

Threepio glanced at Han. "It's rather embarrassing. They seem to think I'm some sort of God," he replied.

"Wait, you can understand them?"

"Of course, I am fluent in over six million…"

"Yeah, yeah, we know. Why don't you tell them to let us go?" Han suggested.

"Why, that would be rude," Threepio protested.

"Threepio," Han said warningly.

Threepio turned back to the Ewoks and spoke quickly to them in their own language and they quickly responded in reply.

"Ah what did they say?" Han asked curiously.

Threepio didn't reply.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched as Threepio and his throne were placed in front of a group of Ewoks while he, Mara and Artoo were placed upright behind the fire while Han was put over the fire. "Threepio, will you ask your friends what's going on?" Han called.

Threepio asked the Ewoks before turning back to Han. "It would appear you are going to be the main course in a dinner in my honor," he said.

"Oh this is not good," Han muttered. "Can't you tell them not to do that?"

"That would be ungracious, Captain Solo."

"Threepio!"

Threepio turned to the Ewoks before speaking quickly to them in their own language but the Ewoks merely laughed and Obi-Wan watched as the Ewoks set the logs beneath Han on fire and Han immediately tried to blow them out.

Leia appeared at that moment and, when she saw her friends, she hurried toward them but was stopped by the Ewoks. "But these are my friends," she protested but still the Ewoks wouldn't let them by.

Mara narrowed her eyes. "Threepio, why don't you tell them that if they don't do as you say then you will become angry and use your magic?" she suggested.

"But I don't have magic."

"Trust me."

Threepio repeated the suggestion to the Ewoks who merely laughed and added more fluid to increase the fire. Mara sighed before Obi-Wan felt her reach out with the Force to lift Threepio's throne into the air and causing it to fly above them even as the Ewoks screamed in terror and began to untie them while one Ewok doused the fire beneath Han with water.

"Oh, I didn't know I had it in me," Threepio said.

"Good job, Mara," Obi-Wan murmured to the former Emperor's Hand.

"Child's play," Mara said modestly.

* * *

While Threepio recounted the events of the past four years since he first joined the war, technically, Obi-Wan found himself stretching out with the Force to contact Anakin. _Anakin?_ He called silently through the Force.

_What now?_ Anakin's voice asked curtly and angrily.

_My apologies. We are getting some help on the forest moon of Endor to help in getting the shield generator down, _Obi-Wan said silently.

_Who? The Ewoks? As if someone is actually crazy enough to do that._ There was amusement in Anakin's voice as if he couldn't believe that.

When no answer came from Obi-Wan, the elder Jedi knew that Anakin had realized that he was crazy enough to do that. _You've got to be kidding me, Kenobi,_ Anakin exclaimed silently. _Entrusting the destruction of the shield generator to a bunch of furry little Ewoks? I didn't think you would crazy enough to even consider this let alone do it._

_In recent years, I've discovered that doing things no one else would do is the best way to avoid your enemies because they would never expect you to do such a thing, _Obi-Wan replied silently. _But rest assured, we'll get the shield generator down, Anakin._

_I sure hope so,_ Anakin muttered silently. _I sort of had to lie to Palpatine and say that Luke reached out to me from the forest moon of Endor and I have to go pick him up. Luke is traveling down to the forest moon at this moment to make it seem more realistic while Qui-Gon managed to make it onboard the Death Star undetected._

_How?_

_How did the Synths make it onboard the Death Star undetected?_

_Point taken. Very well, Anakin. May the Force be with you._

_May the Force be with you as well…Obi-Wan,_ Anakin said softly and silently through the Force. _And Obi-Wan, I want to say that I'm sorry for everything that has happened from before Mustafar until now. You are, by far, the best master I have ever had and I do hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

_Anakin, the fact that you have asked for my forgiveness and called me by my name rather than Kenobi tells me that a change has come over you. Welcome back, Anakin Skywalker, and yes I do forgive you, my friend,_ Obi-Wan said silently before he pulled back and cut the silent communication before Anakin could realize exactly what he had done. Just as Qui-Gon had thought, Anakin Skywalker was returning and Obi-Wan now knew it would only take one push, a push he wasn't supposed to make, to return his best friend to the light side of the Force.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 33**

**Darth: that's cool. I thought you said there was going to be no Vader in this chapter?**

**Blaze: I meant his point of view**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Blaze: so yeah, please review and I will post chapter 34 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon.**


	35. The Battle of Endor

**Blaze: new chapter**

**Darth: that's cool, how many more chapters?**

**Blaze: (purses lips in thought before bring out a calculator and figuring it out) 4.554**

**Darth: I highly doubt that**

**Blaze: oops, forgot a number (does calculation again) five**

**Darth: that's sounds more likely**

**Blaze: (laughs) here is chapter 34 and I hope that you like it, reviews, as always, are much appreciated**

**Chapter 34**

**The Battle of Endor**

Lando Calrissian and his co-pilot flew the _Falcon_ rapidly to the front of the Rebel Alliance fleet, keeping Han's worries in mind when he talked to him just before the strike team left. Lando knew that Han would never let it go if he lost something or scratched the _MIllennium Falcon_. Sighing. Lando punched in the coordinates for the Endor system before pulling the hyperspace lever and disappearing into hyperspace just in front of the rest of the Rebel Alliance's fleet.

_The final battle approaches,_ Lando thought. _I sure hope you took the shield generator out by now._

"I sure hope the shield is out by now," he murmured out loud.

His co-pilot nodded once in reply as he gazed at the hyperspace lanes while the fleet flew rapidly toward the final battle that shall decide the fate of the galaxy.

* * *

Luke reached out with the Force toward Qui-Gon as he made his way to the hangar bay of the _Executor_. He could sense that his former master had made it safely onboard the Death Star without being detected and he smiled to himself before he climbed into the borrowed fighter and starting it up.

At Vader instruction, Admiral Piett was to do whatever he had to do to prevent Palpatine from seeing Luke leave the Super Star Destroyer. All the while, Vader was meeting with Palpatine while Qui-Gon was searching for the Synths to determine where they will strike for the final battle.

Luke guided the ship down toward the atmosphere, angling it so that the bulk of the Star Destroyer would block his descent into the atmosphere. Once he was passed the atmosphere, he was in the clear and he flew toward the rendezvous point with his father.

* * *

Arala closed her eyes briefly to quench the nervousness she was starting to feel when Darth Vader arrived before she opened them again and glanced at her companions. "Come on," she whispered. "We will go find a place to hid out in the Emperor's throne room. Remember, the younger Skywalker is mine."

"Yes ma'am," the other Synths assured her before they followed her as Arala led the way quickly back into the confusing corridors of the Death Star.

* * *

"My Lord, this rebel surrendered to us and I have this feeling that there are more out there. May I have permission to search the forests for them?" the commander asked as Luke and Vader faced each other, keeping up the pose by acting indifferent at seeing each other.

"Yes and if you find anyone," which he most likely won't, "bring them to me."

"Yes, my Lord," the commander said saluting before he turned around and walked back into the turbolift while Vader signaled for the stormtroopers to go on ahead. Once those stormtroopers were out of earshot, Vader looked at Luke.

"I take it, Qui-Gon told you what happened," he said.

Luke nodded. "He got onboard the Death Star undetected and is now looking for the Synths that you sensed," he said.

"Palpatine does not know of his arrival. If he had then he would have called me almost immediately or you would have felt his death," Vader mused. "Qui-Gon is much more subtle at sneaking than I gave him credit for."

Luke smiled. "That's my master," he said.

Vader, in spite of trying very hard not to, smiled. "Come, the Emperor is expecting us," he said.

"Oh joy," Luke muttered sarcastically.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Qui-Gon watched as the Synths rounded the corner before he jogged after them, pressing himself against the shadows of he corridors as he walked quickly. He hid his presence secretly within the Force before rounding the corner and watching as the Synths disappeared into the ventilation shafts above the throne room.

_This will not be easy, _Qui-Gon thought but he knew he had no other choice. Palpatine would notice him immediately if he went in through the door. He frowned before he scanned the area and immediately found another entrance to the ventilation shaft and jogged to it, using the Force to pull off the cover and leap into it, covering it up before the stormtroopers he heard coming walked down the corridor.

Surprised that he actual fit in the shaft and knowing Obi-Wan was never going to let him live this down if he got stuck, Qui-Gon shimmied his way toward the large portion of the ventilation shaft and gazed down through the vent down onto the throne room while stretching out with the Force toward the Synths.

_Odd, they didn't bring ysalamiri with them like Anakin had thought,_ Qui-Gon mused silently. He moved onward before coming to a stop just above the walkway and peering down as he waited for the preplanned signal.

* * *

Obi-Wan followed Han as he led the way toward the shield generator. Han hurried forward and tapped the stormtrooper on the shoulder before hurrying forward to come to a stop in front of the strike team.

"Hey!" The stormtrooper shouted running after him before frowning when he spotted the rebel strike team and held up his hands.

"Let's get this over with," Han said.

Obi-Wan frowned sensing a disturbance in the Force. "Something doesn't feel right," he murmured.

"Come on. I'm sure it's nothing," Han said.

"No, I feel it too," Mara murmured.

Leia glanced at the two of them before looking at Han. "I don't think it's a good idea to run into this blind, Han," she said softly. "If both Mara and General Kenobi sense something then it's something we're going to have to keep in mind." Chewbacca growled in agreement.

"All right, we'll keep this bad feeling in mind," Han said rolling his eyes and Obi-Wan could tell that he had no intention of keeping what the Jedi and former Emperor's Hand had said in mind.

_Well, it's his loss,_ Obi-Wan thought.

* * *

Luke followed his father as Vader led the way into the throne room. All the while, he was secretly stretching out with the Force. He couldn't sense the Synths presence though he did sense Qui-Gon nearby and he smiled slightly. _Where are you?_ He asked silently.

_Near,_ Qui-Gon replied silently. _Keep aware of everything, Luke. Those Synths are here even though I can't see them. It would appear they were waiting for something._

Vader led the way up the steps and Luke found himself gazing into the face of the ruler of the known galaxy before he could reply to his former master's statement. Palpatine was old with white skin, bumps lying scattered on his face, white hair and evil looking yellow eyes. He was dressed completely in black with his hood up covering his nearly bald head and he was leaning back in his throne watching him.

"Welcome, young Skywalker," he greeted him before adding, "You won't be needing those anymore," and waving his hand, unlocking the cuffs and Luke took them off.

"His lightsaber, Master," Vader said holding out the hilt of the lightsaber to Palpatine who had gotten to his feet to approach them and he took the lightsaber before examining it.

"Ah yes, the weapon of a Jedi. You must know now that your father can never be saved just as your friends will not be saved either," Palpatine sneered.

"You're overconfidence is your weakness."

"You're faith in your friends is yours!" Palpatine snapped angrily.

Luke faced him calmly. "You will not be able to turn me to the dark side," he said keeping his voice steady.

"Fool," Palpatine snapped as he walked back to his throne and sat down, placing his hand on Luke's lightsaber. "You will turn to the dark side just as your friends will perish in the battle. Your precious friends are walking into a trap. You see, it was I that let the location of the _fully operational_ Death Star slip into the fingers of your pathetic rebellion."

Luke knew this already; his father had told him as much.

"Oh I'm afraid the shield will be fully functional when your rebel friends arrive," Palpatine said his attempt at sorrow was filled with malice that caused Luke to inwardly shudder and he was unable to repress another shudder as Palpatine let out a sinister laugh.

* * *

Lando guided the _Falcon_ out of hyperspace with the rest of the Rebel Alliance fleet and flew rapidly toward the Death Star before he frowned when he spotted the rest of the starfleet. "Why aren't they attacking?" he wondered out loud before he glanced at his screen. "I'm not getting any readings on the Death Star," he said suddenly, his eyes widening.

"Pull back!" He shouted into the comlink. "The shield is still up!"

"My readings don't pick up anything," Wedge Antilles protested.

"Pull back," Lando repeated pulling back and he and the rest of the starfleet diverted their attention from the Death Star.

"It's a trap!" Admiral Ackbar shouted and Lando grimaced as he added, "We have to retreat!"

"No, Han will get the shield down, you have to trust him. He just needs more time," Lando protested.

"Fighters incoming," Wedge shouted.

"Give Han more time, he will get it down," Lando called again as he dived downward to avoid an oncoming starfighter.

"We'll give him more time," Ackbar said finally. "But we can't hold out indefinitely."

"You won't have to," Lando assured him. _Please, Han, hurry,_ he added silently.

* * *

Han scowled angrily as he set another charge before programming it, all the while feeling the bad feeling that Obi-Wan had been feeling. _That damn Jedi is getting to my head,_ he though silently and angrily. "Toss me another one," he called.

At that moment, a group of stormtroopers appeared and Han scowled before he tossed the charges at the stormtroopers, knocking both of them over the railing but the techs in the room immediately took advantage of the situation and hurried over to disarm and stop them.

Obi-Wan and Mara's lightsabers were taking from them and the lead tech pointed his blaster at Han. "You rebel scum," he said coolly.

* * *

Qui-Gon could only see what was happening beneath him and that was only because he wasn't in a clear shaft. He was able to see Vader's form clearly but he couldn't see Luke and he had a feeling Luke was gazing through the viewports near Palpatine's throne.

_This had all been a trap. I wish I could have had time to warn the Alliance, _he thought before he shook his head. He couldn't afford to think of that right now, he had to focus on the now and not on what should have happened.

He knew that he had to stay hidden until the Synths made their move. He knew that the Synths wanted to kill Palpatine so they would make their move before Anakin and Luke made _their_ move. All he had to do now was wait for the signal and hope he doesn't get stuck.

* * *

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes as he followed Han, Mara, Chewbacca and Leia out into the open. There were many Imperials and stormtroopers surrounding the area and Obi-Wan noticed that the strike team were also surrounded by Imperials. He glanced toward Threepio and Artoo before nodding slowly to them and Threepio called.

"Hey! Over here! Are you looking for us?" Threepio called and the stormtroopers immediately went over to the droids while Obi-Wan smiled slightly as the Ewoks suddenly appeared in the forest and on top of the shield generator building.

"Attack of the mini Chewbaccas," Obi-Wan said and heard Chewbacca growl angrily behind him and he glanced at him. "Are these yours?"

Chewbacca growled angrily and took out his anger on the stormtroopers closest to him, not leaving them with enough time to protest. Obi-Wan laughed. "Ah, Anakin, you're rubbing off on me," he murmured.

* * *

Arala narrowed her eyes as she examined the three people beneath her. Her two companions crept up at her side and Arala looked down as Palpatine's voice came to her. "And now you shall see the true power of this fully operational Death Star," he said coolly before Arala watched him press a button on his armrest. "Commander, fire at will."

Arala couldn't see everything that happened next but she had a feeling she knew of what happened. She had seen the rubbish created by the destruction of Alderaan even though she had not been present when the planet was destroyed.

"Ready yourselves, it's almost time," she whispered to her companions who nodded and grabbed their weapons and readied themselves to make their appearance known.

* * *

"That blast came from the Death Star, that thing is operational," Lando exclaimed, his dark eyes going wide with shock. He shook his head before he contacted the rest of the fleet as another green blast shot across the sky and slammed into another ship, obliterating it and shedding the debris across the sky.

"Concentrate your fire on the Imperial fleet," Lando called.

"We won't stand a chance against them," Wedge protested.

"We will have a better chance then against that Death Star," Lando replied.

"Everyone, move positions, concentrate firepower on the fleet," Ackbar's voice sounded over the comm as Lando immediately guided the _Falcon_ toward the Imperial starfleet.

* * *

Vader watched as Luke gazed through the viewports at the destruction of the two ships. He could tell that Luke was struggling with his emotions but his training with Qui-Gon allowed him to release his fear and anger into the Force. Vader felt pride well up inside of him as Luke glanced briefly at Palpatine before turning his gaze back to the battle.

Vader reached for his lightsaber while Luke turned to gaze at Palpatine but before they could do anything, Vader sensed a disturbance in the Force. _They are preparing to attack, Luke,_ he whispered silently through the Force.

_I sense it as well. Is it time?_

_Not yet. Wait until Palpatine provokes you, then attack him, Luke and I will stop you as is the plan. Let's see what the Synths will do with the opportunity presented to them,_ Vader murmured silently.

Palpatine laughed. "I can sense your hate, use it, release it. Take your weapon and strike me down," he said coolly.

Luke turned his head to gaze at the space battle, the clear signal that he heard Vader's order before he whirled around and called his lightsaber to his hand, igniting the green blade and swinging it at Palpatine. Vader retaliated by ignited his blue blade and thrusting it in front of Palpatine to block the blow.

_And now we wait, _Vader murmured silently through the Force as Palpatine laughed coolly.

And they didn't have to wait long because Luke and Vader glanced up simultaneously just as the ventilation shaft collapsed outward and three Synths leapt to the ground, their blasters held at the ready and their eyes flaring with triumph.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 34**

**Darth: stupid cliffhanger**

**Blaze: yup, I love cliffhangers**

**Darth: oh you're mean**

**Blaze: yup I know. Please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon and I would greatly appreciate it if I can get 335 to 340 reviews so please review and sorry for repeating myself.**


	36. Return of the Chosen One

**Blaze: cool, new chapter**

**Darth: what's this one about?**

**Blaze: I'm pretty sure the title gives it away**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Blaze: ah okay here is chapter 35 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated and sorry about the cliffhanger. And I did promise I would update again if I got 335 reviews and I did so here's the update I promised you guys.**

**Chapter 35**

**Return of the Chosen One**

Han blasted at the stormtroopers while the Ewoks continued to battle them with arrows, stick, and boulders that they slammed into the stormtroopers and the techs. The strike team was fighting superbly and they were able to keep the stormtroopers at bay, away from the doors.

"Do you think you can get us in there?" Obi-Wan asked swinging his lightsaber rapidly back and forth to block the blaster bolts that were being fired at him and Mara. Their moves weren't close to being the same but there was a sort of fluid grace to their movements that made them seem similar.

Han shook his head before he pulled out his comlink. "Artoo, do you think you can come here and open the door for us?" he called into it. Artoo beeped an affirmative and Han watched as the little blue droid rolled forward through the battle with Threepio hurrying after him.

Artoo immediately connected himself to the computer while Han and Leia fired on the stormtroopers that were trying to get through to the shield generator. He took out another stormtrooper before ducking away, which proved to be a mistake as a stormtrooper shot at Artoo and it slammed into him. Artoo squealed before he flew back from the computer and short-circuited.

Han grimaced. "I suppose I can hotwire it," he said before he turned his attention to the control panel as Leia continued to fire at the stormtroopers and Mara and Obi-Wan fought side by side to block any blaster bolts that were aimed at them.

"I got it, I got it," Han said as he connected some wires and he winced when the second doors closed. _Oops, _he thought as he struggled to come up with another way to open now both doors.

One blaster bolt made it past Mara and Obi-Wan and slammed into Leia's shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain. "Leia," Han gasped kneeling down beside Leia.

"It's…not that bad," Leia murmured in pain.

"All right, hands up," a stormtrooper said. Han glanced over his shoulder and noticed that Mara and Obi-Wan were occupied a little ways away from the shield generator.

Leia smiled and gestured briefly to the blaster she was holding and Han smiled. "Ah, I love you," he said before he turned around and raised his hands just as Leia pulled the blaster up and blasted the stormtrooper.

* * *

Palpatine snarled in fury before leaping to his feet and glaring at Vader. "What is the meaning of this, Lord Vader?" he demanded.

Vader looked at him. "Master, they're after you, not me. You angered too many people, _Master,_" he sneered sarcastically with a hint of disrespect.

Palpatine snarled in fury. "How dare you betray me like this?" he snarled before he pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it but before he could leap at Vader, as he had thought he would, the Synths sprang into the battle.

Blasterfire filled the area almost immediately and Vader found himself and Luke struggling to fend off the blasterfire that came from the six blasters the three Synths were holding. The dark lord found himself at Luke's side and the two of them moved their lightsabers in fluid movements that the Synths couldn't seem to comprehend.

Palpatine snarled in fury as he fended off one of the Synths while Luke and Vader fended themselves off with the other Synths. _Qui-Gon, where are you?_ Vader demanded silently as he twirled his lightsaber rapidly to block the blasterfire being thrown at him.

_Ah, I'm a bit preoccupied right about now,_ Qui-Gon admitted silently.

Vader sighed before he narrowed his eyes as he angled his lightsaber downed to avoid another blaster bolt before hissing in pain as another one grazed his shoulder causing him to stagger back.

Palpatine leapt at the Synth that was attacking Vader before slicing him in half and turning his attention to Vader, his yellow eyes flaring with rage. "Lord Vader," he snarled in fury.

"Behind you," Vader said shortly. He only warned his former master because he wanted to have the pleasure of killing his lying master.

Palpatine whirled around and lashed out with Force lightning and it slammed into the Synth, sending the Synth flying into the railing before he fell over it and disappeared down the reactor core. Palpatine seemed to shudder slightly before the third and final Synth leapt at them, blasterfire flying out of her blaster and causing Vader, Palpatine and Luke to fall into step side by side as their lightsabers flashed rapidly to fend off the blasterfire.

Palpatine snarled in fury. "I have had enough of this idiot," he snarled before he lashed out with Force lightning just as Luke and Vader glanced at each other and tossed their lightsabers, using the Force so that the lightsabers sliced through the Synth writhing in pain from the lightning before they flew back into Vader and Luke's hands.

Palpatine turned around to face Vader and Luke his eyes flaring. "Now that that is over," he said coolly as he lowered his blade and glared at the two in front of him. "We may as well get back to the business at hand. Your betrayal shall cost you dearly, Lord Vader, as it shall cost you the life of your only son!"

Vader raised his blue lightsaber protectively knowing exactly what was happening at that moment. His master, Qui-Gon, Luke, everyone, they had been right, he was returning to the light side of the Force this entire time. He didn't believe them then and that was why he continued to maintain his pose in the darkness. Now that he believed them, the light within him was free to roam his body as it chose. The light was free and with the light that pulsated through his entire body, Anakin Skywalker faced his greatest and darkest enemy with the light side of the Force as his ally.

The Chosen One had returned.

* * *

Lando blasted another TIE fighter before swerving around an oncoming fighter that was being chased by an A wing before diving around in a 360 circle that allowed him to avoid the fighter that was following him before he blasted at him once he was flying behind him.

"Nailed him!" Lando said cheerfully.

His co-pilot nodded happily.

"TIE fighter coming in at .02, General," Wedge called over the comm.

"I see him," Lando replied before he dived downward and brought up the freighter before blasting at the fighter, destroying it quickly.

_Oh when will this battle ever end?_

* * *

Qui-Gon smiled before he eased the cover open, finally managing to get unstuck and slowly sliding forward. He didn't mean to get stuck in the ventilation shaft, the plan had been that he arrived to help Anakin and Luke defeat the Synths and then turn on Palpatine but he hadn't counted on getting stuck.

_Oh Obi-Wan is never going to let me live this down,_ he mused silently as he watched Anakin Skywalker face off against Palpatine with Luke just behind him, both their lightsabers were ignited and in their hands.

_Welcome back, Chosen One,_ Qui-Gon thought as he prepared to enter the battle a little bit later than he had anticipated.

* * *

"Attacking the starfleet is getting us nowhere, not with the Death Star being fully operational," Ackbar growled over the comm.

"Calm yourself you will," Jedi Master Yoda ordered. He had been the one that had been supplying the Alliance leaders with well needed information from Endor as well as on the Death Star. He was the one that convinced them that Lando was correct and they should wait patiently for Han to take out the shield generator. He was also the one that convinced them it would be best if they attacked the Imperial Starfleet rather than the Death Star so that Luke would have enough time to get off of the space station.

Yoda smiled when he felt the rush and return of the most powerful Force signature in the history of the Jedi Order. _Accepted the truth and the light side, Anakin has,_ he thought smiling before he gazed out through the viewports of Ackbar's ship, _Home One._

_Welcome back, Chosen One,_ he thought.

* * *

Obi-Wan felt the familiar Force signature return full force as he and Mara fought side by side against the stormtroopers and he smiled to himself as he leapt forward and slashed through one stormtrooper, cut the blaster of another and Force pushed another into a group, sending them all flying to the ground.

Obi-Wan felt a rush of adrenaline go through him, one that he has not felt since he last fought in a duel with Anakin, one of the most horrible days of his life, on Mustafar. Obi-Wan was glad that this time, he wasn't battling Anakin, this time he was battling to win this war, to win back what had been stolen from the galaxy.

And more importantly, fighting onward so that his former Padawan could sense that he was still fighting, so that his former Padawan could find it in himself to defeat Palpatine in the final battle. Anakin Skywalker was back and Obi-Wan knew with all his heart that the war, no matter if it was lost on Endor or if it was lost around the Death Star, will be decided by the final battle between Anakin and Palpatine with Qui-Gon and Luke merely thrown into the mix.

_The day of fulfillment has arrived,_ Obi-Wan thought,_ now that the Chosen One has returned._

_

* * *

_

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 35**

**Darth: it was pretty short**

**Blaze: it was meant to be**

**Darth: ah okay but wasn't Anakin returning a bit quick?**

**Blaze: Anakin's been returning since like chapter 8 or this story, this just brought an end to all that building anticipation of his return**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Blaze: please review and I will post chapter 36 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon**


	37. Duel of the Fates

**Blaze: new chapter**

**Darth: how many more chapters**

**Blaze: including this one, three**

**Darth: really?**

**Blaze: yup so here is chapter 36 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated as always**

**Chapter 36**

**Duel of the Fates**

Anakin Skywalker held his lightsaber in front of him as he gazed at Palpatine. The light flared around him and energized him as it has never done before. The darkness was running screaming, struggling to escape the onslaught of pulsating light at it surged throughout Anakin's body.

Smiling to himself, Anakin faced Palpatine calmly. "You shall never harm my son," he said holding his lightsaber ready.

Palpatine's eyes were thunderstruck with shock. "How is this possible?" he shrieked in anger. "No one can escape the dark side of the Force, no one!"

"And yet I have, your Highness," Anakin said calmly in reply. "I have released the darkness that has held onto my heart and my soul for years and now I have become what I was meant to be, I have become what my son already is, a Jedi Knight through and through."

Luke held his green lightsaber ignited in the air as he walked to his father's side and gazed up at him as if daring to hope that he had accomplished his goal. When Anakin smiled down at his son, a gentle gleam of love glittering in the depths of his blue eyes, Luke's eyes filled with tears.

"I did it," he whispered. "I brought my father back."

Anakin placed a hand on his son's shoulder as he faced Palpatine again. "In truth, Luke, I have always been back but the only way I could truly solidify my position on the light side, I had to believe it myself. Even after everything that I have done that said otherwise, letting Obi-Wan live, letting you and your friends leave Bespin unharmed, I still did not believe it. Now I do, now I know the only way I can protect you is through using the light side of the Force rather than the dark side."

Luke smiled before he faced Palpatine. "You've failed your Highness," he said firmly. "I am a Jedi, like my father before me."

"Fool," Palpatine sneered. "So be it, Jedi." He lashed out with the Force but not at Luke and Anakin, caught off guard was sent flying across the room, slamming into the railing hard enough to bruise his sides and he cried out in pain when he felt something in his side crack.

Luke held his lightsaber out in front of him but Palpatine was ready for him and lashed out with Force lightning twice, the first time hit his wrist and sent Luke's lightsaber flying before the second slammed into the boy, sending the boy to the floor, screaming and writhing in pain.

"Luke!" Anakin cried. _Qui-Gon, where the Force are you? I need you!_ He cried silently through the Force as he struggled to get to his feet though his ribs, which had slammed into the railing as well, protested violently.

_I am coming, Anakin,_ Qui-Gon replied silently and Anakin leapt at Palpatine, ignoring the pain in his ribs and Palpatine was forced to release the lightning to ignite his lightsaber and block the oncoming blow.

"You cannot take me by yourself, Skywalker," Palpatine sneered thrusting his lightsaber toward Anakin's side and he quickly twisted his body to avoid it, which only succeeded in agitating his broken ribs again and a cry of pain escaped his lips.

Palpatine laughed scornfully before he thrust his lightsaber toward Anakin's shoulder, which he quickly blocked but he didn't have time to block the lightning fast thrust that sliced into his leg, sending him falling to one knee with a cry of pain.

The Emperor sneered before swinging his lightsaber, grazing Anakin's hand and sending his lightsaber flying across the land before he pointed the ruby blade at Anakin's throat. "And now you will die, Skywalker. You are all alone and you will never be able to defeat me."

A Force push aimed at Palpatine sent the Emperor skidding backwards a few steps and Anakin struggled to his feet though he stumbled and would have fallen had Qui-Gon not caught him. "Easy there, Anakin, you're injured," Qui-Gon murmured softly.

Anakin called his lightsaber to his hand before he held it at a ready. "It doesn't matter, I will not let you fight this battle alone," he said firmly.

"Nor will I," Luke's voice said suddenly and Anakin glanced up sharply as Luke staggered over to join them, his eyes filled with pain and exhaustion but his green lightsaber gleaming in his hands.

Palpatine snarled in fury though his eyes went wide with shock when he saw Qui-Gon. "You're dead," he screeched angrily. "My apprentice killed you, I know he did. You should be dead!"

Qui-Gon smiled. "I did not die as you had thought, Palpatine," he said in reply. "I, in fact, barely survived." He pointed his lightsaber at Palpatine. "But now it will be you who dies for the Force is our ally in this final battle."

Palpatine screamed in fury and leapt at the three of them but Anakin, Luke and Qui-Gon immediately leapt side by side with each other at the Emperor, their lightsabers flashing rapidly. Palpatine was hard-pressed trying to defend himself against one Jedi Master and two Jedi Knights but he fought onward, using his acrobatic skills and his Force lightning to avoid the three Jedi but the three Jedi continued to fight him.

Palaptine snarled in fury before lashing out with his Force lighting at Qui-Gon who easily blocked it with his lightsaber and Palpatine sent a Force push at Luke, sending the younger boy flying into the wall but he didn't see Anakin until the former Sith Lord slammed his lightsaber into Palpatine's leg, causing him to stagger backwards.

Palpatine sneered at him. "You will not win this battle, Skywalker," he snarled before he lashed out with the Force, not at Anakin, not at Qui-Gon but at Luke and Luke's body was suddenly picked up and tossed to the other end of the room, straight over the railing.

"Luke!" Anakin screamed and the distraction was just enough for Palpatine to leap forward and slamming his lightsaber straight into Anakin's chest.

"No!" Qui-Gon cried as Anakin fell to the ground, clutching at the wound in his chest. Qui-Gon turned his gaze to Palpatine before holding his lightsaber at the ready, his eyes narrowed.

"There is your so called Chosen One," Palpatine snarled lashing out with the Force and sending Anakin's body flying into the wall and Anakin barely managed to keep himself conscious long enough to stop himself from hitting the wall.

And then he lost himself to darkness.

* * *

Luke clung to the edge of the walkway while he tried to secure a foothold on the slick wall of the reactor shaft. It was tough and the sudden disturbance in the Force centered around his father was enough to make Luke almost lose his grip on the walkway. _Father,_ he cried silently struggling to pull himself up. He managed to grab a hold of the railing and pulled himself up halfway before he gazed around rapidly as he struggled to pull up the rest of the way. He saw Qui-Gon faring off against Palpatine alone with Anakin lying motionless on the ground nearby.

Luke's first instinct was to go to his father and make sure he was all right but he also knew that Qui-Gon couldn't last long against Palpatine. He had to decide who to help but he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

_Go help Qui-Gon, he needs you more than I do,_ Anakin's voice whispered silently in his mind and Luke glanced sharply toward the motionless form before he swallowed and called his lightsaber to his hand before he ran off to attack Palpatine.

Palpatine snarled in fury. "You two cannot defeat me," he said firmly. "You will never be able to defeat me and you shall die." He then lashed out with his Force lightning and Luke and Qui-Gon immediately blocked the lightning that flew at them, sending it flying back at the Emperor.

The Emperor broke off the lightning to avoid getting hit with his own lightning and then he leapt at them, swinging his ruby blade at Luke and Qui-Gon in such rapid ascension that the two Jedi barely managed to avoid the rapid blows.

* * *

_Anakin?_ A gentle voice, a sweet whisper through the Force, a familiar loving caring voice broke through the dense fog that had clouded Anakin's mind. He couldn't open his eyes, he didn't want to, the loving embrace that had just enveloped him was enough to lull him into a sense of love and security, one that he had no wish to leave.

_Anakin? _A new voice sounded, female and just as loving and caring as the other but this one wasn't like the first, the embrace that enveloped him was like that of a mother giving a hug to her son.

_Anakin,_ both voices whispered. _Anakin, you must return. Your child needs you and so does the galaxy. You cannot stay here, you must go._

_No,_ Anakin protested silently wishing to fall back into the lulling sense of love and security._ I don't want to leave._

_Anakin, you have to. This is the place of the dead and you are not yet dead. I love you, Anakin, I have always loved you but Luke needs you now. You must return, our son needs you, _Padmé's voice whispered.

_Listen to your wife, Ani. You cannot stay here, you must return. The galaxy and the new order of Jedi Knights needs you. You are going to be their savior but you must return if you are going to save them. Please return, save my grandson, my son, save him and save the galaxy, _Shmi's voice whispered.

Anakin conceded that his beloved wife and his beloved mother had a point, he had to return. He may not like leaving the security and the love that his lost wife and his lost mother provided him but his son needed him. Blinking open his eyes shattered the lulling illusion that had clouded his mind and Anakin gazed around, remembering that he was on the Death Star and his son and Qui-Gon were fighting Palpatine.

Weak from the wound in his chest and leg but still willing to do anything and everything possible to help his son, Anakin stretched out with the Force before calling his lightsaber to his hand. Pushing himself to his feet and gazing at the battle and noticed that Luke and Qui-Gon were losing the battle against Palpatine.

Anakin gritted his teeth against the pain in his chest and leg before he leapt forward and slammed his lightsaber into Palpatine's before the Emperor could attack Luke and Qui-Gon. Palpatine's eyes flared with shock and that shock was the Emperor's undoing for it distracted him and allowed Anakin for one last stroke before he lost consciousness again.

Pulling his lightsaber free from the stalemate it met with Palpatine's blade, Anakin thrust his lightsaber into the shocked Emperor's chest and sliced upward. "And that was for Padmé," Anakin said angrily before he pulled his blade free as Palpatine's body. A disturbance surged through the Force and Anakin glanced at Qui-Gon and Luke before Force pushing them away just as Palpatine exploded.

* * *

"Move, move!" Han shouted running away from the shield generator after getting into it when Chewbacca took over the At-At and blew a hole in it. He ducked to the ground before turning onto his back to watch as the charges ignited and blew up, immediately consuming the entire shield generator.

"Now, Lando, it's your turn," Han said with a sigh as he sank onto the ground and gazed up at the sky above his head, not noticing when Mara, Leia and Obi-Wan walked over to join him.

* * *

"The shield is down, commence attack on the Death Star," Ackbar's voice ordered and Lando sighed in relief.

"He did it, that old rascal did it," he exclaimed happily before he flew rapidly toward the Death Star, blasting away at the fighters that got in his way as he hurriedly flew into the Death Star and immediately headed toward the main reactor core with Wedge Antilles following his lead.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 36**

**Darth: how many more chapters?**

**Blaze: one**

**Darth: ah that's cool**

**Blaze: yup so please review and I will post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can**


	38. Departure, Destruction and Celebration

**Blaze: yay! New chapter**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: here is chapter 37 and I hope that you like it. This is the last chapter and there will be no chapter for the epilogue since I am planning on ending the story with this chapter.**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: so yeah, reviews, as always, are much appreciated**

**Chapter 37**

**Departure, Destruction and Celebration**

"Father!" Luke screamed as Palpatine exploded, sending Anakin flying and causing the entire throne room to shudder alarmingly. The glass of the viewports shattered and pieces of durasteel fell to the ground from the ceiling above while Luke gazed around rapidly for his father's body.

"Father!" He cried again.

"Luke, we have to get out of here," Qui-Gon protested.

"Not without my father!" Luke cried.

Qui-Gon bit his lip. "Luke, the Death Star is going to explode soon. The shield is down and I can sense your friend Calrissian is already nearing the reactor core. If we don't leave now then we'll never be able to leave," he said finally.

"I won't leave without my father!"

"Luke, Anakin wouldn't have wanted you to sacrifice your life like this," Qui-Gon said softly. "We need to go."

"No!" Luke cried before he gazed around rapidly until he spotted his father's inert form lying nearby beneath the debris of the destroyed throne room. "There, there he is!" he called before he ran over to join his father and knelt down beside the injured Jedi.

"Father?" he called softly.

Anakin didn't respond.

"Help me, Master Qui-Gon, please," Luke pleaded and Qui-Gon sighed before nodding and between the two of them and Force, they managed to lift all of the fallen debris off of Anakin.

"He's injured," Luke whispered. "We need to get him out of here."

Qui-Gon reached down and gently lifted Anakin's bigger though lighter body into his arms. "Come on," he said before he ran toward the door and Luke quickly ran after him, hoping beyond a doubt that his father was going to be all right.

* * *

Lando flew at the reactor core. "Wedge, take the left one," he called.

"I'm already out of here," Wedge called and Lando watched as he fired on the left side of the reactor core and Lando quickly did the same, though he aimed at the center of the reactor before he flew rapidly toward the opening of the Death Star.

* * *

"Move the fleet away from the Death Star, now!" Admiral Piett ordered when he realized that it would be fruitless to stay this close to the Death Star when it was obvious the Rebellion was winning.

"But sir…?" One of the captains began.

"I said now! And contact Captain Pellaeon, tell him to not make a move against the Rebellion no matter what. We will wait for orders but now get away from the Death Star!" Piett all but screamed.

"Yes sir," the captain said before he guided the Super Star Destroyer away from the Death Star and he was quickly followed by the remainder of the Imperial fleet.

* * *

Qui-Gon placed Anakin's body on the bed in the shuttle while Luke started the shuttle and flew rapidly out of the hangar bay just as a wave of fire shot out after them and Qui-Gon sighed in relief.

"Luke?" Anakin's weak voice sounded and Qui-Gon immediately turned his attention to the former dark lord.

"He's all right, Anakin, he's all right," Qui-Gon said soothingly.

"Good," Anakin murmured his eyelids flickering slightly and Qui-Gon could tell that he was in between consciousness and unconsciousness. Fighting to stay conscious, Qui-Gon noticed, Anakin blinked open his eyes before struggling to push himself to his feet.

"You shouldn't be standing up right now," Qui-Gon warned him softly.

"Have to speak to Admiral Piett," Anakin whispered pushing himself to his feet but his legs wouldn't hold him and he would have fallen had Qui-Gon not caught him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes."

"All right, I'll take you to the cockpit but don't overexert yourself."

Anakin nodded slowly in reply before following Qui-Gon as he led the way toward the cockpit.

* * *

"Move the fleet away from the Death Star," Admiral Ackbar ordered and Yoda smiled as he watched the fleet move rapidly away form the Death Star. At the same time, he saw that the Imperial Fleet was doing the same thing. He also spotted the _Millennium Falcon _flying out of the Death Star and an Imperial Shuttle he knew was holding Anakin, Luke and Qui-Gon flying rapidly away from the space station.

Not even a moment later, Yoda watched as the Death Star exploded in a bright flash of light that nearly blinded everyone on the Mon Calamari space station. As the light shone through the darkness of space, Yoda heard the cheers of triumph echo throughout the entire starship.

* * *

The Ewoks cheered wildly along with the rest of the strike team that was one the forest moon of Endor and Leia smiled as she gazed up at the sky. She found herself wondering if Luke and Qui-Gon were all right and that was what she was thinking about as Han walked over to join them.

"I'm sure Luke wasn't on that," Han said softly glancing at the bright flash of light above.

"No, I know he wasn't," Leia replied softly.

Obi-Wan smiled. "He, Qui-Gon and Anakin made it out alive," he said soothingly.

"I don't give a damn about Vader," Leia said sharply.

"Vader just saved your lives by destroying the Emperor," a pale looking Mara snapped in reply. When Palpatine had been killed, Leia remembered, Mara had fainted and then woke up and proceeded to tell them that Vader had been the one to kill Palpatine.

"I don't believe it," Leia muttered.

"Anakin's changed, Leia," Obi-Wan said gently. "What happened on the first Death Star and on Bespin should have been enough proof but what happened today also proves that to be true. You have to believe that Anakin is back."

Leia snorted but she found that she couldn't make herself believe her own thoughts. _Perhaps Anakin Skywalker really is back,_ she thought and she found that she believed that more than she thought she would.

* * *

"Admiral Piett?" Anakin called weakly over the comm.

"Yes, my Lord?" Piett's voice sounded.

"Call in the entire fleet and prepare to surrender. Emperor Palpatine is dead and I am in charge now. The rebellion has won this war and we will now discuss the terms of a treaty with them before we do anything else, am I understood?"

"Yes my lord."

"Then do so." Anakin disconnected the transmission before sinking weakly into the co-pilot's chair.

"Are you all right?" Luke asked.

"Tired, weak, in pain but other than that, I'm just fine," Anakin muttered sarcastically as Luke guided the star cruiser toward the forest moon. "Do you think the rebels would mind me being here?" he asked worriedly after a moment of silence.

"I have already talked with Admiral Ackbar and Mon Mothma before you contacted Admiral Piett. I told them everything that happened onboard the Death Star and I am sure they would like to end this war as much as we would."

Anakin sighed. "I hope so," he murmured.

Luke landed the spaceship on the outskirts of the clearing where the celebration was taking place before he got to his feet and led the way out of the shuttle. Qui-Gon followed him while Anakin leaned against the elder Jedi Master. The three of them made their way toward the campsite where the strike time, Han, Leia, Obi-Wan, and Mara where sitting.

Anakin hesitated before he was half dragged by Qui-Gon and Luke as they entered the clearing. Leia immediately narrowed her eyes as Anakin had expected her to do so and Han and the wookiee Chewbacca immediately reached for their weapons.

Obi-Wan, on the other hand, smiled before walking forward and wrapping his arms around Anakin. "Welcome back, my brother," he whispered.

Anakin hugged his former master back, feeling tears well up in his eyes. "I'm glad to be back, Master," he whispered before he gazed at Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry Master for everything..."

"Don't be, Anakin, I forgave you long ago for what Palpatine made you do," Obi-Wan interrupted him. "And you have always been my brother, no matter what and I still love you like one."

Anakin felt tears slide down his face and he didn't bother on wiping them away as he held his former master until he remembered his wounds and winced. Obi-Wan glanced at him. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Now that you mention it, I ache all over," Anakin admitted.

"Just like when we fell into that nest of Gundarks," Obi-Wan said with a sigh.

"You fell into that nightmare, Master, and I rescued you, remember? Or in your old age, did you forget already?" Anakin asked raising his eyebrows though amusement glimmering in his eyes.

"Oh yes but what do you expect? If I remember correctly, you're only ten years younger than I am. If I'm old then what does that make you?"

"A decade younger than you."

"Oh ha, ha, very funny."

"I thought it was."

Obi-Wan scowled at him. "You're incorrigible, Anakin," he said.

"Ah but you love me anyway, Master."

"That I do, Anakin, my brother, that I do."

"Aw, how sweet," Qui-Gon said smiling.

"Oh shut up," Anakin and Obi-Wan muttered at the same time before they smiled at each other and laughed.

Luke smiled at his father before he looked at his friends and Mara. "Hello again, Jade," he greeted her.

"Hello Luke," Mara replied.

"You've met before I take it," Han said.

Luke nodded. "While I was on Dagabah," he replied. He walked forward before hugging his sister and Han in greeting and found himself getting a bear hug from Chewbacca in the wookiee's excitement at seeing him.

"What now?" Leia asked.

"Now we go to the celebration and then we will have to wait and see," Luke replied softly.

* * *

The celebration took place immediately and Anakin found that he was having a great time with his brother. The other rebels were immediately distrustful of him until Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Luke both vouched for him. Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar also joined the celebration on the forest moon of Endor but they were discussing some things that Anakin couldn't hear.

"Lord Vader," Mon Mothma said walking over to join Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Please, Mon Mothma, call me Anakin," Anakin said with a small smile. "I'm sure you've been holding suspicions for quite a while as to who I really was so I may as well give it to you straight."

"Anakin Skywalker?" Ackbar asked confused. "You were a Jedi and all of a sudden you became the second in command of the Empire. How?"

"It is a long story," Anakin said softly the pain raw in his voice. "But that is in the past and now I am thinking toward the future. Since I am technically the ruler of the Empire now that Emperor Palpatine is dead, I can declare a truce between the Empire and the Rebel Alliance. I wish for you to help me recreate the Republic, Mon Mothma, as I remember what Padmé told me about your expertise in the area of politics. I really don't want to rule but I suppose I will have to. Also, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and my son, Luke, will start recreating the Jedi Order in a way to where they will not be so easily dealt with."

"That was partially your fault, V…Anakin," Mon Mothma pointed out.

"Palpatine twisted my mind against the Jedi," Anakin said with a slight shrug and a pained look in his eyes. "But Qui-Gon, Luke and Obi-Wan have allowed me to see the truth now. Palpatine manipulated me and now I know there will be no way for me to atone for my mistakes. I pray that I will someday leave the guilt of what happened in the past in the past where it is supposed to be but I must work on it right now."

Mon Mothma nodded. "Will the rest of the Empire agree to a truce?" she asked.

Anakin snorted lightly. "Probably not but since I am the Emperor now, they will have to adhere to my decision," he said with a shrug. "I suppose I will have to stay Emperor long enough for the Senate to be reestablished."

"And you know what that means right, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked

"Politcs, ugh!" Anakin groaned.

Qui-Gon laughed. "I suppose you will get used to it eventually, Anakin," he said.

"I honestly doubt that."

"Oh come now. It will be fun, you'll be able to speak to politicians night and day and get to spend a lot of time around politics and political disagreements and agreements," Qui-Gon said cheerfully.

"Well, I'm the Emperor so I suppose I'll have to agree to that but at least I didn't get stuck in the ventilation shaft, Qui-Gon," Anakin said smirking.

Obi-Wan burst out laughing. "You got stuck in the ventilation shaft?" he gasped out from in between laughs.

Qui-Gon glared at him and Anakin but directed his question at Obi-Wan. "You're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Nope, never," Obi-Wan replied with a smile.

* * *

**Epilogue**

And so the galaxy was finally righted, the darkness had been vanquished and Emperor Anakin Skywalker had reigned in the Imperial Starfleet after the Battle of Endor. Naming Mon Mothma as his second in command until the Senate could be once again reestablished, Skywalker began the long and tedious task of repairing the Republic. It took three years for the Senate to finally be reestablished and in that time, the Jedi Order also began reconstructing itself.

Qui-Gon Jinn became the Jedi Grand Master of the fledgling New Jedi Order with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luke Skywalker as the first two Masters of the new Jedi Council. A seat on the Council was promised to Anakin once the New Republic was stable enough for Anakin to leave his post as Emperor. And just as Obi-Wan had promised, he did not let Qui-Gon live down getting stuck in the ventilation shaft during the final battle.

It wasn't until a year after the Senate was recreated that Anakin was able to leave his post and Mon Mothma became the Chief of State of the New Republic almost immediately after Anakin's departure from office. Anakin took his place on the Jedi Council and took it upon himself to teach Mara Jade the light side of the Force as he had done with Ahsoka Tano during the Clone Wars before the Great Jedi Purge.

Lando Calrissian maintained his position as General when the New Republic was created but soon left to pursue his own dreams. He then met a woman named Tendra and they married before they started a business on Kessel near the Maw Cluster. Even with their unlikely position, Lando still maintained contact with all the friends he made within the Rebellion.

Chewbacca went back to his homeworld of Kashyyyk for a while to visit his wife and his son but he still hardly ever left his partners side because of the life debt he had with Han Solo. He stayed at Han's side often and made sure the former smuggler didn't get into more trouble than he could handle, which was often when it came to Han Solo.

Han Solo became a General of the New Republic army but still maintains his pose as a captain who is merely seeking adventure. Whenever he is not on duty, he and his co-pilot Chewbacca are often seeing flying from one planet to another even though his days as a smuggler had come to an end. He also became a husband and a father four years following the Battle of Endor.

Leia Organa Solo became vice president of the Republic and represented the survivors of Alderaan's destruction in the Senate. She also married Han Solo three years following the Battle of Endor and a year later gave birth to Jedi Twins which she named Jaina and Jacen Solo. Two years later, she gave birth to another son, this child she named Anakin Solo after her father, the Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker.

Luke Skywalker, as was predicted at his birth, grew into the second most powerful Jedi of the New Jedi Order, second only to Anakin Skywalker whose powers were still as powerful as if the Force itself infused his spirit, as he was the Chosen One. Luke married Mara Jade five years following the Battle of Endor soon after Qui-Gon rewrote the Jedi Code to permit love and marriages as it was love that had saved the entire galaxy from the darkness.

Mara Jade Skywalker became a Jedi Knight of the New Jedi Order six years following the Battle of Endor and married Luke Skywalker. Seven years following the Battle of Endor, Mara gave birth to Luke's first and only son, Ben Skywalker, named after Obi-Wan Kenobi.

And so the light once again shone on the once dark galaxy and peace existed in all corners. A sense of security, peace, and prosperity lay across the entire galaxy as the Days of the Fulfillment, as the Galactic Civil War became known as in the eyes of the Force, came to a close. After many long tedious years, the Force was once again balanced.

**-The End-**

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that is the end, there is no more, no sequel, nothing, nada, zip, zero**

**Darth: why not?**

**Blaze: because no one reads the sequels hardly**

**Darth: come on, please?**

**Blaze: if I get enough people asking for a sequel then I will think about doing it**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Blaze: so please review and tell me how you liked the ending of **_**Far From Over**_** and thank you to everyone who stayed with me this long, free virtual lightsabers and Tigerstar plushies for everyone of my reviewers! You guys are the greatest. I would never have finished this story if it had not been for your constant encouragement so once again, thank you!**


End file.
